Lost in Temptation
by Eclipse-28
Summary: Les ténèbres peuvent se montrer irrésistiblement attrayantes, Ginny en a parfaitement conscience. Malgré ses efforts pour oublier ce qu'il s'est passé durant sa première année, la jeune sorcière ne peut s'empêcher de constamment y penser. Elle regrette, parfois. Mais pas toujours... Car il y a plus derrière cette histoire qu'une simple possession.
1. Chapter 1

_Histoire post-T7, mais qui ne prendra pas en compte tous les éléments de la saga. Bonne lecture!)_**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre I **_Seven devils_

* * *

Ils étaient sept. Sept éléments, sept entités qui avaient été arrachées à leur refuge, et qui cherchaient à reformer un ensemble fort et indissociable. Sept morceaux d'âme vagabondant dans les ténèbres, se glissant silencieusement dans la nuit, en quête d'unité et de puissance. Ils avaient été séparés l'un de l'autre dans un but bien précis, et ils devaient finalement se retrouver afin d'y remédier. Tous se laissaient guider par une force méconnue les rapprochant un peu plus de la chose convoitée la dernière pièce, la plus affaiblie mais néanmoins essentielle... La pièce d'origine, qui ne pouvait être manquante, qui les appelait sans relâche et les attirait à elle, irrésistiblement. Ils faisaient partie d'un tout, destinés à être réunis pour être séparés à nouveau, dans un cycle sans fin menant immanquablement vers l'immortalité. Sept démons participant à la création d'un mal bien plus grand. Sept sources de danger, sept parties d'un fléau à forme humaine... Sept Horcruxes.

Le silence s'abattait sur le village de Little Hangleton, dont les habitants dormaient paisiblement. Une faible brise leur apportait un peu de fraicheur en s'engouffrant à travers les volets, soulageant l'atmosphère étouffante des chambres confinées et réchauffées par les températures saisonnières. Seul le clocher, qui se manifestait toutes les heures, brisait ce parfait état de tranquillité. Les villageois profitaient de ce qu'ils considéraient comme une vie ordinaire, ne se doutant pas que les évènements à venir étaient loin d'appartenir à ce registre. A des années lumière d'imaginer que, non loin d'eux, certains les qualifiaient comme étant des _Moldus_, nom étrange qui n'appartenait pas à leur vocabulaire, et que leur mode de vie n'était pas le seul possible sur Terre, ils se laissaient envahir par des songes divers et variés qui, finalement, possédaient une part de vérité. Une vérité qui pouvait se montrer aussi attirante qu'effrayante, mais qui ne leur paraitrait que cruelle et menaçante. Le monde dont ils ignoraient l'existence avait tant à offrir, mais jamais ils ne le sauraient.

Quelque part dans la nuit, un chien aboya. Une violente bourrasque se leva, témoignant d'un phénomène hors de la portée de l'homme. Une intense lumière apparut au beau milieu du cimetière des Jedusor, se déployant avec une vitesse croissance, détruisant dans un fracas assourdissant une bonne partie des pierres tombales qui se dressaient sur sa route. L'air se chargea d'électricité, l'atmosphère devint douloureusement lourde, provoquant le réveil simultané de dizaines de personnes, dont certaines, intriguées, se tenaient sur le pas de leur porte d'entrée et regardaient le ciel à la recherche d'un orage inexistant. La lumière s'effaça rapidement, laissant place à 8 petits spectres, s'enlaçant et se lovant les uns contre les autres, se déplaçant dans un soudain silence. Un craquement sonore retentit lorsque deux d'entre eux s'encastrèrent brusquement l'un dans l'autre, donnant naissance à quelque chose de bien plus gros. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à imiter cette interaction et s'assemblèrent tour à tour dans un étrange bruit de succion. Des hurlements résonnèrent. Les fenêtres de plusieurs habitations explosèrent en milles morceaux, laissant s'échapper des corps inanimés en lévitation. Ces derniers, au nombre de 8, flottèrent jusqu'au cimetière et vinrent se déposer en cercle autour de la silhouette fantomatique qui adoptait, au fil des secondes, une allure plus humaine.

Il fallait tuer pour fragmenter son âme, mais il fallait également tuer pour la rassembler.

8 morts contre une vie. Sacrifier 8 innocents, détruire 8 foyers. C'était cher payé...

Du moment qu'on ne se nommait pas Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Attendri, Harry posa un regard protecteur sur le visage endormi de Ginny, dont la tête reposait négligemment sur son épaule. Veillant à ne pas la réveiller, il attrapa l'une de ses mèches de cheveux flamboyants du bout des doigts et la glissa derrière son oreille afin de lui dégager le front. Perdu dans sa contemplation, il sentit son cœur se serrer sous l'ombre d'une menace invisible. Malgré les récents évènements qui avaient fait de lui un héros national, malgré sa victoire sur le plus grand mage noir que la Terre ait jamais portée, le doute planait et il n'était pas le moins du monde rassuré.

Quelque chose le retenait en arrière, l'empêchait de se sentir soulagé. Une impression désagréable que leur bonheur ne durerait pas, qu'une catastrophe était inévitable. Peut-être était-ce du au fait qu'il n'avait jamais connu la tranquillité, qu'à l'instant même où il était entré dans le monde de la magie, sa vie était devenue un véritable défi. Il était très certainement paranoïaque et il en avait conscience. Pourtant, rien ne pouvait lui ôter le poids qui écrasait sa poitrine alors qu'il observait silencieusement sa petite-amie. Il soupira intérieurement. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait d'enfin pouvoir profiter pleinement de ses journées sans avoir la crainte de voir surgir un assassin au détour d'un couloir... N'avait-il pas le droit au répit? Pourquoi se torturait-il ainsi l'esprit, alors que tout allait clairement pour le mieux?

Un raclement de gorge lui fit lever les yeux. Le regard foudroyant de sa meilleure amie le cloua sur place. Toujours aussi perspicace, Hermione ne manqua pas de lui faire une remarque sur son comportement. Elle pointa un doigt accusateur vers lui, ses sourcils froncés lui donnant un air plutôt strict.

- Ron et moi voyons très bien ce qui se trame dans ton esprit, Harry.

Le rouquin lui jeta un regard en coin.

- Ah bon?

La jeune femme lui donna un violent coup de coude dans les côtes, geste qui eut pour mérite de couper net aux interrogations du sorcier. Elle n'attendit pas la réaction d'Harry et poursuivit d'une voix confiante :

- Il va vraiment falloir que tu te ressaisisses. Il serait grand temps que tu arrêtes de t'inquiéter. Voldemort n'existe plus, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

Le concerné détourna son regard vers la vitre du compartiment, derrière laquelle défilait un paysage grandiose qui ne l'intéressait pourtant pas. Il nia l'évidence d'une traite :

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je pensais à d'autres choses, voilà tout. Ce n'est pas parce que je reste silencieux que je suis en train de m'inquiéter.

- Tu peux mentir tant que tu veux, Harry, nous ne sommes pas idiots. Tu as peur.

Le jeune homme s'offusqua, se détournant si violemment vers son amie que Ginny se réveilla :

- Peur? Je n'ai pas _peur_, Hermione!

- Je dis ça pour toi, tu sais. Ça me paraît plutôt évident que tu as peur d'être heureux.

- Pourquoi serais-je effrayé par une telle chose, d'après toi?

- Parce que tu ne veux pas qu'on te reprenne ce pour quoi tu t'es battu. Cela fait si longtemps que tu attends d'être heureux que tu n'arrives pas à croire que cela se produise enfin. Et tu n'oses pas te laisser faire, tu n'oses pas te consacrer pleinement à cette nouvelle vie qui t'attend parce que tu es terrorisé à l'idée qu'on te la vole à nouveau!

Harry lui assena un regard si douloureux qu'elle fut incapable de poursuivre. Elle jeta un regard en biais à Ginny qui, malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait pas suivi le début de la conversation, avait rapidement comprit ce qu'il se passait. La rouquine se mordit la lèvre quelques instants, hésitante, avant de finalement prendre la parole à son tour.

- Elle a raison, tu sais.

Harry reporta instinctivement son attention sur elle. Surpris, il haussa ses sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Tu sais bien qu'Hermione dramatise...

- C'est toi qui dramatise, Harry. Je suis désolée, mais elle ne fait que dire la vérité. J'ai bien remarqué comment tu te comportais avec moi et, même si je l'accepte, tu dois bien admettre que ce serait tellement plus plaisant si tu t'autorisais tout ce qui s'offre à toi.

Sa gorge désormais nouée, il se tourna vers la seule personne qui ne s'était pas encore prononcée et qu'il espérait voir lui venir en aide. Malheureusement pour lui, le fait de lui ouvrir les yeux semblait être plus important pour Ron que leur tendance à s'épauler l'un l'autre.

- Navré, mon vieux. Mais je suis d'accord. Tu dois laisser le passé derrière toi.

Harry réagit au quart de tour, le visage désormais rouge d'émotion. Il se leva précipitamment.

- Vous racontez tous n'importe quoi, je n'ai même plus envie de vous écouter.

Il pivota vers la porte du compartiment et posa sa main sur la poignée avec lenteur, regrettant progressivement de s'être laissé emporter de la sorte. Il ne prit pas la peine de l'actionner et retourna s'assoir en silence, l'air accablé. La tête baissée, ses mains sur ses genoux, il soupira bruyamment.

- Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend, en ce moment. Je sais bien que vous faites ça pour moi et que vous avez raison... Simplement, c'est plus fort que moi.

Ginny se décala vers lui et lui attrapa doucement le bras. Dans un murmure, elle le rassura :

- Tu as juste besoin de te laisser vivre, Harry. Ne reste pas fixé sur les horreurs et les drames passés. Accepte ta récompense. Tu as sauvé le monde, après tout.

Il releva sa tête elle lui souriait. Un sourire éclatant qui lui réchauffa momentanément le cœur. Un sourire qu'il considérait comme sincère, mais qui ne l'était pas vraiment. Loin de se douter que la rouquine venait tout juste de lui donner un conseil qu'elle-même n'arrivait pas à suivre, il soupira de soulagement. Plus décontracté, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle se laissa faire sans rechigner, toujours en souriant, mais le regard légèrement triste.

La mine frustrée de son frère aurait presque pu passer inaperçue si Ron n'avait pas été le champion de l'indiscrétion. Hermione lança un regard réprobateur à son voisin dont les oreilles virèrent rapidement au rouge. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, l'air tout de même amusée, avant de prendre un air plus sérieux. Un éclat particulier dans ses iris firent comprendre instantanément à ses amis que le sujet de conversation qui allait tomber n'était autre que...

- Comment vous pensez que les cours vont se dérouler, cette année?

Ron ronchonna :

- Hermione, ça peut vraiment pas attendre qu'on soit arrivé au château? Pourquoi mentionner le sujet qui fâche?

- Tu es le seul que ça n'intéresse pas, tu sais. C'est pourtant important de planifier son avenir, non? Et je te rappelle que c'est l'année des ASPIC, ce n'est pas rien!

- Pourquoi tu t'en préoccupes? Tu sais bien que tu auras Optimal à toutes les matières.

La jeune femme sembla flattée mais ne se laissa pas faire pour autant.

- Ce n'est pas le sujet, Ron. Ce que je me demande, c'est comment ils vont s'organiser.

Elle hocha la tête en direction de Ginny.

- Neville, par exemple, n'a pas eu le temps de passer ses ASPIC. Vous pensez qu'il devra refaire toute l'année? Et pour ceux qui ont eu leur sixième année sous le régime des Carrows, est-ce qu'elle sera considérée comme faite?

La concernée prit la parole.

- C'est possible, les sortilèges et potions fondamentales restaient les mêmes. En plus, ce serait bien que je puisse aller avec vous.

- Dis plutôt que tu veux être avec Harry toute la journée!

- Ron, tu as toujours autant de tact...

Leurs éclats de rire résonnèrent finalement, allégeant un peu le lourd poids qu'ils avaient porté sur leurs épaules. Un futur paisible n'était peut-être pas à proscrire, après tout...

Le voyage s'éternisait et Ginny, qui n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, recommença à somnoler. Elle gardait ses yeux ouverts avec peine et écoutait d'une oreille distraite la conversation qui venait de débuter, mais les voix autour d'elle s'estompaient inévitablement. Elle cligna des paupières pour accommoder sa vision mais ne put chasser les ténèbres qui remplacèrent alors son environnement...

_Les mains moites et imbibées d'un sang poisseux qui lui donnait la nausée, Ginny s'enferma dans l'une des cabines délabrées des toilettes des filles. Le souffle court, les yeux écarquillés, elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'elle venait tout juste de faire. Tordre le cou de ces oiseaux, écrire un message en lettres de sang sur le mur... Jamais n'aurait-elle considéré un tel acte, si ce n'était pour lui venir en aide. S'il ne lui avait pas clairement explicité l'importance de sa coopération, elle n'aurait jamais eu l'audace de faire une chose aussi barbare. Et pourtant..._

_Elle soupira tout en s'asseyant sur le carrelage, les jambes repliées afin de tenir dans l'espace étroit qui lui faisait office de refuge. Sa tête lui paraissait infiniment trop lourde. Etait-ce vraiment le moment de se poser des questions sur sa personne? Quel mal pouvait-il bien y avoir à apprécier d'être au centre d'un plan machiavélique? C'était de loin plus intéressant que la théorie, et il disait vouloir faire bouger les choses à Poudlard. Si sa contribution lui tenait à cœur, elle la lui accordait sans hésitation. Elle espérait simplement recevoir quelque chose en retour. De la reconnaissance, peut-être. De la fierté, si possible. Elle voulait qu'il soit conscient de sa valeur. Elle voulait lui prouver qu'elle était capable de mener à bien la moindre tache qui lui serait confiée. Que son potentiel n'avait pas de limite, si elle prenait la peine d'y mettre du sien._

_Des reniflements répétés attirèrent son attention et elle releva sa tête vers la silhouette spectrale de Mimi Geignarde, qui flottait au dessus de sa cabine. Sur le qui-vive, Ginny enfoui ses mains sales dans ses poches et adopta un sourire serein._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Tu veux m'en parler?_

_Le fantôme cessa de pleurer et fronça ses sourcils._

_- Tu dis ça sincèrement ou c'est pour éviter d'avoir à répondre à mes questions?_

_La rouquine sentit son sang se glacer. Niant l'évidence, elle clama :_

_- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._

_Mimi pointa son index translucide vers elle._

_- Je parle de ce que tu caches sous ta robe et sous ton air faussement innocent._

_Ginny déglutit et détourna le regard._

_- C'est une longue histoire. Tu ne peux pas comprendre._

_Le spectre se révolta brusquement et ses cris devinrent si forts qu'ils résonnèrent dans le couloir._

_- Oh, je vois! Mimi est morte, donc elle ne comprend rien! Bien sur, pourquoi prendre la peine d'expliquer les choses à Mimi? Elle est stupide, elle n'a pas les moyens d'aider qui que ce soit! Pourquoi s'embêter avec Mimi l'incompétente?_

_Ginny se releva rapidement et lui fit son regard le plus suppliant. _

_- Mimi, s'il te plait... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Parle moins fort..._

_La crise du fantôme manqua de s'accentuer mais la benjamine Weasley la prit de court et dévoila ses mains rougies._

_- Très bien, je vais t'expliquer. Mais uniquement si tu me promets d'être discrète._

_Sa curiosité irrésistiblement attisée, Mimi devint silencieuse et hocha sa tête avec un sourire doucereux._

_Ginny la prévint _

_- Tu ne dois rien répéter à personne, tu as comprit?_

_Mimi acquiesça avec impatience. Ginny lui fit un clin d'œil complice, bien consciente que son attitude copiait conformément celle d'un jeune homme bien particulier._

_- Ce sera notre petit secret._

_La sorcière inspira profondément, et sous le regard inquisiteur de Mimi, débuta un récit inventé de toute pièce._

Un bruit familier la tira de sa torpeur et elle se consentit enfin à ouvrir ses yeux. Un gémissement indigné lui échappa tandis que les rayons de soleil l'éblouissaient, la forçant à mettre une main devant son visage pour se protéger de l'agression le temps de s'habituer à la clarté de la pièce. Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour réaliser la situation tout était calme et silencieux, son frère plongeait avidement sa main dans son sachet de patacitrouilles, l'air parfaitement décontracté, Harry tenait sa main avec fermeté et Hermione feuilletait l'un de ses nombreux livres avec sa passion habituelle.

L'espace d'un instant, elle s'était cru de retour à une époque qu'elle tentait désespérément d'oublier. Le contraste avec le présent était saisissant, tant dans son contexte que dans le ressenti qu'elle en avait. Elle tenta de masquer son trouble, apparemment sans succès, malgré les années de pratique qu'elle avait à son compte. Ron croisa son regard :

- Tu as l'air soucieuse. Tu n'as pas bien dormi?

Elle releva sa tête vers son frère qui lui tendait son paquet de friandises avec un petit sourire amical.

- Prends-en un, ça te remontera le moral, tu verras.

La sorcière s'exécuta à contre-cœur et porta le bonbon jusqu'à sa bouche, incapable de feindre la bonne humeur. Harry resserra ses doigts autour des siens, sentant probablement son malaise.

- Tu sembles mal-en-point. Tu as fait un cauchemar, c'est ça?

Elle hocha la tête.

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

- Tu veux nous en parler?

La sorcière manqua de s'étouffer avec son patacitrouille.

- N-non, ce n'est pas utile, c'est passé. C'était simplement... Un mauvais souvenir.

- D'accord. Si jamais tu changes d'avis...

Elle acquiesça, reconnaissante, puis se blottit contre lui, en quête d'un semblant de réconfort. Pourtant, la chaleur que dégageait le sorcier à la chevelure ébouriffée n'était, comme à son habitude, pas suffisante. Il avait suffit d'un instant pour que la réalité qu'elle tentait d'éloigner depuis si longtemps s'impose à nouveau à elle. Cette réalité qu'elle avait tenté de renier des années durant mais qui finissait toujours par ressurgir aux moments où elle ne s'y attendait pas.

Elle avait la sensation que quelques secondes à peine s'étaient écoulées lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin. Elle se leva péniblement, ignorant la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. Elle attrapa sa valise et faillit écraser Arnold, son boursouflet la petite boule de poils poussa un cri strident en voyant l'immense objet se diriger à son encontre, rappelant sa présence à sa propriétaire. Ginny s'immobilisa, sa valise à dix centimètres du sol, les yeux écarquillés.

- Oh c'est pas vrai, j'étais à deux doigts de le compresser sous mes affaires!

Ron ricana.

- Vu sa taille, c'est même surprenant que tu ne l'aies pas encore perdu.

La créature roula un peu plus loin. Ses yeux, d'ordinaire minuscules, étaient désormais ronds comme des billes. La rouquine posa sa valise derrière elle et se précipita vers lui pour le recueillir au creux de sa main. Arnold resta silencieux, montrant ainsi son mécontentement, arrachant un sourire amusé à Ginny, divertie. Elle le plaça sur son épaule.

- Pour m'excuser, je te promets de t'offrir toutes les patacitrouilles de Ron en dessert.

Un petit cri aigu et joyeux lui répondit. Soulagée, elle empoigna ses affaires et prit le chemin de la sortie, mettant temporairement de côté son angoisse naissante.

Une heure plus tard, la répartition se terminait. L'ensemble du corps enseignant avait prit la parole. Que ce soient les nouveaux ou les habitués, tous avaient prononcés quelques mots en souvenir de ceux qui avaient péris et n'auraient plus l'occasion d'assister au bonheur auquel ils avaient grandement contribué. L'écho des paroles prononcées résonnait encore dans leurs cœurs à tous lorsque les victuailles apparurent sur les tables. Le début du repas se déroula dans un silence pesant, presque désagréable. Seuls les premières années, qui n'avaient pas assisté à la destruction de Poudlard, trouvaient le courage de discuter joyeusement, mais leur brouhaha n'était pas suffisant pour cacher le trouble des autres. Neville, qui était assit juste à côté d'Harry, tenta de détendre l'atmosphère :

- Vous avez entendu ça? Toute notre dernière année n'est pas valide, on doit tout refaire! C'était prévisible, mais quand même... Je pensais pouvoir me spécialiser en botanique cette année. Je vais peut être demander à faire les deux en même temps...

Il désigna le Trio d'un mouvement de tête.

- Enfin, le point positif, c'est qu'on sera ensemble.

Ginny arqua l'un de ses sourcils.

- Et moi, je compte pour du beurre?

Il eut un sourire désolé.

- Mais non, ne dis pas ça. Tu sais bien qu'on t'aime, Ginny.

Harry le regarda de travers.

- Oh, euh, je veux dire... Tu sais bien qu'on t'apprécie, Ginny.

Pour la deuxième fois depuis son réveil, les lèvres de la sorcière se tendirent en un petit sourire amusé.

- J'aurais voulu être avec vous, moi aussi. Participer à vos folles aventures... Voir Ron se vautrer en potions.

L'intéressé la transperça du regard et leva sa fourchette vers elle d'un air menaçant.

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu sous-entends que je me ramasse _forcément_ à chaque fois?

Elle haussa ses épaules, retenant tant bien que mal son envie de rire.

- C'est le cas, non?

- Tu n'es pas mieux, sœurette. Tu as bien fait fondre ton chaudron une fois.

- Et tu as bien troué le sol des cachots avec... Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà? Ta mixture verte pleine de grumeaux...

- Tu... C'est quoi cette blague?

Le visage désormais rouge, Ron pointa un doigt vers son assiette vide.

- Où est passée ma cuisse de poulet?

Un éclat rose vif près de la cruche d'eau attira son attention.

- Ginny, vire moi ton boursouflet de là!

Arnorld, les poils dégoulinant de sauce faite maison, bondit jusqu'à sa maitresse qui l'enroula dans une serviette, retenant avec difficulté le fou rire nerveux qui menaçait de lui échapper. Elle décocha un sourire éclatant à son ainé.

- Désolée, ça ne se reproduira plus.

Neville profita du silence qui s'en suivit pour se prononcer. Joyeusement, il déclara :

- Avouez que la situation a au moins le mérite d'être innovante. C'est la première fois que je vois Ron se faire battre par une boule de poils...

Quelques éclats de rire virent ponctuer sa remarque. Le reste de la salle se laissa finalement elle aussi entrainer dans la bonne humeur générale qui se construisait peu à peu. Par dessus le plat de pommes de terre, la benjamine Weasley décocha un clin d'œil complice au petit boursouflet, qui avait brillamment achevé sa mission.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II – **_Broken Dreams_

* * *

_Assise sur son lit, elle tournait frénétiquement les pages du petit carnet, cherchant avec empressement un signe de sa présence. Elle attendait de voir apparaître son écriture soignée qu'elle appréciait tant, se languissait de pouvoir lui parler à nouveau. La journée avait été longue et chargée, les cours s'étaient enchainés et pourtant, elle avait été incapable de rester concentrée. Elle n'avait espéré qu'une chose l'après midi durant : voir le dernier cours se terminer et retourner dans le dortoir afin de profiter du moment privilégié et secret qu'elle entretenait avec lui. Pourquoi ne se manifestait-il pas? Il lui avait pourtant promis de la retrouver à cette heure-ci... _

_Le cœur lourd, elle tourna une énième page jaunie par le temps et soupira. Perdant patience, elle se leva et s'installa au petit bureau à côté de son lit. Elle attrapa sa plume et son encrier, et commença à écrire._

_- Tom, tu es là? Je t'attends depuis plus d'une heure... Le diner se termine bientôt, les autres filles vont arriver..._

_Les minutes s'écoulèrent. Déçue, elle s'apprêtait à refermer le journal lorsqu'une goutte d'encre émergea à la surface de la page. Elle se figea, la tête penchée en avant, ses cheveux retombant en cascade, cachant l'étrange phénomène à la vue de tous. Bientôt, la goutte perdit en relief et se mua en une longue phrase qu'elle s'empressa de déchiffrer._

_- Tu n'as aucune patience, Ginny. J'ai simplement voulu te donner une petite leçon. Je suis sur que tu me comprends. Tu ne m'en veux pas, n'est-ce pas?_

_Elle entendit la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir et elle se crispa légèrement. Discrètement, elle lui répondit :_

_- Les filles sont de retour, Tom. _

_- Cela pose un problème?_

_Mal à l'aise, elle mit un certain temps avant de trouver quoi lui dire._

_- Tu avais dit que personne ne pouvait être au courant pour toi. Si quelqu'un vient et me demande..._

_- Il te suffit de mentir, Ginevra. Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne l'avais pas déjà fait auparavant. Tu cherches simplement un moyen pour couper court à notre conversation parce que tu es vexée._

_- Je ne suis pas vexée! _

_- Pourquoi employer un point d'exclamation, dans ce cas? Allons, je te connais suffisamment désormais. Je t'ai fais une promesse que je n'ai pas respectée._

_- Ça fait des semaines que tu dis que nous pourrons nous rencontrer. Tu avais dit que ce serait aujourd'hui, sans faute. J'ai attendu toute la journée et tu ne t'es même pas manifesté à l'heure..._

_- Je suis navré. Ça ne se reproduira plus, je t'assure._

_- Je ne te crois plus._

_- Allons, ne sois pas bornée. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué : il me faut d'avantage d'énergie pour prendre forme. Ce que tu m'as offert jusqu'à présent n'est pas suffisant, contrairement à ce que je pensais._

_- Combien il t'en faut, exactement?_

_- C'est dur à dire. Jusqu'au point de te faire perdre conscience, je suppose. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je te réanimerai immédiatement._

_- Comment je peux en être sure?_

_- Tu sais parfaitement que rares sont les sortilèges dépassant mes capacités. _

_- Et si jamais j'en meurs?_

_Il ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, comme s'il réfléchissait. Son écriture se fit plus tremblante._

_- Serais-tu capable d'aller aussi loin pour moi?_

_- Je ne sais pas, Tom. Je sais juste que je veux te voir, et que je veux t'accompagner dans ta quête._

_- Je te l'ai dit, tu es trop jeune._

_- Je peux attendre. Si tu veux bien venir me rechercher..._

_A nouveau, il prit son temps. _

_- J'avoue que cette possibilité ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit._

_- Je t'en avais déjà parlé, pourtant._

_- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais sérieuse. J'ignorai que tu étais aussi... Comment dire?_

_Ginny sourit._

_- ...attachée?_

_- Le mot que je cherchais._

_- Ça te déplait?_

_- Je l'ignore. Je ne te pensais pas capable de t'investir autant. _

_- Moi aussi j'ai de l'ambition, tu sais. _

_- C'est différent. Ton ambition reviendrait à m'aider à réaliser la mienne._

_- C'est une mauvaise chose?_

_- Non. Je pense simplement que tu n'as pas saisi l'ampleur de cette affaire. Je ne veux pas trainer de fardeau derrière moi._

_Elle se révolta, sa plume s'écrasant contre le parchemin._

_- Je ne suis pas un fardeau! Je suis aussi compétente que mes frères, pourquoi vous pensez tous le contraire? C'est parce que je suis une fille? Parce que je suis plus jeune? Je suis une sorcière, moi aussi! Je peux faire de grandes choses, si je le veux!_

_- De grandes choses? J'avoue que tu attises ma curiosité. Sauras-tu me prouver tes compétences?_

_Elle réfléchit, sa main libre triturant nerveusement le coin de son manuel de Potions. Une lueur déterminée dans son regard, elle se décida : _

_- Sans aucune doute._

_Son écriture se fit pressante._

_- Serais-tu prête à aller jusqu'à tuer pour moi?_

_Elle n'hésita pas._

_- Je l'ai déjà fait._

_- Certes. Malgré tout, j'ai du mal à concevoir que tu puisses abandonner tout ce que tu as juste pour moi._

_- Je le fais aussi pour moi. Entre étudier la magie en cours et apprendre la pratique avec toi... Le choix est vite fait._

_- Tu as l'air d'y avoir beaucoup réfléchit._

_- C'est vrai. _

_- Soit, si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites, je crois que je pourrais me faire à l'idée, mais tu devras faire ce que je te demande, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser me ralentir._

_La sorcière en manqua de tomber de son siège._

_- Tu acceptes? Vraiment?_

_- Vraiment. _

_- Merci! Merci mille fois! _

_- Ne te réjouit pas aussi vite. Le monde extérieur n'est pas aussi simple que tu pourrais le penser._

_- Je sais, Tom. Par contre, il faudra que tu m'accordes une petite faveur..._

_- Moi, t'aider? Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais explique-toi toujours._

_- J'ai mentis pour toi. Alors, juste une fois... Fais la même chose pour moi._

_- Et de quel genre de mensonge parles-tu, si je puis me permettre?_

_- Je veux que tu m'aides à faire croire aux autres que je n'ai pas survécu. _

_Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'il ne réponde. Ginny était assise au rebord de sa chaise, plus nerveuse que jamais, débordante d'impatience. Le cœur battant, elle ne prêtait aucune attention aux discussions animées des filles du dortoir. Tout ce qui comptait pour elle avait la forme d'un journal intime bien particulier. _

_Finalement, alors qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de rester assise sans rien faire, il lui répondit._

_- Je crois que je suis ton raisonnement. Tu préfères que tes proches te croient morte plutôt que d'apprendre la vérité. En résumé, tu préfères mentir que de leur ouvrir les yeux sur ta véritable personnalité... Je me trompe?_

_- Je suis lâche._

_- Tu es brillante._

_Elle en perdit contenance._

_- Pardon?_

_- Tu es relativement manipulatrice pour ton âge. Je dois dire que c'est inattendu. _

_- C'est un compliment?_

_- Je ne saurais le dire. Je suppose que c'en est un. _

_Elle recentra la conversation :_

_- Le feras-tu?_

_- Sans aucun doute. Cette petite aventure me plait bien, je dois l'avouer. _

_- Je suis si contente! _

_- Et je suis perplexe._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?_

_- Il reste une petite question qui me préoccupe, mais je suppose que la réponse viendra bien assez tôt..._

Un petit oiseau fait de papier passa devant ses yeux à toute vitesse, la faisant sursauter. Elle tourna la tête vers un élève assez jeune, probablement en deuxième ou troisième année, qui semblait s'amuser avec tout ce qui lui passait sous le main, ignorant le règlement qui interdisait pourtant la magie aux mineurs. Elle même, qui avait pourtant atteint la majorité le mois dernier, n'en usait qu'avec modération, ses connaissances trop limitées à son goût, et les sorts connus n'ayant à ses yeux que très peu d'intérêt. Elle hocha sa tête avec un petit sourire, bien consciente que le sorcier en question n'allait pas tarder à se faire réprimander pour son comportement. Elle reporta son attention vers son petit déjeuner tout juste entamé, malgré le fait qu'elle était arrivée dans la Grande Salle bien avant l'heure. Alors qu'elle mordait dans sa toast beurré, Ron vint s'assoir en face d'elle, ses cheveux roux ébouriffés et ses yeux cernés. Il lui adressa un faible sourire et se servit avec une lenteur déconcertante. Ginny lui lança un regard suspicieux :

- Tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit, ou c'est juste une impression?

Il ronchonna :

- Les garçons voulaient faire une petite fête, étant donné les circonstances... ça s'est plus ou moins éternisé.

Elle enchaina, curieuse :

- Et Harry?

Son frère ricana :

- Ils l'ont forcé, bien évidemment. Il avait juste envie de se reposer, le pauvre, mais Neville ne l'a pas laissé. C'est plutôt étonnant, venant de sa part...

Elle sourit affectueusement.

- Il a changé, comme nous tous.

Le rouquin ne manqua pas de relever sa remarque et l'interrogea avec un ton ironique :

- C'est aussi ton cas? Qu'est-ce qui aurait bien pu changer chez toi sans que ton grand frère préféré ne le remarque?

Elle croisa ses bras et releva le menton.

- Ne te met pas sur un piédestal, Ron, tu vas t'écraser.

Son sourire s'agrandit :

- Ne le nie pas. On s'est rapproché dernièrement, et tu es la première à t'en réjouir.

- Ne fais pas comme si ce n'était pas la même chose pour toi. Tu n'es qu'un grand menteur, et en plus, tu le fais mal.

Les deux Weasley se dévisagèrent avec un air faussement assassin, bientôt rejoint par Harry et Hermione, qui vinrent se placer respectivement à côté d'eux. Cette dernière ne tarda pas à remarquer la mine du plus jeune fils Weasley et son regard devint perçant. Elle plissa ses paupières et l'on pouvait presque deviner ses réflexions intérieures tant son expression était explicite. Ses foudres ne tardèrent pas à s'abattre sur ses deux amis :

- Enfin, vous savez bien que notre premier jour de cours est aujourd'hui. Vous auriez du vous reposer! Il est _hors de question _que je vous prête encore mes notes! Vous vous débrouillerez tout seuls.

Sans un mot de plus, elle s'enferma dans un silence impénétrable et commença son repas. Sous la table, Ginny donna un coup de pied à son frère et haussa ses épaules, un énorme _Tu l'as bien cherché_ gravé sur son front. Après avoir terminé de siroter son jus, elle plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit son emploi de temps tout neuf mais déjà froissé. Elle le déplia en poussant un soupir discret et jeta un coup d'œil aux matières de la matinée. _Histoire de la Magie _et _Potions_. Double cours à chaque fois, quel bonheur! Elle rangea le papier d'un geste rageur et bouda silencieusement.

La théorie pouvait être d'un ennui sans bornes, et cela la fatiguait. Les rares cours pendant lesquels elle s'amusait un tant soit peu étaient _Sortilèges _et_ Métamorphoses_, mais cela ne lui suffisait que rarement. Son cœur se resserra, une pensée douloureuse émergeant inévitablement dans son esprit et qu'elle tenta de chasser en secouant inutilement sa tête. Son attitude ne passa pas inaperçue, et Harry posa une main affectueuse sur son épaule.

- Tout va bien?

Elle réagit au quart de tour et adopta un sourire amère :

- Deux heures d'_Histoire de la Magie_, il y a de quoi être déprimé, vous ne croyez pas?

Compatissant, le jeune homme acquiesça :

- Une vraie torture! Si ça peut te consoler, on y passera cette après-midi...

Ron ajouta, son regard clairement posé sur la tête penchée d'Hermione :

- On est tous dans la même galère. Sauf que certains s'en sortent mieux que d'autres...

La concernée feuilletait un livre tout en plantant sa fourchette dans son assiette vide, chose qu'elle ne semblait pas du tout remarquer. Son voisin leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

- Hermione, ça t'embêterait de lâcher tes fichus livres deux secondes?

La jeune femme lui répondit sans cesser sa lecture :

- Tu ne connais rien à la littérature, Ronald. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Ron ouvrit sa bouche pour riposter mais n'en fit rien et retourna à la dégustation de ses œufs au plat, le bout de ses oreilles désormais rouge pivoine. Harry étouffa son rire en plongeant son nez dans son verre de jus de citrouille et Ginny se détourna légèrement pour cacher son sourire. Heureusement qu'ils étaient là... Sans ces moments de détente privilégiés, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait.

Le sorcier aux cheveux noir de jais lui attrapa soudainement la main, comme il avait l'habitude de faire. La rouquine eut juste le temps de faire réapparaitre son sourire disparu avant de tourner la tête vers lui. Elle croisa son regard et cacha sa douleur. Elle avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi ses sentiments pour lui ne cessaient de décroitre. Elle faisait son possible pour les maintenir, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle tenait pourtant à lui... Mais parfois, cela ne lui paraissait plus suffisant. Quelque chose lui manquait, et ce vide ne faisait que s'accentuer au fil des mois. Elle avait été attirée par lui depuis leur première rencontre, mais ce sentiment alors si fort, s'éteignait progressivement avec le temps. Elle savait qu'elle s'y accrochait désespéreraient parce qu'elle avait peur, mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire autrement. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser, elle le chérissait tant... Néanmoins, elle était incapable de s'investir pleinement dans cette relation, même s'il pensait de toute évidence le contraire. Pour Harry, tout était parfaitement normal et il était le seul frein à l'évolution de leur couple. La réalité était autre, mais Ginny n'osait l'admettre. Elle continuait d'espérer, croyait qu'elle finirait bien par retrouver un jour cette sensation qu'elle avait perdue il y a bien longtemps mais qu'elle avait nié perdre tout le long.

Elle se blottit contre lui dans un geste qui était devenu une banalité et resta silencieuse, le cœur lourd. Valait-il mieux se plonger d'avantage dans le mensonge et espérer un retour à la normale ou était-il plus raisonnable de tout avouer dans l'instant? Il serait blessé, sans aucun doute, et Ginny souhaitait éviter cela... Etait-ce vraiment sensé de se sacrifier pour assurer le bonheur d'un autre? C'était une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais faite, auparavant. Mais mentir... Mentir était une chose qu'elle savait faire. Mentir lui avait assuré un chemin sans encombres. Elle déglutit difficilement, ne pouvant chasser l'impression de suffocation qui l'envahissait. Mentir était tellement plus facile...

* * *

Incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, Ginny bailla. Le professeur Binns, réputé pour sa voix monotone et ses longs discours d'un ennui insupportable, ne sembla pas le remarquer et poursuivit son récit sans changer de rythme. La sorcière jeta un œil à son bout de parchemin presque entièrement vide et soupira. Comme à chacun des cours du fantôme, elle était incapable de suivre ne serait-ce que le début de ses histoires. Ramener un parchemin dépourvu de notes était devenu un véritable rituel...

Ginny se figea, l'esprit toujours dans le brouillard et regarda une nouvelle fois son support d'écriture. Quand avait-elle prit les notes qui trônaient en haut de la page? Elle s'approcha pour déchiffrer les phrases qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de prendre et manqua de tomber de son tabouret. Sa fréquence cardiaque doubla en moins de deux secondes, sa gorge se serra et ses genoux manquèrent de s'entrechoquer. Sous le choc, elle n'arrivait pas à bouger, ses yeux grands ouverts fixés avec horreur sur l'écriture soignée et majestueuse qui n'était certainement pas la sienne. Le cours prit fin et le professeur disparut en traversant le tableau, comme il l'avait toujours fait depuis le jour de son décès. Les élèves sortirent de la salle dans un brouhaha qu'elle ne percevait pas, bien trop focalisée sur l'évènement inattendu qui se déroulait. Une copie de la phrase qui était déjà inscrite apparue juste en dessous, comme pour retranscrire un sentiment d'insistance.

_Je t'avais promis de te rechercher, il me semble._

Ginny du s'accrocher au coin de son pupitre pour ne pas chanceler. Sa respiration se fit plus difficile et une poussée d'adrénaline la força subitement à fuir. Elle se leva si vivement que son tabouret valsa un peu plus loin et alla se cogner dans un pupitre voisin. Elle s'élança à toutes jambes vers la sortie, sans se retourner vers l'étrange papier qui semblait indiquer qu'elle venait tout juste de plonger dans les méandres de la folie. Elle couru sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à en perdre haleine, et fonça droit dans le concierge qui était en train de dépoussiérer les armures. Ce dernier tomba sur ses fesses dans un cri rageur mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour s'excuser. Elle poursuivit sa route sans réfléchir, cherchant simplement à s'éloigner le plus possible de la salle.

Alors qu'elle reprenait enfin contrôle de son corps, elle se força à s'arrêter. Essoufflée, elle se laissa tomber contre le mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, adoptant une position assise. Elle passa sa main contre son front moite et ferma ses yeux, reprenant progressivement son souffle. Après quelques minutes de récupération, un fou rire nerveux lui échappa.

- Je suis complètement givrée! On devrait me faire interner à Ste Mangouste...

Ses rires redoublèrent et résonnèrent dans le couloir. Une fille assez jeune, sans doute âgée de 11 ou 12 ans, s'avança jusqu'à elle et la regarda timidement. Le rire de Ginny s'évanouit et elle se releva précipitamment, gênée d'avoir été prise sur le fait dans de telles circonstances. La rouquine lui sourit amicalement :

- Tu as besoin d'aide?

Elle pointa un doigt vers quelque chose qui se trouvait dans le dos de Ginny. Celle-ci se retourna.

- J'ai entendu dire que ces toilettes sont hantées... c'est vrai? C'est pour ça que personne n'y va jamais?

La sorcière se figea, horrifiée. Parmi toutes les pièces du château, ses pas l'avaient menée ici. Quelle ironie... Elle s'éclaircit la gorge :

- Hum, oui c'est la raison principale. Le fantôme, Mimi, rend les toilettes inutilisables. Il y a des fuites partout, un vrai chantier.

La jeune fille sourit, apparemment satisfaite de sa réponse.

- C'est génial!

Elle pivota vers le couloir et désigna le mur d'un signe de la main.

- Et c'est bien vrai qu'ici, la chatte du concierge a été suspendue au chandelier?

Ginny sentit sa tête lui tourner légèrement.

- Oui... Oui c'est ici...

Mal à l'aise, elle voulut couper court aux interrogations de la première année, mais celle-ci poursuivit de plus belle, les yeux pétillants à la mention de toutes ces aventures.

- Henry m'a dit qu'une élève, une première année, comme nous, avait été possédée et a écrit des messages avec du sang... C'est la vérité?

Elle fixa la jeune fille avec intensité avant de souffler tristement :

- Non, c'est partiellement faux.

La petite blonde releva sa tête et fronça ses sourcils.

- Mais Henry a dit...

Ginny la coupa sèchement :

- Ton ami s'est trompé. Maintenant arrête avec tes questions, tu veux? Je suis occupée.

Elle se détourna sans un mot, et parti d'un pas pressant, bien décidée à augmenter la distance entre elle et cette élève à la curiosité grandissante qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle avait déjà suffisamment de mal pour mettre le passé de côté, s'il revenait ainsi à la charge pour la heurter en pleine figure, elle ne risquait pas d'y arriver. Elle accéléra son rythme et tourna à l'angle, disparaissant du champ de vision de l'élève. Elle s'autorisa enfin à ralentir et posa sa main sur son point de côté. Elle s'adossa au mur et ferma une nouvelle fois ses yeux. Elle s'encouragea mentalement :

_Je vais rouvrir mes yeux et tout sera comme avant. J'ai toujours réussi à surmonter ça, ça ne changera pas aujourd'hui. J'ai simplement perdu l'esprit durant le cours de Binns, c'était trop dur à supporter... Ce n'est pas la peine de chercher plus loin. Oublie tout ça, ma vieille. Oublie, et recommence... _

Elle entrouvrit ses paupières et manqua de pousser un hurlement. Elle se plaqua contre le mur, la bouche entrouverte, à un cheveu de l'arrêt cardiaque. En face d'elle s'étalait un message familier tracé en lettres scintillantes.

_« La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte. Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde. »_

Prise de nausée, Ginny plaqua sa main contre sa bouche et courut jusqu'aux toilettes. Elle passa devant la sorcière blonde, qui fixait le plafond d'un air amouraché, et la bouscula légèrement au passage. Elle entra dans l'une des cabines, ignorant les deux centimètres d'eau qui se trouvaient là et, prise d'un spasme, se retint tant bien que mal de rendre le contenu de son repas. A deux doigts de faire une crise de nerfs, elle se laissa tomber à genoux. C'en était trop pour une seule journée. Pourquoi tout autour d'elle semblait vouloir lui rappeler ce qu'elle avait fait? Elle n'en était pas fière... Elle avait changé, elle voulait tourner la page, alors pourquoi tout ce qu'elle faisait, tout ce qu'elle voyait, l'incitait d'avantage à repenser à ce qu'elle avait voulu être? Il subsistait en elle cet infime désir de retourner à cette période où tout aurait pu être différent. Si seulement il ne l'avait pas tué...

- Tiens, tu as vraiment l'air d'aimer cette cabine.

Ginny releva vivement sa tête.

- Mimi!

Le spectre lui sourit ironiquement.

- Les bonnes habitudes ne changent pas, on dirait.

- Tu parles de nouveau sans savoir, on dirait.

Le fantôme gonfla ses joues, comme pour montrer sa colère mais ne répondit pas. Elle resta silencieuse, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que Ginny lui raconte d'elle même la raison de sa venue. Celle-ci n'en fit rien et continua à sa focaliser sur sa respiration pour éviter d'être à nouveau victime de nausées. Perdant progressivement patience, Mimi râla :

- Tu vas te décider à me raconter ce que tu fais ici ou on va de nouveau devoir trouver un compromis?

Ginny sourit.

- Va pour le compromis. J'attends que tu me ramènes quelque chose d'intéressant...

Mimi se détourna légèrement et renifla, signant une inondation à venir. La rouquine se leva précipitamment et, sans plus de cérémonie, sortit des toilettes. Quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'elle se trouvait à une distance plus que respectable, un bruit assourdissant retentit : la tuyauterie venait d'exploser.

Ginny regarda sa montre et se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait raté le cours de Potions et l'heure du déjeuner était largement dépassée. Elle posa une main sur son ventre gargouillant tout en repensant au mur, auparavant recouvert d'inscriptions sanglantes, qui était désormais dépourvu de toute trace de résidus. Elle sa tapa le front du plat de sa main libre et ragea.

- Je suis vraiment une imbécile, à me laisser décourager de la sorte. Je dois manquer de sommeil...

Elle se dirigea avec lenteur jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Elle désirait retarder le plus possible le moment où ses amis la bombarderaient de questions auxquelles elle ne pourrait pas répondre. C'était malheureusement inévitable :

- Tu es toujours en avance d'habitude, où étais-tu passée? Le repas est bientôt terminé.

Ginny s'assit en silence, et sourit tristement.

- J'étais à l'infirmerie, je ne me sentais pas très bien.

Harry passa une main sur son front et, par réflexe, elle eut un mouvement de recul. Un silence gêné s'installa et la jeune femme bafouilla :

- Je... Je suis désolée, je veux juste... Me reposer. Ne le prend pas mal, Harry.

Elle se releva sans même s'être servie et reparti sans un mot sous les regards interloqués de ceux qu'elle considérait, malgré la contradiction, comme ses amis les plus proches. Elle se rendit à son dortoir et, une fois parvenue jusqu'à son lit, elle s'y laissa tomber. Elle enfoui son visage dans son oreiller et ignora les gargouillements persistants de son estomac. Les minutes s'écoulèrent...

_Son sourire était charmeur, il semblait amusé par la situation. Ginny, quant à elle, n'en revenait pas. _

_- Tu as l'air si... Si réel._

_Elle tendit sa main vers lui mais elle lui passa au travers. Elle frissonna. Il répondit d'un ton convaincu :_

_- C'est parce que je le suis. Du moins, je vais l'être, dès que tout sera terminé._

_Elle déglutit, légèrement effrayée._

_- ça ne fera pas mal, n'est-ce pas?_

_Il secoua sa tête, son visage désormais impassible._

_- Je t'assure que non. Tu me fais confiance, pas vrai?_

_Ginny resta quelques secondes silencieuse avant d'acquiescer. Jedusor releva son menton avec fierté, comme s'il était flatté._

_- Très bien. Et quand ce sera fait, je t'emmènerai avec moi._

_Elle mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre le sens de ses mots. Elle leva vers lui un regard plein d'espoir._

_- Tu veux dire... Aujourd'hui?_

_Il acquiesça._

_- Si les circonstances me le permettent, oui, aujourd'hui. Mais soit rassurée, s'il se trouve que quelque chose m'en empêche, je viendrai te rechercher plus tard, comme prévu._

_Comblée, le regard de la sorcière se fit déterminé._

_- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?_

_- Pour le transfert, rien. Maintenant si tu es toujours décidée à mettre ta mort en scène, je te suggère déjà d'avoir l'air de l'être._

_Elle joua avec ses mains, inquiète._

_- Comment ?_

_Il pointa le sol du doigt. _

_- Allonge toi, je suppose que ça suffira. Une fois le transfert d'énergie accompli, tu seras si affaiblie que seuls les plus perspicaces pourront détecter que tu es toujours en vie. Tu n'as même pas besoin de jouer la comédie. Potter se chargera lui même de cette conclusion tragique._

_Alors qu'elle s'asseyait au sol et s'apprêtait à s'étendre contre la pierre, elle suspendit son geste._

_- Harry? Comment ça?_

_Il fronça ses sourcils._

_- J'ai besoin de le faire venir ici._

_- Pourquoi on ne peut pas faire une autre mise en scène? Je pourrais écrire une lettre d'adieu et tu aurais pu, une fois ton corps récupéré, faire apparaître mon cadavre ou quelque chose comme ça... Pourquoi veux-tu faire venir Harry ici?_

_- J'ai des questions à lui poser, autant faire les deux simultanément, ça nous arrangera._

_- Quel genre de questions?_

_- Je te raconterai tout à ton réveil._

_- Mais..._

_Il l'interrompit sèchement._

_- Ne commence pas à m'énerver ou je ne reviendrai pas te chercher et tu pourras passer toute ta vie à rêver de ce que les choses auraient pu être si tu étais venue avec moi._

_Ginny referma sa bouche, docile. Il avait touché son point sensible, son désir profond de partir étant actuellement plus fort que tout le reste. Elle s'allongea en silence et attendit. La voix de Jedusor lui parvint, monotone._

_- Si je peux te donner un conseil, ferme les yeux. Le temps te paraitra moins long._

_Elle s'exécuta et, l'instant d'après, le noir complet la submergeait..._

_Un hurlement strident lui transperça les tympans et elle rouvrit ses yeux. Un mal de tête intense lui arracha un gémissement douloureux. Elle entendit quelqu'un se précipiter vers elle, ce qui l'amena à se redresser. Elle tourna la tête et ses yeux s'arrondirent lorsque son regard se posa sur ce qu'était apparemment un cadavre de Serpent géant. Elle savait bien qu'il s'agissait du Basilic, mais pourquoi Merlin était-il mort?_

**(1)**_ Ses yeux se tournèrent ensuite vers Harry et sa robe trempée de sang, puis se fixèrent sur le journal intime troué qu'il tenait à la main. La raison de cette étrange scène lui vint instantanément à l'esprit : Jedusor était mort. Elle fut secouée d'un sanglot et des larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues._

_- Harry... J'ai essayé de te dire, l'au... l'autre jour... mais je ne pouvais pas parler devant Percy. C'était moi, Harry... mais je jure... que je ne voulais pas faire ça... C'est Jedusor qui m'a obligée à... il m'a imposé son pouvoir et... Comment as-tu fait pour tuer cette... cette chose? Où est Jedusor? La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est quand il est sorti de... de son journal..._

_Folle d'une rage qu'elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer, Ginny n'en mentait que beaucoup mieux. Décidée à garder secret ce qu'il s'était passé, elle s'accrochait à l'infime espoir que, peut-être, elle trouverait un moyen pour le ramener. Les mots sortaient d'eux même, presque sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de réfléchir. Harry n'y voyait que du feu, ignorant que la sœur de son meilleur ami ne pleurait non pas à cause du traumatisme qu'elle avait, aux yeux des autres, vécu, mais bien à cause de la disparition de celui qu'elle avait appris à chérir et qui, dans sa mort, emportait avec lui son rêve de liberté._

_- Tout est fini, maintenant._

_Harry lui montra le gros trou que le crochet du serpent avait percé au milieu du petit livre noir._

_- Jedusor n'existe plus... Ils sont morts tous les deux, lui et le Basilic. Viens, Ginny, sortons d'ici._

* * *

_Dans le bureau du Directeur, alors qu'Harry poursuivait son récit sur leur mésaventure, Ginny continuait de cogiter à toute vitesse, ne prêtant aucune attention à ses parents qui l'entouraient avec tant de force qu'elle aurait pu en mourir par asphyxie. La voix du Survivant se faisait lointaine, jusqu'au moment où celle de Dumbledore, plus forte, attira son attention._

_- Ce qui est le plus intéressant à mes yeux, c'est de savoir comment Lord Voldemort a réussi à envoûter Ginny alors que, d'après les informations qu'on m'a données, il se cache à l'heure actuelle dans les fôrets d'Albanie._

_Le choc fut violent. Comme paralysée, Ginny ne pouvait qu'écouter passivement la suite des explications du vieux professeur._

_- C'était sans doute l'élève le plus brillant qu'on ait jamais vu à Poudlard. Rares sont ceux qui savent que Lord Voldemort s'est autrefois appelé Tom Jedusor. J'ai moi même été son professeur à Poudlard, il y a cinquante ans. Il a disparu après avoir quitté le collège... Il a voyagé loin, traversé de nombreux pays... Puis il s'est plongé si profondément dans la magie noire, il a tant fréquenté les pires sorciers, et s'est livré à des expériences si maléfiques que lorsqu'il est réapparu sous les traits de Lord Voldemort, il était devenu impossible de le reconnaître._

_Mrs Weasley se prononça, inquiète :_

_- Mais Ginny... Qu'est-ce que notre Ginny pouvait bien avoir à faire avec... lui?_

_La concernée sanglota, plus par un trop plein d'émotions qu'autre chose. Sans le réaliser, malgré les sensations diverses qui se bousculaient en elle, malgré le dégout et le sentiment de trahison, elle opta pour un nouveau mensonge qui ne faisait que débuter la longue liste qui s'en suivrait..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III – **_Fight or Walk Away_

* * *

Une légère pression contre sa joue força Ginny à ouvrir ses yeux. Une des filles du dortoir avait son index pointé vers elle, un petit sourire sadique aux lèvres.

- Il te reste quinze minutes avant le début des cours. Règle mieux ton réveil, la prochaine fois.

Elle pivota et s'éloigna sans un mot, laissant la rouquine dans un état de confusion. Celle-ci jeta un coup d'œil à sa commode et s'étrangla. Son réveil indiquait une heure totalement faussée et s'était arrêté. Elle se débarrassa vivement de ses couvertures et s'élança vers la salle de bain avec une rapidité qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Elle trébucha sur le tapis de douche et se rattrapa de justesse au lavabo. La surprise passée, elle se redressa et se passa une main sur son front. Tout ça pour ne pas rater le début d'un autre cours inintéressant et inutile... Satanée routine.

Elle déboula dans la salle de classe juste à temps, le teint rose vif et la gorge en feu, puis alla s'assoir dans un fracas qui ne passa pas inaperçu, mais qui l'importait peu. Le professeur, assit à son bureau, releva ses yeux de son carnet et lui adressa un regard plein de reproches. Ginny soupira. Si elle allait de toute manière se faire réprimander, pourquoi avait-elle prit la peine de traverser la moitié du château en un temps record? Elle sortit ses affaires de son sac avec douceur, pour faire comprendre à l'enseignant qu'elle serait désormais silencieuse, et lui adressa un sourire éclatant. Le remplaçant, qui occupait temporairement la position du professeur Slughorn, atteint d'Eclabouille, se racla la gorge et reporta son attention sur ses notes, déstabilisé par un affront direct alors qu'il venait tout juste de commencer sa carrière. Satisfaite, la benjamine Weasley se détendit et ouvrit son manuel de Potions avec un espoir nouveau de voir sa journée plus divertissante que d'habitude.

Alors que les minutes défilaient et que le professeur restait silencieux, l'intensité des bavardages monta d'un cran. Perplexe, Ginny releva sa tête de son manuel. Le teint du jeune remplaçant était livide et il semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à se lancer. Il déglutit bruyamment et sans relever son menton, il souffla :

- P-Pardonnez-moi... Je ne comprends pas... Ce qu'il se passe... Mes notes... Mes notes...

Sans prévenir, il fondit en larmes et lança son carnet contre le mur, avant de sortir de la salle avec précipitation. Quelques élèves, inquiets, se lancèrent à sa poursuite; d'autres lancèrent quelques injures à son encontre. Un garçon se détacha du groupe d'élèves qui insultaient le pauvre homme, et s'avança jusqu'au carnet aux feuilles désormais froissées qui reposait sur le sol. Il l'attrapa d'une main et en tourna les pages de l'autre. Son visage s'assombrit. Curieuse, Ginny alla le rejoindre. Elle l'interrogea :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Il lui tendit les notes avec hésitation :

- C'est étrange, on dirait que c'est dirigé contre lui.

Ginny baissa ses yeux et retint son souffle.

_Abomination née de parents Moldus... Vous ne méritez pas votre place au sein de cette école. _

- C'est...

Son voisin hocha la tête, la mine dépitée, et compléta sa phrase sans savoir qu'il était totalement à côté de ce qu'elle avait voulu dire :

- ...Cruel. A sa place, je crois que j'aurais aussi été blessé. Mais je ne vois pas qui aurait pu faire ça. Je pensais qu'on en avait terminé, avec ces histoires de pureté du sang.

_Pureté du sang. _Inévitablement, ses pensées se tournaient vers une certaine personne. Son écriture était facilement reconnaissable : elle l'avait fixée des heures durant et aurait pu la distinguer parmi des milliers d'autres... Mais elle savait que c'était impossible et il était hors de question qu'elle se remette dans un état second pour quelque chose qui n'avait aucun sens. Elle reposa le carnet sur le bureau et approuva :

- C'est horrible. Surement une blague stupide de quelqu'un qui a trop de temps à perdre.

Elle retourna à son pupitre et rangea ses affaires sans se soucier de son impression désagréable d'être plus proche de la vérité qu'elle ne le souhaitait. La moitié des étudiants étaient déjà partis et elle savait que le cours ne risquait pas d'avoir lieu. Si en plus elle avait une heure de libre avant la _Métamorphose_, autant tirer profit de cet événement perturbant...

Dans le couloir, elle croisa Harry. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il lui fit un large signe de la main et, tout sourire, courut la rejoindre. Il déposa sur sa joue un léger baiser qu'elle avait failli éviter, et enchaina avec une étrange bonne humeur :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu n'es pas en cours?

- Non, le professeur est partit avant de pouvoir commencer. Il y a eu un petit incident...

Ils marchèrent côte à côte, et elle lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé, déviant progressivement du sujet initial sans s'en rendre compte. Harry l'écoutait avec une attention trop évidente et légèrement excessive. Ginny s'immobilisa et se tourna vers lui, les bras croisés, le regard dur.

- Tu n'as pas à faire ça, tu sais.

Il feignit l'ignorance.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

- Faire comme si tu accordais de l'importance à ce que je dis alors que tu ne fais que me dévisager. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?

Les joues du sorcier se colorèrent d'un rouge prononcé. Il bafouilla, gêné :

- Simplement... Tu... Tu es jolie, voilà tout. J'aime te regarder.

Elle sourit tristement.

- C'est gentil, Harry, mais j'aurais préféré que tu accordes plus d'importance à ce que je dis...

Il se défendit, agité :

- C'est le cas! Je t'écoute, je t'assure.

- Très bien. Quelle est la dernière chose dont je t'ai parlé, si tu affirmes avoir été aussi attentif que tu le prétends?

Harry la fixa quelques instants, son sourire s'effaçant progressivement au fil des secondes. Finalement, il baissa sa tête, penaud.

- Désolé. J'étais simplement plongé dans mes pensées...

- Donc tu t'es contenté de me regarder sans m'écouter? C'est bien ce que je pensais...

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'éloigner, il lui attrapa le bras. L'air légèrement paniqué, il avoua :

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! Je suis incapable de t'écouter parce que je suis terrifié!

Elle fronça ses sourcils : son comportement était perturbant. Le regard qu'il lui accordait était différent de d'habitude, et cela la mettait mal à l'aise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Nerveux, le sorcier se passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, qu'il décoiffa d'avantage au passage. Il tapait du pied contre le sol, signe de son trouble. Il se justifia d'une voix rauque :

- C'est juste que j'ai une question à te poser, et je ne sais pas comment m'exprimer sans que cela ne tourne mal. Et tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite...

Elle hocha la tête et tenta de conserver un visage impassible.

- Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour si peu.

- C'est juste... Enfin...

Impatiente, elle s'exclama :

- Crache le morceau, Harry! Je ne vais pas te manger.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes?

Prise au dépourvue, Ginny en resta sans voix. La question du jeune homme bloquait à l'entrée de son cerveau et n'était pas prête à y accéder. Son inconscient semblait la rejeter d'office.

- Q-Qu'est-ce que... tu as dit?

_- Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Ginny? _Je dois savoir. Je pensais que c'était de ma faute mais... Je me pose des questions.

La rouquine fut prise d'un accès de panique. Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand Harry lui attrapa le poignet avec une force qu'il n'avait jamais employée auparavant. Elle se crispa, presque choquée par son attitude.

- Tu me fais mal...

Il ne broncha pas, le visage renfermé.

- Tu ne m'aimes pas, n'est-ce pas? Et tu n'oses pas me le dire par peur de me blesser.

- Arrête. S'il te plait.

Il la secoua, comme s'il espérait remettre de l'ordre dans les idées de la sorcière.

- Répond!

Une peine incommensurable serra sa poitrine. Avec une douleur évidente, elle souffla :

- Je t'aimais.

Sans le réaliser, il la relâcha. Elle poursuivit, ses yeux se remplissant progressivement de larmes au fur et à mesure que la vérité éclatait :

- Je t'aimais, Harry. Et, longtemps, j'ai cru t'aimer. J'aurais _voulu_ continuer à t'aimer... J'aurais voulu _mériter _ton amour.

Elle commença à trembler, désemparée face au regard anéanti du sorcier.

- Je pensais qu'avec le temps, tout s'arrangerait. Mais malgré mes efforts, je n'arrive pas à retenir ce que je ressentais pour toi.

- Depuis combien de temps? Depuis quand est-ce que tu te _forces_ à rester avec moi?

- Ne vois pas les choses comme ça, je...

Il l'interrompit, sa peine se muant en une colère dévastatrice.

- Si, c'est exactement ça. Tu te forces pour moi. Comment est-ce que je dois le prendre?

Il l'attrapa par les épaules si violemment qu'elle en grimaça. Ses yeux retranscrivaient la douleur d'un homme au bord de la folie et elle n'en culpabilisait que d'avantage. Etouffant son sanglot avec sa main, elle s'exclama :

- Je me hais pour ça! Je me déteste pour t'avoir fait du mal. Et si je pouvais faire autrement, je le ferais. Mes sentiments pour toi étaient sincères, et je tiens toujours à toi. Simplement...

- ...Tu ne m'aimes plus.

Brisée, elle acquiesça.

- Je suis tellement désolée, si tu savais.

Le visage désormais impassible, Harry resserra cependant sa prise et força la sorcière à se rapprocher de lui. Ginny détourna son regard. Il ordonna :

- Regarde moi dans les yeux.

Elle fut incapable d'obéir. Il insista :

- Regarde moi, et ose affirmer que tu ne ressens plus rien pour moi.

- Harry, je t'en prie...

Il voulut lui attraper le menton mais elle le repoussa pour se dégager de son étreinte. Si elle avait souhaité poursuivre leur relation mensongère, ne serait-ce que pour son bien, ce n'était désormais plus possible. Le besoin de dire la vérité avait été, pour la première fois de sa vie, plus fort que son désir de fuir la réalité. Cela lui brisait le cœur de le mettre dans cette situation, mais il était trop tard pour regretter. Le mal était fait. Et tout était terminé...

Elle recula d'un pas et attristée, ancra ses yeux dans les siens, afin de conclure rapidement. Remuer le couteau dans la plaie n'était pas la chose à faire, il valait mieux pour eux deux que leur douleur soit violente mais transitoire. Elle hésita quelques secondes, puis se résigna à affirmer :

- Je suis désolée. Je ne ressens plus rien pour toi.

Elle pivota et, tout en s'éloignant, elle murmura :

- Prend soin de toi, Harry.

Il tendit sa main vers elle mais ne bougea pas. Il aurait voulu la retenir, la convaincre que tout irait pour le mieux s'ils s'investissaient suffisamment. Mais au fond, il savait que ce n'était qu'un énième mensonge qui aurait certes pu maintenir en place leur relation, mais qui aurait une fois de plus écrasé les seules fondations sincères de leur histoire.

* * *

Ginny arriva en retard en _Métamorphoses_, mais son visage pâle et ses yeux rougis empêchèrent la Directrice de faire quelconque remarque. Elle alla s'installer dans un silence pesant, consciente que bien des regards étaient tournés vers elle et que par sa faute, le cours avait été interrompu. Elle s'assit sans bruit et murmura un _désolé_ qui avait, heureusement, atteint les oreilles du professeur McGonagall. Cette dernière hocha la tête et continua ses explications sur la transformation des matières inertes en entités vivantes. La jeune femme n'écouta que d'une oreille, incapable de rester totalement concentrée à la vue des circonstances actuelles. Maintes fois, les yeux de la Directrice s'étaient posés sur elle et, si elle y avait prêtée quelconque attention, elle aurait sans doute pu y percevoir une pointe d'inquiétude.

La rouquine tourna les pages de son manuel d'un air absent. Ils étaient censés pratiquer tous les sorts du 1er chapitre durant l'heure à venir, mais sa motivation s'était évaporée. Le professeur passait dans les rangs et évaluait les performances de chacun. Lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau de Ginny, celle-ci se consentit à choisir un sortilège. Elle pointa sa baguette vers le morceau de craie qu'elle avait à sa disposition et tenta de le transformer en papillon, sans succès. Ginny se mordit la lèvre, gênée. McGonagall s'arrêta à côté d'elle et l'incita à recommencer.

- Essayez encore, Mlle Weasley. Un échec au premier essai n'est pas très révélateur. Ce n'est pas une honte.

Elle acquiesça et se força à se concentrer. Pourtant, malgré la présence du professeur, elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses pensées qui déviaient inévitablement vers d'autres choses. Au bout du dixième essai, McGonagall n'avait toujours pas bougé et continuait de fixer son élève, les sourcils froncés.

- Quelque chose vous perturbe?

Elle releva sa tête et nia poliment.

- Non, professeur. Tout va bien.

- Vous êtes sûre? Je ne voulais pas vous le dire par peur de vous décourager, mais le sortilège que vous venez de rater pour la 10ème fois consécutive est tout de même censé être acquis. Ce ne sont que des révisions...

Ginny rosit légèrement.

- Je suis désolée, je vais réessayer.

- Vous êtes parfaitement capable de réussir un sortilège de ce niveau du premier coup, je vous ai suffisamment eu en cours pour le savoir. Je vais donc faire impasse sur cette séance et vous ressayerez la prochaine fois, nous sommes d'accord?

La sorcière hocha la tête, reconnaissante. McGonagall s'éloigna sans plus un mot, laissant derrière elle une Ginny dépitée.

Le reste de l'heure passa rapidement et elle fut la première à sortir de la salle. Elle avait à nouveau une heure de libre avant le déjeuner mais elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle se dirigea donc directement vers la Grande Salle qui était pour le moment totalement vide, et s'assit à la table des gryffondors. Elle y posa son sac et prit son visage entre ses mains. Elle devait se ressaisir avant que son frère n'arrive et que la guerre ne se déclenche. Elle ne savait pas quelle serait sa réaction, pas plus que l'attitude que ses amis arboreraient une fois assis à ses côtés. La gorge sèche, elle attrapa la cruche qu'elle avait devant elle et se servit un verre d'eau. Un hululement près de son oreille la fit sursauter et elle renversa la moitié de son verre. Le cœur encore battant, elle tourna sa tête pour apercevoir un hibou majestueux au plumage sombre et aux yeux ambrés lâcher une lettre sur ses genoux et se poser un peu plus loin. Les yeux légèrement écarquillés sous la surprise de cette intervention inattendue, elle attrapa la petite enveloppe vert émeraude et la décacheta avec curiosité. Elle en sortit un morceau de parchemin qu'elle déplia sans plus attendre.

Le contenu était restreint mais son impact n'en était que plus grand. Ginny eut la sensation que son cœur venait tout juste de lui être arraché. La respiration saccadée, elle ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de trembler si violemment qu'elles en firent une encoche dans le papier. Dans son dos, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, laissant passer quelques élèves qui, comme elle, avait décidé de venir en avance. A côté d'elle, le hibou hulula une nouvelle fois, son regard perçant laissant sous-entendre qu'il attendait qu'elle écrive une réponse qu'il puisse amener à son propriétaire. Elle n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour détourner le regard. Ses yeux ne semblaient plus lui obéir et fixaient férocement les mots inscrits.

_Souhaites-tu toujours que je vienne te chercher? Ou as-tu perdu cette flamme d'ambition qui te caractérisait?_

_Si tu t'abstiens de me donner une réponse, je viendrai la chercher directement. Je n'apprécie pas qu'on m'ignore._

Revêtant à la fois un caractère d'invitation et de menace, le message qui s'étalait devant elle ne pouvait qu'être falsifié. Il était impensable que le destinateur de cette lettre soit vraiment celui qu'elle avait en tête. C'était certainement une mise en scène ou une plaisanterie qui, par hasard, avait plus de sens à ses yeux qu'elle n'était censée en avoir. Ginny secoua sa tête, replia le parchemin et s'empressa de le remettre dans l'enveloppe. Elle tendit celle-ci au hibou en lui jetant un regard menaçant.

- Tiens, reprend ça. Tu n'as qu'à le laisser tomber dans un champ sur ton trajet de retour.

Le volatile ne bougea pas et continua de la fixer avec tant d'intensité qu'elle se sentait forcée de maintenir la connexion. Le hibou hulula à nouveau et Ginny eut un mouvement de recul. La couleur ambrée de ses yeux avait été remplacée par un rouge éclatant.

- C'est quoi cette mauvaise blague?

Il déploya ses ailes, agressif. Elle n'avait pas besoin de comprendre son langage pour deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un avertissement. A contre-cœur, Ginny reprit l'enveloppe et haussa ses épaules d'un air faussement décontracté.

- Fais comprendre à ton maitre qu'il n'aura pas de réponse de ma part. Comme il l'a dit lui-même, s'il la veut...

Un étrange frisson la parcourut mais elle se força tout de même à poursuivre. Ce n'était qu'un coup monté, après tout.

- ...qu'il vienne la chercher.

L'oiseau resta un moment sans bouger puis, sans prévenir, prit son envol, laissant Ginny seule avec un sentiment grandissant d'appréhension.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre IV – **_Friend or Foe_

* * *

Ginny avait désormais perdu le compte de ses aller-retours. Elle s'était isolée dans un couloir peu fréquenté pour pouvoir y réfléchir à son gré sans être interrompue, et ne cessait de longer les murs dans un sens ou dans l'autre, inconsciemment. Elle avait décidé de garder la tête haute et d'affronter les réactions imprévisibles de ses amis, mais elle s'était finalement défilée au dernier moment et cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle les évitait. Elle quittait souvent la Grande Salle avant leur arrivée et mangeait au lance-pierre pour ne pas les croiser. Elle avait parfaitement conscience de sa lâcheté mais elle n'arrivait pas à forcer ses jambes à la ramener près d'eux.

Agacée par un tel manque de volonté de sa part, elle se tapa le front du plat de sa main.

- Quelle empotée! Ce n'est pas comme ça que les choses vont s'arranger...

Elle soupira tristement et s'adossa contre le mur, comme elle avait souvent l'habitude de le faire. Errer dans le château quand son moral était au plus bas la réconfortait, en un sens. Ce grand espace qui était à sa portée et qu'elle pouvait redécouvrir des dizaines de fois sans jamais s'en lasser... De plus, le dortoir des filles n'était pas vraiment le lieu approprié pour se réfugier : leur curiosité inassouvissable l'en empêchait systématiquement.

Elle se détacha du mur et recommença à parcourir le couloir, touchant les portraits animés du bout des doigts, ce qui lui valait parfois une remarque sèche des propriétaires ou au contraire, un accueil chaleureux et bienvenu. Lorsqu'un petit sorcier au nez pointu et au crane quasiment dépourvu de cheveux lui adressa un regard suspicieux du haut de son portrait, elle lui répondit par un sourire insolent. Le vieil homme sembla s'offusquer et disparu de la peinture sans un mot. Ginny haussa ses épaules, amusée, et poursuivit sa route. Le temps passait et elle se détendait progressivement, son humeur regagnant lentement la zone normale. Elle laissait ses pas la diriger sans réfléchir, peu lui importait le lieu de son arrivée...

Alors qu'elle dépassait la statue de Wilfrid le Mélancolique, un souffle dans sa nuque la fit se retourner. Perplexe, elle chercha avec un regard noir un signe de la présence de Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, qui passait ses journées à terroriser les élèves qu'il rencontrait, mais n'en trouva aucun. Suspicieuse, elle appela :

- Peeves, si c'est encore une de tes attaques surprises, tu vas avoir affaire à moi, tu es prévenu.

Personne ne lui répondit. Un frisson désagréable remonta le long de son dos et elle serra ses poings. Sans le réaliser, ses intonations se firent tremblantes :

- P-Peeves, je ne plaisante pas, montre toi!

Le fantôme ne se manifesta pas, la plongeant dans un malaise plus grand encore lorsque un second souffle lui chatouilla l'oreille. Sur le qui-vive, elle dégaina sa baguette et scruta les alentours avec attention. Elle avait beau savoir que ce genre de plaisanterie de mauvais goût était le registre favoris du perturbateur, elle n'en avait pas moins l'impression que, pour une fois, elle n'était pas de son fait. Elle balaya l'endroit du regard, ses doigts se resserrant autour de son arme.

Une légère brise souleva ses longues mèches rousses et elle poussa un cri surpris tout en reculant précipitamment, ses bras repliés contre elle dans une position défensive.

- Si c'est une blague, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle!

Son exclamation résonna dans le couloir vide, lui procurant subitement un sentiment de solitude. En cet instant, elle regrettait presque de s'être éloignée des autres. Elle savait pertinemment qu'un étudiant farceur ou autre mauvais joueur se montrerait soudainement et se révèlerait être la source de son trouble, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir terrifiée. Quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir l'oppressait et l'empêchait de respirer calmement.

Quelque chose d'invisible vint entourer sa nuque, exerçant une pression semblable à celle de deux mains souhaitant l'emprisonner sans l'étouffer. La sensation était étrange, aussi terrifiante qu'intriguante. Bouleversée, Ginny en oubliait momentanément tout sortilège qui aurait pu lui être utile et se résignait à ne plus bouger, comme si le moindre mouvement lui serait fatal. Les secondes s'écoulaient et la pression s'atténuait. En revanche, les seules sources de lumière qui résidaient au niveau des chandeliers disposés de part et d'autre de l'allée, s'éteignaient une à une, plongeant le couloir dans la pénombre.

Cette fois-ci, il ne servait à rien de le nier, elle était véritablement effrayée. Peeves se serait depuis longtemps montré, et aucun élève en quête de divertissement se laisserait autant attendre. Quelque chose d'autre la défiait, et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être. Plus pour se rassurer qu'en attente véritable de réponse, elle lança :

- Il y a... quelqu'un?

Contre toute attente, un murmure qu'elle ne comprit pas se fit entendre. Alerte, elle pointa sa baguette devant elle.

_- Lumos!_

Une lumière intense naquit à l'embout de son arme et lui permit de bien distinguer une partie du couloir. Un bruissement dans son dos la prit par surprise et elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle n'osait pas se retourner. Sa fréquence cardiaque monta en flèche tandis qu'elle pivotait avec lenteur, la respiration saccadée. Le faisceau émanant de sa baguette vint éclairer le sol en face d'elle. A la limite entre ce qui lui était visible et le reste du couloir se trouvait un élément étranger.

Elle plissa ses paupières et, lorsqu'elle en découvrit la nature, son corps se glaça. La lumière éclairait le bout des chaussures appartenant à un intrus non identifié. Elle releva son bras tremblant jusqu'à atteindre le visage de l'inconnu, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Au moment même où elle atteignait le haut de son corps, les cierges du couloir se remirent à bruler, rendant la scène parfaitement distinguable. Ginny posa ses yeux sur l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle.

Il se tenait immobile, ses bras croisés sur son torse et un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres. Ses cheveux noirs de jais et ses yeux sombres contrastaient de façon importante avec son teint pâle, lui donnant un charme étrange mais attirant que Ginny avait gardé gravé dans son esprit des années durant. La rouquine cligna des paupières pour chasser cette étrange apparition, mais malgré ses efforts, il ne bougea pas d'un cil. Sous le choc, elle en lâcha sa baguette, qui tomba contre la pierre dans un cliquetis sonore. Incapable de prononcer un seul mot, elle se contenta de le fixer avec une intensité semblable à celle que lui-même employait. Ils se dévisagèrent longuement et, alors qu'elle ne supportait plus la pression, il se prononça :

- Je m'attendais à une réaction plus joyeuse venant de ta part, je suis déçu.

- C'est...

Son sourire s'agrandit.

- ...Impossible?

Ginny ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle hocha sa tête sans s'en rendre compte. L'expression de son interlocuteur montrait clairement qu'il se délectait de son trouble. Il révéla d'un ton mystérieux, tout en s'avançant :

- Rien ne m'est impossible, Ginny. Je pensais pourtant que tu l'avais compris.

Il lui tendit sa main, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

- Au cas ou tu serais envahie par le doute, je te laisse découvrir par toi même que je suis bien réel...

Ginny ferma ses yeux et secoua sa tête. Avec conviction, elle souffla :

- Tu n'es pas là. Je suis en train d'halluciner. Je suis en plein rêve.

A travers ses paupières closes, elle l'entendit ricaner. Une pression glacée contre sa joue la prit au dépourvu et elle les rouvrit par réflexe. Il se tenait juste en face d'elle et avait sa main posée contre sa peau.

- La sensation est différente par rapport à la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Comment...?

Elle était désormais incapable d'aligner deux mots. Il compléta sa phrase sans aucun problème, sans se départir de son sourire mesquin :

- Comment je suis toujours en vie? C'est une bien longue histoire... Je te la raconterai uniquement après avoir obtenu la réponse que tu me dois.

Ginny sentit ses jambes faiblir. Tout ça n'avait aucun sens. Etait-elle vraiment devenue folle? Le message sur le mur, la lettre, les inscriptions durant le cours de Binns, l'apparition de Tom... Son esprit était-il si endommagé qu'il recréait à sa façon son environnement? Avait-elle fini par perdre la tête, après toutes ces années de mensonges et d'attente insoupçonnée?

La voix du sorcier la sortit de sa torpeur, mettant presque fin à ses doutes tant son timbre lui paraissait véritable.

- Je peux te donner un nombre incalculable d'arguments qui te prouveraient que tout n'est pas le fruit de ton imagination, mais me croirais-tu?

Elle avala difficilement sa salive et répondit d'une voix légèrement enrouée :

- Probablement pas.

- Je m'en doutais. Je suppose que je vais devoir insister un peu avant que tu n'ouvres les yeux... Tu as de la chance, ça ne me pose pas de problème. La récompense n'en sera que plus douce.

Ginny le regarda avec stupeur. Sa façon de parler lui rappelait incontestablement celle de Tom. Mais Harry l'avait tué, elle n'avait aucun doute là dessus. Comment était-ce possible?

- Si je peux te donner un conseil, évite de te poser trop de questions, tu ne t'embrouilleras que d'avantage.

Il fit quelques pas vers le mur et le toucha de sa main gauche. Il laissa ses doigts courir le long de la pierre froide, le visage désormais inexpressif, et tourna la tête vers Ginny.

- Te souviens-tu de la fois où tu as écrit ce message pour moi? Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une enfant de 11 ans se résignerait à ne serait-ce que_ toucher_ du sang... J'étais très surpris, je l'avoue.

La concernée aurait voulu l'ignorer et se réfugier sous sa couverture, fermer les yeux et attendre de se réveiller de ce songe étrange... Cependant, elle lui répondit par automatisme.

- Les temps ont changé. Je n'ai pas l'intention de discuter de ce genre de choses avec un imposteur.

L'accusation attira son attention. Il se détacha du mur et lui adressa un rictus méprisant.

- Penses-tu vraiment que je ne sois qu'une _vulgaire copie_? Sache que je ne tolèrerai plus ce genre de critique, à l'avenir. Je comprends que tu sois confuse, mais ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour abuser de ma patience.

Mal à l'aise, Ginny sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Quelque chose dans l'attitude de l'homme la poussait inévitablement à se dire qu'il s'agissait bien de lui... Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle proposa :

- La solution à ce problème est très simple... Explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Il leva son index et l'agita de droite à gauche, le visage sombre.

- Pas avant d'avoir obtenu ma réponse.

La jeune femme se crispa, consciente de la dangerosité de la situation. Elle resta silencieuse, mais il ne semblait pas prêt à renoncer :

- J'attends. Je suis vraiment impatient de savoir si Ginevra Weasley est devenue celle qu'elle prétendait être...

- J'ai changé.

Il se figea, comme prit au dépourvu, avant d'éclater de rire.

- Tu as vraiment réussi à berner ta famille et tes amis ainsi? Tu manques cruellement de conviction. Un mensonge ne se récite pas. Tu dois y croire ou ça ne marchera pas.

- C'est la vérité! Je ne suis plus celle que j'étais.

Il s'avança vers elle avec assurance et lui attrapa le menton pour la forcer à relever ses yeux vers lui.

- Tu peux peut-être te jouer des autres, mais certainement pas de moi. Mes talents de _Legilimens _sont hors du commun.

Sa proximité la déstabilisa tant qu'elle en détourna le regard.

- Soit. Admettons que je n'ai pas changé. Quelle serait _ta_ réponse?

- Tu es bien curieuse.

- Très bien. Alors je continue de croire que tu n'es qu'un imposteur...

- Ne tente pas le diable, Ginny. Mon intérêt ne subsistera que tant que tu me seras potentiellement utile. A partir du moment où je considèrerai que tu entraves ma route, tout sera différent.

Elle lui reprocha :

- Si tu es vraiment celui que tu prétends être, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas le prouver? N'est-ce pas censé être dans tes capacités? _Explique moi!_

Il haussa ses sourcils, mécontent.

- Je ne reçois d'ordres de personne. Ne sois pas insolente!

La colère prit la place de l'angoisse et du déni, et Ginny s'emporta :

- Je suis la plus âgée, je suis encore en droit de dire ce que je veux! Que tu sois devenu un mage noir dans le futur ne change rien. Oh, et _oui_, je suis au courant!

- Tu te trompes, très chère. _Je _suis le plus âgé, et je _suis _un mage noir.

Elle fronça ses sourcils, méfiante.

- J'avais raison, dans ce cas. Tu n'es pas Tom. Tom avait 16 ans et il n'était pas encore devenu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne suis pas idiote, tu ne me berneras pas, qui que tu sois!

Il sourit méchamment.

- Je suis Tom. Je suis le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je suis un _tout. _

- Arrête de te moquer de moi! J'en ai assez de cette supercherie.

- Ne vois pas une supercherie là où il n'y a que pure vérité, Ginny.

Elle déglutit, pressentant que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression qu'effectivement, il ne mentait pas? Alors qu'elle pensait qu'il ne se justifierait pas d'avantage, il ajouta, tout en lui tournant le dos :

- Pensiez-vous vraiment que je me contenterais d'une _possibilité _d'immortalité? N'auriez-vous pas du réaliser dès le départ que je ne tolérerais qu'un accomplissement certain de mes désirs? Etes-vous vraiment tous si stupides?

Ses épaules tremblaient légèrement, comme s'il retenait un fou rire ou un sanglot. Ses intonations se firent légèrement hystériques :

- Pensiez-vous que simplement détruire des _objets _serait suffisant pour détruire mon _âme_ ? Allons, je ne suis tout de même pas si imprudent...

Il se retourna et dévisagea Ginny avec un sourire victorieux.

- Dois-je poursuivre mes explications ou es-tu suffisamment maligne pour comprendre quand je te dis que je suis un _ensemble_ et non une simple partie?

La sorcière l'observa longuement sans ciller, oubliant par la même occasion de respirer. Lorsque les rouages se mirent en place, elle se laissa retomber de côté contre le mur. Les yeux écarquillés, elle souffla :

- C-Combien...?

Il écarta ses bras et haussa ses épaules, une lueur folle dans ses iris noirs.

- Tu connais la réponse.

- Tout de même pas... Tous?

- Félicitations. Tu as gagné le droit d'être la première au courant.

Ginny manqua de s'étouffer. Horrifiée, elle s'exclama d'une voix brisée par son anxiété :

- C'est impossible!

- Tu emploies ce terme de façon excessive, Ginevra.

- Harry vous a tué!

- C'est simplement que vous l'avez tous surestimé. Ou que vous avez été trop aveugles pour réaliser que je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser abattre par un simple adolescent... Et pourquoi me vouvoies-tu?

Ginny fut si surprise qu'elle éclata nerveusement de rire.

- Vous n'êtes pas Tom. Vous êtes Voldemort.

- C'est du pareil au même. Tu te compliques la tâche.

Elle se révolta, emportée par son désarrois :

- C'est différent!

- Tu te trompes, Ginny. Il y a plus de Tom en moi que tu ne pourrais le croire. La partie que tu as connu comme étant le Seigneur des Ténèbres est, à mon grand damne, minime par rapport au reste.

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez?

Il la contourna comme si de rien n'était et effleura une nouvelle fois le mur. Instantanément, tous les portraits du couloir se figèrent, rendant leurs habitants inaptes à l'écoute. Le message était clair : c'était une conversation privée. Il pivota vers Ginny, s'avança vers elle et se dressa de toute sa hauteur, l'air menaçant.

- C'est une longue histoire. Mérites-tu sincèrement de la connaître?

Elle tenta :

- J'ai le droit de savoir. Tom me l'aurait dit, lui.

Il la toisa, son visage sans expression, ce qui empêchait Ginny de deviner ce qu'il avait en tête. Il soupira :

- Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de nous départager. Nous sommes une entité unique, nous l'avons toujours été. Nous avons simplement été séparés temporairement... Pour la bonne cause.

Voyant que la jeune femme hésitait toujours à le croire, il enchaina :

- Les Horcruxes ont été détruit, il allait de soit que mes morceaux d'âme se devaient de se réunir. Pour ce qui est du reste, c'est une question de proportions. J'ai insufflé la moitié de mon âme dans mon premier Horcruxe, à savoir le journal. La moitié du reste, à savoir le quart, a été placé dans le second... Tu suis mon raisonnement?

Elle hésita avant de se lancer.

- Pour résumé... Vous avez retrouvé votre état originel...

- Avec les souvenirs et les connaissances en plus, oui.

Elle réalisa soudainement l'ampleur de la situation et poussa un cri tout en se ruant sur sa baguette qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Elle la leva vers lui, le teint livide :

- Il faudra me passer sur le corps, je ne vous laisserai pas tuer...

Il l'interrompit, ravi par le retournement de situation.

- Tuer? Qui a parlé de meurtre? Je suis là pour toi.

Elle contre-attaqua :

- Vous mentez.

- Tu fais erreur. Je te l'ai dit : la partie de mon âme que tu as connu comme étant Tom représente la majorité. J'ai certes le souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé pour les autres morceaux... mais pourquoi en oublierais-je les objectifs de celui que j'ai été durant mes temps d'enfermement dans le journal?

Sa réponse fusa, comme si elle l'avait préparée à l'avance :

- Parce que c'est contradictoire.

- Bien au contraire, tout se recoupe. Tu avais insisté pour venir avec moi... L'offre est toujours valable et les conditions restent les même. C'est ton choix.

- J'ai déjà choisi mon camp.

- Non. Tu as fais _semblant_ de choisir un camp.

C'était sans doute du à son apparence physique, mais Ginny n'arrivait pas à voir la personne devant elle comme un ensemble. Elle ne voyait que Tom et, malgré qu'elle aurait préféré se jeter de la tour d'Astronomie plutôt que de l'admettre, cela lui rendait la tache d'autant plus difficile. Avec une pointe d'amertume, elle conclut :

- J'ai changé d'avis.

Le coin de sa bouche frémit. Il retenait de toute évidence une grimace coléreuse.

- En es-tu bien sûre?

Elle acquiesça sans le regarder. Apparemment mécontent de ce refus qu'il n'attendait pas, il persiffla :

- Tu penses peut-être le vouloir, mais nous savons tous deux que tu n'as pas ta place ici.

Elle releva ses yeux vers lui et s'étonna de son expression étonnamment calme, alors que quelques secondes auparavant, il avait été sur le point de laisser ses foudres s'abattre sur elle. Il la reluqua un moment avant de l'attraper par les épaules. Choquée par cette intervention, elle voulu s'éloigner mais il l'en empêcha. Un sourire victorieux sur ses lèvres, il affirma d'un ton confiant :

- Je serais prêt à parier que, malgré ce que tu avances, tu m'as attendu.

Etonnée par son timbre enjôleur, Ginny en perdit ses mots.

- C'est... C'est ridicule, enfin!

- Oh, vraiment? Je te connais, pourtant... Nous avons partagé tant de choses, je sais que tu t'en souviens. Devrais-je te rafraichir la mémoire?

Ses dernières paroles la mirent instantanément mal à l'aise. La jeune femme sentit son cœur battre avec une ardeur dérangeante. Conscient de son trouble, son opposant se mordit la lèvre avec une délectation malsaine.

- Je crois qu'un petit retour dans le passé s'impose...

Sans plus de cérémonie, il plaqua sa main sur son front.

_Ginny était désormais si impatiente qu'elle ne cessait de se retourner dans son lit. Elle attendait que les autres filles soient profondément endormies afin de pouvoir se faufiler hors du dortoir, mais l'une d'entre elles ne semblait pas prête à fermer l'œil. La rouquine poussa un profond soupir tout en se redressant légèrement. Avec une immense satisfaction, elle réalisa que la concernée était désormais en train de ronfler bruyamment. Elle se débarrassa de ses couvertures et sortit de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds. Elle descendit les escaliers qui menaient à la Salle Commune des gryffondors et s'en échappa sans bruit. Arrivée dans le Hall, elle se frotta les bras tout en frissonnant. La nuit était fraiche et elle n'avait pas pensé à emmener son gilet. Tant pis, ce n'était pas sa priorité._

_Un grognement à proximité se fit entendre et elle se précipita derrière l'une des armures qui se trouvaient là, se dérobant de justesse à la vue du concierge, qui râlait sans retenue de la monotonie de son travail. Elle retint son souffle lorsqu'il dépassa l'endroit de sa cachette et expira avec soulagement lorsqu'il disparut vers les cachots. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle pour être certaine que plus personne ne se trouvait là et elle détala vers les grandes portes qui menaient à l'extérieur du château. Elle en poussa une tout en grimaçant; la lourdeur était telle qu'elle tiraillait les muscles de ses bras. Elle ne prit pas la peine de la refermer, suivant ainsi le conseil de Tom qui lui avait recommandé de ne pas constamment privilégier la prudence, sous peine de ne pas mener à bien leur mission. Elle courut sans s'arrêter jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid, le garde chasse, qui était, comme l'indiquaient les légers tremblements de son refuge, déjà totalement endormi. Elle s'arrêta finalement pour reprendre son souffle et fixa étrangement les animaux divers qui se trouvaient au sein de l'enclos. _

_Elle déglutit, troublée. Tom souhaitait faire passer un message de fort impact et avait proposé l'utilisation de sang animal... L'idée était morbide mais, après réflexion, Ginny avait réalisé que la peur que susciterait le message, et ainsi son efficacité, n'en serait que bien plus grande, et avait donc accepté. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais même si elle savait que ce qu'elle allait faire n'était pas correct, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le vouloir. Avec une infime précaution, elle s'approcha de l'un des coqs qui lui était le plus proche. Elle tendit une main tremblante vers lui et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'échapper, elle l'attrapa par le cou. Une montée d'adrénaline la guida de façon automatique à poursuivre son but initial. Elle ferma ses yeux, inspira un bon coup et mit un terme au boucan que faisait l'animal. L'instant suivant, une dizaine de cadavres l'entourait. Elle laissa retomber celui qu'elle avait en main et resta immobile, à genoux dans l'herbe, nauséeuse. _

_Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle s'était retrouvée là, à contempler avec horreur le massacre dont elle avait été coupable. Elle s'était laissée emportée par son instinct de survie et avait effacé toute trace de son passage avant de retourner au château au lever du soleil. Échevelée, elle s'était prudemment faufilée jusqu'au deuxième étage, comme le lui avait indiqué Tom. Elle se positionna face au mur et laissa un gros sac magiquement étanche tomber à ses pieds. Avec un haut-le-cœur, elle y plongea ses mains et les ressortit, ensanglantées. Elle ne savait pas quelle était la cause de son attitude, car la demande de Tom à elle seule n'aurait pas été suffisante si une partie d'elle même n'avait pas été encline d'office à ce genre d'actes... Elle savait qu'elle était en train de se découvrir un aspect d'elle-même qu'elle n'avait jamais mis en pratique auparavant. Une envie de participer à quelque chose qui la dépassait. Faire quelque chose de marquant, mettre à profit sa personne pour un but bien plus évolué qu'elle. Prouver qu'elle aussi, elle valait quelque chose. Et peu lui importait si la seule personne à en bénéficier était ce garçon intriguant avec qui elle communiquait depuis le début de l'année. _

_Ses doigts glissèrent le long du mur glacé, traçant un avertissement sanglant qui ne ferait que mettre en place les évènements à venir..._

Ginny reprit conscience si brutalement qu'elle manqua de s'étaler par terre. Elle se rattrapa de justesse en s'adossant au mur et réalisa qu'un papier se trouvait dans sa main. Elle le déplia, la tête tournante, et le fixa sans ciller. _Je suppose qu'il est inutile de te menacer de garder le silence, je sais pertinemment que tu ne diras rien. En attente de notre prochaine rencontre. _

Le cœur lourd, elle froissa le papier et, d'un coup de baguette, le fit partir en fumée.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre V – **_I Will not Break_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Ginny se réveilla de bonne heure et en profita pour s'installer dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à la cheminée, dans une Salle Commune encore totalement vide. Elle tritura nerveusement le petit nœud qui se trouvait sur le côté de son bas de pyjama tout en fixant les flammes d'un air absent. Après quelques minutes d'immobilité totale, elle leva ses mains étrangement gelées vers l'antre pour les réchauffer et poussa un petit soupir d'aise. Elle sa cala confortablement contre le dossier de son siège et se laissa envahir par une sensation de bien-être qu'elle n'appréciait, hélas, qu'occasionnellement. Elle était entourée d'un silence total et bienvenu, une situation de parfaite tranquillité qu'elle accueillait avec plaisir et aurait souhaité voir s'étendre plus longuement.

Des bruits de pas s'élevèrent dans son dos et elle tourna sa tête pour apercevoir du coin de l'œil une masse rousse qui avançait dans sa direction avec une détermination palpable. Ron vint s'assoir sur le bras du fauteuil et lui adressa un regard lourd de sens, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était décidé à mettre les choses au clair et qu'il ne lâcherait prise qu'après avoir reçu les réponses qu'il estimait être en droit de recevoir. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser transparaître ses émotions et, après lui avoir adressé un petit sourire amical, elle lui demanda d'une voix enjouée :

- Bien dormi?

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Ginny.

Elle s'immobilisa, sa main à mi-chemin vers l'épaule de son frère, qu'elle s'était apprêtée à tapoter pour le charrier, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Rendue confuse par le ton sec qu'il avait employé, elle se mordit la lèvre et se tendit, attendant de voir s'abattre sur elle la colère du plus jeune garçon de la famille. Celui-ci n'en fit rien mais adopta une expression sévère, ce qui donna à Ginny la sensation de se faire réprimander par l'un de ses parents. Il persiffla, irrité :

- Si quelque chose ne va pas entre Harry et toi, la moindre des choses serait de nous en parler, à moi ou à Hermione. Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit? On aurait peut-être pu vous aider. Tu n'imagines pas le choc qu'on a reçu quand il nous a dit que vous aviez rompu...

Elle aurait voulu rester silencieuse et éviter d'avoir à lui répondre, mais elle se força à prendre son courage à deux mains et avoua d'une voix blanche :

- Cela fait longtemps que ça ne va plus, Ron. Tellement longtemps que j'ai eu peur de l'avouer.

Le visage de Ron vira légèrement au rouge, la coloration se prolongeant jusqu'au bout de ses oreilles.

- Tu veux dire que tu es restée avec lui à cause de ça? Parce que tu n'osais pas le dire?

- Je pensais qu'avec le temps, les choses s'arrangeraient. Et tu sais bien que tout le monde nous voyait ensemble, maman la première! Vous étiez tous persuadés qu'on était le couple _parfait_. Que notre histoire tombait sous le sens... J'y ai cru, moi aussi. Mais je me suis trompée. Je me mentais à moi même, parce que j'avais l'impression que c'était la chose à faire...

- Pourquoi faire ça? Pourquoi te forcer?

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer la ressemblance entre les termes qu'il employait et ceux qu'avait utilisé Harry. Une pesanteur vint se loger dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle s'expliquait :

- Parce que je le voulais. Je voulais que notre histoire devienne réelle. Je voulais être avec Harry!

- J'ai bien compris ça, mais pourquoi?

_- Parce que c'est tellement plus simple! _

Il semblait perdu.

- Plus simple? Qu'est-ce qui est plus simple?

- Le mensonge, Ron. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point...

Il fronça ses sourcils et se frotta la tempe du bout du doigt. Les paroles de sa sœur étaient trop vagues à son goût.

- J'ai du mal à te suivre.

Elle sourit tristement et hocha la tête.

- Je sais. Je suis désolée.

Il la dévisagea longuement, puis lui sourit, comme s'il voulait la rassurer.

- Dans ce cas, explique moi. J'ai tout le temps nécessaire...

- C'est...

Il l'interrompit avec fermeté et ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de refuser :

- Ne me dit pas que c'est compliqué, je m'en fiche. Avant de revenir au château, j'ai promis à maman de veiller sur toi... Et je tiendrai parole.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à argumenter, il ajouta :

- Tu sais que tu peux te confier à moi, pas vrai? Je sais bien que tu as plus l'habitude de parler à Hermione, vous êtes des _filles_ après tout...

Ginny ne pu retenir son sourire.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ta phrase est forte de sous-entendus?

Il haussa ses épaules, l'air innocent.

- C'est bien vous, ça! Hermione aussi est devenue paranoïaque.

Elle lui envoya un léger coup de poing dans le torse.

- Espèce d'idiot.

Il lui répondit par une grimace insolente, avant de reprendre un air plus sérieux, mettant fin à la parenthèse qu'elle aurait voulu voir se prolonger.

- Parle-moi, Ginny. Essaye au moins, ça ne te coute rien.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est la chose à faire.

- Lance toi, tu verras bien.

Elle soupira, accablée :

- Tu risques d'être déçu.

Il agita sa main, comme s'il chassait un insecte persistant.

- Ça m'est égal.

- Je crois que tu ne réalises pas à quel point tout pourrait changer. La vision que tu as de moi...

Il la coupa, sûr de lui :

- Je préfère la vérité, c'est aussi simple que ça.

Ginny avait la sensation que son corps tout entier se transformait en coton. Pouvait-elle réellement avouer ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'audace de révéler? Mettre fin à ses mensonges, et raconter _toute _la vérité? Etait-ce vraiment raisonnable? Inquiète, elle souffla :

- Tu me détesteras, Ron. J'en suis sûre.

Il lui fit part de son désaccord sans se départir de son regard bienveillant :

- Tu es ma sœur, je ne vais pas te détester.

Elle se frotta les yeux, fatiguée. Elle murmura :

- Il y a tant de faits que tu ignores...

Il l'attrapa par les épaules et ancra ses yeux dans les siens.

- C'est le moment de te confesser.

Ron l'encouragea du regard et cacha son inquiétude grandissante qui lui compressait l'estomac. Quelque chose dans l'attitude de sa sœur lui donnait l'impression qu'elle cachait bien plus qu'il ne le croyait et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment mais ne pouvait l'admettre devant elle, déjà si peu réticente à se justifier. Au bout de quelques secondes durant lesquelles la jeune femme avait été plongé dans un apparent débat intérieur, elle débuta ses explications, tout en se tordant les mains, son regard déviant sans cesse. Elle ne cessait de s'humecter les lèvres ou de toussoter, montrant ainsi son embarras et sa difficulté à formuler ce qu'elle pensait. Au fil de son récit, le visage de Ron se décolorait progressivement et ses yeux s'agrandissaient. Pourtant, il continuait de l'écouter sans l'interrompre, laissant ainsi Ginny extérioriser des années de mensonges et de replis sur elle-même.

Celle-ci parlait de plus en plus et de plus en plus vite. Ses lèvres ne faisaient plus office de barrière et ses pensées, restées secrètes jusque là, atterrissaient directement dans l'oreille attentive de son frère. Les mains tremblantes, les yeux légèrement écarquillés et le teint pâle, elle donnait l'impression d'être à deux doigts d'exploser. Néanmoins, elle continuait, encore et encore, avec une ardeur décuplée. Elle qui avait été totalement contre le fait d'avouer un jour la vérité, se trouvait prise dans une spirale sans fin qui la menait inévitablement vers l'aveu. Après une tirade acharnée, elle en arriva finalement à la conclusion et, au bord des larmes, elle s'excusa d'une voix hachée :

- Je suis tellement désolée, Ron! Tu m'en veux énormément, j'en suis consciente...

Celui-ci leva sa main pour l'interrompre.

- Attends. Laisse moi simplement... deux minutes.

Il se leva tel un automate et se détourna, le visage entre ses mains. Ginny fixa son dos légèrement recourbé et ses épaules affaissées et, si elle ne l'avait pas connu, elle se serait sans doute attendue à ce qu'il s'effondre. Elle se mordit la lèvre, inquiète et coléreuse envers elle même. Elle en avait bien trop dit... D'une toute petite voix, elle appela :

- Ron?

Il ne lui répondit pas. Il était parcouru de légers tremblements mais elle ne l'entendait pas sangloter.

- Tu... tu pleures?

Elle se leva en silence et s'approcha de lui. Il lui tournait toujours le dos, et elle n'en était que plus bouleversée. Les larmes qu'elle avait tenté de contenir s'échappèrent alors qu'elle posait sa main sur son épaule.

- Tu n'as pas mérité ça. Une sœur comme moi...

Sa voix se brisa et elle ne pu terminer sa phrase. Alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, Ron se retourna pour lui faire face. Son visage, auparavant si pâle, était cramoisis; ses yeux, qui avaient retranscrit quelques secondes auparavant une profonde surprise, brillaient maintenant d'une lueur folle et hargneuse. Il lui attrapa le bras sans prévenir et l'entraina à sa suite. Paniquée, Ginny tenta de se dégager.

- Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Ou est-ce que tu m'emmènes?

Elle tenta de tirer sur sa manche pour le ramener à la raison mais, borné, il l'emmena avec une force décuplée. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois arrivés devant une gargouille familière. Ginny s'étrangla :

- Le bureau de McGonagall?

- Tu dois tout lui raconter.

Horrifiée, elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces. Il finit par la relâcher.

- Tu as perdu l'esprit? Elle va me renvoyer, Ron! Qui sait si ça n'ira pas plus loin encore?

- Ça n'arrivera pas. Tu dois lui expliquer comment Voldemort t'a envouté, qu'il est revenu et qu'il compte encore une fois t'utiliser.

- Il ne m'a pas _envoutée_. Le problème est bien là!

Il hocha sa tête, comme s'il refusait de la croire.

- Il t'a manipulé, Ginny. Tout ce qu'il a pu dire n'était que pour pouvoir sortir du Journal!

- J'en suis consciente! Mais j'ai proposé mon aide, je te l'ai expliqué.

Perdant progressivement patience, Ron s'écria :

- Très bien! Admettons! Ça n'empêche pas qu'il va recommencer si on ne fait rien! Et comment c'est _possible_, d'ailleurs?

Ginny souffla, dépitée :

- Je n'ai pas tous les détails, mais je t'en prie, ne soit pas aussi impulsif! J'ai changé, et j'essaye encore actuellement. Alors si tu rapportes tout à McGonag...

Il l'interrompit sèchement.

- Tu veux changer, Ginny? Alors donne le mot de passe, monte ces fichus escaliers et raconte tout ce que tu sais. Personne ne t'en voudra d'avoir été bernée alors que tu n'étais qu'une enfant. Personne ne dira rien si tu as passé les dernières années de ta vie à mentir pour cacher ce dont tu avais honte! Parce que tu te seras rattrapée aujourd'hui... en disant la vérité haut et fort, comme tu es censée le faire. Tu l'as bien fais avec moi...

Il l'attrapa par les épaules et la secoua légèrement.

- Tu as juste à te forcer encore une fois. Une seule fois, Ginny, et tout sera terminé!

Elle lui demanda d'une voix presque inaudible :

- Si je fais ça, tu me pardonneras?

Le visage impassible, il répondit :

- Tu dois le faire pour toi, pas pour moi.

Elle baissa sa tête, attristée.

- Tu as raison.

- Et si ça peut te rassurer, je ne te reproche rien.

Elle releva ses yeux vers lui, surprise de sa révélation. Pleine d'espoir, elle demanda :

- Vraiment?

Il acquiesça.

- Pourtant... J'étais prête à le suivre.

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

Elle précisa d'un ton hésitant :

- Simplement à cause des circonstances.

- Les circonstances étaient différentes, la deuxième fois. Il est revenu, tu aurais pu partir avec lui sans que personne ne le sache...

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, désespérée.

- Je n'étais pas capable de réfléchir, j'étais trop choquée!

- Et s'il revenait encore une fois, qu'est-ce que tu penses que tu ferais?

Elle ouvrit sa bouche pour lui donner sa réponse, mais celle-ci ne sortit pas spontanément. Il l'encouragea avec un faible sourire auquel elle répondit avec légèrement plus de conviction :

- Je lui dirais non.

Ron laissa un rire soulagé lui échapper. Il lui caressa les cheveux dans un geste réflexe qu'il n'avait jamais employé auparavant et la serra dans ses bras.

- Voilà pourquoi je dis que tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Il lui attrapa la main et désigna d'un signe de tête la gargouille qui gardait le bureau de la Directrice.

- Ensemble?

Ginny sourit.

- Ensemble.

* * *

Sa cape noire enroulée autour de lui et son capuchon dissimulant en partie son visage, il errait dans l'_Allée des Embrumes_, avide d'informations ou autre utilités, prenant avantage de sa supposée disparition. Avec un sourire ironique, il s'arrêta devant _Barjow et Beurk_ et en contempla longuement la vitrine, derrière laquelle étaient exposés des objets divers et aux propriétés douteuses. Il posa l'un de ses doigts contre la vitre, juste en face d'un petit carnet en cuir et ricana, satisfait de sa trouvaille.

- Voilà qui m'intéresse.

Il longea la vitrine et poussa la porte qui le séparait de l'intérieur du magasin. Un faible son de cloche retentit lorsqu'il en franchit le seuil et, sans prendre la peine de refermer derrière lui, il s'avança jusqu'au comptoir où se trouvait un homme aux longs cheveux gras et aux yeux cernés. Celui-ci releva son nez de sa caisse et adopta un ton excessivement chaleureux :

- Monsieur, que puis-je faire pour vous aider? Recherchez-vous un objet en particulier? Voyez-vous, je possède une magnifique collection de...

Il leva sa main pour l'inciter au silence.

- Je suis pressé. Je n'ai qu'un article qui m'intéresse.

Le propriétaire cligna des yeux.

- Je vous connais? Votre timbre m'est... familier.

- Je doute que vous ayez quelconque intérêt à savoir mon identité.

Mr Barjow insista d'une voix mielleuse :

- Je pourrais vous faire un prix...

- C'est inutile.

Il se détourna et pointa de son index les objets en vitrine.

- J'aimerais acheter le Journal que vous avez exposé. Si cela pose un problème, je peux toujours aller ailleurs...

- N-Non! Surtout pas!

Le vendeur se précipita maladroitement vers l'endroit désigné et manqua de s'étaler aux pieds de son client. Il retourna derrière le comptoir et y déposa le journal. Avec un sourire poli, Barjow souffla :

- 15 Gallions, Monsieur.

- Vraiment? Qu'a-t-il de si particulier pour valoir plus de 15 Mornilles?

- Ce n'est pas un simple journal, Monsieur. Il possède des propriétés très particulières...

Barjow ajouta d'un ton amouraché :

- ...et est vendu avec son confrère.

Il sortit un second journal, identique en tout point, et le dévoila avec un sourire victorieux.

- Ils fonctionnent par paire.

- Intéressant. Quel en est le principe?

Le propriétaire de la boutique ne cacha pas son enthousiasme :

- Les deux journaux servent à la communication. Rien de bien particulier, me diriez-vous, mais le point essentiel est que celui possédant le journal _Maître_ peut contrôler celui qui possède le second journal. Jouissif, n'est-ce pas?

Il ricana.

- Voilà un mécanisme original.

- Vous les achetez?

Il ne lui répondit pas de suite, plongé dans ses réflexions. Son objectif initial avait été d'acquérir l'objet pour faire pression sur son destinataire, et non pour imposer sa volonté. Il ne pensait pas que cela lui était nécessaire, sa victime était déjà dans le creux de sa main, il le sentait. Mais tout de même... Une assurance n'était jamais de trop. En cas de nécessité, cela lui éviterait d'avoir à faire les choses lui même.

- Très bien. Je les prends.

Barjow tapa dans ses mains, ravi.

- Ça vous fera 15 Gall...

Il balança une petite poignée de Noises sur le comptoir.

- Estimez-vous déjà heureux que je vous accorde la vie sauve, Barjow. Vous ne m'avez jamais été très sympathique.

Le concerné ouvrit sa bouche pour riposter, outré, mais s'immobilisa. Les yeux ronds comme des billes, il porta ses mains à sa gorge, le teint subitement vert. Il suffoqua :

- A-Arrêtez... J-Je vous les laisse. Prenez... les!

- Je savais que nous pourrions trouver un compromis.

Il ajouta sèchement :

- Au déplaisir de vous revoir.

Il pivota et, dans un bruissement de cape frottant contre le sol, il s'éloigna, laissant derrière lui son vieil employeur qu'il avait tant méprisé. Il se dirigea silencieusement le long de l'Allée, guettant avec attention les passants, examinant du coin de l'œil les diverses boutiques et les innovations qu'il avait jusque là manquées. Il poursuivit sa route jusqu'à atteindre le _Chemin de Traverse_. Il ne savait plus combien d'années s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait visité ces lieux, et les souvenirs divergents de ses différentes parties d'âme ne lui facilitaient pas la tache. Il se faufila parmi les passants avec un plaisir malsain. Tous poursuivaient leurs achats avec une tranquillité qu'ils n'auraient jamais été capables de conserver s'ils avaient su qui il était.

Une partie de lui l'obligea à s'arrêter devant _Fleury et Bott_, son regard irrésistiblement attiré par les ouvrages qui se trouvaient devant lui. Il serra ses poings, agacé. La fraction majoritaire de son âme se languissait de connaissances et de lectures variées, et cela empiétait considérablement sur ses projets. Avec un soupir irrité, il entra discrètement dans la boutique. Il balaya la pièce du regard et, pour éviter d'attirer l'attention du fait de son accoutrement, il abaissa sa capuche. Il savait que personne ici ne le connaissait ou ne le reconnaîtrait et il désirait passer inaperçu. Il s'avança entre les rayons et s'arrêta devant une étagère contenant des inventaires de sortilèges. Intrigué, il attrapa un exemplaire de « _En plus des ASPIC, Sortilèges et enchantements avancés » par Bethany Duprew _et s'installa à l'une des tables mises à disposition pour le feuilleter. Au bout d'une heure qu'il n'avait pas vu passer, une jeune fille vint s'assoir en face de lui pour lui adresser la parole.

- Je m'appelle Abby.

Il répondit froidement sans relever ses yeux de son livre :

- Et je suis occupé.

Elle ne s'avoua pas vaincue et, sans honte, insista :

- Je suis sure que tu peux m'accorder deux petites minutes. Un garçon aussi charmant...

Il releva finalement sa tête et lui adressa un rictus méprisant :

- Je crains que mon âge soit plus avancé que tu ne l'espères.

- Ce n'est pas un problème.

- C'en est un pour moi.

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière.

- Tu es un septième année, c'est ça?

Il reposa son livre et croisa ses mains devant lui. Il était temps de mettre à profit sa situation... Avec un sourire charmeur, il demanda :

- Tu es aussi élève à Poudlard?

Elle hocha la tête, jubilant de toute évidence intérieurement.

- Sixième année, Serpentard.

Il réprima un éclat de rire et lui tendit sa main. Elle l'attrapa sans hésiter et la secoua avec animation tout en lui faisant de l'œil.

- Septième année, comme tu l'avais deviné. Serpentard, également.

Elle rapprocha sa chaise de la table, sans doute pour réduire la distance qui se trouvait entre eux. Elle tenta :

- Je ne crois pas avoir entendu ton nom.

- Je ne crois pas l'avoir mentionné.

Elle s'offusqua légèrement mais se reprit rapidement et changea de sujet, sans doute pour éviter de laisser le silence s'installer :

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ces histoires de sécurité renforcée?

Il haussa ses sourcils.

- Sécurité renforcée? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Elle s'approchait étrangement de lui par dessus la table. Tout sourire, elle expliqua :

- Tu sais bien... Les rondes des préfets qui ont été augmentées, la porte d'entrée du château qui est surveillée, le respect plus strict du couvre feu... Tu n'écoutes rien pendant les discours de la Directrice?

Il haussa ses épaules, l'air faussement désolé.

- J'ai quelques difficultés à trouver ça intéressant, c'est sans doute pour cette raison...

- Tu penses que les rumeurs sont vraies?

- Les rumeurs? Tu veux dire celles à propos de...

Il mit sa phrase en suspens, comme s'il prenait son temps, uniquement pour l'inciter à la compléter de son plein gré. Aveuglée, la sorcière tomba dans le panneau.

- ...Tu-Sais-Qui, oui. J'ai un peu du mal à y croire, surtout venant de la part d'une gryffondor telle que Weasley. Enfin, McGonagall n'a pas dit explicitement que c'était elle, sa source... Mais il y a toujours des fuites un peu partout. On ne sait plus trop qui ou quoi croire.

A la mention de Ginny, il se figea. Il tenta de garder un visage impassible et l'interrogea en contrôlant ses intonations du mieux qu'il le pouvait :

- Ginny Weasley? Qu'est-ce qu'elle... a dit?

Abby rejeta une nouvelle fois ses cheveux en arrière et releva son menton.

- Un ami m'a dit que cette stupide rousse serait apparemment allée voir la Directrice et aurait affirmé le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui. McGonagall elle même n'a pas précisé quoi que soit, en dehors du retour quasiment certain du Seigneur des Ténèbres et que, par conséquent, des mesures appropriées devaient être prises.

- Tu veux dire... Qu'elle est allée _elle même _la prévenir?

Lorsqu'elle acquiesça innocemment, une vague de fureur l'envahit, destructrice et enivrante. Sans s'en rendre compte, il envoya le livre de sortilèges contre le mur et poussa un cri de rage tout en se levant si violemment que sa chaise se renversa. Prise par surprise, Abby sursauta. Des clients se tournèrent vers lui, curieux. La respiration saccadée, il persiffla entre ses dents à l'encontre de l'élève :

- J'avais oublié un rendez-vous important.

Sans se justifier d'avantage, il remit sa capuche sur sa tête et se précipita vers la sortie.

Parvenu à l'air libre, il inspira profondément. Il devait garder son calme ou il risquait d'augmenter ses chances d'être repéré... Il se passa une main sur son front et, après s'être convaincu mentalement que la vengeance serait pour plus tard, il reprit sa route. Après quelques mètres de marche effrénée, son regard fut à nouveau attiré par la familiarité. Ses lèvres se tendirent en un rictus mauvais.

Un peu plus loin, Ginny et Ron ressortaient du _Chaudron Baveur. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Avant tout, je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard de publication. J'ai pour règle de ne pas attendre trop longuement avant de poster un nouveau chapitre, mais il s'avère que je n'avais pas suffisamment de temps pour m'y consacrer avant aujourd'hui. J'en profite également, faute de pouvoir faire autrement (reviews anonymes obligent!), pour remercier **Anna**. Tes passages me font toujours plaisir, donc merci à toi :) Sur ce, bonne lecture!_**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre VI** – _All Around Her_

* * *

Ses yeux fixés sur sa proie, il glissait silencieusement entre les passants, les évitant avec une agilité d'autant supérieure qu'il était déterminé. Il tira d'avantage sa capuche pour dissimuler ses traits à la seule personne qui était, dans cette foule, en mesure de le reconnaître et, arrivé à son niveau, il la bouscula d'un vif coup d'épaule. Prise par surprise, Ginny se retint au bras de son frère pour ne pas tomber, mais son chaudron nouvellement acquis et ses manuels d'occasion se renversèrent à ses pieds. Alors que Ron commençait à débiter une rivière d'injures à son encontre, l'attaquant se trouvait déjà loin, sa cape flottant derrière lui, signe de son empressement. Frustré, le plus jeune fils Weasley râla :

- Quel mal poli, celui-là! Il aurait au moins pu s'excuser.

Ginny acquiesça et s'accroupit pour attraper son petit chaudron désormais entaillé sur le côté. Elle soupira, déçue, et ramassa rapidement le reste de ses affaires afin d'éviter qu'elles ne se fassent piétiner par des clients trop pressés ou inattentifs. Elle se releva et accorda un sourire angélique à son frère, qui s'entêtait à faire des gestes peu amicaux en direction d'une silhouette depuis longtemps partie. Elle fit un signe de tête vers la boutique de l'apothicaire. Ron ne cacha pas son agacement et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

- Ce nouveau professeur, en plus de ne faire cours qu'une fois sur deux, il révolutionne les règles et la quantité de matériel nécessaire et il prévient au dernier moment. Je crois que je préfère encore Slughorn et son club ridicule!

Ginny ne tenta pas d'argumenter, bien consciente qu'il n'était pas en mesure d'écouter quiconque d'autre que lui même, au moins le temps de lui trouver une raison d'être de meilleure humeur. Amusée par son comportement, elle le tira par la manche et l'amena jusqu'à la vitrine pour lui montrer avec animation un kit de potions en promotion pour un temps limité. Elle le pointa du doigt.

- Regarde! L'offre s'arrête ce soir, on arrive juste à temps.

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle l'entraîna avec elle dans le magasin. Alors que Ron se dirigeait d'un pas trainant vers un rayon d'ingrédients en tout genre, Ginny se jeta sur les deux kits restants, fièrement posés sur une étagère à côté de l'entrée. Ravie par cette acquisition exceptionnelle, elle sourit victorieusement à la cliente suivante qui, l'air déçue, jetait un dernier regard attristé en direction de la promotion qui venait de lui passer sous le nez. Fière d'elle, elle ramena avec une précaution infaillible les deux petites boites en bois ciré et les posa délicatement sur le comptoir. L'apothicaire s'inclina légèrement pour la saluer et plaça les achats de la sorcière dans deux sachets spéciaux anti-choc qu'il lui tendit avec bonne humeur.

- Ce sera 10 Mornilles. Vous êtes chanceuse, mademoiselle. Ces articles se sont vendus comme des petits pains toute la journée.

Radieuse, elle le remercia et lui tendit quelques pièces en argent qu'elle avait retirées de sa petite bourse décolorée. Une fois le paiement effectué, elle le salua et partit rejoindre Ron, qui l'attendait déjà à la sortie. Elle lui donna l'un des kits et adopta une mimique faussement sévère :

- Tu me dois 5 Mornilles, mon cher. J'espère que tu n'oublieras pas.

Le concerné haussa ses épaules et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Moi? Tu sais bien que je pense toujours à rembourser.

- Ah oui? Et la moitié du cadeau de Noël d'Hermione, c'est toi qui l'a payé peut-être?

Les oreilles rouges, Ron toussota pour cacher son malaise.

- Ah... Euh... Bientôt. Je te donnerai les deux d'un coup, d'accord?

Ginny soupira mais elle ne pouvait dissimuler une pointe d'amusement.

- Tu me ruineras, Ron. Je vais me retrouver sans un sous d'ici l'année prochaine!

- Ça ne changera pas grand chose, pour ce que tu as...

La bouche entrouverte, elle pivota vers lui. Le sorcier arborait un sourire si grand qu'il semblait occuper la moitié de son visage. Sa réprimande s'évanouit instantanément et elle se consentit à accompagner son frère dans une marche animée vers le _Chaudron Baveur_.

- ça ne t'embête pas d'y retourner alors qu'on vient juste d'en sortir?

Ron attrapa Ginny par ses épaules et l'entraina tout en riant.

- C'est différent. Cette fois, c'est moi qui paye la Bière-au-Beurre.

L'après-midi toucha bientôt à sa fin, et ils durent conclure leur petite sortie par le pénible mais habituel trajet du retour. Arrivés près du château, Ron soupira.

- Pourquoi est-ce que les weekend ne durent que deux jours? Le reste de la semaine est sans fin!

Ginny lui tapota le dos.

- Tu t'y feras.

Ron lui lança un regard meurtrier.

- C'est facile à dire, pour toi. Tu n'as pas les ASPIC à passer.

- Tu crois peut-être que ça me fait plaisir de refaire l'année?

Il resta silencieux un moment avant d'affirmer d'une voix désolée :

- Tu as raison. Excuse-moi.

Ils parvinrent finalement à l'entrée où un énorme bouchon d'élèves s'était formé. Ginny secoua le bras de Ron :

- Tu vois quelque chose? Avec ta taille, ça devrait suffire.

Il haussa ses sourcils et lui répondit par une grimace insolente, avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Il chercha du regard la source de cette agitation et finit finalement par la trouver. Avec un rire moqueur, il expliqua :

- Je crois que Rusard a cassé le détecteur de magie noire. Quel idiot! On va mettre trois heures pour rentrer, maintenant.

Son hypothèse fut bien vite démentie : le concierge s'était dévoué pour faire les fouilles à la main et faisait rentrer les étudiants au compte-goutte. N'importe quel sorcier expérimenté aurait affirmé qu'une telle chose était inutile, mais sans doute était-il trop embarrassé pour oser prévenir un professeur de l'incident. Bientôt, leur tour arriva. Ginny tendit son chaudron à un concierge trop suspicieux pour être sincère. Il pointa un doigt ridé vers les manuels.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

La sorcière haussa ses sourcils.

- Mes nouveaux livres pour l'étude des potions. Je pensais pourtant que ça se voyait...

Offusqué, Rusard serra ses dents.

- Ne soyez pas insolente! Je pourrais prévenir la Directrice et vous faire expulser.

Emportée par son élan, elle riposta :

- Et je pourrais également la prévenir du petit problème que vous avez causé avec le Détecteur... Vous voulez la faire venir tout de suite, peut-être?

Sa fierté blessée, le concierge lui remit vivement le chaudron dans les bras.

- Entrez. Et que je ne vous vois plus!

Ravie, Ginny sourit et s'éloigna. Elle rejoignit Ron près des escaliers, qui avait regardé la scène avec un intérêt évident. Avec une sorte de satisfaction dans le regard, il chuchota :

- Tu aimes autant que moi le rendre fou de rage, à ce que je vois.

- Que veux-tu? Moi aussi, je suis une Weasley.

* * *

Parvenue dans le dortoir des filles, Ginny s'assit sur son lit et entreprit de déballer ses fournitures. Elle sortit l'un des manuels du chaudron et le feuilleta rapidement. Elle réalisa très vite que les pages n'étaient que très peu abimées et que tout était encore parfaitement lisible. Enchantée, elle en ouvrit un deuxième, semblable en tout point. Elle ricana, ravie par ces bonnes affaires, et retourna son chaudron pour laisser tomber les rouleaux de parchemin isolés au fond du récipient. Un élément étranger attérit sur ses genoux, écrasant les rouleaux. Elle fronça ses sourcils. L'un des marchants lui avait-il offert quelque chose sans qu'elle ne le remarque? Curieuse, elle s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir, mais suspendit son geste. Etait-ce vraiment prudent?

L'envie était forte mais l'inquiétude l'était d'avantage. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la serra fermement. Ainsi, si un problème survenait, elle n'aurait qu'à se défendre ou alerter quelqu'un. Avec les récents évènements, elle se fichait complètement d'avoir l'air paranoïaque. Elle préférait rester prévenante.

Du bout des doigts de sa main libre, elle effleura la couverture lisse et épaisse. Instantanément, une chaleur naquit à son extrémité et se propagea le long de son membre. Elle aurait voulu s'écarter, mais le désir de contact avec l'objet devint aussitôt irrésistible. Ginny se mordit la lèvre. Cette sensation subite lui était étrangère et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en formaliser. Même si elle ne pouvait se l'expliquer, le carnet était désormais l'objet de toutes ses convoitises.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse la contrôler, sa main droite relâcha sa baguette et vint à son tour se poser contre le journal. Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu en avoir conscience, le carnet se trouvait désormais ouvert, sur ses genoux. Il était une invitation à lui tout seul. Un appel désespéré auquel elle ne pouvait que répondre. Les yeux grands ouverts et tel un automate, elle l'attrapa et l'emmena jusqu'à son bureau. Elle s'assit sur le petit tabouret, son dos droit comme un i. Un instant plus tard, sans même se souvenir de l'avoir prise, une plume se trouvait dans sa main et traçait son propre prénom sur la première page. Elle sourit. Elle n'en savait pas la raison, mais elle n'y prêtait plus attention; toute logique semblait l'avoir abandonnée. Avec un étrange plaisir, elle inscrivit quelques lignes sur la page suivante. Les mots n'avaient strictement aucun sens, mais le désir d'écrire était si puissant, qu'elle ne pouvait que laisser la plume la guider.

Les secondes s'écoulaient et il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de respirer. Elle ne pouvait pourtant pas s'arrêter. Elle _devait _continuer. Ecrire. Encore. Toujours plus. Son front était désormais recouvert de sueur et sa gorge sèche la dérangeait. Il lui était cependant impossible de cesser son activité. Un rire qu'elle n'avait pas prévu s'échappa de ses lèvres et la fit frissonner. Qu'était-elle en train de faire? Pourquoi une telle réaction?

Elle observa avec horreur sa plume tracer un nouveau message sur une autre page vierge.

_Traitresse. Traitresse. Traitresse._

La répétition était sans fin. En moins d'une minute, l'ensemble de la page en était recouverte. Paniquée, Ginny voulut s'éloigner. Alors qu'elle se relevait lentement de son siège, une force appuya à l'arrière de ses genoux, la forçant à fléchir ses jambes et à reprendre sa position initiale. Effrayée, elle tourna sa tête vers sa baguette, qui était posée sur son lit. Jamais elle ne pourrait l'atteindre dans ces conditions.

Son bras se tendit de sa propre initiative vers la plume, sa main l'agrippa avec force et, contre toute attente, se dirigea non vers le carnet mais vers Ginny elle-même. Stupéfaite, elle suivit l'objet du regard. Aiguisée, la plume s'approchait de son visage. Elle la tenait juste en face de ses yeux, comme si elle s'apprêtait à l'abattre sur elle. Un couinement effrayé lui échappa lorsque la pointe entra en contact avec sa joue. Involontairement, elle laissa la plume glisser jusqu'à sa nuque et s'arrêta à l'endroit même où l'on sentait la pulsation du sang dans son artère. Elle s'empêcha de déglutir. Il valait mieux éviter tout mouvement. Une perforation à ce niveau et elle était dans de beaux draps...

L'embout aiguisé appuya contre sa peau et elle ferma ses yeux, tendue. Elle s'efforça de ne pas trembler. Peut-être qu'en attendant suffisamment longtemps, elle reprendrait le contrôle. La possibilité n'était pas exclue et elle n'avait de toute manière pas d'autre choix. Alors que la plume appuyait avec suffisamment de force pour lui être douloureux, des paroles résonnèrent dans sa tête.

_Devrais-je t'achever? Penses-tu qu'un tel châtiment sera suffisant pour ta trahison? Tu m'as profondément déçu..._

Elle aurait pu reconnaître cette voix en toute circonstance. Une fois le choc passé, malgré la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait et le semblant d'arme pointée sur elle, elle répondit sans grande conviction :

- N'importe qui d'autre aurait fait la même chose.

_Tu n'es pas quelqu'un d'autre, c'est bien de là que vient ma déception. Je pensais que tu étais toujours la même._

- Et bien non.

_Cette résistance, d'où vient-elle? _

- Je ne crois pas que ma situation soit propice à la discussion... Je suis à deux doigts de m'entailler...

Sans plus de cérémonie, sa main relâcha la plume.

_Et maintenant?_

Ginny savait que malgré les apparences, elle n'avait toujours aucun contrôle. Elle se résigna donc à poursuivre :

- J'ai changé, c'est aussi simple que ça.

_Vraiment? A force de mentir à tout va, il devient plus difficile de différencier ce qui est réel de ce qui ne l'est pas. _

- N'essaye pas de m'embrouiller.

_Inutile. Tu le fais déjà très bien toute seule._

- Ce n'est pas un mensonge! La période où je souhaitais te suivre est révolue.

_Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'avoir attendu et espéré des années durant?_

Elle déglutit, mal à l'aise. Il savait bien trop de choses à son sujet et cela ne faisait que lui compliquer la tache.

- J'ai mis du temps à ouvrir les yeux, voilà tout.

_Et qu'as-tu réalisé de si important qui t'ait ainsi fait changer d'avis?_

- Un ensemble de choses. J'ai grandis. Tu me l'avais dit toi-même, que je _manquais d'expérience_.

_C'est vrai. Mais tu n'as pas vécu suffisamment pour pouvoir juger quel chemin te correspond le mieux. Pourquoi tirer une croix sur celui que tu voulais suivre au départ sans lui avoir laissé de chance? Je pourrais te montrer, je pourrais t'apporter beaucoup._

- ...En échange de tout ce que j'ai à offrir.

_Je vois que tu me connais._

- Tu as été suffisamment explicite par le passé.

_Et je constate également que les habitudes reprennent vite le dessus. _

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

_J'ai enfin droit au tutoiement, dois-je me sentir flatté?_

- Ce n'était pas volontaire.

_Justement. Ton inconscient réalise ce que tu ne vois pas._

- La question n'est pas là. C'est toi qui m'a fait parvenir ce journal, n'est-ce pas? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

_Que tu te confondes en excuses et que tu me supplies de te laisser me rejoindre?_

- Mais encore?

_Rien. Cela suffira pour le moment._

- Et si je refuse?

_Les options sont variées... Mais la torture mentale reste ma préférée._

Ginny perdit une bonne partie de sa confiance. D'autant plus inquiète qu'elle venait de reprendre le contrôle de son corps, elle souffla :

- Torture mentale? Comment ça?

_Comme ça._

Elle attendit, aussi immobile que sous l'influence du Journal.

- Comme ça quoi?

Sa respiration se coupa lorsque quelqu'un vint se pencher par dessus son épaule. Elle sentait son souffle contre sa joue et sa main glacée contre son bras. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se tourner vers lui pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de lui. Près de son oreille, il murmura d'une voix menaçante :

- Le cerveau humain... si complexe. On peut faire _tellement _de choses lorsqu'on en maîtrise les mécanismes. On peut faire voir ou faire entendre n'importe quoi...

Sa pression contre son bras s'accentua.

- Faire sentir.

Ginny se figea. Il passait désormais son autre main dans ses cheveux.

- Ou _ressentir._

La fréquence cardiaque de la jeune femme monta en flèche. Pétrifiée telle une statue de glace, elle ne put se dégager lorsqu'il vint enlacer sa taille de son autre bras. Les yeux grand ouverts, elle regardait droit devant elle, incapable de poser ses yeux ailleurs que sur le mur. Alors que son malaise grandissait de façon exponentielle, il lui chuchota d'un ton charmeur :

- La seule différence entre nos altercations futures et présentes, ce sont nos niveaux de maturité. Réfléchis-y.

Son cœur pulsait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle avait l'impression d'être à deux doigts d'exploser. Ce qu'il disait, ce qu'il _faisait_ l'emprisonnait d'une étrange manière. Elle avait la sensation qu'il se trouvait partout. Ses bras autour d'elle à la façon d'une cage et son esprit enchainé au sien, ses paroles qui résonnaient dans ses oreilles, son corps tout entier qui sentait sa présence. La menace l'englobait. Le trouble faisait surface. Ses sens s'éveillaient, mélangeant une peur mêlée d'angoisse et une envie enfouie de laisser tomber toute inhibition. Elle se sentait au bord d'un gouffre, situation qui associait une certaine terreur et une montée d'adrénaline en vue de l'action à venir.

Elle tourna finalement la tête. Il arborait un sourire dangereux et son regard en disait long. L'expression _torture mentale_ prenait tout son sens...

* * *

Une voix aiguë lui transperça les tympans et un oreiller la heurta en pleine figure. Elle ouvrit timidement un œil, confuse et désorientée. L'une de ses camarades tirait sur son pyjama tout en lui hurlant dessus et l'assommait à coups de coussin.

- Dépêches-toi, enfin! Tout le monde doit se rendre d'urgence dans la Grande Salle.

A moitié endormie et l'esprit dans le brouillard, Ginny se releva en se massant les tempes.

- Quel jour on est?

La sorcière lui envoya une peluche en forme de Magyar à pointes qui la heurta en pleine poitrine.

- Lundi! Alors bouge tes petites fesses de Poursuiveuse!

Ginny retint un sourire amusé et tira la langue à Lydia, la seule fille de son année qui daignait lui adresser la parole pour autre chose que les derniers potins concernant Harry et Ron, et qui participait grandement à ses réveils quotidiens. Elle attrapa des vêtements propres à la va-vite et, dix minutes plus tard, rentrait dans la Grande Salle à ses côtés. Lydia lui fit un signe de la main et partit rejoindre son petit ami, qui trainait généralement en bout de table.

Ginny se dirigea vers Ron, qui agitait son bras de façon trop explicite. Elle savait qu'il faisait cela pour la forcer à venir s'installer avec eux, mais il lui était encore difficile de faire face à Harry. Elle s'assit à côté de son frère et garda la tête baissée jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione lui serve un verre de jus et lui accorde un sourire bienveillant et encourageant. Elle la remercia d'un signe de tête et sirota son jus en silence.

Ron se tourna vers eux et demanda :

- Vous pensez qu'il se passe quelque chose?

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Aucune idée. Mais tout ça me paraît étrange. Regardez la tête des professeurs. On dirait qu'ils ont tous vu un fantôme.

Ginny n'écoutait pas un mot de leur conversation. Un mal de tête lancinant s'était installé dans son crâne et l'empêchait de se concentrer. Elle reposa son verre et se massa une nouvelle fois les tempes du bout des doigts. Le simple fait de réfléchir accentuait considérablement la douleur et pourtant, c'était inévitable. Quelque chose lui échappait, elle le savait. Mais se concentrer sur ce fait la désorientait d'avantage encore. Elle releva avec peine ses yeux vers la Directrice, qui s'était levée pour ordonner le silence dans la salle. Après quelques secondes d'attente, elle prit finalement la parole.

- A partir d'aujourd'hui et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, l'accès au deuxième étage sera fermement interdit. Tout élève transgressant cette règle sera sévèrement sanctionné et pourra être amené à partir de cette Ecole. J'insiste sur ce fait et espère sincèrement que vous vous soumettrez tous, et sans discussion, à cette règle. J'apprécierais également que vous ne commenciez pas à diffuser des rumeurs inutiles et non fondées. Nous répondrons à vos questions dès que possible. En attendant, je vous souhaite un bon appétit!

Les repas apparurent dans les assiettes, les discussions reprirent. La Directrice n'alla pas rejoindre la table des enseignants. Profitant de l'ambiance bruyante, elle descendit de l'estrade pour se diriger vers la table des gryffondors. Lorsque qu'elle posa ses yeux sur elle, Ginny sentit son cœur s'arrêter. McGonagall se faufila jusqu'à sa place et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Mlle Weasley, veuillez me suivre, je vous prie.

Surprise, Ginny ne trouva rien d'autre à dire que :

- Tout de suite?

Elle acquiesça.

- Oui, immédiatement. Vous pourrez retourner manger dès que nous aurons terminé.

Sans se prononcer d'avantage, McGonagall partit d'un pas rapide vers la sortie. Ginny s'empressa de la suivre et, dans un silence pesant, se laissa guider vers les escaliers. La Directrice conserva son allure pressée et la jeune femme devait presque courir pour ne pas la perdre de vue. Alors qu'elles gagnaient un couloir qui semblait sans fin, la Directrice s'arrêta. Suspicieuse, Ginny jeta un coup d'œil vers sa gauche et reconnu les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Elle fronça ses sourcils.

- Pourquoi sommes-nous ici? Je croyais que l'accès...

Le reste de sa phrase se coinça dans sa gorge. McGonagall pointait du doigt le mur qui se trouvait dans son dos et elle s'était retournée sans attendre. En face d'elle, un message bien trop familier s'étalait sur toute la longueur. Pâle comme un linge, elle pivota vers son professeur qui la toisait avec intensité.

- Maintenant dites-moi, Mlle Weasley... Avez-vous quelque chose à voir là dedans?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre VII** - _Haunted_

* * *

- Je vous ai dit que ce n'était pas moi!

Malgré ses yeux humides et rougis, la Directrice ne se départait pas de son regard suspicieux. Plus blessée que jamais par une telle offensive et emportée par une vague de rage non maitrisée, Ginny sortit sa baguette. Son geste automatique, qui aurait du la choquer, eut l'effet contraire : elle sourit sadiquement à son professeur. La stupeur de cette dernière vint remplacer sa méfiance et son masque imperturbable vola en éclats.

- C'est une plaisanterie, j'espère? Vous n'oseriez pas...

- Excusez-vous.

McGonagall regarda son élève comme si celle-ci avait perdu l'esprit.

- Je vous demande pardon?

Ginny répondit d'une voix cassante, sa baguette toujours levée.

_- Excusez-vous_.

Elle n'en savait pas la raison, mais sa colère déferlait en elle, tel un tourbillon de lave qui la brulait de l'intérieur. Sa frustration et sa déception grandissaient de seconde en seconde, se muant silencieusement en une envie inexplicable de blesser son adversaire. Pourquoi personne ne lui faisait jamais confiance?

- Mlle Weasley, il me paraît évident que vous avez quelques soucis, alors je suggère...

- Taisez-vous!

Ginny s'était égosillée à son encontre et avait plaqué ses mains contre ses oreilles. Des étincelles avaient jailli de l'embout de sa baguette, signalant que ses émotions impactaient négativement sur sa magie, la rendant ainsi incontrôlable. McGonagall pâlit et s'avança d'un pas, la main tendue vers la sorcière désormais accroupie et cachée derrière un rideau de cheveux roux. Pour la première fois depuis le début de son entrevue avec son élève, l'inquiétude s'empara de ses traits.

- Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien?

Ginny releva aussitôt un visage horrifié vers elle.

- Oh, Merlin... Je vous assure que je ne voulais pas. Je ne l'ai pas fais exprès!

McGonagall fronça ses sourcils tout en s'accroupissant à son tour pour attendre le niveau de la jeune femme, dont les yeux reflétaient un état de profonde confusion. Consciente du fait qu'un problème sous-jasent se trouvait là, la Directrice décida de faire abstraction du comportement qu'elle avait eu à son égard et adopta une voix étonnamment douce.

- Je vous crois. Ne vous alarmez pas. Nous pouvons discuter, si vous le souhaitez. Venez dans mon bureau, nous serons au calme. Est-ce que cela vous convient?

Bouleversée, Ginny hocha la tête en guise d'approbation et attrapa timidement la main qu'elle lui tendait. Si elle la suivait en silence, elle ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de regarder partout autour d'elle. L'impression d'être constamment observée l'oppressait et la rendait folle d'inquiétude. Elle n'était pas du genre à angoisser pour un rien, mais la tension accumulée ces derniers temps, ajoutée au fait qu'elle avait des difficultés à se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire la veille, ainsi que son comportement inapproprié et involontaire, lui faisait perdre son sang froid. Rester calme n'était, du moins pour le moment, plus dans ses capacités.

Le moindre bruit, la moindre sensation la faisait sursauter. Lorsqu'une des armures du couloir releva innocemment sa visière pour les suivre du regard, Ginny manqua de rentrer de plein fouet dans la Directrice. Elle s'excusa d'un signe de la tête et poursuivit sa route, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle avait le sentiment qu'une présence se collait sur l'ensemble de son corps, qu'une pince enserrait son cerveau. Etait-ce sa punition pour avoir révélé la vérité? Elle avait pourtant cru que c'était la chose à faire...

- Installez-vous.

McGonagall désignait la chaise en face de son bureau. Mal à l'aise, Ginny prit place en retenant sa respiration. Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait là, elle réalisait que les mots lui manquaient. Comment expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer alors qu'elle-même ne l'avait pas compris? Comment qualifier l'inconnu? Elle se tritura nerveusement les mains tandis que la Directrice s'installait. Un long temps d'attente débuta, mais aucune ne se décidait à y mettre fin. De son côté, Ginny réfléchissait à l'explication idéale. Finalement, son interlocutrice se prononça :

- Prenez votre temps, je ne suis pas pressée. Et n'essayez pas de vous compliquer inutilement la tâche. Utilisez des mots simples, ne soyez pas gênée... L'essentiel, c'est de réussir à comprendre ensemble ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Voyant que la jeune sorcière restait silencieuse, elle ajouta :

- Je ne vous jugerai pas, je vous donne ma parole.

- Sincèrement?

- Vous ne trouverez plus fiable personne que moi, je vous assure.

Un maigre sourire apparut sur le visage de Ginny, qui regagnait légèrement confiance et oubliait momentanément sa honte. Ressourcée par ces encouragements, elle ouvrit sa bouche pour se justifier, mais se retint au dernier moment. Des murmures incompréhensibles lui parvenaient et, même si elle n'en déchiffrait pas le sens, elle ne pouvait que se laisser guider par eux. La vérité, qui aurait du franchir ses lèvres, fut remplacée par un mensonge automatique. Malgré l'habitude, il lui paraissait dicté par un autre, subtile, cherchant à rendre la Directrice compréhensive :

- Simplement... Je traverse une période difficile... Vous comprenez? Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous parler de la sorte, je sais que j'ai fais une terrible erreur. Et je comprendrai parfaitement si vous me renvoyiez, je le mériterais. Si j'avais pu me contrôler, ça ne serait jamais arrivé, mais j'étais tellement... Tellement _triste. _Harry...

Ginny commença à sangloter. Pourtant, cette action ne collait pas avec ses intentions.

- …On a rompu. Je crois que je lui ai fais beaucoup de mal, vous savez. Et tout le monde... Tout le monde me déteste. Vous aussi, vous me détestez, j'en suis sure! A cause de ce que j'ai fais.

De fausses larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Ginny avait beau être habituée au mensonge, ses talents n'allaient certainement pas aussi loin. Néanmoins, elle continuait de jouer le jeu, emportée dans la danse sans pouvoir y résister. En face d'elle, McGonagall semblait mal à l'aise.

- Je devrais partir, n'est-ce pas? Ça sera mieux pour tout le monde. Au moins vous n'aurez plus aucune raison de me soupçonner... Je n'ai pas écrit ce message! Pourquoi vous ne me croyez pas?

La Directrice leva sa main.

- Je vous arrête tout de suite. Je vous fais confiance.

Ginny essuya ses yeux d'un geste vif et agacé et poursuivit d'une voix hachée :

- Non! Ce n'est pas vrai. Sinon vous arrêteriez de me croire impliquée dans tout ce qui touche à Vous-Savez-Qui! Simplement parce que je vous ai avoué ce qu'il s'était passé, vous en concluez directement que tout est de ma faute.

McGonagall se leva, l'air clairement embarrassée.

- Mais pas du tout! Je prends simplement des précautions. J'ai toutes les raisons de croire que la possibilité qu'il vous utilise à nouveau n'est pas exclue...

- Il a certainement d'autres choses à faire, vous ne croyez pas?

- Oui bien sûr, mais...

Ginny se leva à son tour, le visage décomposé :

- Alors pourquoi vous vous acharnez sur moi? Je suis _lucide_. Je sais très bien que je n'ai pas écrit ce message. Ce n'est pas parce que je l'ai fais à l'époque que je le referai. Vous savez très bien que j'ai choisis mon camp!

McGonagall soupira et contourna son bureau pour s'approcher d'elle. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et insista :

- Je vous crois. Je voudrais simplement être sûre, pour votre propre bien...

Ginny croisa ses bras pour montrer son mécontentement.

- Très bien... Alors demandez-moi ce que vous voulez. Je peux vous raconter toute ma journée de la veille si vous le souhaitez.

- Vraiment? Vous n'avez aucun moment dont vous ne vous souvenez plus?

- Aucun.

- Pas de confusion, d'insomnie, d'impression d'être sous un tiers contrôle?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Non, pas du tout.

- Pas de maux de tête, de douleurs inexpliquées, de fatigue extrême en début de journée?

A nouveau, la jeune femme nia. McGonagall sortit sa baguette.

- Soit. Dans ce cas, vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je pratique un petit sortilège de vérification?

Ginny conserva un visage impassible et écarta ses bras en guise de soumission.

- Allez-y.

Malgré les apparences, l'angoisse lui nouait l'estomac. Une angoisse extérieure mais bien réelle, qui lui donnait envie de sortir d'ici sans plus attendre. Elle se retint cependant, non par volonté mais par obligation : son corps réagissait de façon inadéquate et son esprit, malgré une résistance acharnée, se laissait peu à peu emporter par de nouvelles convictions. Un phénomène inexplicable se produisait, rendant Ginny passive et docile, l'empêchant même de se rendre compte pleinement du danger.

Alors que la Directrice se lançait dans un enchaînement de mouvements complexes de sa baguette, les défenses de la jeune femme se tordaient sous l'effet d'une force invisible. _Tout est normal. _Elle se répétait sans cesse ces mots rassurants, les tournant et retournant dans sa tête jusqu'à s'en convaincre complètement. Elle percevait son environnement avec une certaine confusion et un manque de précision qui lui rappelait l'état dans lequel elle pouvait se trouver lorsqu'elle se laissait porter par ses songes. Momentanément perturbée par cette frontière bancale entre rêve et réalité, Ginny cessa de réfléchir. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour battre des paupières, sa barrière mentale explosa.

* * *

Un élancement dans son bras gauche la fit rouvrir ses yeux. Elle tourna sa tête vers sa voisine qui, le regard sévère, venait apparemment de lui donner un violent coup de coude pour la ramener à la raison. Ginny du se creuser les méninges durant une bonne minute avant de réaliser qu'elle se trouvait en cours de Métamorphoses. McGonagall parcourait les rangs, comme à son habitude, le menton relevé et le visage fermé. Lorsqu'elle arriva à son niveau, une élève s'empressa de cacher son œuvre désastreuse. Le cristal, qui aurait du prendre la forme d'un cygne majestueux, se trouvait désormais être une masse brune et difforme à l'odeur nauséabonde. La Directrice ne cacha pas son mécontentement, mais garda tout de même un certain tact dans sa réprimande :

- J'ai parfaitement conscience du fait qu'il s'agit d'un nouveau sortilège, difficile de surcroit, mais j'espère tout de même que vos prochains essais ne s'éloigneront pas d'avantage du matériau de départ...

Ginny baissa sa tête vers son propre cristal et le prit entre son pouce et son index pour pouvoir en examiner les détails avec plus d'attention. Les sourcils froncés, elle n'arrêta pas son inspection, malgré la présence de McGonagall dans son dos. Confuse, elle faisait tourner l'objet entre ses doigts. Quelque chose n'allait pas et la rendait suspicieuse : elle ne se souvenait pas être venue en cours, aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, la dernière chose dont elle gardait un souvenir suffisamment précis était son après-midi avec son frère sur le _Chemin de Traverse_. Une légère inquiétude s'empara d'elle tandis qu'elle examinait les reflets du cristal sur sa table.

Le reste de l'heure fila si rapidement qu'une fois venu le moment de quitter la salle, Ginny n'avait pas pratiqué une seule fois le sortilège. La Directrice arriva près de sa table et la fixa longuement avant de s'éloigner sans un mot, les bras croisés. Perplexe, Ginny la suivit des yeux. Elle se serait pourtant attendu à une réprimande pour son inattention... Elle cogita tout en rangeant ses affaires puis mit son sac sur son épaule. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, sa voisine lui attrapa le bras et lui fourra un objet dans la main. Angoissée, elle souffla :

- Tu as failli oublier ton miroir. Tu as vraiment la tête ailleurs, ma pauvre.

Sans donner d'avantage de précision, la sorcière s'éloigna, laissant derrière elle une Ginny perplexe. Celle-ci leva le petit miroir de poche devant ses yeux, avant de le ranger dans la poche de sa jupe. Le miroir lui appartenait, elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus, mais jamais elle ne l'emmenait avec elle. Elle soupira. Elle manquait cruellement de sommeil, c'était certain...

Au détour d'un couloir, elle croisa un première année qui marchait avec empressement, un miroir dans sa main. Il ne cessait de s'y fixer, manquant plusieurs fois de se cogner contre le mur. Intriguée, Ginny l'intercepta et l'attrapa par la manche. Le petit sorcier blond releva vers elle un visage apeuré tandis qu'elle pointait l'objet du doigt.

- Pourquoi tu te promènes avec ça? Tu vas finir par te faire mal.

Il ouvrit sa bouche, stupéfait.

- Tu te moques de moi?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Pas du tout. Je suis curieuse, simplement.

Le garçon pâlit.

- Tu n'es pas... au courant? La Directrice en parle pourtant à chaque repas.

Ginny se frotta la joue d'un air absent.

- C'est... Enfin... c'est compliqué. Explique-moi, s'il te plait.

L'élève recula d'un pas, comme s'il était effrayé, avant de jeter un coup d'œil furtif dans la glace. Désormais blanc comme un linge, la lèvre tremblante, il souffla, terrorisé :

- Tu... Tu... T-Tu entends ça?

Ginny tendit l'oreille. Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, quelqu'un chuchotait. Elle haussa ses épaules.

- Oui, et alors?

Le sorcier blond loucha légèrement.

- Le... Le sifflement, tu l'entends?

La jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de s'étonner :

- Sifflement? Non, c'est simplement quelqu'un qui parle... Tu as mal entendu.

- Mais non, j'entends très bien! Ecoute!

Déstabilisée par son attitude agressive, Ginny obéit. Finalement, alors que le bruit se rapprochait, la voix lui parvint plus clairement. _Tuer. Besoin de... tuer. Lacérer. Déchiqueter... _La rouquine haussa ses épaules en souriant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est sans doute Peeves qui essaye de nous faire peur.

- Non. _Non! _

Le garçon tremblait désormais de tout son corps et ses yeux écarquillés habitaient une lueur folle. Tout en s'enfuyant à toutes jambes, il hurla :

- C'est lui! C'est le serpent géant! Courez!

Ginny tendit sa main vers lui pour le retenir, mais il était déjà loin. Ce ne fut que lorsque son cerveau analysa l'information qu'il venait de recevoir qu'elle prit conscience d'un fait important : il avait bien dit _serpent géant_? Le miroir, la voix... Il ne parlait tout de même pas d'un Basilic? Elle secoua sa tête pour chasser cette idée farfelue et prit son visage entre ses mains pour se calmer. L'esprit brumeux, Ginny se sentait submergée. Elle ne se souvenait pas des discours qu'il avait mentionné. L'élève avait-il perdu la tête ou bien disait-il la vérité? Devait-elle fuir?

Un étrange bruit de glissement vint remplacer la voix qui s'était tue quelques secondes auparavant et l'ombre d'une longue silhouette s'éleva juste à côté de la sienne. Elle déglutit, les mains subitement moites; une alarme mentale résonnait dans son crâne, l'incitant à fuir. La tête tournante, elle sortit sa baguette avec une lenteur extrême, cherchant avec peine à faire le moins de bruit possible. Paniquée à l'idée de se faire attaquer dans la seconde et incapable de réfléchir correctement, la jeune femme esquissa quelques pas rapides en avant, mettant entre eux une distance pourtant insuffisante pour être d'une quelconque utilité. Elle sentait la présence du reptile dans son dos, à quelques mètres d'elle, immobile, la fixant sans doute d'un regard perçant, se délectant d'avance de la chasse qui allait suivre et dont elle serait le gibier.

L'estomac noué, elle inspira silencieusement et continua à avancer d'une démarche irrégulière et peu assurée. Elle aurait voulu se retourner : son attaquant ne semblait pas être en mouvement, comme s'il se contentait de l'observer ou qu'elle n'était pas la cible qu'il s'était attribuée. Portée par son instinct, elle poursuivit sa route sans un regard en arrière et une fois sa capacité de réflexion revenue en sa possession, elle augmenta sa cadence pour finir par se mettre à courir. Elle fila comme une flèche jusqu'au bout du couloir et descendit les escaliers en sautant des marches, manquant maintes fois de tomber face contre terre. Elle continua à courir sans s'arrêter même si elle savait pertinemment que la bête ne la suivait pas; chose que, d'ailleurs, elle ne comprenait pas. Enfin, elle arriva dans le Hall, où s'étaient réunis un bon nombre d'élèves. Le souffle court et le front recouvert de sueur, elle percuta contre un obstacle familier qui poussa un juron. Elle soupira de soulagement.

- Ron! Tu es l...

Le teint du concerné passa par diverses couleurs avant de se terminer sur une coloration rouge prononcée. Sa main vint se plaquer contre la joue de sa sœur dans un claquement sonore qui valut à cette dernière un cri surpris. Ron s'époumona, son timbre déchirant faisant naitre en Ginny une culpabilité encore non justifiée :

- Comment peux-tu être aussi inconsciente? Tu aurais pu te faire tuer! Tu sais très bien qu'on doit se rassembler ici et toi tu traines dans les couloirs! Je sais que tu déprimes, Ginny, et je te comprends. Mais je ne te reconnais plus, tu me fais presque peur... J'ai l'impression que tu attends simplement d'en finir, quitte à te faire transpercer par les crochets de ce stupide serpent!

La jeune femme l'observa longuement sans lui répondre. S'il y avait eu quelconque continuité dans sa journée, elle en avait de toute évidence perdu le fil. La façon dont son frère la regardait actuellement, avec une sorte d'inquiétude rageuse, la déstabilisait. Il la jaugea avec une intensité palpable et siffla entre ses dents :

- Je ne peux plus te laisser te détruire de la sorte, tu sais... ça fait des semaines que ça dure, je n'en peux plus!

Il l'attrapa par les épaules et la secoua avec tant d'ardeur que sa tête ballota d'avant en arrière, ses cheveux roux lui retombant devant les yeux.

- Regarde-toi dans une glace, par Merlin! On dirait un cadavre!

Ginny se pétrifia, pleine d'incompréhension. Elle déglutit avant de demander d'une petite voix :

- M-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

Il répondit à sa question en sortant un miroir de sa poche. Il lui tendit de façon à ce que la glace soit juste en face de son visage et s'exclama sèchement :

- Voilà ce que je raconte!

Ginny posa les yeux sur son reflet et manqua de pousser un cri horrifié. De son côté, Ron continuait de lui faire part de son agacement.

- C'en est trop, Ginny. Je comprends bien qu'avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, avec toute cette suspicion dirigée à ton égard depuis l'ouverture de la Chambre, la rancune d'Harry et le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui, tu puisses te sentir submergée. Mais là, ça ne va plus. Tu dois te reprendre! Pense à ceux qui t'aiment et qui te soutiennent! Pense à moi. Tu sais que je te fais confiance... McGonagall est aussi de ton côté, alors fait un effort et arrête de te pourrir la santé!

La jeune femme était incapable de rester focalisée sur le discours de son frère, trop occupée à fixer avec un certain dégout et une extrême surprise la personne qui lui faisait face. Elle y reconnaissait parfaitement ses yeux marrons, mais ils étaient la seule chose familière qui restait. Ses cheveux roux auparavant flamboyants et lisses étaient désormais ternes et secs; ses joues étaient creusées, sa peau trop pale et ses yeux trop cernés pour retranscrire une simple fatigue. Elle avait perdu quelques kilos et ses lèvres étaient gercées. Elle avait l'air déshydratée et déprimée, affaiblie et... étrangère. A deux doigts de fondre en larmes, Ginny bégaya à l'encontre de son frère qui avait toujours son bras tendu vers elle.

- J-Je... ne comprends pas.

Toujours en colère, Ron ronchonna :

- Quoi, encore?

Mortifiée, Ginny frissonna.

- Depuis quand? Depuis quand je suis _comme ça?_

- On dirait que tu réalises enfin la gravité de la situation, ce n'est pas trop tôt!

Engloutie sous une marée d'émotions, la jeune femme poussa un cri qui lui valut plusieurs dizaines de regards.

- Depuis quand, Ron? Répond-moi!

Le concerné fronça ses sourcils. Sa colère se dissipa en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, remplacée par de la confusion.

- Depuis fin octobre, je dirais. Pourquoi?

Ginny recula d'un pas, la bouche entrouverte.

- Mais nous sommes en septembre.

Le visage de Ron se décomposa.

- Non... Aujourd'hui c'est le 15 janvier...

Sous le choc, Ginny chancela et tomba à genoux contre le carrelage. Elle secoua sa tête avec une telle vigueur qu'elle en paraissait presque folle.

- Non! La rentrée a eu lieu la semaine dernière! Je sais ce que je dis!

Les professeurs, qui s'étaient ajoutés depuis peu au regroupement d'élèves, se retournèrent vers elle. McGonagall se détacha du rassemblement pour venir s'accroupir à côté de Ginny qui sanglotait à n'en plus finir et repoussait fébrilement son frère qui tentait de l'enlacer pour la calmer. La Directrice intervint d'une voix douce :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive?

La sorcière releva vers elle un visage plein d'espoir.

- Professeur... Dites à mon frère que nous sommes en septembre. Il a perdu la notion du temps!

McGonagall tenta de cacher son trouble mais son masque ne put effacer la lueur d'inquiétude qui traversait alors ses prunelles.

- Mlle Weasley... Essayez de garder votre calme.

- Mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que j'ai raison!

Avec fermeté, la Directrice la rappela à l'ordre.

- Non, je suis navrée. Vous vous trompez.

Ginny s'étrangla.

- Mais... Non! _Non! _La rentrée...

Alors qu'elle se relevait et regardait autour d'elle, affolée, McGonagall souffla quelque chose à l'oreille de Ron, dont le visage se durcit, puis elle s'éloigna d'un pas pressé. Sans prévenir, le rouquin attrapa sa sœur par le bras et la tira derrière lui pour la forcer à suivre la Directrice.

- Viens, Ginny. McGonagall va tout t'expliquer. Tout va s'arranger, tu verras.

Toujours aussi inquiète, la sorcière obéit inconsciemment, l'esprit déconnecté. Les joues ruisselantes de larmes salées et agressives, elle se laissait entrainer par la main chaude et rassurante du seul membre de sa famille qui partageait sa souffrance actuelle. Blessée par son ignorance et affolée par son immense trou de mémoire, Ginny envisagea l'espace d'une seconde de se jeter du haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Qu'avait-elle fait tout ce temps? Pourquoi n'en gardait-elle aucun souvenir? La Chambre des Secrets avait-elle vraiment été ouverte? Etait-ce de sa faute? Tom avait-il quelque chose à voir avec tout ça? Etait-il revenu une seconde fois sans qu'elle ne le remarque? Les interrogations se bousculaient dans sa tête, l'isolant momentanément du monde extérieur. Enfermée dans sa bulle, Ginny avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans une abime sans fin, de plus en plus engloutie par les ténèbres au fur et à mesure de sa descente.

Une voix la tira de sa torpeur.

- Asseyez-vous.

McGonagall les avait amené dans son bureau et avait fait apparaître un second siège pour Ron. Ce dernier s'y assit en silence, incitant sa sœur à en faire de même. Les lèvres pincées, Ginny s'exécuta. McGonagall contourna son bureau et prit également place avant de pousser un profond soupir.

- Comme je viens d'en informer Mr Weasley, il semblerait que ce que je craignais se soit en fait produit depuis le début sans que nous ne nous en rendions compte... Ce que je regrette amèrement, je puis vous en assurer.

Trop fatiguée pour ne serait-ce que vouloir comprendre le sens de sa phrase, Ginny murmura :

- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire, désolée.

- Je n'en suis cependant pas certaine. C'est pourquoi j'ai quelques questions à vous poser.

La jeune femme sourit amèrement.

- Au point où j'en suis... Faites ce que vous voulez.

- Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez? Réfléchissez bien.

Ginny lança un regard furtif vers son voisin.

- Avec Ron, nous sommes allés faire des achats sur le Chemin de Traverse. Puis nous sommes rentrés au château. Le concierge... avait...

Elle fronça ses sourcils. Ses souvenirs se faisaient plus flous et étaient moins accessibles.

- Il avait... cassé quelque chose, je crois. Et... Ensuite... Je suis retournée dans le dortoir.

A côté d'elle, Ron était devenu livide et se tapait le front du plat de sa main.

- Quel imbécile! Comment j'ai pu manquer ça? Je voyais bien que tu devenais de plus en plus distante et j'ai cru tout ce que tu m'as dit, même si ça ne te ressemblait pas... Tu étais si... Convaincante. J'aurais du savoir que ce n'était pas toi!

Ginny se sentit nauséeuse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

McGonagall se racla la gorge, sans doute pour attirer l'attention du plus jeune fils Weasley. Mais ce dernier, transformé en véritable bombe à retardement, ne pu se retenir d'exploser.

- J'aurais du comprendre qu'il t'avait possédé! Si ça se trouve, c'est toi qui a vraiment ouvert la Chambre des Secrets et lâché le Basilic sur Hermione...

Ginny se leva brusquement de sa chaise, effarée.

- Q-Quoi? Hermione? Mais elle n'est pas... Je n'ai pas... Tout ça n'a aucun sens! Je n'ai pas été possédée!

Blafarde, la sorcière était au bord du gouffre, et cela se voyait. McGonagall s'empressa de rétablir l'ordre.

- Essayez de vous calmer. Tout va s'arranger.

Sous l'effet du stress, la rouquine éclata d'un rire sans joie et ses intonations se firent hystériques.

- Mais bien sur! Je suis simplement devenue une marionnette humaine, ce n'est rien de grave!

- Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dis...

Dans le déni, Ginny l'ignora superbement et commença à faire les cents pas malgré son frère qui tentait de l'arrêter. Elle s'acharnait involontairement sur le tapis, son visage dans ses mains, un sourire nerveux sur ses lèvres. A la voir ainsi parcourir la pièce de long en large, murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles, elle passait presque pour une aliénée. Elle le savait, au fond, mais ne s'en souciait pas. Elle avait l'impression qu'une boule s'était coincée dans sa gorge et que ses entrailles s'enflammaient. Oubliant temporairement son environnement, elle s'exprima à voix haute, tout en riant sans le vouloir :

- Tout ça parce que tu es frustré que je me sois détournée de toi et que je maintienne ma position dans un clan ennemi? Tu n'es pas sérieux! Qu'espérais-tu prouver? Que tu me surpasses? Que tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi? Ça ne change rien, Tom. Tu n'as fais qu'augmenter le mépris que j'éprouve à ton égard!

_Mon objectif est plus poussé que ça, navré de te décevoir. _

Ginny s'immobilisa, étonnée d'avoir reçu une véritable réponse. Quoi qu'elle n'était pas certaine que tout n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Sa voix résonnait dans sa tête, après tout...

_Je suis cependant étonné que ton esprit n'ait pas totalement lâché prise. N'importe qui d'autre se serait déjà retrouvé à Saint Mangouste..._

Ignorant les appels de Ron et de la Directrice, Ginny lui répondit, concentrée uniquement sur leur conversation :

- Qu'as-tu tiré de tout cela? Tu as perdu ton temps.

_Loin de là. Je voulais te montrer la différence._

- Différence? Quelle différence?

_Celle entre une véritable manipulation et une simple entraide. Ces dernières semaines ont été ce que j'appelle une vraie possession. Ce que tu as fais pour moi par le passé n'était qu'un compromis. Je t'ai donné ce dont tu avais besoin et tu m'as permis d'accomplir ce que je désirais. C'est aussi simple que ça. _

- Même en admettant que tu aies raison, je ne vois pas ce que ça change.

_J'essaye de t'ouvrir les yeux, Ginevra. J'aurais pu facilement utiliser la méthode actuelle à la place de nos conversations quotidiennes pour te faire comprendre mon point de vue... Je t'avais accordé une liberté que d'autres n'ont jamais eu. _

- Et alors?

_Alors... Je t'ai offert bien plus que quiconque était censé recevoir. Tu ne réalises pas l'opportunité qui t'étais donnée et que tu avais acceptée, mais que tu oses désormais refuser. Réfléchis bien à tout ça et tu finiras par comprendre que mes intentions étaient sincères._

- Je doute que le mot sincère fasse partie de ton vocabulaire.

_Je doute que tu sois si forte que tu ne le laisses entendre. Tu n'as pas la volonté suffisante pour me tenir tête jusqu'au bout. Je suis simplement là pour accélérer les choses. Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'attendre des années durant._

- Ne m'attends pas, dans ce cas. Pourquoi t'embêter avec un bagage supplémentaire?

_Le bagage en question m'intéresse. Qu'on me suive par peur est une chose... Qu'on le fasse par envie, ça, c'est plutôt rare. _

- Ce que tu me fais incite à la peur, non l'envie.

_Ce n'est qu'un petit contretemps. Je saurai ramener tes envies passées jusqu'à toi. _

Ginny voulut argumenter mais une violente gifle la ramena à la raison. McGonagall s'empressa de s'excuser.

- Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions, mais vous n'étiez plus avec nous.

La Directrice leva sa baguette. Son expression sérieuse montrait clairement qu'elle ne tolèrerait plus aucun délai.

- Vous m'excuserez, mais je dois tenter de briser cette connexion qui entrave vos capacités de réflexion.

Ron se mordit la lèvre, inquiet.

- Et si ça ne marche pas?

McGonagall soupira.

- Restons optimistes, vous le voulez bien?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre VIII** – _Nothing but dark_

* * *

Environ trois semaines s'étaient écoulées et Ginny avait désormais perdu le compte des tentatives désespérées de la Directrice pour lui venir en aide. Si Tom lui avait redonné le contrôle de son corps, il ne manquait pas de se manifester de diverses manières dès que l'occasion se présentait et même le plus puissant sortilège de McGonagall ne semblait pas en mesure de briser cette connexion étrange qui subsistait entre leurs deux esprits. A chaque période sans intervention spirituelle de son assaillant, la jeune femme en profitait pour reprendre des forces et se remettre à niveau. Entre chaque cours, elle rendait visite à Hermione à l'infirmerie, pleine de culpabilité. Elle s'excusait sans relâche, même si elle ne pouvait lui répondre, et restait à ses côtés tant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle espérait que sa présence serait une preuve suffisante de son regret et que la sorcière finirait par lui pardonner. Elle comptait tout lui expliquer à son réveil, attendant avec une impatience grandissante que le philtre de Mandragores soit prêt et lui ramène son amie près d'elle.

Enfin, elle passait le peu de temps libre qu'il lui restait dans le bureau de la Directrice. Celle-ci, malgré ses nombreux échecs, insistait pour que Ginny ne laisse pas tomber et garde espoir. La jeune femme ne savait pas si son enseignante y croyait vraiment ou était dans le déni, mais pour ce qui était de son propre avis, elle avait déjà perdu sa volonté. Durant ces séances privées, McGonagall en profitait également pour tenter de trouver avec elle ce qui avait initié cette possession. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas directement rentré de le Château et avait donc utilisé un intermédiaire. Les souvenirs évaporés de Ginny étaient probablement la clé, mais malgré un entraînement acharné, la rouquine ne parvenaient pas à les retrouver. D'ailleurs, son envie inconsciente de garder les choses ainsi y était sans doute pour beaucoup.

Après avoir poussé un énième soupir, la Directrice releva sa baguette.

- Toujours rien, je suppose?

Assise dans un fauteuil qui aurait du lui être confortable mais qui, étant donné les circonstances, était une véritable torture, Ginny hocha la tête en se mordant la lèvre.

- Rien du tout. J'essaye, pourtant. Simplement... Je pense que ce serait peut-être mieux que je ne m'en rappelle pas. C'est évident que je suis coupable de l'ouverture de la Chambre, c'est logique même...

- J'en suis consciente, mais c'est un risque à prendre si nous voulons trouver la source de votre lien mental.

Ginny soupira, accablée.

- Je sais...

McGonagall la fixa étrangement. Elle semblait hésitante, comme si elle désirait ardemment poser une question qu'elle n'osait pas formuler. Son attitude n'échappa pas à Ginny, qui l'interrogea d'une petite voix :

- Vous voulez me demander les détails, n'est-ce pas? Vous m'avez accordé suffisamment de temps pour me remettre des mes émotions, je ne vous en voudrai pas si vous me posez des questions. Je sais que vous avez besoin d'en apprendre plus si vous voulez m'aider...

La concernée lui adressa un regard reconnaissant et vint s'assoir dans le fauteuil qui trônait à côté du sien. Longtemps, elle resta sans rien dire, cherchant sans doute les bons mots pour ne pas paraître trop brutale. Ginny commença même à penser qu'elle se désisterait. Cependant, l'enseignante finit par prendre la parole :

- Je me demande simplement... Ce qu'il vous dit.

Ginny s'étonna :

- Ce qu'il me dit?

La Directrice acquiesça, le visage fermé.

- Je sais qu'il communique avec vous par la pensée, mais c'est une méthode que je ne pensais pas qu'il utiliserait. Il a pertinemment montré qu'il pouvait user de la force pour vous faire faire ce qu'il désire... Pourquoi, d'après vous, a-t-il arrêté? Pourquoi s'en tenir uniquement à la conversation?

_Parce que c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait. Je n'avais pas besoin de plus, à l'époque._

Ginny se crispa légèrement mais ne mentionna pas son intervention.

- Je pense qu'il...

Elle réfléchit un instant. Elle avait du mal à s'exprimer et c'était d'autant plus difficile qu'il s'agissait d'interpréter les intentions du mage.

- ...souhaite obtenir ce qu'il convoite d'une manière différente de d'habitude.

McGonagall se frotta nerveusement le menton.

- Une envie de diversité, peut-être?

Ginny sourit ironiquement.

- Peut-être. Je ne saurais le dire.

L'enseignante enchaîna sans réfléchir :

- Pourquoi vous? Pourquoi insister de la sorte? Je sais que vous avez interagit avec lui par le passé, vous me l'avez raconté. Et je sais que vous regrettez amèrement cette période de votre vie, mais vous étiez influençable... Mentionne-t-il souvent ce point lors de vos discussions?

La rouquine triturait désormais ses mains sans s'en rendre compte. Ce sujet lui était toujours relativement pénible et la rendait confuse, chose qu'elle n'appréciait pas. Elle déglutit avant d'affirmer :

- Oui, il en parle beaucoup. Mais je ne sais pas s'il veut réellement me convaincre de le suivre ou s'il en profite simplement pour se venger.

- Se venger? Pour quelle raison?

Elle haussa ses épaules et eut un petit sourire désolé.

- Pour tout un tas de raisons. Notamment parce que les choses ne se déroulent pas comme il le souhaite.

_Tu es bien chanceuse que je ne me trouve pas en personne dans la même pièce que toi. Je n'apprécie pas qu'on parle de la sorte dans mon dos. _

Ginny l'ignora et poursuivit :

- Je pense... Qu'il s'attendait à ce que je sois toujours la même.

- L'êtes-vous?

La sorcière se tendit, prise au dépourvue par cette question qu'elle considérait comme agressive.

_Oh oui, elle l'est toujours, croyez-moi. Elle renie simplement cette réalité parce qu'elle est trop effrayée._

Instantanément, Ginny devint livide. Son trouble était désormais si évident que la Directrice intervint :

- Je ne voulais pas vous brusquer, pardonnez moi.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Non, non... Je... Je peux vous répondre.

McGonagall acquiesça et attendit patiemment. Ginny débuta d'une voix fébrile :

- Je pense... Que je suis... Disons, en constante évolution. J'ai fais des choses que je considérais autrefois comme légitimes, j'avais des envies que d'autres n'ont pas et je ne réalisais pas que tout ça était...

_Laisse-moi deviner. Mal?_

Elle toussota.

- ...mal.

_Ne me fais pas rire. Encore aujourd'hui tu ne le penses pas. Tu t'imposes simplement des restrictions pour te fondre dans la masse. _

McGonagall l'incita à poursuivre. Elle s'exécuta avec difficulté :

- Pendant longtemps j'ai continué de croire que j'avais raison... J'avoue... J'avoue que j'attendais que Tom revienne. Lorsque j'ai appris qu'il était en fait Vous-Savez-Qui, j'ai eu quelques problèmes à digérer cette information, mais au fond, je continuais à espérer. Je croyais qu'il reviendrait, _lui_, et peu m'importait le reste.

La Directrice se mordit la lèvre, sans doute dans un réflexe pour cacher ses véritables émotions. Elle lui demanda, hésitante :

- Quand avez-vous arrêté d'espérer?

Ginny eut la sensation de recevoir un coup en pleine poitrine. Gênée, elle détourna son regard.

- Jamais.

McGonagall s'offusqua, se levant littéralement de son siège :

- Je vous demande pardon?

Ginny s'empressa de bafouiller :

- Non, ne vous énervez pas! Je voulais dire... Enfin... J'ai toujours espéré, mais de façon décroissante. J'ai fini par me rendre compte qu'il n'est pas de ces personnes à qui l'on peut faire confiance...

Le visage légèrement tordu sous l'effet de la colère, McGonagall inspira longuement avant de se rassoir. Elle croisa ses mains devant elle et soupira.

- Vous êtes la cible idéale. Est-ce que vous vous en rendez compte?

Ginny grimaça.

- Je suppose que c'est une mauvaise chose.

- Evidemment! Comment pouvez-vous éprouver une quelconque affection pour ce monstre?

_Perspicace._

La jeune femme tiqua.

_- Affection? _Je n'ai aucune affection pour lui!

- Peut-être plus maintenant. Mais c'était le cas, du moins auparavant.

Horrifiée, Ginny se leva et monta d'un ton sans s'en rendre compte :

- Et alors? Je n'étais qu'une enfant!

- Vous avez vous-même dit que vous avez continué à espérer jusqu'à récemment. Alors dites-moi sérieusement, à partir de quel moment avez-vous tiré un trait définitif sur vos ambitions passées?

_Vous remontez dans mon estime, McGonagall._

Une larme rageuse qu'elle n'avait pu contenir coula le long de sa joue. Elle bégaya, sous le choc :

- V-Vous... me soupçonnez? Je vous dis que j'ai changé!

_Toujours le même refrain. Ginevra, ne crois-tu pas que ce que tu dis commence à sonner faux?_

La Directrice se leva à son tour et l'attrapa par les épaules pour la forcer à la regarder dans les yeux.

- J'essaye simplement de vous aider. S'il s'avère qu'effectivement, vous êtes dans le déni, je dois vous faire comprendre ce qu'il en coute! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres causera votre perte!

Ginny se vexa :

- Dans le déni? Je ne suis pas dans le déni! Je sais très bien qu'il m'utilisera ou me tuera, au final!

_Je sais que j'avais dit que je ne te laisserai vivre que tant que tu me seras utile, mais tout de même... Quel serait l'intérêt pour moi d'ôter ta vie?_

Sans le réaliser, la jeune femme changea d'interlocuteur :

- Mais parce que c'est ainsi que tu fonctionnes! Tu manipules, tortures et tues. Tu ne laisses pas vivre quelqu'un par bonté d'âme! Et si je te résiste jusqu'au bout, la seule option sera justement de m'assassiner, tu l'as dis toi même!

_Ça n'arrivera pas. Je sais que tu me suivras. _

- Non. Alors tue moi tout de suite, qu'on en finisse!

- Mlle Weasley!

McGonagall s'était égosillée, le contrôle de la situation lui filant entre les doigts. Ginny ne l'écouta pas.

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi as-tu _tellement _envie de réussir à me convaincre? Je ferais une piètre mangemorte!

_Au contraire, tu serais un cas unique parmi tant d'autres._

- Vraiment? Et en quoi, exactement?

_Souviens-toi de la façon dont tu te comportais... Tu étais prête à faire tout ce que je voulais simplement pour le plaisir d'être à mes côtés et de voir le monde, d'apprendre, de montrer en puissance et de laisser tes ambitions se réaliser. M'accompagner dans ma quête était ton désir le plus cher. Tu as menti pour moi. Tu as ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, lâché le Basilic, et écrit des messages ensanglantés sur les murs... Pour moi. Mais aussi pour toi. Tu voulais tout ce qui est arrivé. D'autres l'auraient fait sous la contrainte, peut-être. Ou sous l'effet de la possession, comme je te l'ai montré. Toi, tu étais différente._

- C'est du passé!

Etrangement, la voix de Tom se fit plus forte et cogna dans sa tête avec une extrême violence :

_Tu ne peux pas me donner un avant-goût et finalement me laisser sans rien!_

- Ginny, vous m'entendez?

Elle loucha dans sa direction et se remémora la présence de l'enseignante, qui l'appelait par son prénom pour la première fois. Elle s'excusa en souriant timidement.

- Désolée, je me suis emportée.

McGonagall ne cacha pas sa suspicion et, sans prendre le temps de s'exprimer avec tact, affirma :

- Vous discutez de façon bien trop... naturelle, à mon goût. Je n'entendais que votre côté de la conversation mais malgré le contexte... Vos réponses étaient spontanées et j'avoue que cela ne me rassure pas.

Ginny lui répondit dans un réflexe qu'elle regretta aussitôt :

- C'est l'habitude, sans doute.

La Directrice déglutit.

- Je m'inquiète pour vous, sincèrement. Vous n'auriez jamais du entrer en contact en premier lieu...

La rouquine détourna son regard pour le poser sur la cheminée.

- Il est un peu tard.

- Vous m'en voyez désolée... J'aurais voulu être intervenue à temps, mais tout se passait juste sous notre nez sans que nous ne nous en rendions compte. Et la situation se répète cette année. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point j'ai honte.

Ginny hocha sa main, le visage légèrement rouge.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, mais bien de la mienne.

_Ça vous amuse de jouer les martyrs, toutes les deux? _

La sorcière fronça ses sourcils et son regard devint vague, signe qu'elle prêtait attention à une chose extérieure. McGonagall s'en rendit compte :

- Il vous parle? _Encore?_

Ginny acquiesça, les lèvres pincées. L'enseignante ne cacha pas son trouble.

- Je suis perplexe. Il semble vous suivre constamment.

_J'ai beaucoup de temps libre, que voulez-vous?_

Elle haussa ses épaules.

- Il cherche à me déstabiliser... J'avoue que ça marche, la plupart du temps.

- Mais tout de même... Est-ce uniquement ça? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il a _besoin_ de continuellement vous accompagner?

_Vous perdez tous vos points, McGonagall. La prochaine fois que je vous croise, je risque de vous jeter par inadvertance un Doloris ou deux... _

Ginny grimaça.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. A force j'ai du mal à distinguer le vrai du faux...

_C'est bien ce que je dis depuis le début. Quand cesseras-tu de lutter inutilement? Je vais finir par perdre patience._

Elle respira calmement pour ne pas se laisser entraîner dans un énième débat et s'adressa à la Directrice en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Je suis désolée mais ça ne vous embête pas qu'on remette la suite de cette séance à demain? Je suis un peu fatiguée.

- Je comprends. Néanmoins, je n'aimerais pas que nous nous quittions sur une mauvaise note alors croyez-moi quand je vous dis que je ne vous juge pas. J'essaye simplement de vous aider, vous le savez. Et bien entendu, comme à chaque fois, ce qu'il s'est passé et a été mentionné ne sortira jamais d'ici, vous avez ma parole.

Ginny lui sourit, reconnaissante.

- Très bien, merci. Passez une bonne soirée.

- Vous aussi, Ginny.

* * *

Elle se glissa sous ses couvertures et, sans fermer ses yeux, se coucha sur le côté, faisant ainsi face à la place libre à côté de la sienne. Elle savait qu'elle ne le resterait pas bien longtemps et, même s'il aurait été plus judicieux de l'ignorer, elle n'en était pas capable. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à gérer en gardant son calme, c'était bien l'illusion fantomatique mais détaillée de Tom qui apparaissait à son gré, le plus souvent au beau milieu de la nuit, l'empêchant de fermer l'œil. Le cœur battant d'appréhension, elle gardait ses yeux grands ouverts et patientait. Elle ne supportait pas de s'endormir alors qu'il était tout près d'elle, alors insignifiante et sans défense. Elle restait éveillée autant par crainte que par fascination, autant par mépris et dégoût qu'intrigue et curiosité. Elle s'en serait donné des gifles.

Alors qu'elle attendait et commençait à somnoler, un léger souffle dans sa nuque la sortit de son état de torpeur et elle ouvrit grand ses yeux. Allongé juste à côté d'elle et accoudé de façon décontracté, un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres, il était là, la dévisageant silencieusement. Ginny faillit avaler sa salive de travers. Afin de ne pas se faire entendre par ses camarades endormies, elle chuchota :

- Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas un seul jour de répit?

La sensation était différente comparée à leurs conversations purement psychiques : ses paroles sortirent de sa bouche, rendant le mirage presque trop réel.

- Je n'aimerais manquer tes petites aventures sous aucun prétexte.

Ginny soupira autant par agacement que pour masquer son trouble.

- Dis plutôt que tu le fais pour me torturer.

Il ricana lentement tout en rapprochant son visage du sien. Ginny vit double.

- Et toi, ne dis pas que tu n'apprécies pas ma présence. Je peux comprendre que tu ne tolères pas ce que je fais, mais je sais pertinemment qu'au fond, tu jubiles parce que je suis là.

La sorcière se crispa et, si elle n'avait pas déjà été au bord du lit, elle se serait sans doute d'avantage éloignée.

- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais apprécier une telle chose après tout ce que tu me fais.

Il la fixa quelques instants, son visage de marbre cachant ses pensées avec succès, puis leva sa main. S'attendant à une attaque, Ginny serra ses dents, pour finir par arborer une expression de pur étonnement lorsque les doigts du mage vinrent se prendre dans sa chevelure. Malgré toutes les émotions négatives qu'il lui inspirait, elle ne pu s'empêcher de virer au rouge. Agacée, elle voulu se dégager mais il ne bougea pas d'un cil, l'air victorieux.

- Tu peux créer autant de mensonges que tu veux pour n'importe quel sujet, mais ton expression actuelle... N'essaye même pas d'en inventer un pour la justifier. Et dire que tu oses t'étonner de ma persistance. Tu ne fais que retarder l'inévitable, Ginevra.

La jeune femme fronça ses sourcils, non par méfiance ou colère, mais par déception, dirigée essentiellement vers elle-même. De son côté, le mage se délectait de la situation et enfonça un peu plus le clou :

- Je n'avais pas l'intention d'aller aussi loin, au départ. Lorsque je suis venu te voir la première fois, je pensais que tu me suivrais immédiatement ou après quelques jours d'hésitation. Tout aurait été bien plus simple, tu sais.

Voulant éviter son regard, Ginny baissa ses yeux, mais son champ de vision restreint la força à les poser sur la main du sorcier, reposant négligemment sur le matelas juste à côté de son bassin. Elle battit nerveusement des paupières. Tom chantonna :

- Ginevra, Ginevra... N'arrêteras-tu jamais de me surprendre?

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce genre de remarque et releva donc sa tête vers lui par automatisme pour le dévisager avec un intérêt non feint. Il souriait d'une façon étrange, comme s'il s'amusait et cherchait à l'effrayer en même temps.

- Voilà pourquoi je suis tellement intrigué... N'importe qui de véritablement sensé m'aurait inévitablement placé en tête de sa liste noire après le genre de choses que je t'ai fais, mais toi non. Cette forme de folie me fascine. Tu continues à t'accrocher, même si tu n'oses pas t'en rendre compte. Il y a une partie de toi qui s'est attachée définitivement à moi, et tu ne peux plus t'en défaire. C'est jouissif. Malsain. Presque... Beau.

Ginny aurait voulu s'enfoncer six pieds sous terre.

- Tu as une étrange définition de la beauté.

- Tu as une étrange définition de toi-même. Forcément, elle est falsifiée.

La sorcière ne parvint pas à se détendre, tant à cause de la proximité du sorcier que de la conversation en elle-même. D'un ton faussement assuré, elle chuchota :

- Tu as vraiment réponse à tout.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

- Pour qu'une conversation se poursuive, il faut un échange. Tu y es également pour quelque chose si nos discussions sont toujours aussi longues...

- Je devrais t'ignorer.

- Mais au lieu de le faire, tu le mentionnes simplement. Pourquoi? Pourquoi... Ne me méprises-tu pas?

Ginny lui répondit sans grande conviction.

- Je te méprise.

Il haussa ses sourcils.

- Vraiment? Tu as une étrange façon de le prouver.

- Tu as bien une étrange façon de te comporter pour quelqu'un qui souhaite si ardemment ma présence à ses côtés.

- Que veux-tu? J'aime employer la méthode forte.

- Dans ton cas, c'est plutôt de l'abus.

Le sorcier resta quelques secondes sans répondre. Le visage fermé, il semblait réfléchir. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux, ce qui lui donnait un air décontracté qu'il adoptait rarement, si ce n'était jamais.

- Tu vois? Ta façon de me répondre, si ce n'est parce que tu tolères ma présence, pour quelle raison est-elle?

Ginny feignit un accès de sommeil et ferma lourdement ses paupières. Elle n'était pas en mesure de forcer sa fréquence cardiaque à redescendre mais elle faisait de son mieux pour respirer calmement et garder un visage impassible. Comme Tom ne se manifestait plus, elle ignorait s'il était parti ou s'il continuait de l'observer mais elle ne pouvait prendre le risque de le vérifier. Elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose : qu'il cesse de lui poser des questions auxquelles elle n'avait pas de réponse ou qui la mettaient mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle en était. Elle avait du faire tant d'efforts pour tourner progressivement la page. Elle avait été si proche de la fin, à deux doigts de réussir... Mais il avait fallu qu'il se manifeste à ce moment là. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à se confier à McGonagall et elle avait presque culpabilisé de l'avoir trahi et révélé son retour... Puis il avait commencé à ressasser le passé, sans arrêt, encore et toujours. Ne pouvait-il juste pas la laisser tout oublier en paix?

- Non, je ne peux pas.

Sous le choc, elle rouvrit ses yeux et oublia momentanément ses camarades. Elle poussa un cri indigné.

- Tu te fiches de moi? Sors de ma tête!

Un gémissement voisin la prit au dépourvue et, par réflexe, elle attrapa sa couverture pour s'en recouvrir totalement et engloba le sorcier au passage. Celui-ci ne se retint pas et se moqua ouvertement.

- Personne ne peut me voir, tu sais.

Ainsi plongés dans le noir, elle ne pouvait le voir, mais sentait sa proximité. Elle pouvait jurer que son corps était juste à côté du sien : ils se touchaient. Comment une illusion pouvait-elle avoir une telle consistance?

- C'est magique.

Au contact de son souffle au creux de son oreille, Ginny frissonna. Pourtant, enfouie ainsi sous son immense couette, la jeune femme mourrait de chaud. Elle attendit cependant que le silence retombe dans le dortoir avant de l'enlever et, une fois certaine que plus personne n'était éveillé, elle en profita pour se lever. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil furtif vers Tom, qui avait pris ses aises, ses bras croisés derrière sa tête. Il lui sourit.

- Où vas-tu comme ça?

- Le plus loin possible de toi.

* * *

Ginny se réveilla dans la Salle Commune. Elle s'était allongée dans un des canapés qui s'y trouvaient et elle s'étonnait d'y être restée toute la nuit. Elle se serait pourtant attendue à ce que quelqu'un vienne la réveiller, que ce soit le concierge ou quelconque préfet. Elle se releva en se massant sa nuque douloureuse due à sa mauvaise position et poussa un faible juron lorsqu'elle se cogna le pied dans la table basse. Elle se leva en se frottant les yeux et étouffa son bâillement avec sa main, puis loucha légèrement en direction de l'horloge qui indiquait fièrement 6_ heures 15. _Ginny ronchonna. Elle aurait pu encore dormir une bonne heure mais il avait fallu qu'elle se réveille maintenant...

Elle remonta d'un pas trainant les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles puis arrivée dans le pièce, continua sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à son lit. Elle s'y allongea en silence, les yeux rivés vers le plafond. Tout était calme. Son environnement, ses pensées, son cœur... Cela faisait un bien fou et c'était un luxe qu'elle ne pouvait que rarement se permettre. Avec un petit sourire satisfait, elle s'autorisa quelques minutes supplémentaires de repos et ferma ses yeux. Alors qu'elle s'enfonçait au pays des songes, elle en intercepta un qui n'était pourtant pas sien.

_Noir. Tout était noir, silencieux et sans fin. Il était entouré d'un véritable néant. Il était dépourvu de corps, avait l'impression d'être partout et nulle part en même temps. La sensation était étrange, presque effrayante. Il n'avait pourtant jamais peur de rien. Il était seul. Il n'était rien de plus qu'un bout d'âme errant au gré d'un vent inexistant. Il restait là, simplement, ne faisait rien, ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien. Quel phénomène intriguant. Le temps se déroulait-il de la même manière ici? Avait-il encore quelconque capacité? Pourquoi était-il capable de penser et réfléchir, d'ailleurs? Ce n'était pas censé se dérouler ainsi. Il avait divisé son âme en deux, mais pourquoi les deux parties étaient-elles capables de poursuivre leur existence? Serait-il capable d'avertir son autre moitié pour qu'il le laisse sortir d'ici? Il aurait voulu déglutir. Il n'était pourtant pas du genre à perdre son sang froid. _

_Le temps passait... Encore. Et encore. Encore... Il n'en pouvait plus. Etait-ce censé être si long? Devrait-il passer une éternité à patienter, sans rien faire? Il n'était pas très sociable et n'éprouvait pas le besoin d'être en compagnie de qui que ce soit pour se sentir bien, au contraire. Pourtant, dans cet environnement étranger et uniforme, sans livre pour se détendre, sans baguette pour s'entraîner, sans rien pour se divertir, il aurait presque voulu être enfermé avec une autre personne. Presque. Il avait l'impression d'entendre l'aiguille d'une horloge illusoire se mouvoir avec une lenteur déconcertante, le narguant, s'amusant de son ennui et de sa paranoïa naissante. Il essaya de crier. Les échos n'étaient-ils que le fruit de son imagination? Quelqu'un serait-il un jour capable d'entendre son désarrois à travers le journal intime? Non... Personne ne devait le trouver. Il était la clé de son immortalité. C'était le plus important._

_Il voulait soupirer. Depuis combien de temps se trouvait-il là? Une semaine? Un an? Une décennie? Un siècle, peut-être? Ce genre d'existence ne lui convenait pas, mais que pouvait-il bien y faire? Il n'avait pas le droit de regretter. Ses actions lui avait valu la puissance nécessaire pour vaincre la Mort elle-même. Y avait-il plus valorisant que le sommet? Certainement pas. Il se répétait ces convictions sans arrêt et, pourtant, il peinait de plus en plus à y croire. N'y avait-il vraiment aucun moyen pour sortir d'ici? Il n'était pas satisfait. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu... Le désespoir pointait progressivement le bout de son nez. Ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il était tombé bien bas._

_Il était partout. Il était nulle part. Il était vulnérable. Il était pitoyable. Et il en avait assez... Il était si fatigué d'attendre... _

_- Je m'appelle Ginny Weasley._

_Une voix? D'où venait-elle? Etait-il devenu fou? _

_- J'ai 11 ans. Je viens tout juste d'entrer à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie._

_Poudlard? Elle avait bien dit Poudlard?_

_- Et ceci sera mon nouveau journal intime._

_Journal intime? Cette fille avait-elle prit son journal? Elle n'était tout de même pas en train... d'écrire dedans?_

_Un divertissement... C'était inattendu. Il avait presque envie de lui répondre. Il voulait se laisser porter par ce désir absurde d'avoir une conversation, quitte à ne pas recevoir de réponse. Il répondit mentalement._

_- Bonjour, Ginny Weasley. Je m'appelle Tom. Tom Jedusor._

_Contre toute attente, la voix féminine se fit à nouveau entendre._

_- Tom? Comment fais-tu pour me répondre? Toi aussi tu as un journal?_

_Quelle surprise! La fille avait pu recevoir son message. Comment était-ce possible? Etait-il si désespéré qu'il construisait cette histoire de toute pièce? Peut-être était-il bon à interner... _

_- Tom, tu es toujours là?_

_Il aurait voulu sauter de joie, réaction peu commune chez lui, il devait l'admettre._

_- Oui, je suis là. Je suis... si content!_

_- Tu es content?_

_- Oui! Je suis enfermé dans ce journal depuis si longtemps. J'ai cru devenir fou._

_La voix féminine gagna en intensité et il pouvait maintenant y distinguer un brin d'inquiétude._

_- Enfermé? Merlin, mais qui t'a fait ça?_

_- Je..._

_Il s'interrompit. Une gamine de 11 ans ne risquait pas d'y comprendre quoi que ce soit, n'est-ce pas?_

_- C'est de ma faute. J'ai testé un sortilège mais ça n'était pas censé se passer ainsi._

_- Pauvre Tom! Je ne peux pas te faire sortir d'ici? _

_Il ricana._

_- J'en doute._

_- Pourquoi pas? Je peux appeler un professeur._

_- Non, surtout pas!_

_La jeune fille resta longtemps silencieuse puis, alors qu'il craignait qu'elle soit partie, elle se prononça :_

_- Et pourquoi moi, je ne pourrais pas essayer?_

_- Désolé de te décevoir, mais je doute qu'à onze ans tu aies suffisamment de capacités pour m'aider._

_- Pourquoi? Quel âge as-tu?_

_- Seize ans. _

_Son ton se fit plus enthousiaste._

_- Oh, tu dois connaître beaucoup de choses alors!_

_S'il en avait été capable, il aurait sans doute sourit._

_- Si on veut. Je crois cependant pouvoir aller bien plus loin que mon niveau actuel. Si je sors un jour d'ici._

_Son timbre retranscrivait une curiosité évidente._

_- Plus loin? Tu veux dire, plus que ce que tu apprends en cours?_

_- Perspicace. C'est exactement ça, oui. _

_- Tu comptes voyager?_

_- Tu me voles mon idée, Ginny. Joli prénom, d'ailleurs._

_- Merci! C'est le diminutif de Ginevra._

_- J'aime encore plus cette version._

_- Personne ne m'appelle jamais comme ça._

_- Je serai le premier dans ce cas._

_La fille sembla flattée._

_- Tu es plutôt gentil, Tom. J'aime bien te parler._

_Etrange... Il ne savait dire pourquoi, mais lui aussi, tolérait plutôt bien leur discussion. _

_- J'aime aussi te parler, Ginevra. J'ai l'impression... de me sentir mieux._


	9. Chapter 9

_Un ENORME "désolée" pour ce retard immense! J'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même ce chapitre. Légèrement plus long, pour compenser... (Pardonnée? :D) __Bonne lecture! _

* * *

**Chapitre IX** - _You're not alone... Not anymore_

* * *

_Le temps lui paraissait étrangement plus long depuis qu'il conversait avec cette fameuse Ginevra. L'attente de son retour était sans fin et, maintenant qu'il avait gouté à sa compagnie, il n'en perdait que d'avantage patience lorsqu'elle ne se manifestait pas. Si le contexte avait été différent, s'il l'avait rencontré alors qu'il était doté de toutes ses capacités, sans doute ne lui aurait-il jamais prêté attention. Il n'aurait certainement pas toléré écouter cette jeune fille raconter sa vie et ses sentiments des heures durant, et il était évident qu'ils n'auraient jamais tenu de conversations aussi longues que celles qu'ils avaient désormais. Il n'aimait pas être dérangé et préférait la solitude. Il avait toujours été plus performant ainsi. Mais la situation actuelle ne s'y prêtait pas, et cette sorcière, aussi immature pouvait-elle être, était présentement la bienvenue. Il avait cependant beaucoup de mal à accepter cet état de quasi dépendance qui le définissait depuis peu. Ce n'était pas lui. Ça n'aurait jamais du l'être... Mais si cela lui permettrait de fuir cette prison infernale qu'il n'arrivait plus à supporter, il était prêt, peut-être, à aller à l'encontre de ses principes. Ne serait-ce que pour une fois..._

_Ce n'était pas de sa faute. C'était elle. Elle qui lui avait dit et répété sans cesse cette promesse tentatrice._

_« Tu n'es plus seul, Tom. Plus maintenant. Plus jamais. »_

* * *

Ce jour là, Ginny eut de grosses difficultés à rester concentrée en cours. Elle ne cessait de repenser à ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu. Elle en avait rapidement conclut qu'il s'agissait de souvenirs qui appartenaient à Tom, mais il y avait eu bien plus à cela que de simples images confuses. Au contraire, elle avait eu l'impression d'être à sa place, enfermée dans ce néant effrayant, ressentant les mêmes choses, partageant ses pensées... C'était sans doute l'évènement qui l'avait le plus marquée : la façon dont Tom avait regagné momentanément espoir lorsqu'elle s'était adressée à lui pour la première fois, cette étrange reconnaissance à son égard qu'il voudrait pourtant nier mais qu'elle avait pu parfaitement ressentir. C'était infiniment troublant.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il en avait eu conscience, s'il avait réalisé qu'à un moment ou un autre, elle avait perçu une partie cachée de son esprit ou s'il lui avait volontairement montrée pour la troubler une fois de plus. Cette option n'était pas exclue, le connaissant et Ginny rageait de ne pas savoir dans laquelle de ces deux situations elle se trouvait. De plus, le sorcier ne s'était pas manifesté une seule fois depuis la veille, et cela la dérangeait. Un silence inhabituel n'était jamais bon signe et étant données les circonstances, elle ne s'en inquiétait que d'avantage. Pourquoi ne lui disait-il rien? Pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas les moments de tranquillité occasionnels qui se présentaient, mais elle mourrait d'envie de l'interroger. Bien sur, il ne lui dirait pas forcément la vérité. Peu lui importait : elle voulait simplement entendre sa réaction, chercher un indice, aussi anodin soit-il.

Une odeur de brûlé lui agressa les narines et elle se pinça le nez. Sa potion, qui aurait du avoir un aspect d'or liquide, n'était qu'une vulgaire masse grise pleine de grumeaux grandissant de seconde en seconde, venant aussitôt déborder du récipient pour se répandre en partie sur le sol. Le professeur Slughorn, qui patrouillait dans la salle, lui jeta un regard déçu avant de sortir sa baguette pour faire s'évaporer l'étrange mixture, évitant au passage une catastrophe imminente.

- Je vous laisse exceptionnellement recommencer, mais vous risquez de faire une heure supplémentaire comparé à vos petits camarades.

Ginny lui accorda un petit sourire reconnaissant et se baissa vers son chaudron pour y jeter quelques ingrédients avec une extrême précaution. Une fois le professeur éloigné, la jeune femme poussa un soupir défaitiste et concentra toute son attention sur sa préparation, qu'elle ne devait rater sous aucun prétexte. Ses notes en Potions ne volaient désormais plus bien haut et Slughorn n'était pas le premier enseignant à lui avoir fait part de la gravité de la situation. Si elle ne voulait pas avoir à refaire son année, Ginny était forcée d'obtenir de meilleurs résultats, du moins à partir de maintenant.

Alors que les autres élèves quittaient la salle après être passés déposer leur fiole de potion sur le bureau du professeur, Ginny entamait la deuxième phase d'élaboration de son philtre. Elle mélangea le liquide translucide avec douceur, tout en retenant sa respiration. Lorsqu'il prit, après de longues secondes d'attente, une couleur or caractéristique, la sorcière du se retenir pour ne pas lever ses bras en signe de victoire. Tout sourire, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Elle devait la laisser mijoter une quinzaine de minutes avant d'y ajouter l'ultime ingrédient. Si tout se passait comme prévu, elle obtiendrait sans doute un _Acceptable_.

Elle se passa une main sur son front, les joues rosies à cause de la chaleur et garda ses yeux fixés sur sa potion, qu'elle voulait éviter de bruler par inadvertance. Elle fit une moue ennuyée et lança un regard furtif au Maître des Potions, installé dans l'un de ses fauteuils extravagants, feuilletant amoureusement un exemplaire de _Sorcière Hebdo. _Ginny l'observa avec insistance, un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres, mais il ne la remarqua pas, apparemment captivé par sa lecture. La rouquine abandonna toute tentative de le faire relever la tête et reporta son attention sur sa potion en ébullition qui était à deux doigts de déborder. Les yeux écarquillés, elle se précipita pour éteindre le feu et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle réalisa que le professeur n'avait aucunement prit note de ce petit incident.

Les dernières minutes restantes se passèrent sans encombre et Ginny lu la dernière ligne de la recette pour voir quel ingrédient lui manquait. V_enin de serpent, 3 gouttes. _Elle déglutit bruyamment. Il n'y avait aucun rapport avec les récents évènements, elle le savait. Pourtant, elle se sentit instantanément mal à l'aise, comme si l'inscription en elle-même était une accusation dirigée contre elle. Les lèvres pincées, elle attrapa une petite fiole posée sur son pupitre et la déboucha avec empressement : il ne lui restait que deux minutes avant la fin du temps imparti, ce n'était pas le moment de faire la fine bouche. Le cœur lourd, elle fit tomber 3 grosses gouttes dans sa potion qui se figea quelques instants avant de se mouvoir et de se mélanger d'elle-même, gardant sa couleur mais possédant tout de même une teinte plus prononcée et plus brillante.

Derrière elle, Slughorn jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule. Ginny sursauta. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. L'enseignant lissa sa moustache.

- Hum... Parfait.

La sorcière failli le serrer dans ses bras.

- Vous êtes sérieux?

- Tout à fait. Prélevez-en un échantillon et déposez-le sur mon bureau avant de partir.

Elle acquiesça, plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été depuis le début de cette année. Fière d'elle, elle rangea ses affaires et posa son échantillon étiqueté à côté de ceux des autres, avant de sortir de la salle d'un pas léger. D'une bonne humeur rare, Ginny parcourut les couloirs avec un bonheur nouveau. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle salua poliment les portraits qu'elles croisait et s'arrêtait même parfois pour discuter avec certains d'entre eux. Quelques élèves de première ou deuxième année, qui avaient l'habitude de s'éloigner légèrement d'elle à cause de son attitude qu'ils considéraient comme effrayante, la dévisagèrent étrangement lorsqu'elle les dépassa en chantonnant.

Arrivée dans la Salle Commune, elle aperçut Lydia, installée confortablement en face de la cheminée. Avec un petit sourire, Ginny vint prendre place à ses côtés et la salua d'un signe de la main. Sa camarade ne cacha pas sa surprise et haussa ses sourcils de façon excessive pour bien lui montrer ce qu'elle pensait :

- Alors ça, c'est une première! Tu me reparles enfin? Il t'en aura fallu, du temps!

Ginny s'excusa, se massant la nuque d'un geste embarrassé.

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas m'éloigner autant, tu sais.

Lydia croisa ses bras et poussa une exclamation dédaigneuse :

- Je sais que tu as tes raisons mais tout de même... Tu ne pourrais pas te confier à moi? J'ai juste entendu des rumeurs, j'attendais que tu me fournisses des explications mais _rien! _Pas un mot. Pas une seule parole échangée depuis des mois. Je suis franchement vexée. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas les meilleures amies du monde, mais on commençait à s'apprécier, non?

Ginny s'empressa de la rassurer, le visage blême :

- Bien sur que je t'apprécie! J'aurais voulu t'en parler mais j'étais... Je n'étais pas moi-même. Et finalement, je n'avais plus une seule minute à moi et...

La sorcière s'interrompit, consciente que pour Lydia, ses justifications n'avaient strictement aucun sens. Elle lui lança un regard attristé et confus.

- C'est juste tellement compliqué... ça me prendrait des heures pour tout te dire.

La concernée se leva d'un bond et abattit ses foudres sur elle :

- Tu as de la chance, il s'avère justement qu'on a largement le temps de discuter avant le repas. Alors _parle! _

- Je sais bien. Simplement, je ne suis pas sure qu'il me les accorde.

Lydia se rassit, perplexe, sa colère s'évaporant aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était manifestée.

- Il? C'est qui, _il _?

Ginny se frotta les mains, nerveuse. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie d'ouvrir son cœur, mais c'était la première occasion de le faire qui se présentait depuis bien longtemps. De plus, Lydia était une fille qui pouvait se montrer attentive en cas de besoin. Elle l'une des rares gryffondors de son année qui daignait toujours lui adresser la parole aujourd'hui et elle lui en serait probablement éternellement reconnaissante.

Avec une certaine maladresse, la rouquine débuta son récit et, sans s'en rendre compte, finit par avouer absolument tout ce qu'elle pensait ne jamais dévoiler. Elle expliqua plus de choses encore qu'à Ron ou McGonagall. Toute restriction qu'elle s'était imposée n'existait plus en cet instant, lui permettant ainsi de d'extérioriser tout ce qu'elle s'était retenue de dire et qui avait failli lui faire perdre la raison. Ce ne fut que lorsque Lydia prit la parole qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait beaucoup trop parlé :

- Mais... C'est... tu es sérieuse? Tu n'es pas en train de me faire une mauvaise blague?

Ginny hocha la tête.

- Non, tout est vrai.

- Je ne te crois pas.

La rouquine soupira.

- Je m'en doute. C'est normal. Toutes ces histoires de possession, de voix dans ma tête... J'ai juste l'air d'une aliénée, pas vrai?

Sous l'air sévère de sa voisine, le sourire de Ginny s'évapora.

- Non, ce n'est pas de ça que je parle. Si c'est la vérité alors tu... Tu vas finir par nous trahir.

Ginny en resta sans voix. Lydia, le visage blafard et les yeux agrandis, fixait le sol avec beaucoup trop d'intérêt.

- Tu vas le suivre, j'en mettrais ma main à couper. Tu joues les martyrs alors qu'en fait, tu as déjà fait ton choix.

Choquée, la jeune femme fut incapable de formuler une réponse convenable :

- Tu dis n'importe quoi!

Bornée et clairement déçue, Lydia secoua sa tête et serra ses dents.

- C'est évident. Il s'intéresse à toi pour une raison, et c'est justement celle-là. Rien qu'à t'entendre parler de lui sans aucun dégoût dans ta voix, je peux déjà le deviner. Tu n'aurais pas du me le dire, finalement.

Son amie se releva et lui jeta un regard méprisant qui donna à la rouquine l'impression de recevoir un éclair en pleine poitrine.

- Tu me déçois, Ginny. Vraiment.

La concernée se leva précipitamment et s'exclama d'une voix déchirée tout en tendant sa main vers elle :

- Lydia, attends!

Celle-ci ne l'écouta pas, chassa sa main d'un coup sec du poignet et partit d'un pas rapide vers la sortie, laissant Ginny seule au milieu d'une pièce vide qui lui sembla alors immensément grande.

La jeune femme ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée ainsi, à se tenir droite comme un i, le regard vide et sa main toujours tendue. Sa tête légèrement penchée vers l'avant, ses cheveux cachaient en partie son visage rougit sous l'effet d'une colère naissante et d'un profond sentiment de trahison. Son corps était lentement agité de soubresauts nerveux. Ses lèvres étaient tendues en un petit sourire triste et son cœur battait toujours violemment suite à cette réaction inattendue. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu prévoir, c'était bien ce qu'il venait tout juste de se produire. Elle avait l'habitude que les gens la soupçonnent dernièrement, mais elle pensait que Lydia était différente, qu'elle comprendrait et la soutiendrait. Pourquoi tout semblait-il aller de travers? Elle renifla, déçue et blessée, mais malgré l'envie, elle ne pleura pas. Elle aurait voulu se laisser aller, faire évacuer sa pression intérieure en s'adonnant à cet acte pitoyable... Ce qu'elle ne fit pas.

Alors qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure pour l'empêcher de trembler, une main se posa sur son épaule pour la serrer avec force. Ginny ne se retourna pas. Elle connaissait l'identité de la personne qui se trouvait derrière elle et, même si elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt pour lui de se manifester à cet exact moment, elle se laissa faire et ferma ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas la force de l'interroger ou de se faire questionner. Peu lui importait ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, s'il agissait ou non avec une arrière-pensée, elle n'avait plus envie de réfléchir. Elle le laissa passer son bras autour de ses épaules et, malgré ses paupières closes, elle devina qu'il avait posé sa tête contre la sienne. Ils étaient joue contre joue, leur posture était d'un naturel déconcertant. C'était totalement contradictoire, mais Ginny ne s'en formalisait pas : cette illusion malsaine lui faisait du bien et elle n'avait pas l'intention d'y mettre fin simplement par précaution, quitte à se laisser berner par un mirage aussi persuasif que celui-ci.

Ginny resta longuement sans broncher, se laissant emporter dans une étreinte qui aurait du l'effrayer plus qu'elle ne l'apaisait. Pourtant, l'effet avait été immédiat : sa rage montante avait été désarçonnée en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire et ses émotions négatives avaient été balayées aussi facilement qu'une plume emportée par le vent. La jeune femme ignorait la raison d'une telle attitude venant de la part de Tom, même si l'hypothèse la plus probable restait un énième coup monté. Elle savait que la réaction attendue dans ce genre de situation serait un refus net et la demande d'explications claires et plausibles, mais Ginny n'avait plus l'envie suffisante pour riposter. Encore moins lorsque le stratagème utilisé par le sorcier pouvait se révéler être aussi réconfortant…

Sa capacité à raisonner s'était envolée à l'instant même où celle qu'elle considérait comme une amie fiable et compréhensive s'était retournée contre elle sans se justifier. Certes, Ginny pouvait comprendre que Lydia était suspicieuse après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, mais de là à conclure directement que Ginny les trahirait tous dans un futur proche, c'était vexant… et terriblement angoissant.

- Tu as peur qu'elle ait raison. Tu es effrayée à l'idée que les autres te perçoivent plus nettement que tu ne te perçois toi même…

Il lui avait murmuré ces mots à l'oreille sans se détacher d'elle. Ginny ne bougea pas, ni ne lui répondit. Il savait tout, comme toujours. Pourquoi s'entêter à nier tout ce qu'il prônait s'il était de toute manière conscient d'avoir raison ? C'était une bataille perdue d'avance et elle lui avait brulé suffisamment d'énergie comme cela. Ginny soupira et attendit une quelconque intervention. Celle-ci ne vint pas et, après de longues minutes d'immobilité totale, la jeune femme décida que le plaisir avait suffisamment duré. Le retour à la réalité serait déplaisant, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. A contrecœur, elle repoussa légèrement Tom et se tourna vers lui. Bras croisés, sourcils froncés, elle le jaugea du regard. Tom arbora un sourire satisfait qui ne manqua pas d'irriter la patience de Ginny. Cette dernière prit un ton accusateur :

- Tu as fait ça par bonté d'âme ou je dois m'attendre à ce que ton attitude ait quelque chose à voir avec le fait que je vais bientôt me prendre le côté opposé de la balance dans la figure ?

Le sourire de Tom s'agrandit, lui donnant une allure de prédateur sadique. Ginny déglutit mais se retint bien de lui montrer physiquement son malaise, ne serait-ce que par fierté. Le mage chuchota d'un ton mystérieux :

- Je te laisse deviner toute seule la réponse.

Ginny grimaça.

- ça a quelque chose à voir avec tes absences inhabituelles ? Avec tout ce que tu m'as fait voir ? Tu vas recommencer à me faire marcher, tu vas me dire que tout ce que j'ai vu et entendu n'était que pure vérité, n'est-ce pas ? Ton plan est bien trop transparent. J'ai deviné tout de suite ce que tu avais l'intention de faire.

Le concerné fronça ses sourcils et pencha sa tête sur le côté. Il avait l'air perdu.

- Je ne te suis plus, Ginevra.

- Ne fais pas semblant. Tu ne m'auras pas, cette fois.

Elle se détourna légèrement et releva son menton avec une confiance en elle qu'elle ne possédait pas réellement. Elle persiffla, son ton sec ne parvenant pas à masquer la pointe de déception qu'elle ressentait :

- A force de devoir cohabiter avec toi, si on peut appeler ça comme ça… Je commence à te cerner, Tom. Je sais très bien pourquoi tu m'as montré ces souvenirs falsifiés.

La surprise apparente du sorcier ne tarda pas à se muer en une colère palpable. Il siffla entre ses dents tout en s'approchant d'elle :

- Ne joue pas avec moi. Soit plus claire.

Ginny haussa les épaules dans un geste qu'elle voulut décontracté mais son mouvement légèrement saccadé prouvait qu'elle ne se sentait pas à ses aises.

- Tu vois bien tout ce qu'il y a dans ma tête, non ? Tu n'as qu'à chercher de quoi je parle, si tu es si sur de ne pas le savoir…

Cette fois-ci, il perdit sa contenance. En une fraction de seconde, les traits de son visage se tordirent sous l'effet d'une rage non maitrisée, lui donnant un aspect effrayant et légèrement inhumain. Sa voix résonna avec force :

_- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! _

Ginny sursauta, le teint soudainement dépourvu de toute coloration. Avec maladresse, elle agita vivement ses mains pour le calmer :

- Ne t'emballe pas. Je n'ai pas… Enfin… Ce n'était pas volontaire mais…

Elle conclut en pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui :

- Tu n'as qu'à pas me tourmenter sans cesse ! Arrête de me faire voir toutes sortes de choses qui embrouillent mon esprit. Tu n'as pas à me traiter comme ça !

La rouquine referma précipitamment sa bouche, étonnée par sa révolte inattendue, et plaqua l'une de ses mains contre ses lèvres. En face d'elle, le visage de Tom, déjà clairement transformé, se décomposait d'avantage. Les points serrés, il se mordait sa lèvre inférieure avec férocité, et dardait un regard noir et dangereux sur la jeune femme. Elle recula par automatisme, cherchant à se protéger d'un danger imminent. Tom poussa un cri rageur tout en abattant son poing sur la petite commode qui juxtaposait le canapé. Ginny sursauta, les yeux ronds comme des billes : une large fissure s'étalait sur le haut du petit meuble. Paniquée, la sorcière s'étrangla :

- C-Comment… Comment tu as fait ça ? Tu n'es même pas là pour de vrai.

Un rictus carnassier vint étendre les lèvres du mage, tandis qu'il s'approchait à pas de loups vers elle. Il susurra :

- Oh, vraiment ? En es-tu bien sûre ?

La rouquine manqua de tomber à la renverse. Pâle comme un cadavre, elle s'exclama avec une horreur sans nom :

- C'est une plaisanterie ! Tu… Tu es dans ma tête !

Il éclata d'un rire froid. Ses yeux agrandis donnaient l'impression qu'il sortait tout droit d'un asile, prêt à tuer quiconque se placerait en travers de son chemin. Ginny esquissa un pas en arrière.

- Tu n'es… pas vraiment là. Tu as toujours fonctionné ainsi.

Il leva ses mains et haussa ses épaules.

- Certes, mais ce qui est imprévisible est bien plus divertissant, ne crois-tu pas ?

Ginny ne pu empêcher ses pensées de se retourner vers l'étreinte qu'ils avaient partagé un instant auparavant. Elle chassa cette image aussitôt, se concentrant sur sa respiration pour éviter de rester focalisée sur les battements effrénés de son cœur. Sa gorge était sèche et ses mains moites. Rien n'aurait pu empêcher l'angoisse de s'emparer de ses sens. Sa voix monta dans les aigus :

- Pourquoi es-tu venu en personne ? Et comment as-tu fais pour outrepasser la sécurité ?

Face au trouble de la jeune femme, il avait l'air plus qu'enchanté. Il était même ravi. Sa colère fut mise de côté un moment, remplacée par l'amusement :

- Pour te chercher, Ginevra. Cela me paraît logique.

Ginny se figea. Le sang reflua de son visage et sa voix l'abandonna : elle resta donc immobile, la bouche ouverte. Tom ricana :

- Oh, ne fais pas l'innocente voyons. Tu savais pertinemment que ce jour viendrait. Je n'allais pas continuer à me contenter d'agir sur ton psychisme encore longtemps. Je me lasse, Ginny. Et toi, tu t'habitues. Si cela continue, nous retournerons à la case départ. C'est une chose que je ne peux me permettre.

La sorcière peinait à respirer correctement. Sa cage thoracique se soulevait dans une suite de mouvements irréguliers et chaque inspiration lui coutait un effort magistral. Elle chercha mentalement une issue, sans grand espoir, et se raccrocha à la première idée qui lui vint :

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi t'être embêté à me montrer ces images ?

Tom s'immobilisa, mécontent.

- Vas-tu enfin m'expliquer de quoi tu parles ?

Ginny le dévisagea, perplexe. Il était vraiment bon comédien.

- Tes souvenirs. Enfin je suppose que c'est ce que j'étais censée en conclure.

- Quels souvenirs ?

- Ceux durant lesquels tu étais enfermé dans le journal…

Le mage haussa ses sourcils, décontenancé. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour se prononcer, puis la referma. Il la rouvrit, avant de la fermer à nouveau, indécis. Diverses émotions se succédèrent sur son visage, passant de l'incompréhension à la curiosité, de la frustration à une colère noire. Son changement d'état fut si brusque qu'il prit Ginny de court : elle ne pu réagir lorsqu'il se précipita sur elle pour lui agripper la gorge et elle poussa un couinement terrifié lorsqu'il resserra sa prise, tout en approchant son visage tout près du sien.

- Qu'as-tu vu, exactement ?

- Je… Quoi ?

- Qu'as-tu vu, par Salazar ?

Ginny loucha légèrement, son cœur pulsant avec de plus en plus de force. Personne n'était aussi bon acteur. Il était sincèrement hors de lui, et même si elle ne savait pas pour quelle raison tout n'était pas qu'un plan machiavélique, elle devait lui expliquer au plus vite si elle ne voulait pas en subir les frais. Elle toussa violemment, obligeant inconsciemment le mage à relâcher sa prise. Elle se détacha de lui, s'écarta de quelques pas en portant ses mains à sa gorge et s'expliqua d'une voix étouffée :

- Hier, durant la nuit, j'ai fais un rêve. Mais cela me semblait plutôt être des souvenirs. Tu étais là… Dans cet espace infini et sombre, dépourvu de vie et de couleur. Tu sombrais… Tu devenais fou… Puis tu as entendu ma voix et…

Ginny s'interrompit. Tom affichait une expression indéchiffrable. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir rassurée ou plutôt partir de la pièce en courant. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, l'issue serait la même. Elle décida donc de rester et d'opter pour un silence engageant. Pourtant, le sorcier ne se manifesta pas et continua de la fixer sans un mot. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de longues secondes que Ginny réalisa qu'il parcourait ses souvenirs à elle afin de mettre des images sur ses paroles, sans doute par précaution. Après ce qu'il lui sembla être une éternité, il arracha son regard au sien et soupira.

- Voilà qui est… dérangeant.

Ginny se tendit. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas terminé.

- Je n'apprécie pas que d'autres que moi aient accès à ce qui se trame dans mon esprit. Je ne le tolère pas.

Il parcourut son front du bout de ses doigts, comme s'ils pouvaient l'aider à se concentrer, puis son visage se referma, signe qu'il n'était actuellement pas en mesure de réfléchir. Il releva la tête vers Ginny :

- Que tu aies pu voir ça… est regrettable. J'aurais voulu l'éviter.

Sans réfléchir, la benjamine Weasley souleva une question pertinente :

- Pour quelle raison ? Si tout s'est vraiment passé comme je l'ai vu, si tu n'as rien inventé…

Tom prit un ton menaçant :

- J'aurais préféré avoir tout inventé ! Crois-tu peut-être que j'ai pris quelconque plaisir à me retrouver dans un tel état de faiblesse durant si longtemps ? C'est une période de ma vie que je compte effacer et tu devrais en faire autant si tu ne veux pas que je le fasse à ta place.

Plus qu'un sous-entendu, la menace était une attaque directe. Ginny fixa longuement ses pieds avant d'oser dire de vive voix ce qu'elle pensait :

- J'espère… J'espère que tu ne joues pas encore une fois avec moi.

Le sorcier ne répondit pas, ses bras croisés sur son torse. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et tapota la place à côté de la sienne sans détacher son regard de la cheminée qui lui faisait alors face. Ginny s'avança à contre-coeur et s'assit en silence, ses mains sur ses genoux. Elle l'observa du coin de l'œil mais il maintenait sa position rigide, son regard à l'opposé du sien. Mal à l'aise, la rouquine se tortilla nerveusement une mèche de cheveux autour de son index, laissant ses yeux vagabonder. Ils étaient seuls. Tous devaient être en train de tranquillement déjeuner, rêvassant à l'après-midi ensoleillée qu'ils pourraient avoir mais qui serait inévitablement remplacée par une suite de cours épuisants et, pour certains, inintéressants au possible. La sorcière se risqua un nouveau coup d'œil vers son voisin. Elle s'étrangla.

- Tu me regardes depuis combien de temps ?

Il sourit.

- Un moment. Tes pensées débordent.

Ginny baissa sa tête, honteuse. Il avait raison, forcément. Mais comment pouvait-il en être autrement, avec tous ces imprévus et les humeurs changeantes du sorcier ? Elle était suffisamment confuse comme cela. Avec une once de regret, elle avoua :

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu me laissais le choix. En contrepartie, j'estime avoir le droit d'être témoin d'une fraction de tes pensées à toi. Ce n'est que justice.

- Je n'accorde aucun intérêt à la justice, Ginevra. Oublie ce que tu as vu et ne cherche pas plus loin. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, et tu devrais plutôt te soucier de la décision que j'attends que tu prennes.

Elle hocha la tête, persistante.

- Pourquoi ça t'embête à ce point ? Parce que tu étais au plus bas de tes capacités ? ça te gêne tant que ça ?

- Ça ne regarde que moi.

- Sans doute. C'est aussi le cas de mes propres pensées. Pourtant, tu ne te prives pas.

Il ricana.

- La puissance m'accorde bien des privilèges.

- C'est immoral.

- Qu'importe. Contrairement à toi, je ne m'impose pas des restrictions à cause de ma peur.

Ginny se révolta :

- Tu es le seul à avoir peur, Tom. Peur qu'on découvre tes moments de faiblesse. Tu devrais pourtant comprendre que tu n'es pas le seul à en avoir. Tout le monde est dans le même cas.

- Ce n'est pas le mien. Et ne parle pas sur ce ton.

Elle sourit tristement :

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me posséder encore une fois ? Fais ce que tu veux…

Son regard s'assombrit :

- Je peux faire bien plus que ça, et tu le sais.

Elle haussa ses épaules, presque habituée à ce genre de remarque.

- ça ne changera plus grand chose, après ce que tu as fais.

- Je n'aurais pas eu à le faire si tu ne t'étais pas entêtée à ignorer ce que tu veux vraiment.

Ginny soupira.

- Et qu'est-ce que je veux, d'après toi ?

Il sourit.

- Moi.

Outrée, Ginny vira au rose.

- C'est la meilleure ! Pourquoi je voudrais quelqu'un d'aussi horrible ?

- Une tendance masochiste, peut-être ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne cessait de tourner les situations tendues à la dérision, utilisant une forme d'ironie, et rendait la menace sous-jacente mais plus intense. Il ne tarderait pas à retourner sur le vif du sujet, et il exigerait une réponse. Ginny se frotta nerveusement les cuisses, le cœur battant d'appréhension. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Une partie de son cerveau restait focalisée sur les souvenirs de Tom qu'elle avait vu et élaborait une longue liste d'explications, d'alternatives et de conséquences. Une autre partie, minime, pensait à Lydia. La majorité, inévitablement, était focalisée sur la raison de la présence du sorcier. Une autre, encore, restait concentrée sur ce bras qui avait entouré longuement ses épaules…

Elle secoua sa tête et se gifla mentalement. A côté d'elle, le sorcier assistait quasiment en direct à ses débats. Elle se mordit la lèvre et lui jeta un regard en biais. Il paraissait satisfait.

- Je parie que tu ne cesses de penser à moi.

Ginny se massa les tempes. D'une voix fragilisée, elle souffla :

- Peut-être bien.

Il se figea, clairement surpris, avant d'adopter un rictus suffisant :

- J'en étais sur.

Ginny garda sa tête baissée et répondit avec une conviction inexistante :

- C'est inévitable, tu ne me laisses pas l'occasion de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

- Il faut bien que j'arrive à mes fins.

- Ça justifie les moyens employés ?

- Sans aucun doute.

Elle releva vers lui un regard perplexe.

- Si je refuse encore une fois aujourd'hui, que feras-tu ?

Il tiqua.

- Cela n'arrivera pas.

Ginny haussa ses sourcils, faussement surprise.

- Pourquoi ? J'ai tenu bon jusqu'à maintenant.

- Il y a une petite différence, comparé à auparavant.

Elle inclina sa tête sur le côté.

- Laquelle ?

Le visage impassible, il révéla sèchement :

- A un moment donné, nous avons échangé des informations…

Ginny mit un certain temps avant de comprendre le sens de sa phrase. Lorsque ce fut le cas, elle poussa un cri exaspéré :

- Je le savais ! J'étais sure que tu allais utiliser ça à un moment ou un autre. Avoue-le, tu m'as tout montré volontairement. Si ça se trouve, tout est inventé.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ses yeux légèrement déviés vers le côté, il réfléchissait. Ginny du se retenir pour ne pas le laisser en plan.

- Tu vas de nouveau trouver un moyen pour me convaincre ou me faire marcher… J'en ai assez, Tom. Si tu voulais vraiment que je te suive, tu aurais du t'y prendre différemment. Et honnêtement…

Elle inspira profondément. Au point où elle en était, autant continuer.

- …s'il s'avère que ce que j'ai vu est vrai, tu aurais pu me le dire.

Il posa ses yeux sur elle, le visage dénué de toute émotion. Sa voix, en revanche, tremblait légèrement, montrant une certaine appréhension.

- Te dire quoi ?

Ginny hésita. Après tout, peut-être les souvenirs n'étaient-ils pas réels… Peu importe. S'il y avait une infime chance pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, elle avait tout de même une dernière chose à dire :

- Que tu m'es redevable.

Il s'offusqua :

_- Redevable ?_

Elle n'en savait pas la raison, mais voir ainsi le visage outré du mage lui donna un semblant de courage et de confiance en elle. Ressourcée et légèrement plus convaincue par la véracité des souvenirs de Tom, Ginny adopta un sourire serein. Pour la première fois, son timbre devint presque menaçant :

- Tu oublies une chose, Tom. Celle qui était là pour toi quand tu n'étais plus rien qu'une entité impuissante, celle qui était en mesure de te sortir de ce néant qui t'engloutissait… C'est _moi_. C'est _mon_ énergie qui te donnait de la force. Sans mon intervention, la solitude aurait été ta seule alternative. Et même si tu affirmes le contraire, je ne te crois pas. Au fond, rester seul jusqu'à la fin de tes jours te terrorisait.

Ginny mit quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'elle n'avait pu retenir ses mots de franchir ses lèvres, qu'ils n'étaient pas simplement une tirade mentale qu'elle garderait pour elle. En face d'elle, le visage du sorcier était devenu rouge vif. Si c'était une première, la surprise fut largement recouverte par son instinct de survie. La rouquine se crispa, s'attendant à ce qu'il lui saute à la gorge. S'il n'en fit rien, il l'attrapa cependant par le poignet, serrant si fort qu'une trace resterait probablement sur la peau de la jeune fille. Ginny ne tenta pas de se dégager, elle savait que cela ne lui servirait à rien. En revanche, elle grimaça et implora d'une voix nettement moins forte qu'auparavant :

- Lâche-moi…

- Certainement pas.

Sans prévenir, il se leva et la tira pour la forcer à en faire de même. Ginny chancela en se mettant sur ses pieds. Le sorcier rivait sur elle un regard de braise. Entre ses dents, il persiffla :

- Aujourd'hui, tu viens avec moi.

Incapable de réfléchir correctement, Ginny lança inconsciemment :

- Tu m'en dois une ! J'aurais pu te sauver. Tu devrais être reconnaissant, pas me forcer la main !

Le concerné fit la sourde oreille et la tira derrière lui. Ginny se déchaina, emportée par son angoisse et sa confusion :

- Tu devrais avoir honte. J'aurais dû laisser croupir ton satané journal au fond de mon armoire et te laisser te consumer dans le noir, tout seul !

Il s'immobilisa et elle lui rentra dedans. Elle continua cependant sa tirade, bien décidée à lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle pensait de tout cela. Elle subirait les conséquences plus tard…

- Tu n'auras jamais personne, Tom. Tu n'auras que des disciples qui te suivront par peur, et si tu me forces à t'accompagner aujourd'hui, ce sera également mon cas. Toi qui disait vouloir qu'on te suive par envie… Tu t'emmêles totalement dans tes objectifs ! Tu aurais pu avoir tellement plus, si tu t'étais donné la peine…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il fondit sur elle, l'entourant de ses bras, l'emprisonnant d'une étreinte passionnelle et brutale, avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes avec force et assurance. Les yeux écarquillés, Ginny s'était pétrifiée. Ses neurones momentanément court-circuités, elle resta passive jusqu'à ce qu'il se détache d'elle. Il arborait un rictus narquois qui contrastait pourtant mal avec son regard. La rouquine aurait juré qu'il était blessé…

- Me suis-je donné suffisamment de peine ?

Choquée, Ginny en perdit toute confiance :

- Tu… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Tu emploies toujours les mauvaises méthodes.

- Celle-ci l'était également ?

La jeune femme battit des paupières avant de virer au rouge. Elle détourna le regard.

- Oui. Au fond, on revient toujours à la même chose : tu joues avec moi. Tu me rends confuse et…

Il l'interrompit, victorieux :

- Je vois ça. Une autre personne aurait sans doute réagit, ne serait-ce que pour me repousser…

Ginny toussota pour cacher son malaise.

- C'est différent. Tu n'es pas… le genre de personne que je peux repousser sans m'en mordre les doigts. Et, de toute manière, je sais que tout ce que tu dis et fais n'est que pour me déstabiliser. Rien n'est vrai.

- Tu te trompes.

Elle hocha la tête de gauche à droite, décidée.

- ça ne sert à rien d'insister. Je te l'ai dis, tu as usé des méthodes les plus propices à m'éloigner de toi.

Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant légèrement.

- Contrairement à l'idée que tu puisses te faire de moi, ce que je fais n'est pas dans le but de te détruire. Certes, mon envie personnelle est impliquée, et j'avoue prendre un certain plaisir à désarmer les autres, tout ça possède un côté… fascinant.

Ginny ne pu masquer ses émotions, à la fois déstabilisée, intriguée et blessée, elle buvait ses paroles du regard, comme si sa vie en dépendait. De son côté, le sorcier poursuivait d'une voix monocorde :

- J'essaye de t'ouvrir les yeux, c'est vrai. Car selon moi, ta place n'est pas ici. J'ai suffisamment appris à te connaître, je sais plus de choses sur toi que tu ne peux l'imaginer et j'essaye d'ôter ce déni qui t'emprisonne et t'empêche d'être celle que tu étais…

Avant que la jeune femme ait pu argumenter, il ajouta :

- Tu veux une autre méthode ? Soit, je vais te la donner. Je vais te dire pourquoi je suis si sûr de moi.

Subitement mal à l'aise, la sorcière commença à jouer avec ses mains. Nerveuse, elle ne pouvait pourtant détacher ses yeux des lèvres de Tom, qui se mouvaient sournoisement, attaquant là où ça fait mal.

- J'ai suivi toute ton évolution. Depuis le jour où le journal a été détruit jusqu'au jour de ma Renaissance.

Ginny resta pantoise. De quoi parlait-il ?

- Tu ne comprends pas ? Laisse-moi te prouver que j'ai raison depuis le début. J'aurais voulu garder cette période de ma vie pour moi, mais je crois que c'est le seul moyen désormais. Je vais t'offrir quelques uns de mes souvenirs…

Il lui tendit sa main.

- Peut-être comprendras-tu enfin que je ne fais que répondre à tes prières.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre X** – _My Body is a Cage_

* * *

_Il poussa un cri déchirant qui lui perça les tympans. Une douleur pourtant bien anodine comparée à celle que lui infligeait ce petit morveux, fièrement penché au dessus de son journal qu'il avait brutalement transpercé d'un coup de crochet venimeux. Sa rage était sans borne et, s'il en avait été capable, il aurait sans aucun doute tué ce garçon sans plus attendre. Et dire qu'il avait pensé le Basilic suffisamment agile et rapide pour exercer cette tâche à sa place. Jamais plus il ne commettrait une telle erreur. Jamais._

_Il sentit son semblant de corps se dissoudre dans le néant. La sensation était terrifiante et fascinante à la fois. Il avait l'impression de se diviser en une infinité de particules, flottant au gré de leurs envies, s'éloignant pour ne plus jamais se retrouver. Dans un réflexe qu'il aurait pourtant voulu éviter, ne serait-ce que par fierté, il ferma ses yeux. Il ne pouvait supporter l'étincelle victorieuse qui s'était allumée dans le regard de ce petit écervelé et, même s'il ne voulait l'admettre, en cet instant, sa confiance en prenait un coup. Cette honte grandissante en venait même à surpasser sa douleur qui, pourtant si forte auparavant, était désormais nulle._

_Ce fut à cet instant qu'il réalisa que l'impensable s'était produit : il était toujours là. Il leva ses mains translucides devant lui et réprima un ricanement nerveux. Il pouvait subsister en dehors du journal, l'objet ne lui était pas nécessaire ! Exactement comme il l'avait prévu. La destruction du Horcruxe ne devait en aucun cas toucher à l'intégrité du morceau d'âme emprisonné… Il avait réussi ! Sans pouvoir se retenir, il éclata d'un rire hystérique qui passa néanmoins inaperçu. _

_Il baissa alors ses yeux vers le sorcier à lunettes, qui titubait vers Ginny. Cette dernière reprit connaissance au même instant et laissa échapper une exclamation horrifiée. Les yeux écarquillés, elle fixait le journal endommagé avec une horreur évidente. De son côté, Potter la dévisageait d'un air inquiet. Pitoyable. _

_Il s'approcha d'eux en chantonnant une mélodie sinistre. Il éprouvait une profonde satisfaction à l'idée d'être si près de son ennemi, sans que celui-ci ne se doute de rien. C'était jouissif. Il était à sa portée, vulnérable… Si seulement il avait quelconque moyen d'interagir avec son environnement. Quel dommage que le transfert n'ait pas pu aboutir. Tout aurait été parfait._

_Avec un certain mépris, il darda un regard empoisonné vers Harry, qui était plongé corps et âme dans sa nouvelle tâche du moment : écouter la tirade mensongère de la petite Weasley. Tom ricana. Une véritable actrice ! Si ce n'était pas inné, elle avait tout de même appris du meilleur : lui-même s'y connaissait comme personne en la matière. Malgré tout, elle s'exécutait à la perfection… Elle aurait été une excellente élève. Il aurait pu lui apprendre beaucoup. Quel gâchis._

_Alors que le Survivant, malgré son surnom nombriliste, aidait la rouquine à se relever, il esquissa un pas de côté pour les laisser passer. Plus qu'un réflexe, l'envie de se faire traverser par deux sorciers n'était pas dans ses ambitions du moment. Jubilant d'excitation à l'idée de faire face à l'inconnu, il partit à leur suite d'un pas décidé. Un nouveau monde l'attendait, une nouvelle perspective. Ses morceaux d'âme ne pourraient se retrouver qu'une fois tous ses Horcruxes détruits. Cette possibilité ne verrait sans doute jamais le jour, et même dans le cas contraire, cela prendrait une éternité. Pourquoi se priver d'une petite aventure afin de passer le temps ? Un rictus mauvais sur ses lèvres translucides, il rattrapa les deux rescapés qui ignoraient qu'une étrange entité les suivait de bien trop près._

* * *

_La jeune sorcière était allongée sur son lit, ses yeux rivés au plafond. Malgré la fin de l'année scolaire et son retour dans son foyer, elle conservait un teint blafard et de larges cernes s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Tom ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi elle était aussi dépourvue de vie. Certes, Dumbledore avait laissé entendre qu'il était, ou du moins deviendrait, Lord Voldemort, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se laisser aller de la sorte. Lui en voulait-elle ? Etait-elle dégoutée ? Il aurait donné cher pour le savoir mais n'avait aucun moyen de parvenir à ses fins. Il se contentait simplement de l'observer, cherchant une réponse à cette question. Il devait cependant admettre que la principale raison de sa présence dans cette petite chambre était autre. Il avait passé suffisamment de temps cloitré seul dans le journal et, même s'il aurait préféré s'en passer, il ressentait un besoin douloureux de rester aux côtés de la petite rouquine. Elle était la seule personne qu'il connaissait dans cette époque et avait fait ses preuves : Ginevra Weasley avait été à deux doigts de sacrifier tout ce qu'elle avait pour le suivre. C'était… plaisant, à vrai dire._

_Il interrompit le cours de ses pensées lorsque la benjamine Weasley se redressa. Le regard vide, elle s'assit en tailleur et écrasa un volumineux oreiller contre sa poitrine, ses bras frêles l'enlaçant avec une certaine tendresse. Elle poussa un long et profond soupir, avant d'enfouir son visage dans le coussin. Un sanglot lui échappa et même si le son en était étouffé, Tom l'entendait sans problème. Il se frotta le menton du bout des doigts, penseur. Pourquoi cette fille se torturait-elle de la sorte ? Etait-elle traumatisée ? Honteuse ? Coléreuse ? Ou bien était-ce, pour une raison qui lui échappait, une forme de tristesse due à sa disparition ? Il secoua sa tête. Non, impossible. Elle était simplement blessée. Il avait vu son visage lorsque Dumbledore avait avoué sa véritable identité. Il avait remarqué la façon dont ses yeux s'étaient agrandis, son visage qui s'était décoloré. Elle s'était sentie trahie. Et c'était sans doute l'une des raisons de son état. Jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait. Jamais plus elle ne… l'apprécierait comme elle l'avait fait avant de tout savoir. Il ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer mentalement. C'était presque… dommage. Pas qu'il ait besoin de ce genre de chose, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il avait considéré autre chose qu'un futur en solo. Il avait certes toujours eu dans l'idée de recruter nombre de partisans afin d'avoir une influence plus large sur le monde, en revanche, le ressenti avait été différent, cette fois. Il ne savait vraiment l'expliquer, il regrettait presque que les choses se soient passées de la sorte. _

_Il avait perdu… Qu'était-elle, d'ailleurs ? Une amie ? Il n'en avait pas. Une fidèle ? Pas encore. Une égale ? Certainement pas ! A vrai dire, il avait beaucoup de mal à qualifier ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Il savait simplement qu'il la voulait pour lui. Elle s'était promise à lui, avait affirmé vouloir être à ses côtés… Personne d'autre que lui n'aurait droit à cela. Personne. _

_Au même moment, Ginny alla éteindre sa lumière. Tom observa la petite silhouette se diriger vers son lit et s'enfouir sans un bruit sous d'épaisses couvertures. La fenêtre qui s'étendait à l'opposé de la pièce laissait filtrer quelques rayons de lumière reflétés par l'astre lunaire. Ceux-ci venaient éclairer le haut du visage de la rouquine, lui révélant ainsi ses yeux grands ouverts, posés sur lui. Il se figea, surpris. Elle semblait le regarder, mais ce ne pouvait être le cas. Elle regardait au travers de lui, sans doute attirée par un objet dans son dos. N'est-ce pas ? _

_- Tom…_

_Il sursauta. Ginny venait de murmurer son prénom, comme si elle s'adressait à lui. Par réflexe, il faillit lui répondre mais la jeune sorcière poursuivit d'elle-même :_

_- Pourquoi tu m'as fais ça ? Pourquoi tu es… Parti ? J'aurais pu…_

_Elle renifla, ses yeux désormais brillants._

_- J'aurais pu faire quelque chose. Tu n'aurais pas eu à devenir comme ton futur. J'aurais pu t'aider !_

_Elle sanglotait, à présent. Ses yeux rougis toujours fixés sur un point bien précis, mais qui ne pouvait pourtant pas être lui. Il assista passivement à la tirade de la jeune fille, stupéfait._

_- On aurait pu… Apprendre ensemble. Je suis sure que tout aurait été différent. Si seulement… Si seulement Harry n'avait pas…_

_Elle s'interrompit, sans doute incapable de formuler l'idée jusqu'au bout. Elle reprit quelques secondes plus tard d'une voix hachée :_

_- Je n'ai rien pu faire. Je n'étais pas consciente… Mais je t'assure que j'aurais voulu t'aider, Tom. J'aurais voulu empêcher Harry de le faire, je te le jure. C'est trop tard maintenant, tu ne peux même pas m'entendre. Mais je… Je… Je suis sure que tu peux trouver un moyen._

_Sans s'en rendre compte, le concerné demanda :_

_- Un moyen ?_

_Ginny répondit à une question qu'elle n'entendit pas :_

_- Il y a surement un sort ou autre chose… tu ne peux pas avoir simplement disparu. Tu n'es pas aussi faible !_

_Il s'immobilisa. Il ne savait pourquoi cette remarque lui faisait aussi plaisir. De son côté, Ginny s'emballait :_

_- Je vais attendre, Tom. Je sais que tu reviendras. Tu es intelligent, tu es fort… Tu peux le faire ! Mais s'il te plait… Si jamais tu réussis… Viens me chercher. J'attendrai. Jusqu'à la fin, s'il le faut._

_Il était sans voix. Le désespoir de la rouquine était palpable. Il pouvait presque le sentir… En cet instant, ce devint la chose qu'il convoitait le plus : quelqu'un qui ne vivrait que pour lui._

* * *

_Ses cheveux flamboyants flottaient dans son dos. Les années passées la rendaient plus féminine… Mais surtout plus intéressante. Il avait perdu la notion du temps, mais tout lui semblait se dérouler de façon accélérée. Il se délectait de la façon dont la jeune femme ne cessait de croire à son retour. Il admirait les hordes de mensonges qu'elle prônait, la vie qu'elle se créait de toute pièce afin de berner son entourage. A force de suivre son évolution, il commençait à comprendre comment elle fonctionnait, ce qu'elle pensait, ce qu'elle voulait… Qui elle était réellement. Il avait cru que son désir de l'accompagner dans sa quête n'avait été qu'un naïf rêve d'enfant. C'était bien plus que ça. Presque une obsession malsaine qui la rongeait chaque jour un peu plus. Avec une sorte de fierté, il assista à un maléfice de Chauve-Furie brillamment exécuté. Son adversaire partit en courant en poussant des cris stridents tandis que Ginny éclatait d'un rire satisfait. Lorsque son frère tourna à l'angle du couloir et apparut dans son champ de vision, la jeune femme adopta un masque dépourvu de toute émotion. Elle fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu et lorsqu'il agita sa main pour la saluer, elle adopta un sourire amical._

_- Ron ! Je ne te vois plus beaucoup, ces temps-ci._

_Son frère haussa les épaules, désolé._

_- Je sais, mais avec les cours qui s'enchainent, je n'ai presque plus de temps pour moi ! En plus avec mon nouveau poste de Gardien…_

_Ginny sourit._

_- Attention à ne pas prendre la grosse tête._

_Le rouquin releva son menton._

_- Mais pas du tout ! Je suis juste… très bon, il faut le dire._

_La sorcière hocha la tête d'un air navré._

_- C'est bien ce que je dis… La grosse tête ! _

_Ron bouda quelques secondes puis se reprit bien vite. Il se massa la nuque, gêné et reprit plus sérieusement : _

_- Au fait, Ginny, je n'ai pas l'intention de ressasser le passé mais… Tu sais, le journal de Jedusor ?_

_La jeune femme se crispa._

_- Oui ?_

_- Eh bien… Comment c'était, exactement ? Parce que Harry a trouvé ce livre assez étrange et… Il y avait des inscriptions dedans. Alors j'ai pensé à toi…_

_Le visage rouge vif, il agita vivement ses mains devant lui :_

_- Mais si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, ce n'est pas grave !_

_Ginny l'ignora, cachant avec peine son espoir :_

_- Un livre ? Avec des inscriptions ? _

_Il hocha la tête. Ginny ne pu retenir sa voix tremblante :_

_- Je peux le voir ? Enfin… Simplement pour comparer… ça peut peut-être vous aider._

_Tom jubilait. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle espérait ardemment que ce soit un journal du même type que le sien. Avec le même propriétaire, de préférence… _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny ressortait de la salle commune, dépitée. Tom la suivait de près, observant avec avidité l'expression de son visage. Il en aurait presque poussé un cri de joie. La sorcière repensait à n'en pas douter au passé. Au passé… Et à lui. Décidemment, plus le temps passait, plus il appréciait d'être ainsi au cœur de ses pensées. Cela lui donnait un sentiment grisant de contrôle et de domination. Peut-être était-ce la raison de son besoin de plus en plus pressant de rester en compagnie de la sorcière. Il avait la sensation de tenir son existence toute entière au creux de sa main. Si un jour venait la possibilité pour lui de retrouver un corps, il savait qu'elle serait en tête de sa liste de priorités. Et peu lui importait que l'obsession de la benjamine Weasley l'affecte de sorte à ce que lui même n'ait plus qu'un seul désir : elle._

* * *

_L'année suivante, alors que tous se devaient de suivre strictement le régime instauré par les Carrow, Ginny faisait mine de poursuivre son travail avec les autres membres de l'AD. Quelle ironie ! Tom était le seul à savoir, qu'en cachète, la gryffondor n'avait aucune envie d'aller à l'encontre du nouveau règlement. Si les cours devenaient de plus en plus horribles et déroutants pour certains, Ginny trouvait enfin un certain plaisir à y assister. Elle n'en parlait bien évidemment pas, mais Tom savait. Elle avait beau s'enfoncer dans les mensonges jusqu'au cou et s'efforcer d'y croire, il réalisait à quel point c'était dur pour elle. Cela se voyait. Il suffisait d'attendre qu'elle soit seule et son visage, son regard surtout, montrait à quel point elle n'était pas à sa place. Elle n'était pas la Ginny qu'elle montrait aux autres. Elle était la Ginny qu'il avait appris à connaître, lui. La Ginny qu'il observait en secret. La Ginny qu'il voulait, mais qu'elle s'efforçait de faire disparaître sans succès._

_Il l'avait vue, toutes ces nuits, quitter son dortoir en silence pour se retrouver avec des enfants de Mangemort qui se réunissaient pour s'entrainer. Le jour, la Salle sur Demande était le siège de l'AD. La nuit, la pièce se transformait et devenait un repère pour ceux qui voulaient plus, qui aspiraient à une magie plus élaborée. Ginny s'était maintes fois laissée tenter, même si elle s'était retenue. Au début, du moins. Elle avait entendu parler de ces activités illégales et sa curiosité piquée, elle était tout d'abord allée les espionner. Puis elle avait été trop près. Trop près de cette magie inconnue et qui, en un sens, pourrait la rapprocher un peu plus de Tom. Elle s'était emballée. Elle avait imaginé pouvoir le faire revenir. Et elle avait sombré… Personne ne savait que, dans le noir, Ginevra Weasley avait gouté à la magie noire. Ça n'avait été que temporaire. Quelques semaines. Mais cela avait suffit pour rappeler à la jeune femme que son rêve était toujours bien présent, ancré férocement dans son esprit. Un avenir avec Tom, à la découverte de l'inconnu et de tous ces dangers qu'offrait le monde… _

_Ginny essayait de l'oublier, se forçait à y croire. Pourtant, à chaque fois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mentionné, elle repensait inévitablement à lui. Elle n'avait aucun répit et en souffrait terriblement. La seule solution qui lui restait était le mensonge. Et si elle devait se forger une nouvelle vie pour échapper à tout ça, elle n'hésiterait plus._

_Alors que la jeune femme se laissait retomber sur son lit dans le dortoir des filles, il s'installa à ses côtés, enchanté._

_- Ginevra, Ginevra. J'assiste avec une certaine déception à la destruction de mes Horcruxes… C'est une terrible perte, mais j'avoue attendre avec d'avantage d'impatience le moment où le dernier d'entre eux disparaitra. Le moment de ma Renaissance. _

_Des ses doigts translucides, il caressa sa joue. Elle ne broncha pas, les yeux clos, à la frontière entre rêve et réalité. Pourtant, en quelques secondes, un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres pâles. Un sourire apaisé et… apaisant. Tom sourit à son tour._

_- Tu es vraiment étrange, tu le sais, ça ?_

Une forte pression sur son bras força Ginny à rouvrit ses yeux. Elle s'était effondrée sur le canapé, incapable de tenir debout, aspirée dans ce tourbillon d'images et de sons. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge et elle déglutit avec difficulté. Elle fut incapable de relever ses yeux vers lui, elle savait pertinemment qu'il la fixait avec un rictus suffisant. Et il en avait parfaitement le droit.

Ginny frissonna. Voir ainsi son attitude d'un point de vue extérieur l'avait totalement refroidie. Une vraie claque en pleine figure ! Plus que le fait que Tom ait été présent à ses côtés des années durant sans qu'elle le sache, c'était surtout de se revoir ainsi qui la rendait mal à l'aise. Il ne lui avait montré que quelques fractions de ses souvenirs et de ses pensées, et cela avait été amplement suffisant pour raviver en elle une véritable avalanche d'émotions. Tout ce qu'elle s'était efforcée d'oublier ou de nier revenait en force, la frappant inlassablement, rouant son esprit de coups douloureux et bien placés. Elle secoua sa tête, bâtissant à la hâte un mur chancelant pour se protéger.

- J'ai changé ! Je ne suis plus comme ça !

Ses intonations tremblantes et légèrement hystériques amputaient ses affirmations de toute véracité. Le mage vint s'assoir à côté d'elle et lui attrapa le menton pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Il adopta un ton dur et ferme :

- ça suffit, maintenant. Tu en bernes peut-être d'autre, mais pas moi. J'ai tout suivi. _Tout. _Je te connais presque mieux que toi-même.

Ginny fronça ses sourcils.

- Tu n'abandonneras pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, en effet.

Il s'interrompit un court instant avant de reprendre :

- Mais je ne suis pas le seul coupable, dans cette histoire. Si tu ne t'étais pas, à la base, entichée de moi…

Ginny se leva, le visage rouge.

_- Entichée ? _Tu racontes…

- N'importe quoi ? Allons, cesses de mentir. J'apprécie que tu mettes en pratique ce que je t'ai appris, mais tu vas trop loin.

Plus rouge encore si c'était possible, la rouquine explosa :

- Tout est de ta faute ! C'est toi qui m'as dit que pour mentir correctement, je devais y croire. C'est toi qui m'embrouilles, avec tes belles paroles !

Le sorcier ricana :

- Mes belles paroles ? Si tu parles du fait de te laisser m'accompagner, j'étais sincère depuis le début.

- La sincérité n'est pas de ton ressort.

Clairement mécontent, il se leva à son tour et pointa un doigt accusateur vers elle.

- Et si nous parlions de toi? C'est _toi _qui as demandé à m'accompagner. _Toi _qui disais ne plus vouloir me laisser seul. _Toi_, encore une fois, qui ne cessais de penser à moi chaque nuit de ta piètre existence ! Tu m'as attendu des années et dès que je reviens pour exaucer ta prière, tu oses prôner que tu ne _veux plus_ tout ça ? Ne me fais pas rire. Tu es simplement terrorisée à l'idée de devoir abandonner ta petite vie mensongère que tu t'es construite. Parce que c'est tellement plus simple, n'est-ce pas ?

Ginny ouvrit sa bouche mais l'argument qu'elle avait formulé dans son esprit ne fut pas ce qui franchit la barrière de ses lèvres :

- C'est vrai.

Le mage tiqua.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as raison ! _Bien sûr_ que tu as raison ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? Tu veux peut-être que j'abandonne ma famille et mes amis, que je trahisse la confiance de tous ceux qui ont fini par m'apprécier un tant soit peu ? A l'époque j'étais peut-être prête à le faire, mais j'ai fini par m'habituer à ma nouvelle vie. Je suis censée avoir le choix, mais toi tu ne fais que me forcer la main depuis le début… En plus de ça, le contexte est différent. Je ne sais pas comment tu le ressens exactement, mais je te rappelle que tu n'es pas _seulement _Tom. Qu'en est-il des ambitions du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Le concerné eut un sourire insolent :

- C'est cela qui t'effraie ?

- Non ! Enfin…

Elle bredouilla :

- Il faut bien admettre que ça joue un rôle également. D'ailleurs, si tu n'avais été que Tom, je pense que tu ne m'aurais pas fait autant de mal ces derniers mois.

- Et moi qui pensais que tu ne voyais que la partie de moi qui t'arrange…

Ginny se tut. Bien sur qu'elle avait tendance à oublier ce fait quand il ne se comportait pas en monstre sanguinaire… Mais maints évènements avaient été d'une violence caractéristique qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler à qui elle avait réellement affaire. Le mage soupira :

- Si cela peut te rassurer, et je t'en ai déjà fait part, je suis Tom, en grande majorité. Le reste n'est pas si éloigné, si on y pense. Ce sont des morceaux d'âme qui représentent celui que j'étais censé devenir.

_- Censé_, oui. Justement.

Il sourit.

- Si cela t'embête à ce point, pourquoi ne pas faire abstraction de cette fraction qui te dérange ? Je t'assure qu'elle est minime par rapport au reste…

Ginny souffla d'un ton amer :

- ça ne t'a pas empêché de me posséder ou de me sauter plusieurs fois à la gorge…

Il haussa ses épaules, l'air faussement désolé.

- J'ai parfois du mal à m'exprimer.

Ginny ne se laissa pas faire.

- ça ne change pas le fait que tu m'as beaucoup fait souffrir. Tout ça pour quoi, exactement ?

- Pour toi !

- Pour toi, tu veux dire ! Si tu m'avais laissé, si nos chemins ne s'étaient pas croisés à nouveau, j'aurais pu tourner la page. Tu es revenu me forcer égoïstement de…

Il l'interrompit sèchement :

- Oui, je suis égoïste ! Et alors ? C'est toi qui m'as tenté !

La jeune femme ouvrit sa bouche pour riposter mais ne trouva rien à dire. Elle souffla ironiquement :

- Tenté ? Allons !

Le mage l'attrapa par les épaules, la prenant par surprise. Il ancra ses yeux dans les siens.

- Tenté, oui. Et plus tu résistes, plus j'ai envie d'insister. Quand vas-tu comprendre ? Arrête-toi, maintenant, pour ton propre bien !

Ginny pâlit.

- Comme si cela t'importait.

Le visage du sorcier s'assombrit.

- C'est le cas. Je n'aimerais pas continuer jusqu'à ce que tu rendes l'âme, Ginevra.

- Tu serais prêt à aller aussi loin ? Tu serais prêt à aller jusqu'à me détruire ?

Horrifiée, Ginny le regarda acquiescer.

- Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, personne ne le peut.

Alors que la rouquine s'apprêtait à monter d'un ton pour lui faire part de sa frustration, le portrait de la Grosse Dame coulissa pour laisser apparaître une élève assez jeune que Ginny ne connaissait que de vue. La petite sorcière aux cheveux tressés lança un regard timide dans leur direction, comme pour s'excuser d'être venue à un moment où sa présence n'était pas la bienvenue. Sans demander son reste, elle se précipita à grandes enjambées vers l'escalier qui menait aux Dortoirs. Ginny porta une main contre sa poitrine et expira fortement, soulagée. Elle pivota vers Tom et lui assena un regard perplexe :

- Est-ce que tu cherches à te faire prendre ? ça aurait pu être n'importe qui !

Un sourire amusé vint s'emparer de ses lèvres.

- Serais-tu inquiète pour moi ?

Ginny se rembrunit.

- Certainement pas ! J'espère plutôt que tu te retrouveras face à McGonagall et…

Il l'interrompit avec un ton faussement doucereux :

- Et quoi, exactement ? McGonagall ne peut rien contre moi, pas dans une confrontation directe.

- Il y a suffisamment de renforts dans le Château. Tu devrais partir, je suis sérieuse.

Il l'observa longuement, les sourcils froncés, le regard soudainement suspicieux.

- Tu n'irais tout de même pas jusqu'à me trahir une seconde fois ?

Ginny ouvrit sa bouche mais se ravisa. Après un moment de réflexion, elle répondit d'une voix faible :

- Je ne sais pas. Tu le mériterais.

Le mage serra ses poings et s'exclama, rageur :

- Tu n'es pas en mesure de te retourner contre moi. Tu es aussi mauvaise que je le suis !

La benjamine Weasley s'approcha de lui sans s'en rendre compte et répondit d'un ton aussi insolent que celui qu'il avait employé, oubliant une fois encore que son interlocuteur pouvait largement lui faire payer son attitude :

- Je ne suis pas comme toi. Tu es le seul ici à prendre un malin plaisir à torturer le monde !

- Ah, oui ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu as égorgé de pauvres animaux innocents ?

Ginny pâlit.

- Tu me l'avais demandé !

- Ça ne change pas le fait que tu n'as pas tant hésité que ça…

- C'est différent !

Il sourit méchamment.

- Pas du tout. Tu l'as fait pour faire passer mon message et pour le bien-être du Basilic. Tu savais que leur chant lui était néfaste… Tu savais pertinemment que les nés-Moldu allaient payer si tu ouvrais la Chambre.

Ginny vit trouble. Légèrement tremblante, elle bégaya :

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais prévu qu'ils meurent ! Ils ont tous été pétrifiés, je pensais que c'était dans tes plans, pas une simple coïncidence.

Il leva son index devant son visage et l'agita de gauche à droite, tout sourire.

- Petite menteuse.

- C'est la vérité ! Tu crois que j'aurais pris le risque de voir la meilleure amie de mon frère se faire tuer ? Je savais qu'elle avait des parents Moldus, mais je pensais que tu voulais simplement donner un avertissement. Pas provoquer une calamité !

Elle ajouta avec une certaine douleur dans sa voix :

- C'est l'une des différences entre auparavant et aujourd'hui. Je ne réalisais pas que tout en toi était mauvais. Je gardais espoir… J'ai longtemps continué à croire en toi. Ce que tu m'as fait ces derniers temps m'a prouvé que c'était peine perdue. Tu étais et tu es toujours destiné à devenir un monstre sans cœur. J'aurais voulu changer ça, mais tu ne m'en laisses pas l'occasion. Pire encore, tu me fais sombrer avec toi.

Le visage du concerné ne reflétait plus aucune émotion. Pas de colère, pas d'amusement… Il se contentait de la regarder, simplement, et ne soufflait pas un mot. Ginny se tortilla légèrement, mal à l'aise.

- Je voulais apprendre, Tom. Voir le monde, t'aider à progresser et y gagner des connaissances personnelles en le faisant, quitte à découvrir des sortilèges interdits. Je trouvais tout cela palpitant et c'est toujours le cas, au fond. Je voulais être ton amie, au début… Je croyais l'être, du haut de mes 11 ans, toute naïve que j'étais. Ça a longtemps continué, tu m'as prouvé que tu le savais. Tu as tout vu, tu m'as suivi toutes ces années… Mais si je devais prendre une décision aujourd'hui, chose que tu me demandes d'ailleurs, je suis désolée mais…

Elle conclut avec hésitation :

- Ce serait non, une fois encore.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui jette le sortilège de la Mort ou, du moins, qu'il s'en prenne à elle, il souffla simplement d'une voix blanche :

- Pourquoi ?

Ginny se massa les bras, refroidie par l'ambiance désormais lugubre.

- Tu n'as pas fais tes preuves. Tu ne m'as pas donné une seule raison de te faire confiance. Tout ce que tu m'as laissé entrevoir en me possédant et en me manipulant, c'est un avenir sans aucun bonheur. Je ne voulais pas être un vulgaire pantin, Tom. Je voulais être ton égale.

S'il aurait du broncher à l'entente de ce terme, il n'en fit rien. Il murmura, comme s'ils n'étaient plus seuls :

- C'est une chose que je ne peux t'accorder. Je ne considère personne comme mon égal.

Ginny baissa ses yeux.

- Je le sais, désormais. En me traitant comme tu l'as fait, tu m'as prouvé que tu ne me considérais que comme une moins que rien. Tu me forçais la main mais, au fond, c'était simplement pour avoir le plaisir de relever un nouveau défi.

Il hocha la tête avec conviction.

- Tu n'es pas un défi, tu es…

Il s'interrompit. Ginny s'impatienta, à deux doigts d'exploser :

- Quoi ? Je suis quoi, exactement, pour toi ? D'après les souvenirs et les pensées que tu m'as laissé voir, tu n'as jamais su nommer ce que j'étais à tes yeux. Alors dis-moi, en dehors d'une obsession sans aucun fondement, d'une simple distraction, que suis-je ? Car si je ne suis rien, laisse-moi tranquille, qu'on en finisse.

Elle lui jeta un regard plein d'espoir, comme si elle s'attendait à un revirement de situation. Elle s'en voulait pour cela, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait voulu, il lui lança simplement :

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu es. Je veux simplement t'avoir pour moi. Tu me l'avais promis.

Ginny déglutit faiblement.

- Je n'ai jamais promis de devenir ton jouet. Si tu veux t'amuser avec quelqu'un, je suis sure que des dizaines de fidèles seraient prêts à ramper à tes pieds. Pour ma part, j'en ai terminé.

Elle lui tourna le dos, le cœur battant. Des centaines de questions trottaient dans son esprit. Allait-il lui faire du mal ? Mettre fin à ses jours ou la torturer à coups de Doloris ? Quelqu'un entrerait-il dans la pièce à temps pour la sauver ? Ou, au contraire, repartirait-il sans un mot ? Laisserait-il tomber ? Elle ne savait que penser. Elle était si embrouillée qu'elle n'était même plus sure d'être totalement d'accord avec le choix qu'elle venait de faire. Regretterait-elle de l'avoir une nouvelle fois rejeté ? N'était-il pas méchant avec elle simplement parce qu'elle refusait ? Si elle venait à accepter, tout ne redeviendrait-il pas comme avant ?

Un véritable poids lourd dans sa poitrine, elle respirait avec difficulté. Elle n'osait pas se retourner pour voir s'il était toujours là, adoptant un sourire mesquin ou au contraire attristé. Pire encore, elle n'osait pas vérifier s'il était définitivement parti. S'il abandonnait… Ne serait-ce pas là la preuve qu'elle attendait ? Les yeux embués, à la fois à cause d'une tristesse émergente et de sa confusion, elle esquissa un pas en avant pour s'en aller.

- Attends.

Ginny cligna des yeux. Dans son dos, Tom poursuivit :

- J'ai une preuve.

Elle pivota, troublée. Son visage était légèrement blafard et il semblait soudainement fatigué. Il plongea sa main droite dans la poche homolatérale de sa robe et expliqua :

- Si je te donne ce que j'ai en main, promets-moi d'y réfléchir.

Le regard du sorcier sembla se voiler. Ginny failli avaler de travers tant elle était angoissée. Il ajouta d'un ton las :

- Sache tout de même qu'après aujourd'hui, tu ne seras plus capable de communiquer avec moi par la pensée. Je ne serais pas non plus capable d'exercer quelconque contrôle sur toi, tu seras totalement objective. C'est ce que tu veux, non ?

Ginny hocha timidement la tête.

- Très bien. J'admets que mes méthodes n'étaient peut-être pas correctes, j'aurais du m'y prendre différemment. Je le comprends aujourd'hui.

La main dans sa poche se resserra autour de sa prise. Il conclut avec fermeté :

- Je ne suis peut-être pas capable de te considérer comme mon égale, et je ne le ferai jamais, tu es prévenue. Mais n'oublie pas une chose : je suis la seule personne de ce monde à être capable de t'accepter comme tu es.

Ginny s'immobilisa, comme électrocutée par ses mots. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle baissa légèrement sa tête. Il lui tendait un petit carnet noir.

- Tiens. Détruis ceci, et tu seras libérée de mon influence.

La sorcière l'attrapa du bout des doigts, incapable de prononcer un seul mot, cogitant à toute vitesse. Tom précisa :

- En conséquent, la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, ce sera de la même façon qu'aujourd'hui : en face à face.

Ginny fixait l'objet entre ses mains avec appréhension. Lorsqu'elle releva sa tête, le mage se dirigeait vers la sortie. Sa voix s'éleva une dernière fois, donnant à la rouquine l'impression de se faire transpercer le cœur :

- Sans moi, tu ne seras jamais complète.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre XI** – _Alone at Night_

* * *

Le portrait de la Grosse Dame coulissait pour la énième fois lorsque Ginny daigna finalement reprendre conscience de son environnement. Une masse rousse s'avança vers elle telle une tornade déchainée, l'obligeant à reprendre ses esprits. Ron, le visage lumineux, semblait s'être transformé en gyrophare ambulant. Il avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et adoptait la même expression qu'il avait eu après avoir gagné son premier match. Forcément, le contexte était identique :

- On a gagné, Ginny ! Tu aurais du voir ça ! Où étais-tu passée ?

La jeune femme grimaça. Elle avait totalement oublié qu'une confrontation entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle devait avoir lieu en début d'après-midi. Voilà pourquoi la Salle était restée vide tout ce temps… Elle eut un petit sourire désolé.

- Ne m'en veux pas, j'étais… occupée. Slughorn m'a gardé plus longtemps et comme j'avais l'impression d'avoir totalement raté ma potion j'ai oublié de venir déjeuner, et… Je pensais y aller maintenant, justement.

Elle soupira intérieurement. Encore des mensonges. Par chance, ils n'entraient pas en contradiction avec son programme de l'après-midi. Elle avait encore une bonne heure avant son double cours de Sortilèges. Ron lui lança un regard déçu.

- C'est dommage. Tu aurais du me voir arrêter le Souafle ! Moi qui croyais avoir perdu la main depuis le temps… Tu devrais aussi t'y remettre, tu sais. Ça te permettrait de te changer les idées et tu es douée pour ça.

Ginny s'excusa, tout en évitant de relever sa remarque sur son poste de Poursuiveuse :

- La prochaine fois, je serai là, promis.

Il croisa ses bras sur son torse et bougonna, vexé :

- Tu as plutôt intérêt. Tu n'es jamais là quand ton frère brille de milles feux.

Ginny ricana :

- C'est toujours le cas en ce moment, crois-moi.

Ron sourit, plus détendu, avant de changer brusquement de sujet, comme il avait toujours l'habitude de le faire. Il demanda d'un ton embarrassé :

- Tu as vu Harry dernièrement ?

Elle hocha la tête, légèrement gênée.

- Non, je… On ne se parle plus très fréquemment. Je pensais qu'il reviendrait avec toi.

- Il est parti avant moi, je ne sais pas où il est allé.

- Oh…

Ginny fixa ses pieds. Si elle s'en voulait toujours pour la façon dont leur relation était partie en fumée, elle s'en voulait d'avantage de garder secret ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Tom. Elle était juste en face de son frère et, pourtant, elle était incapable de mentionner tout cela. Elle avait certes toujours agit ainsi, mais elle pensait avoir suffisamment évolué pour que ce ne soit plus le cas aujourd'hui. Elle s'était sans doute surestimée. Avec une once de regret, elle demanda à Ron :

- ça ne te dérange pas si je vais dans la Grande Salle ? Je meurs de faim.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Je recommence les cours à 15h.

Elle hocha la tête, reconnaissante.

- C'est gentil mais c'est inutile. Je dois me dépêcher, je vais profiter de mon heure de libre pour aller voir McGonagall.

Il la dévisagea, suspicieux.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas. C'est simplement pour lui demander quelque chose. Rien de grave.

Son frère ne lâcha pas prise :

- Si jamais quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, tu me le dirais, n'est-ce pas ?

A contre-coeur, elle le rassura :

- Oui, Ron, je te le dirais.

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, Ginny donna le mot de passe à la Gargouille qui gardait le bureau de la Directrice et monta les escaliers précipitamment. Elle eut à peine le temps de fermer son poing pour toquer à la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître McGonagall. En apercevant Ginny, l'expression de son visage changea brusquement. Elle s'écarta pour la laisser passer et referma aussitôt la porte derrière elle pour ne pas laisser filtrer leur conversation. Avec une tension palpable, la Directrice alla prendre place en face de la jeune femme et l'incita à parler d'un simple coup d'œil. Ginny se mordit la lèvre tout en sortant un objet de sous son chemisier. Elle hésita un instant puis finit par le poser sur le bureau, sous l'œil inquisiteur du professeur. McGonagall arqua l'un de ses sourcils.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

Ginny s'éclaircit la voix.

- Rien n'est sur, mais ce journal est censé être à l'origine de la connexion qui s'est établit entre moi et T… Vous-Savez-Qui.

La Directrice écarquilla ses yeux.

- Comment le savez-vous ? Vous êtes-vous souvenue de quelque chose ?

Ginny agita la tête de gauche à droite.

- Non, il me l'a dit.

Voyant que McGonagall attendait une explication plus détaillée, la sorcière inspira doucement avant de débuter son récit. Elle lui raconta alors les dernières 24 heures qui s'étaient écoulées. La Directrice perdit progressivement toute contenance. Le visage blême, elle souffla :

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas… Vous n'y pensez pas !

Ginny se sentit directement visée.

- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

McGonagall s'était levée, le visage rouge comme jamais auparavant.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il vous libère de son emprise que vous pouvez lui faire confiance, nous sommes bien d'accord ? Je sais pertinemment que la moitié de son âme représente celle d'un adolescent, mais vous vous attaquez à plus fort que vous, Ginny. Je vous _défends _de le revoir sans m'alerter.

Ginny fronça ses sourcils et, sans même s'en rendre compte, argumenta :

- Je ne peux pas toujours vous tenir au courant, il ne me laisserait pas le temps. Et arrêtez tous de décider à ma place, j'en ai assez !

McGonagall se figea, bouche ouverte. Ginny se leva de son siège, le visage déformé par la douleur.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde s'entête à me dicter ma conduite ? Laissez-moi faire mes choix en paix, par Merlin ! Vous me rendez tous dingue ! Je n'aurais même pas du venir, je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait...

Sans pouvoir contrôler ses taux d'adrénaline qui montaient en flèche, Ginny reprit le journal de sa main droite, écarta son siège de son autre main et partit d'un pas précipité vers la sortie, ignorant les appels de la Directrice. Elle n'avait plus envie de réfléchir, elle se laissait simplement consumer par cette vague de fureur qu'elle avait retenu des mois durant et qui déferlait désormais en elle, s'emparant de son corps et de son âme. Privée de ses capacités de réflexion et guidée par une fureur croissante et dévastatrice, Ginny se dirigea tout droit vers la Salle Commune. Elle ne consulta pas sa montre. Peu lui importait le temps qu'il lui restait avant son prochain cours. Elle n'en avait également rien à faire si le corps enseignant tout entier la réprimanderait. Non. En cet instant, elle se réservait tout entière à une seule et unique tâche : atteindre la cheminée et jeter le journal dans les flammes. Si Tom disait vrai, leur connexion serait brisée une bonne fois pour toute. Soit. Voilà qui arrangerait bien des choses.

Le cœur battant la chamade, elle monta les escaliers en sautant des marches et arriva à bout de souffle devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle cria le mot de passe, les nerfs à vifs et franchit le portrait sans le remercier. Et dire qu'elle avait voulu demander conseil à la Directrice. Pourquoi s'embêter ? Au point où elle en était, autant prendre les choses en main. Ce serait plus rapide et moins contraignant pour les autres.

Elle bouscula une fille qui se dirigeait vers la sortie mais ne s'excusa pas, son attention toute entière dirigée vers les flammes montantes qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin. Elle s'avança tel un automate vers la cheminée, tenant le journal contre sa poitrine. Elle s'arrêta devant cette dernière et s'agenouilla sur le tapis. La gorge sèche, elle baissa ses yeux une dernière fois vers le petit carnet. Un pincement douloureux vint enserrer sa poitrine et, sans se laisser un moment pour réfléchir car cela lui couterait sans doute de changer d'avis, elle le lança dans le feu.

Elle attendit. Rien. Pas même une petite brise, ou une lueur quelconque. Aucune réaction magique qui aurait pu laisser croire que cela avait marché. Et pourtant, quelque chose était différent. Elle se sentait libérée d'un poids, plus légère. Son esprit était plus clair, elle avait moins de difficulté à rester focalisée. Sa vision était plus nette qu'auparavant et elle se sentait moins étourdie. En revanche, il lui apparaissait comme un vide. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas y prêter attention, que c'était une chance rare et qu'elle devait en profiter. C'était hors de question qu'elle y pense. Elle devait occuper son esprit, peu lui importait le moyen.

Avec un certain manque de vigueur, elle se releva et s'essuya le front. La chaleur était étouffante et elle commençait subitement à se sentir légèrement nauséeuse. De toute évidence, la connexion était belle et bien rompue. Elle attendrait cependant quelques jours, afin d'en être sure. Si vraiment il ne se manifestait pas une seule fois, elle voulait bien lui accorder le bénéfice du doute.

Un haut-le-cœur la submergea soudainement et elle du se retenir au rebord de la cheminée. Une silhouette familière arriva à côté d'elle. A travers ses yeux plissés, elle distingua une coloration noire caractéristique. Elle souffla d'une petite voix :

- Harry ? Désolée… Je ne me sens pas très bien.

Le sorcier adopta un ton inquiet :

- Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ?

- Non, ça va. Je vais simplement aller m'asseoir…

Voulant joindre le geste à la parole, elle trébucha. Harry se précipita pour l'empêcher de tomber tête la première et la guida jusqu'à un petit fauteuil en cuir. Elle s'y laissa tomber lourdement et enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Elle entendit Harry s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir.

- Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas que j'appelle quelqu'un ? Ce n'est pas… lui, qui te fait ça, si ?

Si elle en avait été capable, elle aurait sans doute redressé sa tête. Elle pu simplement l'incliner légèrement dans sa direction. Horrifiée, elle demanda :

- Comment ? Comment tu es au courant ?

- Ron ne sait pas tenir sa langue, tu le sais bien.

Ginny se serait révoltée si elle ne s'en était pas déjà doutée. Inquiète, elle l'interrogea d'une toute petite voix :

- Qui d'autre ?

Harry se massa la nuque, mal à l'aise.

- Hermione. Mais c'est bien la seule, je te le jure.

- Je m'en doutais, au fond…

Elle sa massa les tempes en grimaçant. Harry l'attrapa par les épaules, sans doute par habitude.

- Alors ? C'est lui qui te fait du mal ?

Elle secoua sa tête, provoquant ainsi une douleur lancinante dans son crâne.

- Non, justement. Je viens de jeter dans le feu ce qu'il utilisait pour communiquer avec moi.

- Est-ce que ça marche vraiment ? Tu es sure qu'il ne t'a pas menti ?

Elle soupira, fébrile.

- Je ne sais pas, Harry. J'attends de voir… Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça me fait me sentir aussi mal.

Ginny sentit la pression sur ses épaules s'effacer, changeant de localisation. Harry avait posé sa main contre son front. Derrière ses paupières closes, elle l'entendit murmurer.

- J'aurais voulu t'aider, Ginny. Je suis allé parler à McGonagall dès le début, et plusieurs fois, mais elle m'a demandé de me tenir à l'écart si je ne voulais pas que les choses empirent.

La sorcière approuva.

- Elle a raison. N'attire pas l'attention sur toi, il va te faire du mal.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je suis déjà sur sa liste rouge. Je ne suis simplement pas sa priorité. Ce qui me tracasse, c'est la raison pour laquelle toi, tu l'es.

- J'ai moi-même du mal à comprendre.

Harry retira sa main pour aller attraper la sienne. Ginny rouvrit ses yeux, intriguée. Près d'elle, le sorcier s'agitait. Le visage coléreux, il gardait la tête baissée et enlaçait les doigts de la rouquine. Ginny aurait voulu se dégager mais le ton sec qu'il employa alors la prit de court :

- As-tu déjà considéré la possibilité qu'il cherche à t'avoir pour me nuire ? Qu'il cherche à se venger en attaquant celle qui compte le plus à mes yeux ?

La sorcière se figea. Non, elle n'y avait pas pensé.

- Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire, mais comme tout le monde, je sais qu'_il_ est revenu. Ron m'a raconté ce que tu lui as expliqué, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'en prend à toi. Mon hypothèse est plus que probable, en revanche. Et je ne peux pas l'accepter.

Ginny resta silencieuse, confuse. Harry poursuivit d'une voix de plus en plus forte :

- J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de sortir du château. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser s'en tirer ainsi ! Je voulais le retrouver, l'étrangler de mes mains…

Elle se crispa.

- …Mais les professeurs m'ont surveillé. Ils ne voulaient pas me laisser me mettre en danger. Surtout McGonagall. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est toujours au même endroit que moi. La chance m'a abandonné, cette année.

Perturbée, Ginny ne pu empêcher ses yeux de s'embuer. Elle tenta une maigre résistance :

- Mais la partie que tu as connu et qui a tenté de te tuer… Elle ne représente presque rien comparé à celle de Tom Jedusor. Et lui ne cherchait qu'à recevoir des informations sur son futur, il n'avait pas l'intention de te tuer.

Harry nia :

- Il a tenté de me tuer, Ginny. Dans la Chambre, il a envoyé le Basilic après moi.

Ginny déglutit. Ça aussi, elle l'avait oublié.

- Toutes les parties de son âme tendent vers le même objectif. Et cette histoire de proportions, honnêtement, même si c'était vrai, ça ne change pas qui il est. J'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à y croire. Je suis sure que toutes les pièces ont une influence. Tu es en train de te faire berner par Voldemort, Ginny. Je ne peux plus rester sans rien faire. Il t'a suffisamment détruite. Je me fiche de McGonagall, je dois trouver quelque chose !

Sa main serrait désormais si fort celle de Ginny que cela en devenait presque désagréable. La sorcière commença à trembler :

- Tu te trompes peut-être. Ça n'a sans doute rien à voir avec toi, Harry…

Le concerné se rembrunit, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Quoi, alors ? Tu vas me dire qu'il tient à toi ? Que tout ce qu'il te fait n'est que sa façon de psychopathe pour montrer son affection ?

Ginny sentit ses yeux lui piquer. Elle se défendit avec acharnement :

- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Il n'a aucune affection pour moi, je le sais bien. Simplement, peut-être qu'il cherche à obtenir quelque chose que je suis la seule à pouvoir lui donner.

Harry se révolta, ignorant les regards tournés vers eux :

- Ne lui donne pas, dans ce cas ! Il ne le mérite pas.

- Je sais !

Ginny s'était relevée en chancelant, le visage blême.

- Je sais ça, Harry. Je sais qu'il n'a aucun droit de recevoir quoi que ce soit de ma part. Mais c'est un échange qu'il me promet… Pas un aller simple ! Et tu n'imagines pas comme c'est tentant. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de fois où j'ai failli cesser toute résistance.

- Il te manipule !

- Je sais, mais…

Ginny s'interrompit, en larmes. Elle ne pouvait plus retenir cette douleur qui l'engloutissait, cette confusion qui la déstabilisait. Elle aurait voulu partir loin de tout ça, recommencer à zéro. Une vie où Tom Jedusor n'existait pas, et où elle n'était pas Ginevra Weasley.

Elle repoussa Harry d'un geste maladroit mais il ne la laissa pas s'éloigner. Il lui attrapa le bras avec une douceur qu'elle n'avait pourtant jamais remarquée. Elle posa sur lui un regard chamboulé.

- Ginny, tu as traversé beaucoup trop de choses toute seule. Tu dois me laisser t'aider.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que je te laisse risquer ta vie pour moi alors que tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est te laisser m'aimer sans rien te donner en retour ? Je t'ai fait suffisamment de mal !

Il hocha la tête, l'air parfaitement sérieux.

- Tu m'as donné ton affection. Ton amitié, même. Bien sur, je voudrais ne pas avoir à me contenter de ça…

La rouquine baissa ses yeux, embarrassée. Harry tapota du pied contre le sol dans un geste nerveux purement inconscient.

- …et ça restera ainsi pendant encore longtemps, car je tiens à toi malgré tout.

Ginny se sentit coupable.

- Je n'en vaux pas la peine, Harry. Tu trouverais bien mieux que moi.

- Je ne veux personne d'autre.

Elle se crispa. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire de parallèle entre lui et Tom. Elle chassa cette idée perturbante.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour toi. J'ai toujours été attirée par des choses qui ne devraient pas m'intéresser, notamment parce que c'est mal et… je sais de quel côté tu es, Harry. Tout comme je fais mon possible pour rester du mien.

Il lui attrapa à nouveau la main.

- Rien que le fait de l'admettre aujourd'hui prouve que tu vaux plus que tu ne le crois.

- Je mens tout le temps.

- Tu ne m'as pas menti à moi. Pas aujourd'hui.

Elle eut un sourire attristé.

- C'était une unique fois dans toute une décennie.

- Ça ne change pas le fait que tu n'es pas fondamentalement mauvaise. Il te laisse simplement le croire.

Elle avoua avec amertume :

- Tu ne me connais pas, Harry. Personne ne me connaît réellement.

Il adopta un sourire doucereux :

- Au moins tu oses l'affirmer. C'est déjà bien.

Elle renifla et essuya ses joues du plat de sa main.

- Tu te contentes vraiment de peu.

- Que veux-tu ? Je suis un Saint.

Un petit rire échappa à Ginny et le regard du sorcier s'illumina. Il l'invita à se rassoir. Elle s'exécuta sans broncher, ressentant à nouveau une extrême fatigue qu'elle avait temporairement mise de côté. Elle se massa la nuque, courbaturée. Harry la fixait sans ciller.

- Je ne veux pas devenir envahissant, mais tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas aller voir Pomfresh ?

Elle acquiesça, sure d'elle.

- Certaine. Je me sens déjà mieux.

Harry, en revanche, était plus que soupçonneux.

- ça me paraît étrange, tout de même. Tu détruis ce qui lui servait d'intermédiaire et tu te sens mal ? Tu es bien sure qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès ?

Ginny pinça ses lèvres en une moue tendue.

- Je ne pourrais pas l'affirmer, mais j'ai vraiment eu l'impression d'avoir été libérée de quelque chose.

Harry s'enfonça dans le canapé qui se trouvait juste à côté et soupira.

- J'espère que tu as raison.

* * *

Son corps était parcourut de spasmes répétitifs et il avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où il avait failli perdre connaissance. Cette horrible sensation lui donnait l'impression que la journée s'éternisait et il n'avait plus qu'une envie : tuer ce satané Barjow qui avait eu l'audace d'omettre de mentionner l'effet secondaire qui accompagnait la destruction du journal. Forcément, l'objet provenait d'une boutique spécialisée dans la magie noire. N'avoir que les avantages sans aucun inconvénient aurait été bien trop beau pour être vrai.

Il s'approchait en titubant de la boutique, sa main tenant sa baguette bien cachée sous sa robe noire. Il s'avançait avec lenteur mais détermination, bien décidé à se venger. Il gagna finalement l'entrée du magasin, verrouillée, qu'il força sans encombre. La boutique était fermée et Mr Barjow en profitait pour nettoyer le sol et les surfaces salies durant la journée. Lorsque la petite clochette retentit pour signaler l'arrivée d'un visiteur, le propriétaire releva la tête. Les sourcils froncés, il se redressa.

- Monsieur, je suis navré, mais nous sommes fermés.

- Je ne suis pas là pour un quelconque achat, Barjow. Je suis là pour vous faire payer deux choses : votre piètre talent de vendeur et votre attitude exécrable envers moi pendant que je travaillais pour vous.

Le concerné pencha sa tête, une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard.

- Je ne vous suis pas, monsieur.

- Laissez-moi vous expliquer…

D'un geste vif, il retira son capuchon et dévoila son visage au propriétaire. Ce dernier le fixa quelques secondes, puis son visage devint blême. Finalement, son menton commença à trembler et il recula d'un pas, les bras levés.

- T-Tom Jedusor ! Je veux dire… Mon Seigneur… Je… Je vous croyais…

Il termina sa phrase d'une voix si faible que seul un couinement fut audible :

- …mort.

Le mage éclata de rire.

- Vous me sous-estimez, je suis vexé.

Barjow pâlit d'avantage.

- N-Non ! Je pensais… je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Pardonnez-moi !

Tom ne cacha pas son mécontentement :

- J'éprouve un profond regret, Barjow, quand je vous vois ainsi devant moi, presque en train de me supplier à genoux, alors que durant mon _séjour _dans votre boutique, vous m'avez traité comme un moins que rien. Vous m'avez fait faire des heures supplémentaires, donné la moitié seulement du salaire qui m'était du, fait faire vos petites _courses personnelles._ Comprenez bien qu'aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus en mesure de tolérer cela.

Barjow tremblait désormais tant qu'il semblait en proie à une crise d'épilepsie. Il rampa jusqu'à lui et attrapa le bas de sa robe avec maladresse. Il tira dessus comme si sa vie en dépendait… ce qui était justement le cas.

- P-P-Pardonnez-moi, je vous en prie ! Je ferai ce que vous voudrez ! Je serai… Je serai votre esclave ! Mais ne me tuez pas… Pitié.

Le mage se dégagea vivement et baissa vers Barjow un regard emplit de dégout.

- Vous êtes pathétique, Barjow. Je ne serai satisfait que quand je vous aurai ôté la vie.

- N-Non !

Ignorant ses supplications, il brandit sa baguette et la pointa vers la tête du vendeur, qui prit subitement 10 années de plus.

- Je vous en prie… Demandez-moi n'importe quoi, je l'aurai pour vous.

Tom ricana.

- Vous ne pouvez me donner ce que je veux.

Barjow avait ses yeux si exorbités qu'ils semblaient lui sortir de la tête.

- Si ! Demandez… Demandez-moi ! Je ferai mon possible.

Le sorcier hésita. Une partie de lui brulait d'envie de voir le cadavre de Barjow baigner dans son sang, une autre lui criait de profiter de l'occasion. Pourtant, il lui était difficile de trancher. Par moment, la partie de lui qui était la plus destructrice et avide de malfaisance prenait le dessus. C'était plus fort que lui et c'était relativement déstabilisant, surtout lorsque cela avait un impact négatif sur ses objectifs.

Tom Jedusor avait beau être majoritaire, la taille ne se montrait pas toujours synonyme de puissance...

* * *

Ginny se retournait sans cesse dans son lit, incapable de fermer l'œil. Si elle était censée se sentir apaisée et plus à même de trouver le sommeil, les bras de Morphée n'étaient pas prêts de l'attraper. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil pour la dixième fois consécutive en l'espace de 5 minutes et ronchonna mentalement. Elle n'avait plus de nausées et se sentait enfin en forme, en revanche, impossible de s'endormir. Et cela n'avait strictement rien à avoir avec quelconque effet secondaire… Elle ne cessait de repenser à sa conversation avec Harry. Notamment certaines de ses paroles qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à encaisser.

_As-tu déjà considéré la possibilité qu'il cherche à t'avoir pour me nuire ? Qu'il cherche à se venger en attaquant celle qui compte le plus à mes yeux ? _

Ginny s'était sentie terriblement blessée et, même si elle aurait préféré l'ignorer, elle n'avait pu se voiler la face. Elle avait toujours espéré, au fond, que Tom cherchait à l'emmener avec lui pour une raison qu'il ne voulait admettre. Elle s'en voulait d'être aussi rêveuse et de croire, même dans les pires situations, que quelque chose viendrait justifier toute cette douleur qui lui avait été infligée. Elle savait que c'était de la folie, mais elle avait tout de même gardé un infime espoir d'entendre Tom lui dire qu'il voulait qu'elle l'accompagne parce qu'il tenait à elle. Elle savait que c'était insensé, qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que cela arrive, mais elle s'était dit, qu'au moins, il la voulait pour elle, pas pour faire indirectement du mal à son ennemi.

Elle refoula avec peine les larmes rageuses qui menaçaient de s'écouler sur ses joues. Elle _devait_ savoir. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer sans être sure. Car si Harry avait raison, si elle n'était qu'un pion dans un jeu destiné à faire tomber le Survivant, tout était différent. Si c'était le cas, elle n'avait plus aucune raison de dire non alors que son cœur criait oui. S'il s'avérait qu'elle n'était qu'un intermédiaire, tout serait plus simple; car alors, son cœur également clamerait haut et fort que _non_, elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre XII ** _The Devil makes us sin_

* * *

Le soleil commençait tout juste à se lever mais Ginny avait déjà ouvert ses yeux, désormais posés sur l'espace vide à côté d'elle. Elle ressentit un léger pincement au cœur en constatant qu'effectivement, elle était une fois de plus belle et bien seule, que Tom ne s'était toujours pas manifesté et ne le ferait probablement plus. Elle poussa un faible soupir en roulant vers le côté opposé et attrapa son réveil du bout des doigts pour le désactiver. Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se recoucher, désormais. Elle se redressa en silence et adopta une position assise. Elle balaya la salle du regard : toutes les autres filles poursuivaient leur voyage dans le monde des songes et rien ni personne ne venait le perturber. Elles étaient bien chanceuses.

Ginny aplatit ses cheveux avec ses mains tout en se débarrassant de sa couverture d'un geste vif de la jambe. Elle se releva sans un bruit et se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers la salle de bain, qu'elle n'oublia pas d'insonoriser afin de prendre sa douche sans se montrer dérangeante. Elle ôta son pyjama, que Mme Weasley lui avait soigneusement et longuement tricoté, et entra dans la cabine. Elle alluma le jet d'eau chaude et ferma ses yeux pour y passer sa tête. L'eau ruissela contre sa peau et elle lâcha un petit soupir satisfait. Se réveiller avant les autres avait tout de même un certain avantage : elle pourrait prendre son temps, pour une fois, et profiter pleinement de ce moment dépourvu de toute pression.

Elle resta longtemps ainsi, laissant l'eau couler contre son visage et son corps, comme si elle pouvait l'exonérer de ses péchés. Elle n'avait certes jamais tué personne, mais elle n'avait jamais été un emblème d'innocence, malgré ses tentatives pour le devenir. Elle avait longtemps essayé de changer, mais le retour de Tom lui avait fait prendre conscience à quel point certains aspects de sa personnalité étaient toujours fermement ancrés en elle. Et cela la terrorisait. Ce qui la rendait la plus mal à l'aise était sans doute le fait que, si Tom avait usé des bonnes méthodes, s'il ne lui avait pas ainsi forcé la main depuis le début, elle se serait sans doute laissée entrainer… S'il lui avait laissé d'avantage de liberté, s'il avait montré un intérêt sincère ou un semblant d'affection, elle aurait sans doute immédiatement craqué.

Elle entreprit de savonner ses bras tout en continuant sa méditation. En lui donnant ainsi le journal, en la laissant reprendre le contrôle de sa vie, Tom avait fait exactement ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu qu'il fasse. Il s'y était prit avec beaucoup de retard et ça n'effacerait jamais ce qu'il avait pu lui faire, mais les conditions du marché étaient claires : il le lui rendait et Ginny se devait de réfléchir à sa proposition. Ce qu'elle faisait, d'ailleurs. Mais pour une raison qu'elle n'osait admettre, la réponse ne fusait pas aussi naturellement qu'auparavant. D'ailleurs, il lui manquait quelques détails avant de se juger apte à peser le pour et le contre. Notamment le rôle qu'Harry possédait dans toute cette histoire. Mais comment pouvait-elle savoir avec certitude que cela avait ou n'avait rien à voir avec lui ? Que pouvait-elle bien faire, si ce n'était exiger des explications aux deux principaux intéressés ? Harry lui avait déjà donné sa version et il était fermement campé sur ses positions. Il lui restait à entendre celle de Tom… Elle ne pouvait le faire revenir au Château, c'était de la pure folie, et elle n'avait aucun moyen pour le contacter. Elle pourrait toujours attendre qu'il se manifeste, mais ne serait-ce pas trop tard ?

Ginny soupira tout en s'essorant les cheveux. Elle donnerait cher pour savoir si effectivement, elle n'était là que pour permettre au Seigneur des Ténèbres d'exercer son ultime vengeance. Cette perspective lui déplaisait fortement et s'il s'avérait que c'était le cas, elle ne s'en remettrait sans doute pas. S'il avait vraiment insisté de la sorte sans qu'elle n'ait d'autre utilité que de blesser Harry… Jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait.

Elle s'habilla avec lenteur, ses pensées vagabondant ici et là. Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard, en se rendant dans la Salle Commune, que Ginny fut éjectée de ses pensées. Hermione se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce et la fixait sans ciller; son visage qui était resté pale des semaines durant retrouvait enfin ses couleurs. Ginny déglutit et détourna son regard. Depuis le jour de son réveil, la rouquine l'avait désespérément évitée. Son envie de revoir la jeune femme et de s'excuser auprès d'elle avait été largement dépassée par sa gêne : elle était incapable de lui faire face, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle éprouvait une certaine honte et, même si Hermione n'avait été pétrifiée par sa faute cette fois-ci, ç'avait été le cas la première fois. De plus, elle savait que Ron lui avait fait part de toute l'histoire. Elle s'était maintes fois dit que, si elle venait à avoir une conversation avec une personne aussi intelligente qu'Hermione, elle serait sans aucun doute mise à nue. Aucun secret n'échapperait plus à sa vigilance et cela reviendrait à confesser un crime impardonnable.

Ginny s'avança maladroitement tout en gardant sa tête baissée vers ses pieds. Elle voulut contourner son amie mais celle-ci l'intercepta d'une voix sévère :

- Ginny, il faut qu'on parle. Tu m'as suffisamment ignorée comme ça.

A contre-coeur, elle releva ses yeux. Hermione la dévisageait douloureusement, ses sourcils froncés dans une tentative vaine de paraître en colère. Il était pourtant évident qu'elle était d'avantage attristée et inquiète qu'autre chose. Ginny se mordit la lèvre inférieure et resta silencieuse. Que pouvait-elle bien dire qui saurait justifier son attitude ? En face d'une personne aussi perspicace, rien ne serait suffisamment convainquant. Surtout pas si Ron avait raconté tout ce qu'elle lui avait confié jusqu'ici. Hermione secoua sa tête en fermant ses yeux.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'évites. Je sais ce que tu ressens, je sais que tu culpabilises, mais ce n'était pas de ta faute ! Et si tu t'en veux pour ce qu'il s'est passé il y a des années, je vais te redire ce que tout le monde te dit : tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu étais si jeune…

Ginny s'en serait frappé le front d'exaspération. Pourquoi personne ne daignait l'écouter lorsqu'elle disait que les choses n'avaient pas tant changées depuis ? Qu'ils ignoraient beaucoup de choses à son sujet ? Tous la pensaient sous l'emprise de la menace, alors que tout n'était qu'une question de tentation. Merlin savait à quel point elle aurait voulu que tout le monde la connaisse telle qu'elle était. Tom lui avait suffisamment montré que la vision d'elle qu'elle offrait au monde n'était pas la bonne… Mais elle ne pouvait leur expliquer quoi que ce soit sans qu'ils n'interprètent de travers et accusent injustement un autre pour ses actes, ou qu'ils pensent tous que la situation n'était pas aussi grave qu'elle le prétendait. Et elle les laissait croire… Elle les avait toujours laissé croire. Parce que c'était plus simple que de faire face à la réalité et de voir leurs regards déçus et dégoutés. Elle n'était pas la seule coupable. Eux aussi refusaient d'ouvrir les yeux. Finalement, le déni pouvait se montrer tellement plus simple pour tout le monde…

En revanche, cela ne pouvait durer. A un moment ou un autre, ce pour quoi Tom s'était investit finirait par arriver : ses envies prendraient le dessus. Il l'avait trop tentée, il l'avait trop poussée. S'il s'avérait qu'Harry se trompait sur toute la ligne, il lui suffirait une simple main tendue, et elle savait qu'elle la prendrait sans hésiter.

Hermione s'impatienta et tapa du pied :

- Ginny, tu dois arrêter de te torturer ! Tu es innocente, je ne t'en veux pas.

La concernée ne put s'empêcher de perdre le contrôle et se mit à crier, sous les yeux ébahis de son amie :

_- Arrête_, Hermione. Tu es la plus intelligente d'entre nous, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas mieux que tous les autres ? Tu devrais être la première à réaliser !

La sorcière murmura d'une voix faible :

- Réaliser quoi ?

- Que je ne suis pas une victime ! Je suis la coupable de l'histoire, Hermione.

Cette dernière ouvrit sa bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ginny poursuivit d'une voix tremblante d'impatience :

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de mettre les choses au clair. Pas aujourd'hui. Jamais, pour être franche. Mais après tout, pourquoi retarder l'inévitable ? J'en ai assez de fuir, je suis _épuisée_. Tout ça pour vous éviter -_nous _éviter- une situation trop douloureuse mais qui était forcée d'arriver. Autant en finir tout de suite.

Hermione pâlit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je ne comprends pas.

Ginny soupira, plus à cause d'une difficulté à respirer qu'une démonstration de soulagement.

- J'ai fait des choses inacceptables, pour vous du moins. Cela a commencé lorsque j'ai rencontré Tom… et cela a continué en secret jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Cela continuera dans le futur, d'ailleurs. Durant toutes ces années passées en votre compagnie, je ne vous ai pas laissé me voir telle que je suis, telle que j'aimerais être sans avoir à me cacher. J'ai souvent culpabilisé, parce que je savais que je n'étais pas comme vous et que je devrais l'être… Je n'ai jamais cessé de croire que Tom reviendrait. Et si j'ai lutté de mon mieux cette année pour ne pas lui céder, c'était uniquement parce que j'avais peur. Peur de tout abandonner.

Elle s'interrompit quelques secondes, le temps de jeter un coup au visage pourtant impassible d'Hermione.

- Cette peur n'existait pas, à l'époque. Lorsque j'avais décidé pour la première fois de me joindre à lui. J'ignorais qui il était réellement et je n'étais pas aussi attachée à vous tous que je le suis aujourd'hui. Mes parents ne voyaient en moi qu'une petite fille innocente, future mère de famille, pas un prodige tel que Percy ou des phénomènes tels que Fred et Georges. Avant mon arrivé, Ron était le petit dernier, le choyé de la famille, même s'il ne s'en souvient certainement pas. Bill et Charlie s'en sont sortis honorablement. Je n'avais rien d'exceptionnel, en dehors du fait que j'étais une fille. J'étais sans doute autant aimée que mes frères, je ne le nie pas… mais ils n'attendaient rien de particulier venant de moi. Alors que j'aspirais déjà à tant de choses. Tom m'a fait ouvrir les yeux sur les possibilités qui s'offraient à moi… En acceptant ma demande de me joindre à lui, il a été le premier à accepter le fait que, moi aussi, j'étais capable de beaucoup.

Ginny se racla la gorge mais ne regarda pas Hermione. Elle n'avait pas envie de connaître sa réaction avant la fin.

- Les années se sont écoulées, et même si j'avais appris que Tom était en réalité celui qui allait devenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'ai continué à y penser. Mes envies n'avaient pas changées, mais d'attendre infiniment son retour me détruisait à petit feu. J'ai tenté de tourner la page, j'ai essayé de me mentir à moi même, de me forger une autre vie… Vie dont vous avez tous été témoins, d'ailleurs. Mais, au fond, tout était du pareil au même. Puis il est revenu, pour de vrai. J'ai refusé. J'ai lutté. Pourquoi ? Parce que je n'avais plus envie de tout abandonner. Parce qu'il n'est plus seulement Tom, parce que je doutais de lui… Pour tout un tas de raison, je n'ai cessé de l'éloigner de moi. J'ai essayé de le nier… Sauf que c'est toujours là.

Ginny releva les yeux vers une Hermione en larmes. Son cœur se contracta douloureusement mais elle se força à conclure malgré tout :

- J'ai _envie_ d'aller avec lui. Et je sais que maintenant, tu dois me haïr de tout ton cœur pour avoir trahi ta confiance. Vous allez tous me détester, parce que vous auriez peut-être pu me faire changer d'avis, si vous vous y étiez pris plus tôt. Sauf que vous n'avez pas pu, parce que je vous l'ai caché…

Sa vision se brouilla à son tour et elle ajouta d'une voix hachée :

- Tu es brillante, Hermione. Tu es sans doute la sorcière la plus intelligente que je connaisse. Je sais que tu comprendras. Certainement pas aujourd'hui, pas avant un moment. Mais au bout du compte tu seras la première à réaliser que tout ça ne pouvait être évité. Je suis comme je suis, et je suis fatiguée de devoir lutter contre ça. Vous vous êtes habitués à une Ginny qui n'existait pas vraiment… En revanche, s'il y a une chose sur laquelle je n'ai jamais menti, c'est mon affection pour vous.

Elle jeta un regard en biais à la jeune femme, qui s'était affalée sur le canapé, le regard vide. Ginny appela faiblement :

- Hermione ?

Celle-ci ne la regarda pas, mais se consentit tout de même à prendre la parole. Doucement, elle demanda :

- Pourquoi lui ? Ne peux-tu pas… vaquer à tes activités sans qu'il ne soit présent ? Il ne fera que t'entrainer d'avantage dans la magie noire. Tu ne sauras plus en sortir !

Ginny sourit tristement.

- Mais il est le seul à vouloir me laisser entrer.

Hermione hocha sa tête avec conviction.

- Je ne te crois pas. Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien trouver à ce genre de pratique ? Est-ce que le reste ne te suffit pas ?

La rouquine haussa ses épaules.

- Ce n'est pas qu'une question de magie noire. Je pourrais apprendre sur le terrain… Découvrir l'inconnu. Défier les limites…

- Tu n'y penses pas.

Ginny leva vers elle un regard interrogateur. Hermione prit un ton accusateur :

- Tu vas finir comme les autres Mangemorts ! Si tu le suis, tu deviendras simplement une meurtrière sur commande, Ginny.

- Tu te trompes. Je ne tuerai personne qui ne le mérite pas.

Hermione haussa d'un ton, son timbre virant dans les aigus, signe qu'elle prenait peur :

- Parce que tu penses que _quiconque_ le mérite ? Où est-ce que tu es allée chercher ça ?

Ginny se rembrunit.

- Je savais que vous ne pourriez pas vous empêcher de me juger. C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais rien dit !

- Tu aurais du nous en parler tout de suite. Regarde ce que tu deviens, maintenant !

Ginny recula, choquée et blessée. Hermione plaqua une main sur sa bouche, horrifiée.

- Ginny, je ne voulais pas…

Elle tendit sa main vers elle mais la jeune femme la repoussa d'un geste.

- Laisse tomber, Hermione. J'ai compris.

- Non, attends !

Ginny fit la sourde oreille et se détourna pour partir d'un pas précipité. Arrivée près du portrait, elle ajouta avec peine :

- Il reste une question que je me pose. Et si j'obtiens la réponse que j'attends, je suppose…

Elle se mordit la lèvre et refoula ses larmes.

- …qu'il est temps de se dire au revoir.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

Elle l'ignora et ajouta faiblement :

- Dis à Ron que je tiens à lui. Qu'il doit prendre soin de lui et ne pas toujours manger entre les heures… Dis lui d'embrasser nos parents et nos frères pour moi.

Dans son dos, Hermione s'époumonait pour l'appeler. Ginny l'ignora et franchit le portrait avec une inébranlable certitude mais un léger regret. Elle descendit jusqu'au Hall d'entrée et passa devant un Rusard suspicieux, penché vers l'avant et se tenant ses côtes douloureuses. Apparemment, rester posté à l'entrée toute la journée ne lui réussissait pas. Lorsqu'il aperçut Ginny, il aboya :

- Vous ! Où est-ce que vous allez ?

Ginny lui lança un regard méprisant.

- Au Chemin de Traverse, comme la moitié des élèves qui sortent aujourd'hui…

Le concierge grommela :

- Vous avez intérêt à rentrer avant le couvre-feu.

- Oui, _monsieur._

Ginny se retint pour ne pas lui tirer la langue et se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers la sortie.

* * *

Les sorciers se bousculaient pour arriver les premiers au stand des promotions. La librairie était pleine à craquer et Ginny se demandait pour quelle raison étrange elle était venue ici. Quelle idée ! Cela ne faisait que retarder son programme de la journée. Elle devait se rendre dans l'Allée des Embrumes au plus vite et sans que personne ne le remarque. Elle devait récupérer des informations et l'endroit le plus propice à lui en fournir était sans nul doute celui-ci. Alors pourquoi s'embêter à aller faire des affaires ? Elle souffla sur les mèches qui tombaient devant ses yeux et s'écarta pour ne pas se faire heurter de plein fouet par un couple en furie, bien décidé à ne pas laisser passer cette chance d'acheter la trilogie du célèbre _Dr. Krouftion_.

Ginny soupira. Quelque chose l'avait poussée à entrer dans la boutique. Attirée comme un aimant par le magasin, elle était entrée sans réfléchir et s'était noyée dans une marée d'inconnus. Bousculée de tous les côtés, elle peinait à retrouver la sortie et se faisait entrainer vers le côté opposé. Elle lutta à coup de coudes bien placés, mais elle se retrouva tout de même refoulée au fond d'un rayon où étaient exposés des livres pour enfant. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à replonger dans la masse, on vint attraper son bras pour la tirer en arrière. Son cri surpris fut étouffé par le brouhaha incessant tandis qu'elle fut arrachée de force à la foule et mise à l'écart. Elle pivota et releva la tête. Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

Tom lui adressa un rictus moqueur tout en déposant son index contre les lèvres de la sorcière, l'intimant au silence. Ginny se contenta d'hocher la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle coopérait. Il l'attrapa par la taille et la guida sans explications vers le rayon parallèle, totalement vide, autant en ouvrages qu'en visiteurs. Le mage s'écarta d'elle et s'expliqua :

- Il vaut mieux nous montrer discrets. Malgré le bruit, on n'est jamais trop prudent.

Ginny acquiesça et continua à le fixer d'un air étonné. Tom ricana :

- Ne fais pas comme si tu étais surprise. Tu n'es pas venue pour me voir ?

Instantanément, la rouquine se braqua.

- Pourquoi ? N'avais-tu pas l'intention de me laisser plus de temps ?

- Pourquoi reporter, alors que tu as déjà décidé ?

Ginny se mordit la lèvre, anxieuse. Elle nia :

- Tu te trompes. Il me reste une dernière chose avant de pouvoir le faire.

Il fronça ses sourcils, perplexe. Il semblait presque nerveux. Sans doute était-ce parce qu'il ne pouvait plus, contrairement à auparavant, deviner ses pensées. Il demanda d'une voix blanche :

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

La sorcière sentit sa gorge se serrer.

- Une petite question, toute simple. Tu dois simplement me répondre la vérité.

Tom sourit.

- J'avoue que je suis intrigué.

Il l'incita d'un geste de la main à se prononcer. Ginny sentit son cœur battre violemment. Elle commença à jouer avec ses mains pour les empêcher de trembler. En toute franchise, elle appréhendait la réponse. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, elle ne savait pas trop de quelle manière réagir. Le sorcier insista :

- Je t'écoute.

Ginny leva vers lui un regard plein d'espoir et débita d'une traite :

- Est-ce que tu m'utilises pour faire du mal à Harry ?

Elle ouvrit sa bouche pour inspirer à fond. Elle l'avait dit, les dés étaient jetés. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre le retour et, dans le pire des cas, encaisser. La possibilité qu'il lui mente n'était pas non plus écartée, elle devait rester vigilante…

Alors que Ginny cogitait à toute vitesse, le visage de Tom s'était métamorphosé. Le regard du sorcier s'était illuminé, non à la façon de ceux qui ressentent une profonde satisfaction, mais plutôt de ceux qui entrent dans une colère noire et brulent les alentours de leurs iris embrasés. Ses lèvres tremblaient, non pour retenir un sanglot mais pour contenir une rage débordante. Ginny recula, les bras levés.

- Je… je suis désolée. Ne… t'énerve pas. Je voulais juste savoir.

Le sorcier ne l'écouta pas et darda sur elle un regard venimeux. Sa voix claqua comme un fouet :

- Harry Potter. Encore et _toujours_, ce satané Potter. Qu'a ce garçon de si particulier, dis-moi ? Cela ne t'avait pas suffit de me prôner ton affection pour lui il y a des années de cela, tu oses le mentionner _aujourd'hui_ ? De toutes les fois où nous avons conversé, tu l'inclues _maintenant _dans la discussion ? Tu es censée me faire part de ton choix, pas me parler de ce petit vaurien !

Ginny bredouilla :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te mets dans cet état ? J'ai le droit de savoir !

La voix de Jedusor fut si forte que, malgré le bruit de fond, des gens passèrent la tête dans le rayon pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

- Potter n'a rien à voir avec tout ça ! Ce petit écervelé mériterait de finir au fond d'un gouffre, dévoré par une horde d'Acromentules. Il ne mérite pas que je perde d'avantage de mon temps avec lui. Il n'est pas une menace, il ne l'a jamais été d'ailleurs. Seule la chance a su le faire parvenir jusqu'ici et il n'est plus un Horcruxe. Un simple sortilège saura me débarrasser de lui si l'idée lui vient de me barrer la route.

Ginny ne sut que penser. Elle ajouta :

- N'as-tu donc plus aucune envie de le…

Il eut un sourire carnassier.

- …tuer ? Bien sur que si. Mais tant qu'il n'entrave pas mon chemin, j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de m'occuper de ce jeune ignorant.

Il haussa ses sourcils dans un geste explicite.

- Toi, en revanche… Tu es endettée. Quand vas-tu payer ?

Ginny détourna son regard, sa réponse sur le bout de la langue. Son cœur battait la chamade. Pourquoi était-ce si dur de clamer haut et fort ce qu'elle désirait ? Tom lui tendit sa main, l'air sérieux et déterminé.

- Mets fin à ton agonie. Laisse tes envies te guider, pour une fois. Tu seras… _comblée_.

Ginny hésita. Il souffla d'un ton charmeur :

- Je te le garantis.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rosir légèrement. Sa main était à sa portée, tendue devant elle. Elle n'avait qu'à lever la sienne de quelques centimètres. Une toute petite distance à parcourir et tout serait terminé. L'envie se fit pressante, presque dérangeante. Pourtant, Ginny continuait de se retenir.

Elle ne pouvait que se sentir mal à l'aise en voyant cet éclat victorieux qui résidait dans les yeux sombres du mage. Pourtant, au fond, elle partageait cette satisfaction. La satisfaction de voir enfin ses désirs se réaliser. Allait-elle regretter ? Probablement. Allait-elle en souffrir autant que lors de sa décision de cacher sa véritable identité ? Certainement pas.

Avec appréhension, Ginny finit par tendre sa main vers lui. Les yeux plissés, comme si elle se concentrait ardemment sur sa tache, la rouquine laissa le contact s'établir entre eux. Tom releva son menton et l'observa du coin de l'œil, un rictus suffisant sur ses lèvres.

- Il était temps. Je commençais à m'impatienter.

Elle releva timidement la tête et lui sourit avec une certaine hésitation.

- Tu ne me le feras pas regretter, n'est-ce pas ?

Le mage resserra ses doigts autour des siens et l'attira vers lui d'un geste rapide. Elle battit des paupières pour s'habituer à ce champ de vision rapproché. Une aura dangereuse et fascinante entourait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, palpable et omniprésente.

- Bien au contraire. Bienvenue dans mon monde, Ginevra Weasley.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre XIII **_ A darkness inside of you_

* * *

Ginny chancela une énième fois sur l'allée givrée et glissante. Les joues et le bout du nez rosis par le froid, la jeune femme tira à nouveau sur son écharpe orange vif pour la resserrer autour de sa gorge, avant de jeter un regard furtif vers son voisin, qui marchait avec assurance, droit comme un i, pas le moins gêné du monde par les conditions météorologiques. Elle ronchonna mentalement tout en replongeant ses mains dans les poches de son petit manteau rouge. Tom n'avait pas précisé leur destination et poursuivait sa route dans un silence pesant. Ginny aurait voulu lui demander d'avantages d'explications, mais elle savait que sa demande n'aboutirait pas. Elle respecta donc sa décision de n'échanger aucune parole pour le moment, et trottina derrière lui, priant sans arrêt pour s'éviter la honte de chuter maladroitement et de se retrouver les fesses contre une plaque de verglas.

De longues minutes durant, ils poursuivirent leur trajet en ligne droite. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir abandonné l'idée de trouver toute trace de civilisation, que Ginny aperçut un panneau en piteux état, tremblant au moindre coup de vent. Elle plissa ses yeux pour distinguer ce qui y était inscrit. _Little Hangleton. _Elle haussa ses sourcils, perplexe. Le nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Tom ne se justifia nullement et poursuivit sa route d'un pas rapide que Ginny peinait de plus en plus à suivre. Ils traversèrent l'intégralité du village, qui semblait étrangement dépourvu de vie, avant de s'engager dans une forêt dense et inquiétante. Ginny ne put s'empêcher de se précipiter derrière le mage et manqua de lui rentrer dedans. Celui-ci se retourna et lui adressa un rictus moqueur.

- Je te croyais plus courageuse que cela. N'es-tu pas censée être une gryffondor ?

Ginny se réjouit de cette prise de parole inattendue et sourit :

- Je n'en suis pas moins dotée d'un instinct de survie.

- Vraiment ? Tu me donnais plutôt l'impression d'en être dépourvue.

La sorcière fit la moue tout en gagnant son niveau et calqua son rythme sur le sien.

- Où allons-nous ?

- Dans la demeure qui m'est due.

Ginny tiqua.

- Qui t'est due ?

- La maison de mon grand-père, Elvis Gaunt.

Un article parut dans _la Gazette_ lui revint en mémoire. 8 moldus avaient été assassinés en ce lieu.

- Je croyais que Little Hangleton était un village moldu ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Ce n'était pas le cas, à l'époque. Ces vermines s'y sont installées récemment. De plus, l'habitation dont je te parle n'est pas au sein même du village. Elle est légèrement à l'écart. C'est parfait.

Ginny sentit sa gorge se serrer.

- Parfait pour quoi ?

Elle l'entendit ricaner.

- Pour tous nous réunir. La maison est relativement bien cachée et dans un piteux état. Bien sur, je l'ai arrangée selon mes envies mais personne ne le sait. Les seules personnes susceptibles de partir à ma recherche me connaissent suffisamment pour savoir que je méprisais ma famille. Selon eux, jamais il ne me viendrait à l'idée de me rendre ici.

- C'est qui, _nous_ ?

Il s'arrêta pour la dévisager, surpris.

- Croyais-tu peut-être que nous ne serions que tous les deux ? J'ai déjà réuni plusieurs dizaines de Mangemorts depuis mon retour, croyais-tu que j'allais les laisser errer dans la nature sans aucune surveillance ?

Ginny secoua sa tête à toute vitesse.

- Non, bien sur que non ! Simplement…

Un sourire mi-amusé mi-satisfait apparut sur les lèvres du mage.

- Simplement tu es déçue.

- Brusquée, plutôt. J'aurais aimé avoir un peu de temps avant de devoir me… fondre dans la masse.

Jedusor leva son index pour le pointer sur elle.

- Non. _Toi_, Ginevra, tu ne fais pas partie de la masse. Tu es l'exception à la règle.

Sans le réaliser, Ginny s'entendit murmurer :

- Et quelle règle, exactement ?

- Celle qui affirme que toute personne sous ma direction se doit de me craindre. Toi… Tu n'as pas peur. Pas vraiment. Pas _autant_.

- Je devrais ?

Il lui sourit étrangement, comme si son rictus était à mi-chemin entre sincérité et sadisme. Il recommença à marcher sans lui répondre. Ginny le suivit sans un mot, inquiète. Elle ne savait pas si sa réaction était bon signe ou non, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix que de laisser planer le doute. A contre-cœur, elle l'accompagna sur le chemin terreux et se pencha de côté pour éviter une branche envahissante qui entravait sa route. Alors que le passage se transformait en pente glissante et boueuse, Ginny s'accrocha par réflexe au bras du sorcier pour ne pas s'étaler. Ce dernier s'immobilisa pour lui lancer un regard accusateur.

- Je te préviens, si jamais tu _oses _m'entrainer dans ta chute… De quel droit t'autorises-tu à faire ça, d'ailleurs ?

Ginny grimaça et se transforma en véritable statue de glace. Désormais bloqués tous deux au milieu de la pente, ils se dévisageaient. La sorcière sentit ses défenses s'écrouler.

- Je suis désolée ! Je vais… te laisser et…

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle le relâcha et esquissa un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner de lui. Malheureusement, le terrain s'avéra plus glissant que prévu et Ginny chancela, les yeux ronds comme des billes. Alors qu'elle allait tomber en arrière, Jedusor attrapa son bras d'un geste vif et précis, puis la ramena tout aussi rapidement à côté de lui. Clairement frustré, il lui tendit son autre bras.

- C'est la seule et unique fois que je te permets de faire ça. Tu as bien compris ?

Les lèvres pincées, Ginny acquiesça timidement et attrapa son bras avec une infinie précaution. Elle sentit le sorcier se crisper mais il n'en dit rien. Rassurée, elle se laissa guider jusqu'au bas de la pente et une fois le terrain plat regagné, elle soupira. Ginny avait beau être douée sur un balai, supporter de voler à des centaines de mètres du sol, aller jusqu'à 100km/h dans les airs… Elle n'avait alors pas l'impression de pouvoir chuter. Elle se sentait bien plus stable là haut que sur ce terrain inconnu où elle pataugeait.

A côté d'elle, le mage soupirait également, mais pour une toute autre raison. Il ne cacha pas son agacement :

- Ginevra, j'apprécierais que tu fasses un effort. Nous ne sommes pas en _promenade_… Je suis pressé !

La concernée riposta :

- Tu voulais que je vienne, non ? Si tu veux que je rebrousse chemin…

Il l'interrompit :

- Non. Continuons.

Il se détourna et s'éloigna sans plus de cérémonie. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel puis couru pour le rattraper. Sa situation avait pour le moment quelques avantages, mais elle n'osait pas parier que tout cela durerait bien longtemps. Elle savait que sous cette apparence de jeune homme se cachait un être bien plus mature et destructeur qu'il ne le laissait voir. Elle le savait et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir rester avec lui.

Ils marchèrent ainsi durant quelques minutes supplémentaires et s'arrêtèrent finalement devant une vieille bâtisse. Ginny buta contre un mur invisible. Elle recula en jurant et en se massant le front.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas avancer ?

Jedusor sortit sa baguette et entama une série de mouvements complexes.

- L'endroit est protégé. On ne peut y transplaner, ni l'afficher sur une carte. Et il faut faire partie de la… _famille_ pour y entrer. Ou avoir l'autorisation d'un membre. Je vais briser la barrière et nous pourrons entrer. Ceux qui sont à l'intérieur ne peuvent le faire pour nous.

Ginny pâlit et toussota discrètement :

- Tu veux dire que… ils sont déjà à l'intérieur ? Les Mangemorts ?

- Bien évidemment. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Je peux d'avantage leur donner mes ordres ici qu'à distance.

La sorcière rétorqua :

- Tu l'as bien fait avec moi.

Il sourit.

- Comme je l'ai dit, tu es une exception.

Il fit un petit mouvement de rotation du poignet avant de pointer sa baguette vers l'avant. Tel un miroir d'eau, la barrière se dissipa dans un train d'ondes circulaires. Ginny s'agita d'impatience et d'appréhension puis suivit Tom à l'intérieur. Ce qui était à l'extérieur une cabane ancienne et bancale s'avérait être en réalité un immense manoir. Arrivée dans le Hall, la rouquine s'immobilisa et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

- Par Merlin ! Tu as vu les choses en grand.

Jedusor haussa ses épaules, comme si le luxe de la demeure ne l'impressionnait pas le moins du monde et qu'il avait choisit une telle disposition à des fins purement pratiques.

- Ce n'est rien de spécial. J'avais simplement besoin d'espace.

Ginny s'étrangla en posant les yeux sur les armures qui étaient disposée de part et d'autre de l'entrée et s'étendaient sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres.

- D'espace ? C'est un véritable château ! Si le Hall fait cette taille, je n'ose pas imaginer le reste.

- Il me faut bien quelque chose de grand si je veux réunir mes fidèles. Leur nombre grandira de plus en plus, ça me paraît essentiel.

Ginny déglutit difficilement. Elle avait tendance à oublier que la création d'une armée était également dans les objectifs du sorcier.

Une silhouette émergea de l'ombre d'un couloir et s'avança à pas précipités vers eux. La rouquine sentit son cœur se contracter douloureusement à la vue du sorcier encapuchonné, qui s'était jeté aux pieds du mage pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Un léger dégout mêlé à une crainte non formulée naquit en elle. Mal à l'aise, elle du détourner son regard. Le fidèle, quant à lui, débitait quantité de mensonges mielleux :

- M-Maître ! Vous êtes de retour ! Je vais ai attendu avec impatience, me languissant de vos missions et…

Jedusor lui arracha le bas de sa robe des mains et persiffla :

- Ne me faites pas regretter de vous avoir épargné, Barjow. L'envie de vous voir mort ne m'est toujours pas passée.

Ginny battit des paupières, confuse. Barjow ? Le vendeur de l'Allée des Embrumes dont la boutique avait été retrouvée en cendres ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la silhouette ratatinée aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son corps agité de soubresauts nerveux, l'homme sanglotait.

- Je… Je vous serai fidèle jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ! Ne me tuez pas, je peux toujours vous servir !

Le mage éclata d'un rire froid qui flanqua à Ginny une chaire de poule monstrueuse.

- C'est la seule condition à votre survie. Le jour où vous ne me serez plus d'aucune utilité, vous mourrez.

Ginny frissonna. Le parallèle entre elle et Barjow lui donnait envie de s'enfoncer six pieds sous terre. La voix de Tom résonnait dans sa tête dans un souvenir précis et poignant.

_Ne tente pas le diable, Ginny. Mon intérêt ne subsistera que tant que tu me seras potentiellement utile. A partir du moment où je considèrerai que tu entraves ma route, tout sera différent._

Une pression contre son épaule l'aida à refaire surface. Elle releva la tête vers Jedusor qui fronçait ses sourcils, mécontent.

- Tu trembles. Et tu es _trempée._

Il mit l'accent sur le dernier mot en élevant sa voix, son regard déviant vers Barjow. Celui-ci devint blême et se releva à toute vitesse.

- M-Maître, voulez-vous une… Une serviette ?

Jedusor s'emporta et s'exclama avec force :

- Une _serviette _? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un vulgaire moldu, Barjow ?

Un tic nerveux vint agiter le coin de la bouche de l'ex-vendeur.

- N-Non, pas du tout ! Je… je peux utiliser un sortilège… Si… Si vous voulez.

Le mage s'avança d'un pas, menaçant.

- Si je le _veux _? Etes-vous un sorcier ou non ? Dois-je vous tenir la main, peut-être ?

Barjow couina.

- N-Non…

- Alors dépêchez-vous !

Le Mangemort sursauta et sortit sa baguette, les yeux écarquillés. Il la pointa sur Ginny, sa main si tremblante qu'il failli la laisser tomber. Jedusor arqua l'un de ses sourcils.

- Je vous préviens, si vous faites quelconque dégât que ce soit, je vous exécute.

Ginny l'observa du coin de l'œil, sans oser bouger. La tension entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et son nouveau disciple était si intense qu'elle même n'osait plus respirer. Parfaitement immobile, la rouquine se laissa faire lorsque Barjow entreprit de lui sécher les cheveux. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, la jeune femme avait du mal à comprendre le but premier d'un ordre tel que celui-ci. Tom voulait sans aucun doute mettre son partisan mal à l'aise, peut-être même cherchait-il une excuse pour mettre fin à ses jours… Mais pourquoi devait-il l'utiliser elle ? Pas qu'elle se plaigne. Tant que son devoir se limitait à cela, elle s'estimait déjà bien chanceuse… C'était cependant relativement dérangeant d'être la cause de la souffrance de cet homme. Pas qu'elle l'apprécie ou qu'elle ait quelconque affection pour lui, elle avait néanmoins besoin d'une _raison _pour comprendre cet acte. Et Tom ne lui en fournissait aucune.

Elle garda sa tête baissée jusqu'à ce que Barjow ait terminé. Celui-ci retint un soupir soulagé une fois sa tâche exécutée et recula précautionneusement. Ginny vit Tom s'arrêter juste à côté d'elle.

- Es-tu satisfaite ?

Le cœur de la sorcière s'arrêta.

- P-Pardon ?

Le sourire malfaisant du mage s'élargit.

- Si tu ne trouves pas le travail à la hauteur de tes espérances, surtout, n'hésite pas. Je serais plus que ravi de…

Ginny l'interrompit vivement :

- Non, c'était très bien.

Il sembla irrité.

- En es-tu bien sure ?

Ginny acquiesça.

- Certaine.

Il plissa ses paupières, mécontent.

- Sais-tu que ce cher Monsieur Barjow, ici présent, m'a traité de façon tout à fait déplorable lorsque j'étais à son service ?

Elle hocha la tête. Il mentionnait un événement qui était arrivé à une autre portion d'âme que celle qu'elle avait connue. Ce que Tom Jedusor avait fait après sa scolarité était hors de la portée de ses connaissances.

- Non, je l'ignorais.

- Il n'a pas été correct, loin de là. Vois-tu, j'ai longtemps encaissé ses sautes d'humeur sans me plaindre, mais ne devrais-je pas également avoir mon mot à dire ?

Ginny fronça ses sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement le terrain sur lequel il l'emmenait, notamment parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas prévoir sa propre réponse. Elle réfléchit un instant.

- Je suppose que… tu devrais également avoir cette chance.

Jedusor eut un sourire victorieux.

- N'est-ce pas ?

Il prit une pause avant de continuer d'une voix onctueuse :

- Ne serait-ce pas d'autant plus intéressant si nous utilisions cette… mise au clair pour te faire apprendre quelque chose ?

Ginny se tendit. Elle savait pertinemment ce qu'il cherchait à faire et elle se laissait volontairement entrainer. Elle aurait du s'en vouloir, reporter son attention sur le visage décomposé de Barjow, mais ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de ceux, tentateurs, de son interlocuteur. Il parlait d'une voix calme et enivrante, si différente de d'habitude que la sorcière aurait pu l'écouter durant des heures.

- N'aimerais-tu pas essayer quelque chose de nouveau, Ginevra ? L'inconnu te tente, pas vrai ? Je pourrais te montrer un sortilège très particulier. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Il ajouta avec une délectation malsaine et contagieuse :

- Et si nous l'essayions sur notre cher Mr Barjow ?

Ginny avala difficilement sa salive. Son regard faisait désormais l'aller-retour entre l'air suppliant du Mangemort et le sourire enjôleur de Tom. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle serra ses poings et inspira silencieusement. Elle n'était pas partie de tout ce qu'elle avait connu pour se retenir maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? De plus, ce n'était pas comme si Barjow n'était pas en faute. Il avait clairement maltraité Tom par le passé et s'en était tiré sans le moindre reproche. N'était-ce pas injuste, également ?

Sans réfléchir, Ginny sortit sa baguette de la poche droite de son manteau et la pointa sur l'ex-vendeur. A l'adresse de Tom, elle souffla :

- Tu ne vas pas me demander de le tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

Jedusor nia :

- Bien sur que non. Tu connais le sortilège de la Mort, tu n'as aucun intérêt à en faire l'usage maintenant.

Ginny sourit timidement.

- Que veux-tu me montrer, dans ce cas ?

Barjow, à quelques pas de là, perdait toute contenance. Tremblant comme une feuille, le sorcier ne tenait presque plus sur ses jambes chancelantes.

Jedusor contourna Ginny en silence et s'arrêta derrière elle. La rouquine du se retenir pour ne pas se retourner et rester docile lorsqu'il l'attrapa par la taille de sa main gauche. Elle se retrouva dos contre son torse, la baguette toujours levée, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Le bras droit du mage vint se retrouver juste au dessus du sien, parallèle, et sa main se referma autour de la sienne, qui tenait la baguette avec légèrement moins de conviction. Il murmura dans le creux de son oreille :

- Tu as simplement besoin de me laisser te guider. Nous allons faire le sortilège ensemble. Tache de bien mémoriser l'enchainement.

Ginny hocha la tête en silence, incapable de répondre de vive voix. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du demander au préalable le sort qu'allait subir le Mangemort, ou du moins hésiter un minimum avant de se lancer; elle ne pouvait cependant plus détacher son attention des étincelles bleutées qui s'échappaient de son arme tandis que Tom accompagnait son geste. Leurs deux mains décrivaient une suite de mouvements en parfaite harmonie, tandis que le partisan, désormais à genoux, devenait progressivement bleu sous le manque d'oxygène. Il portait ses mains à son cou et leur jetant un regard qui en disait long. Il aspirait à la pitié et la compassion, mais les deux sorciers en face de lui l'ignoraient superbement.

Ginny était fascinée par l'étrange brume qui enveloppait avec une sorte de tendresse morbide le corps tout entier de sa victime, le privant progressivement de cet élément indispensable à sa survie. Elle entendit Tom lui chuchoter :

- Tu sais qu'il va mourir, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu ne t'arrêtes pas à temps.

Ginny acquiesça sans s'interrompre pour autant. Son corps tout entier était parcourut d'une vague de magie semblable à de l'électricité, lui procurant une sensation grisante et effrayante à la fois, addictive et impressionnante, qu'elle ne voulait soudainement plus quitter. En face d'elle, Barjow agonisait. Elle ne le voyait pas : son environnement tout entier disparaissait pour la laisser en tête à tête avec cet étrange plaisir qui remontait dans son bras et se propageait dans tous ses autres membres. Jedusor s'était détaché d'elle et avait posé sa main sur son épaule, comme s'il la soutenait et l'encourageait pour qu'elle réussisse le sortilège jusqu'au bout. Elle savait qu'il profitait de cette occasion pour faire souffrir son récent partisan, voire même pour s'en débarrasser définitivement. Et ce serait de sa faute à _elle _s'il perdait la vie.

Etait-ce mal ? N'était-ce pas un tantinet justifié ? Barjow n'était pas un Saint. Il n'avait probablement rien fait de bien dans sa vie. Il n'avait pas de famille et ne vivait que pour arnaquer quiconque se laissait prendre à son jeu. Il avait été mauvais avec Tom… N'était-ce pas suffisant pour pardonner son acte ? Regretterait-elle le reste de ses jours cette minute d'hésitation? Ce moment d'inattention, durant lequel elle s'était laissée emportée par ce sentiment grisant de contrôle et de puissance, ces quelques secondes qui avaient permis au sortilège de s'imposer pleinement à elle dans toute sa grandeur…

La pression sur son épaule disparut. Elle cligna des yeux, chamboulée. La gorge nouée, elle baissa sa tête vers le corps inanimé à ses pieds. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de pousser ses réflexions jusqu'au bout que Barjow avait déjà décidé de rendre l'âme. Quel lâche ! Elle aurait pu lui laisser la vie sauve, s'il avait lutté un peu plus…

Le menton tremblant, Ginny recula. En une fraction de seconde, ses joues se retrouvèrent baignées de larmes. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres la regardait avec une sorte de fierté que la jeune femme ne remarqua pas. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle secoua sa tête comme si ce simple geste rendrait réalité ce qui n'était qu'un simple déni. Elle recula encore et encore, jusqu'à heurter une armure qui se décala avec fracas pour ne pas subir d'avantage les frais de la béatitude de la sorcière. Cette dernière tendit sa main pour repousser Tom, qui s'était avancé jusqu'à elle et tentait de lui attraper le bras.

- Ginevra… Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.

La sorcière releva un regard horrifié vers lui.

_- Ce qu'il fallait ?_

- Oui, tu l'as fait pour moi.

Elle rétorqua d'une voix brisée :

- Pour toi ? Non, c'était _à cause _de toi ! Tu savais que j'allais m'emporter et le tuer sans m'en rendre compte, parce que c'est exactement ce que toi tu ressens quand tu assassines tout le monde !

- Je doute que tu saches ce que je ressens, exactement. Nous n'en sommes pas au même point, toi et moi.

Ginny se détourna.

- Ne nie pas que tu avais prévu tout ça. Je le savais, au fond… Pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai écouté, par Merlin !

- Parce que tu mourrais d'envie de savoir quel effet ça fait de pratiquer le même genre de sortilège que moi. Parce que tu as cette… noirceur à l'intérieur de toi. Tu n'en connais simplement pas encore les limites.

Il l'attrapa par les épaules pour la guider vers l'escalier principal.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je te guiderai. Personne ne te jugera. Pas ici, pas avec moi.

Ginny demanda d'une petite voix :

- Est-ce qu'il t'avait vraiment mal traité ? Est-ce qu'il… méritait ça ?

- De mon point de vue, sans aucun doute.

- Et du mien ?

Il soupira.

- Je dirais qu'une partie de toi était contre… L'autre pense comme moi.

- Ça va me suivre encore longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

- Certainement. Mais tu n'as pas tué un innocent. Je sais que ce point te dérange, je ne t'aurais pas incité à le faire à quelqu'un de ce type.

La sorcière essuya ses larmes.

- Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser.

Le mage haussa ses épaules.

- Ne pense pas, dans ce cas. Tu avais envie de jeter ce sort, c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Je n'avais pas envie de le tuer.

- Pas encore. Tu te serais rendue compte qu'il n'a eu que ce qu'il mérite.

Ginny ne tenta plus d'argumenter et se laissa entrainer à l'étage, où se succédaient une dizaine de portes identiques en tout point. Elle balaya l'endroit d'un regard suspicieux. Jedusor lui révéla :

- Il s'agit simplement de chambres. Celles-ci sont toutes libres pour le moment, tu pourras choisir celle que tu veux, l'intérieur sera de toute manière remodelé selon les envies de chacun.

Il pointa la première porte de droite.

- Celle-ci, en revanche, m'est réservée. Personne n'est autorisé à y entrer sans ma permission.

La rouquine hocha la tête d'un air absent.

- Oh…

- Je te l'accorde.

Ginny pencha sa tête sur le côté.

- Pardon ?

Il sourit.

- Ma permission.

Les rouages mirent un certain temps avant de se mettre en place. Ginny rosit légèrement et refusa poliment l'invitation :

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire. S'il y a un problème je pourrais toujours attendre de te croiser.

Jedusor ricana.

- Personne ne te force à faire irruption dans la pièce, Ginevra. Je te donne simplement l'autorisation, en cas de besoin.

La concernée lui fit part de sa méfiance :

- Et pourquoi un tel privilège ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

Ginny lui jeta un regard en biais.

- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être parce que c'est _inapproprié_ ?

- Je ne pense pas que ça le soit. J'ai enfin l'occasion de t'avoir pour moi, je devrais me priver ?

Elle ouvrit sa bouche, outrée.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, exactement ?

- Tu le sais très bien.

Ginny sentit sa bouche s'assécher.

- Non, justement. Tu joues beaucoup trop sur les mots, j'ai du mal à suivre.

- Tu as juste _peur_ de comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Il pointa son index vers les mains de la sorcière. Celle-ci jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts. Ginny s'empourpra.

- C'est juste… Tu me rends anxieuse ! Tu ne peux pas me parler de façon claire et précise, que je ne sois pas constamment en train de douter ?

Un rictus inquiétant s'empara des lèvres du sorcier.

- Cesse de me demander tout ce que tu veux. Tu oublies que tu me dois aussi un retour !

Ginny s'étrangla.

- Un retour ?

- Tu es censée m'obéir.

La sorcière se rembrunit.

- Tu vas un peu vite. Je n'ai rien reçu pour le moment.

- Je t'ai appris un nouveau sortilège.

Un profond malaise s'empara d'elle tandis qu'elle commençait à redouter ce qui allait suivre. Elle l'interrogea, sa voix virant dans les aigus :

- Tu vas déjà me demander quelque chose ?

Il sourit méchamment.

- Je te donne. Tu me _rends. _

Ginny connaissait ce regard. Cet air de prédateur, dangereux et redoutable, qu'il arborait à chaque fois qu'il savait que ses souhaits allaient être exaucés. Sa question lui échappa :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Rien de spécial, simplement… toi._  
_

La rouquine s'étrangla.

- M-Moi ? Comment ça ?

- Donne-moi ton bras, Ginevra.

Cette dernière s'immobilisa. Jedusor tendit sa main vers elle et insista sèchement :

- ça ne fera pas mal. Donne-moi simplement ton bras.

Ginny ne s'exécuta pas, les lèvres pincées, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Alors qu'il s'avançait d'un pas vers elle, elle se déchaina :

- Tu _plaisantes_, j'espère ? Je viens d'arriver ! Je viens de mettre les pieds ici et tu m'as déjà fait assassiner quelqu'un à ton compte. Et maintenant tu oses vouloir me marquer ? Aujourd'hui ? Tu pourrais me laisser un peu de temps !

- Je n'en ai pas.

Elle s'emporta :

_- Je m'en fiche ! _Si tu ne veux pas que je parte d'ici sur le champ, tu vas devoir me laisser un peu de répit, Tom.

Celui-ci ne cacha pas son désarroi.

- Pourquoi cela t'embête-t-il tant ? Tu es de toute manière à moi !

Elle fit une moue coléreuse.

- Oh, vraiment ? Je n'ai pas signé pour ça !

- Je suis celui qui fixe les conditions.

- Je n'en ai strictement rien à faire, de tes conditions. Tu m'as fait suffisamment de mal.

Le visage du mage s'assombrit.

- Je suis le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ginny s'empressa d'argumenter :

- J'ai accepté ta demande. Je suis en droit de changer d'avis. Penses-y.

Il serra ses dents et répondit d'une voix agacée :

- Très bien. Nous en reparlerons une autre fois, dans ce cas.

La rouquine ne cacha pas sa surprise mais s'empressa d'intervenir d'un ton reconnaissant :

- Merci, Tom.

- Tu veux me remercier ?

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et l'invita d'un geste de la main à y entrer.

- Après toi.

Ginny lui lança un regard suspicieux.

- Pourquoi je dois venir maintenant ?

Il sourit.

- Pour me tenir compagnie.

- C'est une étrange demande, venant de ta part.

- C'est de ta faute si je me suis habitué à ta présence.

Elle hésita. Elle ne savait pas s'il était sincère ou s'il cachait une arrière-pensée. Mais quelle pouvait-elle bien être ? Il n'était pas du genre de ceux qui invitent une femme dans leur chambre pour la séduire. S'il avait voulu la tuer, il aurait pu le faire n'importe où, l'étage tout entier était vide. S'il avait vraiment voulu lui faire du mal, elle ne serait pas ici en ce moment.

La curiosité la rongeait et il lui fut bientôt impossible de l'ignorer. Elle s'avança en silence, le visage fermé, et entra, Tom à sa suite. Il referma la porte derrière lui et le noir complet les submergea. Ginny poussa un cri apeuré et chercha le sorcier à tâtons.

- Tom ?

Il lui attrapa le bras.

- Je suis juste derrière toi.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on y voit rien ? Tu n'as pas de lumière ?

- Le sortilège _Lumos_ ne marche pas.

Elle l'entendit soupirer.

- Je t'ai fait entrer ici pour une raison…

- Explique-moi, dans ce cas.

- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ? Que les chambres prenaient différents aspects selon nos envies ? Ce n'était pas vraiment mon idée. J'ai pu effectuer maints changements sur la petite cabane d'origine, mais les chambres étaient déjà dotées de cette capacité dans la demeure initiale. J'ai simplement pu les multiplier, pas les modifier.

Ginny frissonna :

- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu aurais envie d'une pièce où on ne voit rien ?

- Ce n'est pas que nous ne voyons rien… C'est qu'il n'y a rien à voir.

La rouquine sentit sa tête lui tourner.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Pour une raison que j'ignore, à chaque fois que j'entre dans l'une des chambres, le résultat reste le même. Je me retrouve comme emprisonné dans le Journal.

- Le journ…

Ginny fit le rapprochement et poussa un cri surpris.

- Tu veux dire que nous sommes… dans le néant ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Je l'ignore. Tous mes Mangemorts ont pu avoir accès à une chambre telle qu'ils la désiraient. Seul moi suis victime de cette… malédiction. Peut-être est-ce du au fait que j'ai tenté de les trafiquer et que leur magie s'est retournée contre moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment. C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai amenée ici.

- Je ne peux rien faire…

Elle sentit les bras du sorcier s'enrouler autour d'elle.

- Au contraire. Tu peux rester avec moi, exactement comme tu me l'avais promis.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre XIV **_Death & Loneliness_

* * *

Dans cette obscurité écrasante et étouffante, perdue dans l'infini, Ginny se raccrochait par réflexe à la seule chose familière qu'elle avait à sa portée. Ses mains fermement ancrées sur les deux bras qui l'enlaçaient, elle peinait à respirer correctement. A la fois submergée par l'angoisse de ne plus jamais retrouver la sortie et déstabilisée par la proximité dérangeante de son précédent interlocuteur, ainsi que son souffle qui lui chatouillait la nuque, la jeune femme battait des paupières à toute vitesse dans une suite de tics nerveux pourtant inutiles. Le cerveau en ébullition et son cœur à deux doigts de lâcher, Ginny du s'y prendre à deux fois avant de pouvoir prononcer les paroles qu'elle avait en tête. Après avoir inspiré longuement par la bouche, elle chuchota, comme par crainte d'être entendue par des entités invisibles :

- On peut peut-être ressortir, maintenant ?

Elle sentit le sorcier s'agiter, sans pour autant se détacher d'elle. Elle perçut une certaine satisfaction dans sa voix :

- Aurais-tu peur, Ginevra ?

S'il avait été en mesure de la voir, il aurait sans aucun doute remarqué la coloration prononcée de ses joues. Gênée, la rouquine balbutia :

- N-Non, pas du tout ! Est-ce que tu es en train de me tester, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Il ricana près de son oreille.

_- Quelque chose comme ça_, oui.

- Est-ce que ça sera bientôt…

Elle ne put masquer son inquiétude : sa voix se brisa.

- Terminé ?

- Tu n'es pas très patiente.

Elle se tortilla, mal à l'aise.

- C'est juste que je ne vois pas l'intérêt de ce genre de test.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne le vois pas qu'il n'existe pas.

Ginny se retint bien de lui faire part de son ressentiment. En cet instant, elle ne désirait qu'une chose : sortir au plus vite. Bien sur, si le contexte avait été différent, elle se serait sans doute laisser l'occasion d'apprécier à sa juste valeur cette étreinte inattendue. De plus, malgré son embarras, elle ne pouvait que ressentir une pointe de satisfaction, ainsi logée dans ses bras. C'était étrangement contradictoire avec le sentiment d'insécurité qu'il lui inspirait, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Il lui avait toujours procuré des sensations divergentes et c'était principalement en cela qu'il lui était aussi intriguant.

Elle resta longtemps silencieuse, à retenir autant que possible ses pensées débordantes et son imagination bien trop tournée vers la possibilité pour elle de sombrer dans le vide si elle esquissait le moindre mouvement. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée immobile dans cette posture à la fois dérangeante et enivrante, mais elle était certaine d'avoir perdu toute volonté de s'en éloigner.

Au fur et à mesure, l'embarras et l'appréhension s'effacèrent et Ginny fut presque contrariée lorsque Tom se détacha enfin d'elle tandis que des coups contre une porte se firent entendre. Elle battit des paupières et laissa échapper une exclamation de stupeur. Elle pivota sur elle-même et observa avec consternation le néant laisser progressivement place à une pièce vide, toute simple, sans aucun ameublement. Alors qu'elle ouvrait sa bouche pour interroger Tom, celui-ci la contourna sans un mot pour aller ouvrir la porte, qui laissa apparaître le visage livide d'un Mangemort assez jeune, aux yeux si cernés qu'il semblait ne pas avoir dormi de la semaine. Le regard du partisan dévia rapidement vers elle. Il afficha une expression surprise, puis se reprit bien vite. Il s'inclina devant le mage et débita d'une traite, sans relever son nez :

- Mon Seigneur, le d-d-dîner est servi.

Le partisan se mordit férocement la lèvre, comme pour se punir d'avoir bafouillé. Il releva légèrement son menton afin d'étudier l'expression faciale de son Maître et réprima un tremblement lorsque ce dernier darda sur lieu un regard glacial.

- Vous venez me déranger simplement pour cela, Marvin ?

Le Mangemort s'inclina plus bas que terre, son front quasiment plaqué au sol.

- J-Je pensais que vous auriez faim étant donnée l'heure tardive…

Le mage croisa ses bras sur son torse et persiffla entre ses dents d'un ton venimeux :

- Ai-je l'air d'avoir faim, selon vous ? Ne pensez-vous pas que, si tel avait été le cas, je serais descendu au réfectoire de mon propre chef ?

Marvin, qui avait le visage rouge pivoine à cause de sa position penchée à l'extrême, se redressa brusquement et pâlit instantanément.

- Non, je… Bien entendu, vous êtes tout à fait capable de… Enfin, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi.

Il butait sur presque chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche et était si mal à l'aise que Ginny ressentit un faible élan de compassion à son égard. Elle savait pertinemment que le fidèle, s'il ne trouvait pas rapidement un moyen de tourner la situation à son avantage, se prendrait la colère du mage de plein fouet. Le visage de ce dernier ne tarda pas à se tordre d'agacement, signe qu'il allait s'en prendre au dénommé Marvin. Ginny ouvrit sa bouche sans réfléchir :

- J'avoue que je commence aussi à avoir un peu…

Jedusor se tourna vers elle. La fin de sa phrase sortit avec beaucoup moins d'assurance :

- …faim.

Marvin lui jeta un regard en biais, reconnaissant. Ginny lui répondit par un sourire discret. La rouquine ne savait pas quelle en était la raison mais, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait ressentit en observant Barjow, le jeune partisan lui évoquait une véritable humanité sous-jacente. Même si leur angoisse face au Seigneur des Ténèbres était identique en tout point, qu'ils possédaient tous deux la même fragilité face à un Maître oppressant et surpuissant, Marvin avait quelque chose en plus : une étincelle dans son regard qui en disait long et qui donnait à Ginny l'impression qu'il n'était pas ici pour les mêmes raisons que son prédécesseur.

Barjow s'était prôné fidèle indétrônable du Lord, uniquement dans le but de sauver sa peau et avait eu cette hystérie caractéristique peinte sur l'ensemble de son visage… Marvin optait pour une expression douloureuse qu'il masquait avec peine. Ginny ne le connaissait certes pas, mais elle était néanmoins familière avec ce genre de dissimulation : elle-même avait maintes fois tenté de cacher sa douleur aux yeux des autres, et c'était à n'en pas douter ce que faisait actuellement le jeune Mangemort.

Tom la dévisageait désormais, les sourcils froncés sous la colère.

- Serais-tu en train de prendre sa défense ?

Ginny se mordit la lèvre et fixa un point imaginaire quelque part près du bras du sorcier, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux. Elle nia son hypothèse d'une voix légèrement chevrotante, déstabilisée par l'aura meurtrière que dégageait Jedusor et qu'elle sentait changer progressivement de cible :

- Non, c'est la vérité. Mais si tu le souhaites, je peux attendre.

Elle releva timidement le menton et s'étrangla : elle l'avait rendu furieux. Crispé et légèrement rouge, le mage se retenait probablement d'exploser. Il répondit d'une voix qu'il voulut calme, mais Ginny percevait nettement la différence.

- Seul moi peux décider de l'heure du repas de mes Mangemorts. Je t'ai accordé de rares privilèges jusqu'ici, mais tu te dois de suivre les mêmes règles que les autres. Tu dineras en même temps qu'eux, lorsque je jugerai utile de vous laisser manger.

Ginny se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas lui répondre. C'était totalement injuste mais, d'un autre côté, elle s'y était attendue. Elle ne pouvait pas suivre un mage noir d'un calibre tel que le sien sans se soumettre un minimum. Dans la mesure du raisonnable, bien entendu. Avec une frustration évidente, la rouquine se força à hocher la tête. Jedusor adopta un sourire suffisant et se tourna vers Marvin, qui sursauta légèrement. Il pointa son index vers la sortie et persiffla méchamment :

- Sors d'ici et rends-toi dans les Cuisines. Dis-leur de mettre la nourriture de côté pour plus tard, nous avons d'autres choses à faire en premier lieu.

Le partisan s'inclina et s'exécuta sans demander son reste, ses pas précipités raisonnant dans le couloir et disparaissant presque aussitôt. Ginny eut du mal à cacher sa déception. Tom ricana :

- Je n'ai même pas besoin d'avoir accès à tes pensées pour deviner ce qui se trame dans ton esprit. Tu caches mal ton jeu, Ginevra.

La jeune femme soupira et haussa ses épaules.

- Je sais, mais je meurs de faim.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil : son visage était dépourvu de toute émotion, si ce n'était pour le rictus supérieur qui ne le quittait presque plus ces derniers temps. Elle s'était pourtant attendue à attiser une nouvelle fois sa colère, mais ce fut l'opposé même de ses prévisions. Jedusor se massa la nuque en fermant ses yeux puis s'étira rapidement avant de passer le seuil de la porte. Il s'arrêta dans le couloir, pivota et fit signe à Ginny de le suivre.

- Comme je l'ai dit, ce sera pour plus tard. Nous avons à faire.

Perplexe, la sorcière s'empressa de le rejoindre et il n'attendit pas un instant de plus pour s'éloigner. Ginny s'élança à sa poursuite et tenta de suivre son rythme effréné. Tandis qu'il parcourait un enchainement de couloirs avec aisance et rapidité, elle trottinait derrière lui avec autant de grâce qu'une tortue de mer. Alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans une immense pièce circulaire, Ginny l'interrogea, essoufflée :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

Il s'arrêta, dos vers elle. Ginny l'imita et fit rapidement l'état des lieux. Alors que son regard se posait sur les petits lavabos qui trônaient au centre de la salle et étaient disposés d'une façon bien trop familière, elle sentit ses bras se recouvrir de chaire de poule. Elle recula d'un pas, alerte. Sa voix vira dans les aigus tandis qu'elle s'exclamait avec horreur :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on dirait les toilettes du deuxième étage ?

Jedusor se tourna finalement vers elle, son expression totalement indéchiffrable. Il répondit d'une voix neutre :

- Il s'agit du projet auquel je me suis consacré ces dernières semaines. J'ai créé une réplique plus ou moins identique du passage sous-terrain qui menait des toilettes jusqu'à la Chambre. Sauf que, ici, le point d'entrée me sera toujours accessible.

Ginny manqua de tomber à la renverse.

- C'est impossible ! Un endroit aussi protégé que Poudlard… Tu n'as pas pu créer un nouveau passage comme ça…

Jedusor sourit, satisfait.

- Si, justement. Le passage de la Chambre des Secrets a été condamné. Personne n'y entre, personne n'en sort… Pourquoi se seraient-ils entêtés à protéger un tel endroit ? Ils cherchaient d'avantage à se protéger eux-mêmes de ce qu'elle contient. J'ai donc facilement pu y accéder.

Livide, Ginny prit son courage à deux mains pour poser la question qu'elle redoutait :

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'un accès à la Chambre ? Le passage des toilettes est condamné cette fois, tu ne pourras pas pénétrer dans le Château.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai l'intention de m'introduire à Poudlard ? Ce n'est pas dans mes projets. Je désire simplement récupérer ce qui m'appartient.

La sorcière réfléchit quelques secondes, avant que l'évidence ne s'impose à elle. Elle pâlit.

- Le Basilic ?

Il acquiesça. Ginny sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Elle souffla :

- Pourquoi ?

Elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir entendre sa réponse, mais la curiosité l'emportait sur tout le reste.

- Il n'obéit qu'à moi… Et j'ai besoin de remplacer Nagini.

Ginny retint un rire nerveux.

- Tu as vraiment besoin d'un serpent ?

Le regard de Jedusor se voila légèrement un sourire étrange vint étirer ses lèvres.

- Pas un serpent, non. Un _Horcruxe_. Et quoi de mieux qu'une créature aussi rare et puissante qu'un Basilic ? Quoi de mieux qu'une créature _immunisée_ contre l'arme principale qui saurait détruire mes créations ?

La rouquine sentit sa bouche s'assécher.

- Le venin serait inefficace. L'épée... L'épée de Gryffondor ne servirait plus à rien.

- Exactement. Si j'en profite pour l'entraîner, le doter d'une rapidité et d'une agilité supérieure à son prédécesseur, il sera quasiment impossible de s'attaquer à lui.

Ginny ne répondit pas. Sa tête lui tournait légèrement et elle avait du s'adosser au mur pour garder un semblant d'équilibre. Jedusor éclata d'un rire froid. Alors qu'il se laissait emporter dans une vague d'hystérie, elle lui demanda timidement :

- Ce sera… ton premier Horcruxe, cette fois ?

Lorsqu'elle le vit hocher la tête, le sang reflua de son visage. Elle s'efforça néanmoins de poursuivre :

- Tu vas à nouveau en créer sept ?

- Pas forcément. Je verrai en temps voulu. De toute manière, j'ai enfin compris…

Ginny se crispa.

- Compris quoi ?

- Je suis _déjà _immortel. Tant que je continuerai à diviser mon âme, ne serait-ce qu'en deux, je pourrais toujours revenir. C'est ce qui s'est passé la première fois. Mon retour prouve que j'ai réussi… Le fonctionnement des Horcruxes est bien plus sombre, plus bien complexe que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer, Ginevra. Mais cela en vaut la peine, tu ne penses pas ?

La concernée s'enferma dans un silence imperturbable. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de répondre, pas avant d'avoir pu réfléchir sur la question, pas avant d'avoir pu prendre pleinement conscience de ce que Tom affirmait. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à cela… Pas une fois depuis qu'il était revenu n'avait-elle réalisé ce que cela signifiait. Et c'était beaucoup trop à encaisser en l'espace d'une minute. Elle soupira et ferma ses yeux. Par chance, le mage n'insista pas et vint la rejoindre, dos contre le mur. Il croisa ses bras et laissa son regard vagabonder. Incapable de rester ainsi à ses côtés, la sorcière se détacha du mur et se dirigea vers les lavabos. Nerveuse, elle commença à jouer avec l'un des robinets et laissa ses doigts glisser contre les petits serpents gravés qui décoraient chacun d'entre eux.

Si elle avait été à sa place, jamais elle n'aurait pu s'en réjouir autant que lui. Le fait d'avoir mit fin aux jours de Barjow simplement parce qu'elle s'était laissée emporter revenait sans cesse s'imposer à son esprit, alors tuer volontairement, de sang froid, pour déchirer son âme… Elle secoua sa tête, horrifiée. Non, elle ne pensait pas que cela en valait la peine. Les sorciers étaient dotés de moyens variés et concluants pour augmenter leur longévité or, le meurtre n'en faisait pas partie. Elle s'estimerait heureuse de vivre un bon siècle sans encombres et n'en demanderait pas d'avantage. Qui voudrait voir le monde autour de soi disparaître ? Etre la seule personne restante ? Certainement pas elle.

Avec un mépris mal dissimulé, Ginny se consentit à poser ses yeux sur Tom. Elle avoua :

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

Le regard de Jedusor s'assombrit. Il fronça ses sourcils dans un geste agacé :

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

Ginny hocha la tête pour lui prouver le contraire.

- Je n'aimerais pas être la seule survivante de ma génération et voir les suivantes se succéder…

La rouquine se mordit la lèvre et hésita un instant à lui faire part du fond de sa pensée. Jouant avec ses doigts, elle commença timidement, se balançant d'un pied à l'autre :

- J'ai d'ailleurs du mal à te comprendre. Tu es clairement effrayé à l'idée de te retrouver enfermer seul dans le Journal…

Le mage serra ses dents pour montrer sa désapprobation :

_- Effrayé,_ moi ?

Ginny poursuivit sans lui répondre :

- Pourtant, tu te retrouveras dans la même situation au bout du compte. Immortel, certes, mais totalement _seul_.

Elle le vit se crisper légèrement à l'entente de ce mot. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une manifestation de sa colère intérieure ou s'il était vraiment déstabilisé par la solitude qui lui pendait au nez, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de conclure d'une voix confiante :

- Tous tes Mangemorts rendront l'âme sous tes yeux, tu perdras constamment tes serviteurs et tu devras en réunir à nouveau. Peut-être que ça ne te dérange pas, mais je n'apprécierais pas ça si j'étais toi.

Le concerné pointa un index tremblotant vers elle. Le teint légèrement rouge et le visage déformé par la fureur, il ne réussit pas à prendre la jeune femme par surprise lorsqu'il monta d'un ton :

- Justement, tu ne l'es pas. _Tu ne sais rien ! _

Ginny croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine et, prise d'un courage soudain, argumenta en tapotant de plus belle du pied contre le sol :

- Au contraire, j'en sais beaucoup trop. Je te rappelle que nous avons, je te cite, échangé des informations… J'ai pu revivre certaines périodes de ton existence et s'il y a une chose que j'ai bien comprise, c'est que ton séjour dans le journal t'a rendu particulièrement sensible à la solitude. Ça n'avait jamais été ton cas, avant. Sauf que tu as contracté cette peur.

A la mention de ce nom, la jeune femme esquissa un mouvement de recul. Tom semblait prêt à lui sauter à la gorge. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il gardait tout de même suffisamment de contrôle pour la laisser parler jusqu'au bout, elle se força à ajouter :

- Au final, tu ne crains que deux choses : la Mort… et l'abandon.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil craintif. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du garder pour elle tout propos qui lui serait déplaisant, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Souvent, elle oubliait qu'il n'était pas uniquement Tom, et elle cherchait à l'aider, involontairement, comme elle l'avait voulu lorsqu'elle était enfant. Parfois, le passé s'imposait avec plus de force qu'un présent trop douloureux. Alors, elle oubliait. Elle oubliait ce qui ne la ravissait pas. Et elle s'emportait.

En face d'elle, le sorcier avait retrouvé un visage impassible. Contre toute attente, il éclata d'un rire étrange, comme s'il était à mi-chemin entre amusement et frustration. Jedusor se passa une main dans ses cheveux dans un réflexe inconscient. Il s'adressa alors à elle d'une voix neutre, sans rancune dissimulée ou menace sous-jacente, mais plutôt teintée d'une curiosité avide qu'il ne pouvait masquer :

- Je t'ai caché beaucoup de choses, notamment au départ, concernant mon identité… Et finalement, il se trouve que tu es celle qui me connaît le mieux. Je ne sais pas si je dois considérer cela comme un affront ou une satisfaction.

Ginny pencha sa tête sur le côté, perplexe.

- Je dois partir en courant ou tu me fais comprendre que c'est une bonne chose ? J'ai du mal à départager.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Dès que j'aurai la réponse à cette question, je t'avertirai.

Ginny sourit faiblement. Il recommençait à lui procurer des sensations contradictoires : elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir inquiète ou amusée. Elle ressentait un mélange plutôt enivrant de ces deux opposés, et c'était presque devenu une habitude.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de changer de sujet, il le fit à sa place et retourna sur leur conversation précédente. Il avoua d'une voix à nouveau menaçante qui blessa légèrement Ginny :

- Je tiens tout de même à préciser que l'existence de cette pièce doit rester secrète. S'il s'avère que mes intentions s'ébruitent, je saurai que tu es coupable.

La sorcière agita ses mains avec empressement :

- Je ne dirai rien. Je ne vois pas à qui d'autre je pourrais parler, de toute manière.

A cette remarque, Jedusor sourit sadiquement :

- Tu devras te débarrasser de tes préjugés, si tu veux t'intégrer. Si tu ne le fais pas, en revanche, c'est ton problème…

Ginny déglutit.

- C'est simplement… Je n'ai pas l'habitude. J'étais toujours _contre _eux, tu comprends ?

Jedusor ricana.

- Tu t'étais bien incrustée en secret dans un groupe de futurs Mangemorts lors de ta sixième année…

La jeune femme s'empourpra et s'agita plus encore, si c'était possible.

- C'est différent ! C'était simplement par curiosité.

Il coupa court à ses excuses :

- Je suis sure que ta _curiosité _aimerait en savoir un peu plus sur eux. Tu meurs d'envie de savoir comment ils sont, si tu es vraiment différente d'eux… Ce qui vous sépare.

- Tu es sur d'avoir véritablement coupé la connexion entre nous ?

Il sourit.

- J'aurais très envie de laisser planer le doute…

Ginny ouvrit sa bouche, outrée. Jedusor acheva sa phrase avec un rictus narquois :

- ...mais oui, j'en suis certain.

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche avec une rapidité impressionnante et son rictus s'agrandit, se transformant en sourire provocateur :

- Je pourrais en revanche user de mes dons de Legilimens. Ce serait une intéressante perspective, n'est-ce pas ?

Ginny se défendit poliment :

- J'espère que tu n'auras pas à en arriver là. Je serais navrée de devoir partir d'ici.

Il fronça ses sourcils.

- Tu comptes utiliser cette excuse à chaque fois ?

- Et jusqu'à la fin, oui.

Il se frotta légèrement le menton et se prononça d'un ton énigmatique :

- Intéressant.

Il se détourna sans laisser le temps à Ginny de poursuivre la conversation. Il se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas lent et s'arrêta sur le seuil. Après quelques secondes de silence, il soupira et, sans se retourner, appela :

- Je dois te prendre par la main ou tu es suffisamment perspicace pour me suivre jusqu'au Réfectoire ?

Ginny battit des paupières. C'était formulé différemment, mais l'idée de base était la même. Comment une menace à l'encontre de Barjow et cette question qui lui était désormais adressée, pouvaient-elles être aussi différentes ? Elle y percevait certes un léger agacement, mais elle ne ressentait strictement aucun danger. Peut-être était-elle totalement inconsciente…

Avec une grimace pour retenir son sourire qu'elle considérait comme potentiellement malvenu, Ginny se précipita derrière lui sans un mot et entreprit de le suivre dans le sens opposé à auparavant, profitant de l'occasion pour mémoriser une nouvelle fois les lieux.

Lorsqu'ils redescendirent dans le Hall, Ginny sentit sa respiration se couper. Le corps du défunt Mangemort était toujours là, face contre terre. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le toucher pour l'imaginer froid et rigide sous ses doigts… Un haut-le-cœur la submergea et elle fut forcer de s'arrêter. Son nez la picotait, signe que ses yeux n'allaient pas tarder à répondre à l'appel. Bientôt, sa vision se brouilla et elle renifla. A quelques pas d'elle, Tom fit une moue coléreuse.

- Ginevra, c'en est assez. Barjow méritait son châtiment.

La jeune femme porta sa main à sa gorge. Elle respirait avec peine et avait l'impression de manquer à son tour d'oxygène, comme si elle subissait le même sort que sa victime. Elle ressentait presque son désespoir, entendait son appel à l'aide résonner au sein de son crâne. Elle avait envie d'hurler. Pourquoi avait-elle laissé le partisan agoniser ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle ainsi torturé ?

Elle posa un regard douloureux sur le corps inerte et sentit ses jambes trembloter. Tom vint à côté d'elle et l'attrapa par les épaules pour l'empêcher de fixer plus longtemps le cadavre. Il la retourna vers lui et l'obligea à relever sa tête. Il prit un air sévère mais confiant :

- Est-ce que tu comprends, maintenant ? L'_Avada Kedavra _a beau être un Sortilège Impardonnable, il ne mérite pas un tel classement. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il provoque une mort instantanée. Et c'est un cadeau à quiconque ne mérite plus de vivre.

Les joues inondées de larmes, Ginny l'écoutait avec attention et se raccrochait désespérément à ses paroles. Elle savait qu'il n'avait raison qu'en partie, mais en l'état actuel des choses, son cerveau s'accordait avec l'ensemble et l'intégrait comme vérité immuable. Le Sortilège de la Mort ? Simple, précis, rapide. A utiliser sans hésitation sur quiconque le mérite. C'était facile à retenir…

La rouquine s'essuya le visage du plat de ses mains et hocha la tête. Jedusor en profita pour ajouter :

- Les autres sorts sont plus intéressants à exploiter, plus divers, mais surtout plus durs à maîtriser. Je t'apprendrai à garder le contrôle, si tu veux.

Comme Ginny ne répondait pas, il insista d'une voix forte :

- Est-ce que tu le _veux_, Ginevra ? Je suis le seul à pouvoir t'apprendre, mais je dois avoir ton accord et ton entière confiance. Je ne veux pas d'autre chose qu'une élève assidue. Si tu fonds en larmes à chaque échec, je n'ai pas l'intention de…

La concernée l'interrompit subitement.

- Non, je veux essayer. Je… Je ne me laisserai plus abattre aussi facilement.

Jedusor sourit et répéta une dernière fois :

- De plus, comme je l'ai dit, c'était _mérité._

Mérité ? Ginny soupira intérieurement. Mérité, oui, probablement. C'était mérité… Elle se répéta cette information mentalement jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient totalement secs, même si toujours légèrement gonflés. Jedusor exerça une faible pression de ses doigts contre son épaule et indiqua la double porte qui se trouvait derrière lui. Ginny s'éclaircit la gorge :

- Je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir y aller tout de suite.

- C'est bien dommage… Parce que je t'ordonne d'y aller.

Son ton acide lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux pour le dévisager. Il ne prononça pas un mot et la fixa en retour d'un regard sombre. Les secondes s'écoulèrent et ce moment intense et tendu ne manqua pas de rappeler à la jeune femme la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait : malgré tout, elle ne devait surtout pas oublier sa position.

Les lèvres pincées, elle inspira à fond et hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle le suivrait. Satisfait, le sorcier remonta légèrement sa cape noire sur ses épaules et s'avança d'un pas conquérant vers la salle, Ginny sur ses talons. Cette dernière s'arrêta brusquement et mit d'avantage de distance entre eux. La main sur la poignée, le mage se retourna, suspicieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Ginny répondit, mal à l'aise :

- Question de… Respect ?

Jedusor adopta un rictus moqueur.

- C'est une affirmation ou une question ?

- Un peu des deux. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire…

Il l'invita d'un geste de la main à revenir derrière lui.

- Rester derrière moi est en soi un signe de respect. J'exige une distance supplémentaire uniquement pour ceux qui ne méritent pas de m'approcher.

Ginny ne pu s'empêcher de se dire qu'il sous-entendait qu'elle méritait de rester près de lui et de s'en sentir flattée. Le cœur battant d'appréhension, elle s'exécuta et vint se placer légèrement moins en retrait. Elle l'observa discrètement du coin de l'œil. Etre aussi prêt de lui avait quelque chose d'impressionnant, presque terrifiant lorsqu'il se mettait dans des colères noires notamment, mais cela avait également un côté rassurant. C'était presque jouissif de se trouver dans cette position alors que d'autres étaient si mal traités. Elle était loin d'adhérer à ce comportement, certes, mais tout de même… C'était agréable de savoir qu'un sorcier de son envergure lui accordait un minimum d'importance.

Cela changeait grandement de ce qu'elle avait vécu par le passé. Cela différait totalement de tous ces gens qui n'avaient rien vu en elle de plus qu'une sorcière banale. Elle n'avait rien de particulier, mais elle y aspirait, c'était déjà amplement suffisant, surtout qu'elle savait qu'elle ferait son possible pour _devenir _quelqu'un. Cela impliquait de choisir un camp différent des autres, fréquenter un monde totalement étranger et souvent redouté… Mais si cela lui permettrait de se démarquer et de suivre le gré de ses envies, elle pourrait s'y faire.

Ayant regagné un brin de confiance en elle, Ginny eut la force de prendre son courage à deux mains et, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que Tom s'engagea dans l'allée, elle l'y suivit sans broncher. Des dizaines de fidèles étaient déjà présents, une quantité impressionnante de silhouettes encapuchonnées se succédaient, debouts de part et d'autre du chemin pour accueillir leur Maître. Tous étaient silencieux et gardaient leurs têtes baissées. Ginny eut l'impression désagréable de jouer l'intrus.

Le mage s'avança rapidement et pourtant sans un bruit jusqu'au bout de la Salle, où se trouvait une table si longue que Ginny du se tordre le cou pour en apercevoir les bouts. Il s'arrêta finalement, à quelques pas du mobilier et pivota pour faire face à l'assemblée. Ginny pâlit et lui jeta un regard interrogateur et paniqué. Avec un rictus ironique, il désigna un espace vide entre lui et le Mangemort le plus proche de sa gauche. Elle s'y précipita sans demander son reste, se cachant derrière sa longue chevelure, et retint son souffle.

Alors que la tension montait progressivement dans la Salle, le mage finit par prendre la parole d'une voix forte, confiante, et explicitement menaçante :

- Je suis pleinement satisfait de voir notre communauté s'agrandir chaque jour mais je tiens à vous rappeler que, bien entendu, si l'un d'entre vous en venait à me décevoir ou à désobéir, vous subirez le même châtiment que votre… petit camarade. Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas encore vu, vous aurez tout le loisir de visiter ce cher Mr Barjow après le repas. Il se trouve dans le Hall, vous ne pouvez pas le manquer.

Ginny releva sa tête par réflexe, effarée. Le Mangemort à sa gauche s'agita et lui jeta un coup d'œil curieux. La jeune femme s'en aperçut et s'empressa de se détourner légèrement, ses cheveux lui faisant à nouveau office de rideau. Le cœur battant, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il mentionnait l'incident avec une telle facilité. Pire encore, il l'utilisait pour menacer ouvertement les troupes. A la fois déçue et énervée, elle se mordit la lèvre et se concentra sur les petits carreaux qui composaient le carrelage pour les compter. Si elle ne se focalisait pas sur autre chose que la mort de Barjow, elle risquait de perdre les pédales et sortir du Réfectoire en courant. Or, c'était la dernière chose à faire si elle ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres d'un mage surpuissant.

Lorsqu'elle atteint son quatre-vingt-dixième petit carreau, il avait terminé son discours et avait déjà disparu en bout de table. Les Mangemorts se dissipaient pour se répartir aléatoirement dans toute la salle. Ginny déglutit faiblement et resta debout sur place, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, nerveuse et irritable au possible. Elle parcourut l'endroit du regard, cherchant avec espoir une chaise qui lui ferait de l'œil ou un emplacement qui se révèlerait moins inquiétant que les autres et qui lui permettrait de prendre son repas en toute tranquillité… C'était peine perdue. Les chaises se succédaient, identiques ; les fidèles étaient si nombreux que toutes les places libres étaient forcément encadrées par deux d'entre eux.

Ginny se décida finalement à en prendre une au hasard. Elle verrait bien ce que cela donnerait… Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle se dirigea mollement vers la droite et s'arrêta derrière la première chaise libre qu'elle trouva. Elle s'y assit à contrecœur, et riva directement son regard sur son assiette qui se remplit à peine ses yeux posés dessus. Elle attrapa fébrilement sa fourchette et commença à prier en silence pour qu'on ne l'aborde pas durant le repas. Elle réprima un fou-rire nerveux. Courageuse, elle ? Cela dépendait vraiment du contexte, finalement ! Elle se demandait parfois ce qui avait poussé le Choixpeau à l'envoyer à Gryffondor…

Alors qu'elle portait un morceau de viande à ses lèvres, elle manqua de le laisser tomber. Le Mangemort à sa droite lui tendait un verre de jus de citrouille. Elle tourna sa tête vers lui, surprise, et reconnu un visage familier. Le partisan posa son présent en face de l'assiette de la rouquine et lui chuchota :

- En guise de remerciement. Vous m'avez sauvé la mise, avant…

Marvin lui fit un mince sourire et retourna à son repas. Ginny continuait de le fixer, abasourdie. Pourquoi était-il aussi… _aimable ? _C'était courant, chez les Mangemorts ? Tous ceux qu'elle avait connus avaient été loin de l'être. Dès le départ, elle avait détecté chez lui quelque chose de différent. Etait-il, peut-être, un peu comme elle ? Voulait-il découvrir de nouveaux horizons mais avait quitté contre son gré une vie plus simple où était restée sa famille et ses amis ? Etait-ce la raison de sa douleur ? Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué tout de suite que le fidèle en face d'elle la fixait d'un air goguenard. Elle avala avec difficulté sa bouchée de pain et l'interrogea du regard. Le Mangemort, aux sourcils épais et à la peau mate, la dévisageait ouvertement. Le brouhaha des conversations avait désormais remplacé le silence, et il ne manqua pas d'en commencer une nouvelle avec elle. Il lança à Ginny d'une voix moqueuse :

- Tu as l'air un peu jeune pour le recrutement, petite. Pas que je me plaigne de voir de la chair fraiche arriver de temps à autre, mais as-tu vraiment ce qu'il faut pour être parmi nous ?

Des têtes se tournèrent vers eux. Les sorciers qui leur étaient le plus proche s'intéressèrent subitement à la réponse que Ginny était censée donner. Celle-ci s'humecta ses lèvres dans une tentative vaine d'ignorer sa gorge sèche et rétorqua avec une insolence automatique :

- Ne me sous-estime pas à cause de mon âge. Je suis une experte du _Maléfice de Chauve-Furie_. Tu ne voudrais pas m'énerver, crois-moi…

Le Mangemort haussa ses sourcils avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire, bientôt rejoint par quelques confrères. De toute évidence, il ne la prenait pas du tout au sérieux. Ginny crispa ses poings sous la table. Si le contexte avait été différent, elle lui aurait sans doute fait une petite démonstration privée, à ce gros débile.

A sa droite, Marvin étouffa un ricanement. Ginny lui lança un coup d'œil furtif. Il s'expliqua d'une voix si faible qu'elle seule pu l'entendre :

- Honnêtement, je rêve de voir le visage de ce satané Grimm ravagé par des centaines de petites bêtes. Tu ferais de moi le plus heureux des hommes.

Ginny répondit à son sourire amusé par un petit rire discret. Grimm regarda Marvin de travers.

- Tu te moques de moi, le nouveau ?

Marvin lui décocha un sourire étincelant.

- Je n'oserais pas.

Son opposant serra ses dents, le visage subitement rouge sous le ton insolent qu'il avait adopté.

- Espèce de sale morveux. Si un jour on part en mission tous les deux, je me ferai une joie de te perdre _accidentellement_ en court de route.

- Si ça t'amuse… Mais je ne pense pas que tu aies le niveau, Grimm. Tout le monde sait que tu n'es qu'une grosse brute sans talent. Tu es ici simplement parce que tu es un Sang-Pur et que tu as léché les bottes du Maître.

Le visage du concerné se décomposa. Pressentant le danger, Ginny attrapa la manche de Marvin et tira dessus. Elle chuchota à toute vitesse :

- Laisse tomber, ça va mal finir !

- Ne t'en fais pas. Aucun de nous n'oserait attaquer en présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce serait du suicide.

A la mention du mage, Ginny ne put empêcher son regard de dévier vers le bout de table qui était à sa gauche. A une vingtaine de places de la sienne, se trouvait celle de Tom. Ce dernier, ses mains croisées devant lui, regardait avec une intensité palpable dans sa direction. Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Pourquoi la dévorait-il ainsi du regard ? Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Elle réprima un sursaut lorsqu'il se leva brusquement de table, stoppant ainsi net toutes les discussions. Lorsqu'il longea la table pour s'arrêter juste derrière Grimm, elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

Le mage se baissa légèrement jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit au même niveau que la sienne. Avec un sourire cruel et effrayant, il persiffla à son encontre :

- Moque-toi encore une seule fois de la jeune femme en face de toi et je t'arrache les yeux, avant de te les faire avaler. Est-ce que j'ai été suffisamment clair ?

Grimm devint livide. Il fut si terrifié qu'il répondit sans le réaliser en criant à pleins poumons :

- Très clair ! P-Parfaitement clair, Maître ! J-Je ne le ferai plus…

Sous le choc, Ginny en avait laissé tomber sa fourchette par terre. Elle s'empressa de plonger sous la table pour la ramasser, espérant éviter une confrontation directe avec Tom. Malheureusement pour elle, il attendit qu'elle refasse surface. Lorsqu'elle pointa le bout de son nez au dessus de la table, il désigna Grimm du doigt :

- Ton Maléfice de Chauve-Furie dont tu parlais ? Fais-le. _Maintenant. _Et ne t'arrête que lorsqu'elles auront fait suffisamment de dégâts pour qu'il soit méconnaissable.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre XV **_Consequences_

* * *

Il s'époumonait à n'en plus finir. Ses cris lui déchiraient les tympans. Grimm battait l'air de ses bras pour tenter de s'échapper, mais ses deux voisins le maintenaient de force en place, comme on le leur avait ordonné. Les yeux exorbités, le Mangemort hurlait et sanglotait en même temps, tandis qu'une multitude de chauves-souris miniatures entreprenaient de lui agresser le visage. Les yeux exorbités, il ouvrit sa bouche, comme pour pousser un nouveau cri. Ginny flancha légèrement et fut tentée de s'arrêter. En face d'elle, Tom lui lança un regard menaçant et lourd de sens : elle n'avait pas le droit de refuser. Elle se força donc à poursuivre, nauséeuse et tremblante, réprimant son haut-le-cœur tandis que les bêtes lacéraient la peau de Grimm de leurs griffes aiguisées.

Des dizaines de paires d'yeux posées sur elle, Ginny perdait de plus en plus en assurance. Si elle avait utilisé ce sortilège à maintes occasions, elle l'avait rarement poussé aussi loin. Les regards perplexes que s'échangeaient les sorciers autour d'elle n'arrangeaient en rien son état. Pourquoi avait-elle la désagréable impression de se montrer en spectacle ? Devant une telle foule, que pouvait-elle faire d'autre de se complaire aux exigences du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Un refus, dans ces conditions, lui vaudrait bien plus qu'une simple menace. Et Merlin savait que le partisan ne lui avait pas laissé une excellente première impression… La voix de Tom résonnait sans relâche dans son esprit, comme un écho sans fin. _Il le mérite._

Alors que Grimm poussait un énième cri rageur, Ginny observa le mage du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci semblait de toute évidence prendre un plaisir malsain à regarder son fidèle se faire torturer par une horde de mammifères déchaînés. Elle savait que Grimm aurait eu besoin d'une réprimande pour son comportement grossier et Ginny se serait fait une joie de la lui faire; en revanche, cette correction était d'un tout autre registre. La rouquine s'en serait honnêtement passée, bien qu'elle adorait utiliser ce maléfice pour intimider ou défier un opposant…

Deux bonnes minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Tom ne lève finalement sa main pour lui faire signe de s'arrêter. Les Mangemorts retournèrent s'asseoir dans un silence pesant. Livide et crispée comme jamais, Ginny du attendre que Marvin, qui lui était le plus proche, vienne baisser lui même son bras tendu. Statufiée, ses yeux suivirent avec horreur le mouvement de la tête de Grimm s'écrasant contre la table. C'était elle qui l'avait mit dans cet état. _Elle. _

- Est-ce que tu te sens bien ?

Elle tourna la tête vers Marvin et balbutia avec une fausse confiance :

- B-Bien sur.

Il haussa ses sourcils, surpris, tout en retenant avec peine un sourire enthousiaste.

- Je pensais que cela te ferait plaisir. Grimm méritait une bonne raclée. Déjà avant ta venue, il provoquait et brutalisait tout le monde.

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer d'une voix faible :

- Il n'a fait que se moquer de moi.

Marvin prit un air sérieux.

- Il aurait fait bien plus, si tu lui avais montré quelconque faiblesse. Maintenant, il y réfléchira à deux fois avant de t'aborder.

Il ajouta avec une admiration non feinte :

- Joli maléfice, d'ailleurs. Tu ne t'es pas vantée pour rien.

Elle répondit automatiquement, sans vraiment le penser :

- Merci.

Elle retourna à sa place tel un automate et se retint pour ne pas prêter attention au corps inanimé juste en face d'elle. Elle soupira intérieurement et se sentit angoissée. Cela ne faisait pas 24 heures qu'elle était ici et elle avait déjà confronté deux personnes. Le rythme était trop rapide, trop déstabilisant. Elle n'était pas venue pour cela. C'était beaucoup trop tôt pour que Tom lui assigne de telles tâches. Ce n'était pas prévu !

Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et riva ses yeux sur lui. Il était installé tranquillement, le visage impassible, comme si tout ce qu'il venait de se passer n'était jamais arrivé. Elle lui assena un regard douloureux et plein de reproches. Tant pis si cela ne lui plaisait pas, il devait comprendre qu'elle n'appréciait pas son attitude. Il voulait un échange, mais il n'était pas du tout équitable. Il lui apprenait un sortilège et elle tuait un homme avant d'en martyriser un autre ? Non, ça ne marchait pas de cette façon. Il lui devait quelque chose en retour. Il était _endetté_ à son tour, et elle ne manquerait pas de le lui rappeler. Elle lui lança un dernier regard avant de retourner à son assiette. A deux chaises de la sienne, une Mangemorte l'assénait de coups d'œil suspicieux. Elle l'avait bien remarqué, mais fit mine du contraire et planta sa cuillère dans son dessert.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Grimm poussa un couinement douloureux tout en relevant son menton. Ginny pâlit mais tenta de garder un visage imperturbable, touillant sa glace avec un peu trop d'engouement. Des doigts moqueurs se pointèrent vers le fidèle. Celui-ci devint rouge vif mais garda sa tête baissé, enfermé dans un silence parfait. Ginny avala le reste de son dessert avec un appétit feint, l'estomac noué puis sortit de table en même temps que les autres. Tom fit un dernier discours qu'elle n'entendit pas et l'assemblée se dissipa. Elle resta légèrement en retrait et attendit que la salle soit totalement vide pour se retourner à toute vitesse vers le mage, resté debout au centre du Réfectoire, le visage fermé. Elle pointa un doigt accusateur vers lui et, le visage rouge de colère, elle s'exclama :

- Tu t'es vraiment bien moqué de moi, Tom ! Tu savais pertinemment que je ne voulais pas m'attaquer à lui et tu as, en plus, profité de l'occasion pour attirer l'attention sur moi. Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas encore prête pour ça !

Le mage lui répondit par un sourire mauvais et s'avança vers elle d'une démarche gracieuse mais menaçante. Arrivé à son niveau, il haussa ses épaules.

- Tu veux peut-être que je me sente coupable ? C'est ainsi que mon système fonctionne. Soit tu le respectes, soit tu en subis les conséquences.

Ginny ne cacha pas sa déception.

- Je croyais que tu me traitais différemment des autres.

- Je croyais que tu avais compris que ce n'était que pour certaines occasions.

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de l'insulter.

- Tu me déçois, Tom.

Le concerné eut un sourire dénué d'émotion :

- Et tu oublies qui je suis. Tant que tu ne le réaliseras pas, tant que tu n'accepteras pas mes règles, je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Tu dois te plier à ma juridiction, Ginevra, ou notre arrangement n'est plus valable.

Ginny ouvrit sa bouche pour répliquer :

- C'est injuste ! Je ne voulais pas te suivre en tant que Mangemorte, mais en tant…

Il l'interrompit sèchement :

- …qu'égale, je sais. Je t'ai déjà donné mon avis là dessus.

- Je pourrais me contenter d'un intermédiaire. Simplement, ne me force pas à faire des choses dont je n'ai pas envie…

Il hocha la tête.

- Je t'avais pourtant prévenue qu'en contrepartie, je voulais que tu obéisses.

Ginny soupira.

- Je sais. Je pensais en revanche que j'aurais le droit de refuser dans certains cas.

- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire ça devant les autres. Ils y auraient vu une faille dans mon autorité.

Elle releva un regard plein d'espoir vers lui :

- Tu veux dire que si nous avions été seuls, tu m'aurais laissé le choix ?

Il adopta un sourire mystérieux :

- Si je réponds oui, tu voudras bien te soumettre à l'ordre que je m'apprête à te donner ?

Ginny hésita un instant, avant de se reprendre. Elle acquiesça :

- Je suppose que je pourrais, oui.

Il ricana, ravi.

- Dans ce cas, j'avoue que je t'aurais laissé le choix, effectivement. Et comme je suis sur que tu brûles de reconnaissance et m'est éperdument redevable… Suis-moi.

Il s'éloigna sans attendre et Ginny lui emboita le pas. Arrivée au premier étage, elle s'étrangla.

- Tu ne vas pas me demander de retourner avec toi dans ta chambre, si ?

- Bien sur que non.

Son soupir de soulagement se coinça dans sa gorge lorsqu'il la rectifia :

- Je veux que tu me laisses t'accompagner dans _ta _chambre.

Elle releva sa tête si vite qu'elle en eut le tournis.

- Je te demande pardon ?

Il la dévisagea avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Ne joue pas les prudes. C'est simplement parce que j'aurais vraiment besoin de dormir dans un véritable lit, pour une fois. Je n'ai pas d'autre solution.

Blanche comme un linge, Ginny se défendit :

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est encore une autre de tes ruses ?

- Pas le moins du monde. Si tu entres dans la pièce de ton choix, elle prendra inévitablement la forme de la chambre que tu désires. Je doute que la tienne ressemble un tant soit peu à ce que moi même j'obtiens, donc je souhaiterais t'accompagner.

Elle lui accorda un regard suspicieux.

- Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ne pas demander à n'importe qui d'autre ?

Il répondit sans même hésiter une seconde.

- Parce que je préfère ta compagnie à celle des autres. C'est une question d'habitude sans doute.

Ginny s'empourpra en repensant à la façon dont il l'avait observée sans relâche durant des années, alors qu'elle même dormait paisiblement. Elle se remémorait également toutes les fois où sa silhouette fantomatique était apparue dans son lit, dans le dortoir des filles. Elle fit mine de ne pas être embarrassée :

- ça ne changera pas des autres fois, de toute manière. Je suppose également que tu ne toléreras aucun refus.

- En effet.

Il désigna une rangée de portes closes.

- Après toi.

Ginny s'avança jusqu'à la première d'entre elles et inspira un bon coup avant de tourner la poignée. Elle entra dans la pièce et, le temps d'un battement de paupières, le décor s'installa. Elle poussa un cri de stupeur et sentit son cœur se serrer. _Le Terrier ! C'était sa chambre ! _Elle ne put empêcher sa vision de se brouiller de larmes. Le cœur lourd, elle s'avança jusqu'à son lit et en effleura la couverture du bout des doigts. Elle frémit sous la sensation familière et se retint pour ne pas se jeter tête la première dans son oreiller. Elle pivota vers son armoire et l'ouvrit. Elle constata avec étonnement que toutes ses affaires s'y trouvaient. Tout était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Sa commode, sa petite fenêtre, ses romans usés qui trainaient sur son bureau abimé mais qui tenait toujours fièrement en place, son immense poster des _Harpies de Holyhead_ au dessus de son lit… Elle renifla discrètement. Une marée de souvenirs l'avait engloutie et, l'espace d'une seconde, elle avait réalisé à quel point sa famille allait lui manquer à l'avenir…

Un ricanement sonore s'éleva dans son dos.

- Par Salazar ! Tu aurais pu désirer n'importe quoi, une pièce luxueuse avec un mobilier de qualité et tu te retrouves avec… _ça_ ? Ne me dis pas que tu es le genre de personne à pleurer tes parents le premier soir sans eux ?

Ginny soupira.

- J'aime simplement cette sensation de familiarité… ça fait beaucoup de bien après tout ce que tu m'as fait faire.

- Devrais-je me sentir vexé ?

Elle l'ignora et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Un couinement perçant lui parvint de sous sa cuisse gauche et elle bondit à toute vitesse, les yeux ronds. Tom vint la rejoindre et se pencha vers une petite bosse qui déformait les couvertures. Il la pointa du doigt et, instantanément, le relief glissa un peu plus loin. Un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, il se tourna vers Ginny.

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas ton penchant pour ces petites choses…

La rouquine battit des paupières et tira un coup sec sur la couverture pour dévoiler ce qui se cachait en dessous. Elle retint un fou rire nerveux.

- Arnold !

Le boursouflet rose bonbon couina joyeusement et se mit à bondir, surexcité. Tom jura tout en s'éloignant vers la fenêtre. Ginny, ravie, attrapa son compagnon d'une main, avant de s'asseoir et de le poser sur ses genoux pour caresser sa fourrure folle et exotique. Elle devait certainement sourire comme une idiote, mais elle ne s'en formalisait pas. Elle était bien trop heureuse de savoir que ce petit monstre avait réussi à la suivre. Il s'était sans doute caché dans la poche de son manteau et s'était faufilé dans la chambre à peine la porte ouverte… Mine de rien, il avait beau être minuscule, il pouvait se montrer assez futé. Arnold poussa un petit cri aigu lorsqu'elle sortit de sa poche des emballages de patacitrouilles vides. Elle lui lança un regard réprobateur :

- Espèce de gourmand ! Je voulais justement te les donner, mais je vois que tu as déjà fait le travail à ma place…

Arnold roula vers le côté pour se laisser tomber sur le lit et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois à une distance suffisante de sa maîtresse, ce qui traduisait la crainte de l'animal de se faire réprimander. Ginny hocha la tête d'un air las pour lui faire comprendre mais n'alla pas plus loin. Elle releva la tête vers Tom et son sourire amusé disparut.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Je me rappelais simplement de l'année dernière. Tu étais exactement comme ça. Tu t'extasiais devant cette chose… C'étaient d'ailleurs les seules fois où je te voyais sourire sincèrement.

Ginny se crispa et baissa sa tête vers ses genoux.

- Tu me regardais vraiment tout le temps ? Tu n'étais jamais… Ailleurs ?

Elle ne releva pas sa tête lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Non, presque jamais.

Elle déglutit difficilement. Elle n'y avait pas spécialement réfléchit auparavant, mais cela avait un côté assez déroutant. En même temps, c'était presque flatteur… Elle l'interrogea d'une voix si faible qu'il du se pencher vers elle pour l'entendre :

- Tu ne t'ennuyais pas ? Je veux dire… Ma vie n'a rien de passionnant. Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu me veiller à ce point.

- Je venais de sortir du journal, tu étais la seule personne que je connaissais…

- Tu aurais pu rejoindre ton autre partie d'âme. Il aurait peut-être fini par te remarquer.

- Non, je ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

Ginny ouvrit sa bouche, se figea et resta quelques secondes sans bouger. Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté, confuse.

- Attends, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Il sembla mal à l'aise.

- Je… Il ne m'aurait pas remarqué.

Elle fronça ses sourcils.

- Tu n'as pas dit ça.

Il répondit d'un ton neutre :

- Je me suis trompé.

La sorcière sentit son sang refluer de son visage et sourit amèrement.

- J'ai tendance à oublier que tu n'es pas seul.

Le visage de Tom s'assombrit. Il riposta sèchement :

- Je sais tout de même départager les choses. Quand je parle de moments que nous avons partagés, cela n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'ai fait après avoir divisé mon âme la toute première fois.

Il ajouta avec un sourire mystérieux :

- D'ailleurs, je peux t'assurer que mon moi tout entier te trouve… _fascinante_.

Ginny s'éclaircit la voix :

- Mais il y a forcément une part de toi qui n'a aucun lien avec moi, qui doit penser que tout ça est une perte de temps… L'originale, par exemple. Celle qui était restée dans ton corps tout le long, celle qui était minime selon toi.

- Certes, mais maintenant que je suis à nouveau une seule et unique entité, je peux t'affirmer que mon âme _toute entière_ s'intéresse à Ginevra Weasley.

La rouquine ne semblait pas convaincue. Il insista en lui attrapant la main, contact qui ne manqua pas de la mettre légèrement hors d'elle. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens et souffla avec certitude :

- Ne te complique pas les choses. Je sais quelles sont mes envies. Je ne cherche pas à les départager en fonction des fragments de ma vie. Et je te veux à mes côtés, c'est aussi simple que ça.

Ginny baissa ses yeux sur sa main emprisonnée et déglutit bruyamment. Jedusor suivit son regard et ricana :

- Tu es gênée pour si peu ?

- J'ai juste du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu fais ça, ce n'est pas ton genre.

Une lueur étrangère passa dans les iris du mage.

- Peut-être que je ressens le besoin de changer mes habitudes.

- Je croyais que tu en avais terminé avec tes tentatives pour me déstabiliser ?

- Dis-moi si je me trompe, mais je suis pratiquement certain que tu repenses à notre baiser.

Ginny s'empourpra et se dégagea vivement.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Et même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça change ? C'était juste pour m'inciter à venir avec toi. Maintenant que je suis là, ce n'est plus la peine de continuer à… à…

Elle s'interrompit, ne trouvant pas ses mots. Un rictus mi-amusé, mi-séducteur vint étirer les lèvres de Jedusor.

- …à te toucher ?

La rouquine acquiesça en évitant son regard.

- Et si j'ai envie de continuer ?

Ginny faillit avaler sa salive de travers. Elle se retourna vers lui, effarée.

- Dans quel but ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais.

Lorsqu'il hocha la tête de droite à gauche, elle perdit ses dernières couleurs. Elle s'emporta sans s'en rendre compte, une angoisse naissante s'emparant de son corps :

- Comment ça, non ? Je suis là ! Je suis avec toi !

- Mais tu n'es pas encore à moi.

Ginny vit rouge. Elle monta d'un ton :

- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas être marquée ! Tu exagères !

- Je ne parlais pas de ça.

Elle sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Pour masquer son trac, elle commença à jouer avec les boutons de son manteau. Jedusor s'approcha, tout sourire, un air de prédateur :

- Je veux que tu ne jures que par moi.

Ginny s'immobilisa, sa main sur son premier bouton.

- Je veux que tu ne penses qu'à moi. Que tu n'obéisses qu'à moi.

Il se décalait vers elle, son regard brulant et intense. Elle fut tentée de se relever pour quitter la pièce, mais n'en fit rien. Jedusor poursuivit d'une voix enivrante :

- Je veux que tu ne vives que pour moi.

Ginny s'arrêta de respirer. Il était si proche d'elle qu'elle sentait son souffle contre son visage.

- Par dessus tout, je veux que tu redeviennes _totalement_ comme avant. Et pour cela, il ne manque qu'une seule chose. Une dernière partie de ton passé que tu dois cesser de renier. Une dernière pièce du puzzle à résoudre. La toute dernière part de vérité…

La concernée, malgré son trouble, trouva le courage de demander :

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Souviens-toi de cette conversation que nous avons eue… Celle où tu m'as demandé pour la première fois de te laisser venir avec moi.

Ginny frissonna. Evidemment qu'elle s'en souvenait. Les images fusèrent dans son esprit, vives et précises.

- Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai dit, cette fois-là ? La question que je me posais…

Elle acquiesça. Oh, oui, elle se souvenait.

« _Cette petite aventure me plait bien, je dois l'avouer. » _

_« Je suis si contente! » _

_« Et je suis perplexe. »_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? »_

_« Il reste une petite question qui me préoccupe, mais je suppose que la réponse viendra bien assez tôt... »_

Bien sur, qu'elle avait mémorisé la moindre de ses phrases qu'il lui avait alors écrites. Après avoir eu cette conversation avec lui, elle n'en avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Elle s'était maintes fois interrogée sur ce qu'il avait voulu dire, mais il n'était jamais revenu sur le sujet… Et voilà qu'il recommençait !

Ginny s'était mise à jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts. Elle brisa le silence avec hésitation :

- Je suppose que ce que tu attends de moi est une réponse à ta question ?

- Exactement.

Elle inspira profondément par sa bouche et souffla :

- Pose-la. Je suis prête.

Jedusor tendit sa main vers elle et lui effleura la joue du bout des doigts dans un geste volatile. Ginny battit des paupières à toute vitesse, le ventre noué, le cœur battant la chamade. Elle n'était peut-être pas si prête que cela, finalement…

- Tu m'as un jour posé la même question : qu'est-ce que je suis, pour toi ?

Ginny le fixa longuement, son cerveau intégrant l'information et la reliant inévitablement au passé.

_« Je suis quoi, exactement, pour toi ? D'après les souvenirs et les pensées que tu m'as laissé voir, tu n'as jamais su nommer ce que j'étais à tes yeux. Alors dis-moi, en dehors d'une obsession sans aucun fondement, d'une simple distraction, que suis-je ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas ce que tu es. Je veux simplement t'avoir pour moi. Tu me l'avais promis. »_

D'une voix nouée, elle lui rappela :

- Tu n'avais pas pu me donner de réponse.

- Certes, mais c'est la tienne que j'attends.

Subitement morte de chaud, Ginny se débarrassa de son manteau et en profita pour rester debout. N'acceptant sans doute pas de se faire dominer en terme de hauteur, Jedusor se leva à son tour. Il insista :

- J'attends.

Ginny ne répondit pas. Qu'aurait-elle bien pu dire, d'ailleurs ? Elle-même ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il représentait à ses yeux. Ils n'étaient pas des amis ou, au contraire, des étrangers. Ils n'étaient pas non plus de simples connaissances. Elle ne le considérait pas comme un Maître, ni comme un égal. Elle ne le voyait pas comme autre chose qu'un… homme ? Non, cela ne collait pas. Il était bien plus qu'un homme, et ils le savaient tous les deux. Un mentor ? Pas au stade où ils en étaient, en tout cas. Un bourreau ? Il l'avait beaucoup fait souffrir, mais Ginny n'arrivait pas à le considérer comme tel.

La voix de Tom la sortit de sa torpeur :

- Tu ne sais pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle acquiesça timidement. Le mage ne s'en démonta pas pour autant :

- J'en étais sur… Au fond, je crois avoir trouvé la réponse. Enfin, _notre _réponse, car elle est commune, je pense.

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Vraiment ? Quelle est-elle ?

- L'_équilibre_.

Ginny en oublia sa gêne et ancra ses yeux dans les siens.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Tu as une part de noirceur en toi que tu cherches à exploiter mais que tu n'arrives pas à maîtriser. Tu ne sais pas où sont tes limites, tu n'oses pas aller trop loin, de peur d'empiéter sur cette autre partie de toi. Je suis la personne capable de t'enseigner comment faire un compromis entre les deux. Quant à moi…

Ginny ne put retenir son ricanement ironique.

- Ne viens pas me dire que moi aussi je t'aide, parce que…

Il l'interrompit :

- Justement, c'est exactement ce que tu fais.

Elle se figea. Il s'expliqua d'un ton charmeur :

- Tu m'aides à faire un compromis entre mes objectifs passés et présents. Avant, je n'aspirais qu'à l'immortalité. Tu as fait naître en moi de nouvelles envies, tu me procures une certaine diversité… Nous apportons chacun quelque chose à l'autre. A nous deux, nous trouvons un équilibre.

Il attendit un instant avant d'ajouter avec sérieux :

- C'est pour cette raison que j'ai dit que, sans moi, tu ne serais jamais complète. Ça me paraît évident que nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre.

- Je pensais que tu étais plutôt du genre à ne jamais te rabaisser à de tels principes. Tu aurais _besoin _de moi ? C'est insensé ! Tu n'étais pas comme ça.

Jedusor l'attrapa par les épaules et l'attira vers lui. Son visage était légèrement crispé :

- Je suis _devenu _comme ça. Tu as très bien vu dans quel état j'étais pendant mon enfermement. Tu sais que je t'ai suivi durant des années. Cela prouve bien que je suis…

Il grimaça, comme dégouté.

- …disons, dépendant de ta présence. Je n'ai pas insisté sans raison pour que tu viennes avec moi. Les choses se sont déroulées ainsi, je n'en suis pas coupable ! Je _dois _t'avoir, c'est comme ça, je n'y peux rien.

Ginny le repoussa légèrement et s'écarta. Elle devait bien admettre que sa vie était beaucoup plus chargée depuis que Tom y était entré, mais pour le coup, c'était trop demandé en l'espace de si peu de temps. Elle ne savait pas trop que penser des propos du sorcier et elle n'avait pas envie de savoir où il voulait que cette conversation les mène. Si elle le pouvait, elle voulait même y couper court. Le mage ne fut pas de cet avis.

- Tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas ne pas t'avoir.

Emportée par ses émotions, elle s'exclama, le visage rouge :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus, par Merlin ! Je t'ai tout donné ! Ma confiance, lorsque je suis venue ici. Mon affection, lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Mon admiration, de tout temps. _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _

Il semblait réfléchir.

- Je veux plus que ça.

- Définit _plus _parce que je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire d'autre !

Lorsqu'une lueur dangereuse vint danser dans les prunelles du sorcier, Ginny regretta subitement sa demande. Elle n'était plus si sure de vouloir savoir, finalement. Lorsqu'il leva sa main vers elle, elle sentit tous les muscles de son corps se tendre. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur lui était remonté dans la gorge. Effleurant une nouvelle fois sa joue, le mage lui rappela ce qu'il avait dit précédemment :

- Et si j'avais envie de continuer à te toucher ? Pas pour te déstabiliser, mais pour moi, parce que je le souhaite.

Ginny s'étrangla.

- T-Tu plaisantes, pas vrai ? Tu n'es pas… sérieux.

- Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ?

Elle recula, ses mains tendues devant elle.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu voudrais ça ? Tu te contrefiches de ce genre de choses !

- Plus maintenant. Plus depuis que tu es là.

Ginny chancela légèrement et s'accrocha à la poignée de l'armoire. Son cerveau refoulait les informations qui lui avaient été données. C'était impensable qu'il se comporte ainsi. Pas _lui._

- Tu sembles oublier une chose, Ginevra. Moi aussi, je suis un homme.

Incapable de réfléchir avant de parler, la rouquine s'époumona sans se soucier des conséquences :

- Tu peux aller toucher qui tu veux, mais ne t'approches pas de moi !

Le regard du sorcier se voila. Le coin de sa bouche se souleva dans un tic nerveux pour refouler son agacement :

- C'est simplement pour notre intérêt mutuel.

Ginny le regarda de travers.

- Notre _intérêt mutuel_ ? Tu ne manques pas d'air ! Pour ton information, ce n'est pas de la façon dont tu t'y prends qu'on tente une femme. Tu… Tu es juste dominateur et demandeur, ça n'a rien de rassurant !

Jedusor fit un geste agacé de la main, comme s'il chassait les affirmations de Ginny.

- Je veux simplement t'avoir pour moi… L'idée t'est-elle si désagréable ?

La sorcière laissa échapper une exclamation dédaigneuse.

- Les choses ne se passent pas comme ça. Je ne suis pas un objet.

Le mage leva ses mains vers le ciel, dans une pose caractéristique de celui qui ne sait rien :

- Comment voudrais-tu que je m'y prenne, dans ce cas ?

Il commença à faire les cents pas tout en ne la lâchant pas du regard. Sans réfléchir, Ginny rétorqua :

- Je ne veux rien du tout. Laisse-moi tranquille !

Contre toute attente, il haussa ses épaules.

- Très bien, nous verrons si tu es toujours aussi résignée la prochaine fois.

Et, sans se soucier de l'air outré de la rouquine, il se laissa tomber sur le lit pour s'y allonger. Ginny se précipita vers lui et le tira par la manche pour le relever. Il ne bougea pas d'un cil, un rictus moqueur sur les lèvres.

- Cesse de te fatiguer et vient plutôt te reposer.

- J'ai accepté de te laisser venir dans ma chambre, je n'ai jamais dit que tu pouvais dormir sur mon lit.

- Ça ne t'a jamais dérangé, auparavant.

- C'est différent, aujourd'hui.

Il se redressa, l'air plus sérieux.

- Pour quelle raison ? A cause de ce que je viens de te dire ? Si tel est le cas, oublie tout ça, je n'en reparlerai plus.

Ginny en resta pantoise. Là, il l'avait perdue. Comment pouvait-il changer d'avis aussi rapidement ? Toute leur conversation n'avait-elle eu lieu que pour meubler le silence ? Légèrement moins embarrassée mais toujours aussi perplexe, la jeune femme s'autorisa à s'allonger à côté de lui. Il n'était pas très tard, et elle n'avait pas enfilé son pyjama, mais elle n'était pas capable de le faire dans ces conditions. Elle se reposerait simplement quelques minutes et ensuite elle filerait dans la salle de bain, qui était… Où était-elle située, d'ailleurs ?

Elle se tourna vers Tom pour lui demander, mais celui-ci avait déjà ses yeux fermés, son torse se soulevant doucement et régulièrement au rythme de sa respiration. Ginny lui lança un regard peiné et soupira silencieusement. La différence entre l'aspect de son visage actuel et celui lorsqu'il était éveillé était flagrante. Ainsi, il semblait inoffensif. Il ressemblait au Tom qu'elle s'était représenté, au tout début. Celui dont elle avait rêvé lorsqu'elle ne savait rien… Puis elle avait du ouvrir les yeux, et elle avait accepté la vérité, encaissé le choc. Elle avait fait avec et n'avait en rien perdu son intérêt. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il était allé trop loin. Elle lui en voulait terriblement, néanmoins, elle n'arrivait pas à le considérer comme seul coupable. Elle avait joué son rôle, elle aussi. Que ce soit dans la mort de Barjow, l'attaque à l'encontre de Grimm et son altercation avec Tom… Cette dernière lui laissait d'ailleurs un arrière-gout désagréable. Pas à cause de l'attitude étonnante dont il avait fait preuve, mais plutôt à cause de la sienne.

Ginny s'était réfugiée derrière ses paroles, derrière son refus apparent. En réalité, elle avait prit peur. Et n'était pas sure de ce que voulait réellement le sorcier. Il savait de toute évidence qu'elle était souvent déstabilisée en sa présence et il jouait clairement là dessus. Si le contexte avait été différent, si Tom n'était pas qui il est, peut-être aurait-elle pu le laisser effleurer sa joue sans se sentir agressée, se faire embrasser sans se croire manipulée. S'il avait été quelqu'un d'autre, elle l'aurait sans doute laissé faire. Mais lui ne faisait jamais rien sans arrière-pensée. Et maintenant, il osait clamer qu'il voulait ce genre de contact ? Peut-être sous-entendait-il même qu'il les appréciait. Elle n'était pas convaincue. Elle avait depuis un moment perdu l'espoir d'entendre un jour Tom lui dire qu'il s'intéressait à elle… Son attitude, même si tournée totalement vers l'aspect physique de la chose, semblait pourtant l'amener dans cette direction. S'était-elle trompée ?

- Et tu oses dire que c'est moi qui te dévisage.

Ginny faillit tomber du lit. Rouge pivoine, honteuse d'avoir été surprise entrain de l'observer, elle balbutia avec un embarras si évident qu'il était inutile de le nier :

- Je réfléchissais… Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès…

- Bien sur. C'était un regard tout à fait innocent.

Ginny lui lança un regard si douloureux que son rictus disparut. Il se redressa à son tour pour l'observer. L'espace d'une seconde, elle eut l'impression de retrouver le Tom imaginaire qu'elle s'était un jour représenté. L'illusion ne dura qu'un instant et, bientôt, un masque imperturbable vint remplir l'espace. Il demanda d'un ton sévère :

- Pourquoi cet air déprimé ?

Elle sourit tristement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose la poussa à avouer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur :

- Si seulement tu pouvais utiliser les bonnes méthodes… Si tu t'y prenais différemment, tu pourrais avoir tout ce que tu veux. Le plus triste, dans tout ça, c'est que tu ne le réalises même pas.

Il allait à nouveau s'énerver, elle en était persuadée. Ou faire la sourde oreille. Peut-être même changer totalement de sujet.

- J'avoue que je ne m'en suis pas pris de la meilleure manière possible.

Elle ne cacha pas son étonnement. Il poursuivit :

- Je te connais et pourtant, j'ai agit sans réfléchir, à ma façon, alors que je sais très bien qu'employer la force ne te fait que te renfermer d'avantage. Simplement, que veux-tu ? Je me suis toujours débrouillé ainsi et je suis à chaque fois parvenu à mes fins. Pour une raison que j'ignore, tu es la seule sur qui cela ne marche pas.

Ginny entendit ses mots sortir de sa bouche sans qu'elle n'en ait réellement l'intention :

- Tu me connais… Je crois que c'est la réponse à toutes tes questions.


	16. Chapter 16

Un grand merci à _Nausicaa_, _Bee_, et _Jessica _pour leurs reviews.

Faute de pouvoir faire autrement, je vous laisse un petit message ici ;)

Merci également à tous les autres. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre XVI **_Eight pieces_

* * *

Ginny se retourna une énième fois dans son lit en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, écrasant légèrement Arnold au passage, qui s'était logé dans le creux de sa nuque. Elle se débarrassa de ses couvertures et se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bain : la routine reprenait, une fois de plus ! Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis son étrange conversation avec Tom et, à sa grande surprise, celui-ci n'avait plus abordé le sujet. Il se comportait comme il en avait toujours eu l'habitude et agissait comme si ce jour-là n'était jamais arrivé. La plupart du temps, il se couchait très tard dans la nuit et Ginny l'entendait parfois se relever à l'aube. Ils s'étaient très peu vus ces derniers jours et, étonnement, la rouquine ne s'était encore vu assigné aucun projet, aucune mission, contrairement à tous les autres. Elle s'était plusieurs fois dit que la raison était son manque de connaissances, mais alors qu'attendait Tom pour lui enseigner ce qu'il lui avait promis ?

Par conséquent, elle avait passé la majorité de son temps à essayer de se repérer dans la vaste demeure et, depuis qu'elle avait trouvé par hasard l'entrée de la bibliothèque, elle s'y réfugiait à la moindre occasion. L'endroit était immense. Des dizaines et des dizaines de rayons regorgeant de livres en tout genre s'étendaient sur une distance effarante. Ginny ne s'était pas privée, et s'était jetée sur tous les manuels qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu acquérir à Poudlard : magie noire ou sortilèges méconnus, potions interdites par le Ministère… Une véritable palette de sorts et d'enchantements dont elle n'aurait jamais entendu parlé si elle n'était pas venue en ce lieu. Rien que pour cela, elle se disait à l'occasion qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Pourquoi laisser de côté un tel matériel ? Utilisé de la bonne manière, il pouvait se révéler extrêmement précieux. C'était un véritable gâchis de l'ignorer, et Ginny comptait bien emmagasiner tout ce qui lui passerait sous le nez. Elle n'avait pas une mémoire hors du commun, mais cela méritait bien quelques heures de travail par jour. Après tout, elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire, pour le moment…

Accoudée à l'une des tables, le menton dans le creux de sa main, Ginny feuilletait de l'autre un manuel qui l'avait attirée de part sa couverture noire et épaisse, dépourvue de titre. Les lèvres entrouvertes en une moue étonnée, elle glissait ses doigts le long d'illustrations étranges et déstabilisantes. Elle s'attarda sur celle d'un homme plongé jusqu'à la taille dans un bassin remplit de serpents, les bras levés, un sourire victorieux sur ses lèvres. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait tout d'abord pensé, l'individu ne se confrontait pas à une mort certaine. La page d'en face expliquait avec précision comment s'approprier l'énergie des créatures et ainsi augmenter sa longévité d'une dizaine d'années. La rouquine sourit ironiquement. Bien évidemment, Tom ne s'en serait jamais contenté.

Son sourire disparut. Il lui fallut seulement une fraction de seconde pour se retrouver totalement déconnectée, ses pensées tournées vers le sorcier et son attitude énigmatique qu'elle avait beaucoup de difficultés à comprendre… Elle se remémora ses mots, prononcés à la va-vite durant sa première nuit ici, comme s'il avait tenté de se justifier une ultime fois.

_J'ai obtenu tout ce à quoi j'aspirais durant ma précédente vie. Une armée, l'immortalité, la puissance. On m'en accorde une nouvelle et je devrais ignorer ce qui pourrait s'offrir à moi, et que je n'avais jamais eu ? J'apprécie ta compagnie, malgré ce que tu peux penser. Alors je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange… A moins que je ne te dégoute tant qu'un simple contact contre ma peau te révulse ? _

A ce moment-là, la jeune femme n'avait pas répondu. Elle avait d'ailleurs fait mine d'être déjà endormie et avait grommelé dans son sommeil feint. Il s'était tu et, depuis ce jour, il n'avait jamais relancé cette conversation. Ce qui n'avait pas empêché Ginny de se torturer l'esprit une bonne quinzaine de fois depuis.

Elle tourna avec agacement la page de son livre et soupira tristement. Evidemment qu'elle n'était pas dégoutée ! Loin de là, d'ailleurs. Mais que voulait-il, exactement ? Qu'elle le laisse faire à chaque fois qu'il le désirait ? Elle n'en avait pas l'intention. Il parlait de contacts tout simples, totalement anodins. Ce que d'autres auraient pu considérer comme des signes de tendresse, ou une recherche d'affection. Un besoin mutuel, sans doute. Mais ce n'était pas le cas lorsque ça n'était pas réciproque. Il la voulait pour lui, mais elle n'aurait rien. Elle était certaine qu'il le pensait ainsi, et elle n'était pas d'accord. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle désirait. Il le savait, mais ne s'en souciait pas. Le problème était là.

Elle repoussa son livre d'un geste sec, s'adossa à son siège et pencha sa tête en arrière, les yeux clos. Un chatouillis contre son front la fit rouvrir ses paupières à tout vitesse et elle se redressa juste à temps pour voir la principale raison de ses ennuis s'installer sur la chaise à côté de la sienne. Elle lui accorda un sourire légèrement crispé. Il y répondit par un petit signe de tête et passa ses mains derrière sa nuque, dans une pose détendue qui prouvait, une fois de plus, que Ginny était la seule à se laisser démonter. La rouquine reprit son livre en main et fit semblant de s'y intéresser. Elle tourna distraitement les pages en essayant de ne pas prêter trop d'attention à son voisin. Celui-ci lui arracha soudainement le manuel et le lança un peu plus loin.

- Cesse de m'ignorer, je sais très bien que tu n'es pas véritablement occupée.

Ginny se consentit à le regarder. Il arborait son habituel rictus confiant et pianotait du bout des doigts sur la table. La sorcière arqua l'un de ses sourcils.

- Tu comptes enfin t'intéresser à moi ou je dois perdre espoir d'un jour endosser un autre rôle que celui de décoration, dans cette maison ?

Jedusor éclata de rire.

- Je ne te pensais pas aussi frustrée. Je croyais qu'avoir du temps à toi te ferait plaisir, pourtant.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Oui, mais ça fait une semaine que j'attends de devoir faire quelque chose, et rien !

- Je suis occupé.

Elle se renfrogna.

- Très bien, alors fais-moi signe quand tu ne le seras plus.

- A ton avis, pour quelle raison suis-je ici ?

Elle releva vers lui un regard plein d'espoir. Elle fut incapable de cacher ses pensées :

- Tu vas m'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau ?

Lorsqu'il acquiesça, son enthousiasme déborda :

- Combien de temps tu peux m'accorder ? Une heure ? Deux ?

- Mieux que ça, je t'offre la journée.

Ginny eut un sourire lumineux. La mine réjouie, elle en oublia tout le reste et, sans même avoir réfléchit, elle posa sa main sur celle de Tom pour la serrer avec une vigueur inconsciente.

- On y va tout de suite ? Tu veux que j'aille chercher des affaires ? J'ai un kit de potions dans mon arm…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Ginevra ?

Son ton sec la prit par surprise et son engouement disparut.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Il désigna sa main d'un petit coup d'oeil, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire crispé. Ginny suivit son regard et resta fixée de longues secondes sur ses doigts qui avaient agrippé ceux du sorcier. Le visage subitement rouge, elle s'excusa :

- Désolée, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

Elle s'apprêtait à retirer sa main, mais celle du sorcier se retourna pour attraper la sienne avec agilité.

- Ne te précipite pas, voyons. C'était très bien ainsi.

Il ramena leurs mains liées contre la table, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres, le menton fièrement relevé. Livide, Ginny hésita à se dégager. Elle lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas lui accorder tout ce qu'il désirait… Mais dans le cas où elle-même le voulait, n'était-ce pas un tantinet différent ? Il utilisait une méthode beaucoup moins directe que la dernière et elle-même avait initié le geste. Cependant, elle savait qu'il aurait voulu un aller-simple elle voulait un véritable échange. N'était-il pas en train de lui accorder ? La gorge sèche, la rouquine se décida à faire un essai. Elle allait bien voir s'il était, cette fois-ci, décidé ou non à partager. Si tel était le cas, elle voulait bien reprendre leur fameuse _conversation._

Avec une précaution infinie, elle retira sa main d'un bon centimètre pour la repositionner de façon à ce que leurs paumes ne soient pas les seules en contact, mais que leurs doigts soient également enlacés. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Ginny s'en serait donné des gifles. Avait-elle perdu l'esprit pour faire une telle chose ? L'estomac noué, elle releva la tête vers Jedusor. Celui-ci avait abandonné son rictus habituel et ne souriait plus du tout. Il avait le regard rivé sur leurs mains liées, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, comme s'il était surpris. La rouquine du se retenir pour ne pas partir en courant. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il allait réagir. Il n'avait pas l'air furieux, amusé, ou dégouté. Simplement… désorienté. Lorsqu'il se redressa pour lui faire face, Ginny sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. En temps habituel, elle se serait justifiée ou, du moins, se serait confondue en excuses. Pourtant, son instinct lui criait de patienter. Elle s'y consentit avec beaucoup de peine et resta de marbre lorsque le mage fronça ses sourcils.

- Explique-moi ton attitude, Ginevra. J'ai du mal à comprendre ce revirement.

Ginny en resta bouche-bée. Il n'allait pas la réprimander ?

- Je… Je croyais…

Elle commença à taper nerveusement du pied contre le sol et poursuivit d'une voix hachée :

- Je croyais que tu voulais m'utiliser à ta guise, pas que tu me laisserais…

- …m'utiliser également ?

La sorcière acquiesça lentement et tenta de maintenir son regard :

- Je m'imaginais que tu ne voulais rien de réciproque.

- C'est le cas. Je m'estime en droit d'être le seul à recevoir.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me laisses faire ?

- Parce que c'est agréable.

Malgré le sérieux de la situation, Ginny ne put s'empêcher de rosir légèrement. Il voulait du contact humain ? Il fallait qu'il comprenne que cela se passait à double-sens. Sinon cela n'avait strictement aucun intérêt. La beauté de la chose était justement au niveau du partage. A force de recevoir sans rien donner en retour, il finirait par ne plus rien recevoir du tout. Encore moins venant de sa part. Il devait le réaliser : s'il la voulait, il allait devoir s'offrir en retour. Ginny savait qu'elle s'aventurait sur un terrain dangereux, qu'il n'était pas du genre à se laisser convaincre facilement, mais si quelques essais lui permettraient de rendre leurs… statuts respectifs plus normaux, pourquoi se défiler ?

Avec un sérieux imparable, Ginny se détacha volontairement de lui. Il voulut la rattraper, mais elle secoua la tête avec conviction. Il fronça ses sourcils, clairement agacé, puis persiffla d'un ton glacial :

- Je pourrais t'ordonner de me laisser faire, tu sais.

Malgré son angoisse enfouie, elle lui tint tête et répliqua d'une voix forte :

- Je ne le ferais pas. Je t'ai dit que cela ne marchait pas ainsi.

Jedusor serra ses poings :

- Comment, dans ce cas ? _Comment_ veux-tu que je m'y prenne, par Salazar !

- Sois moins dominateur ! Arrête de forcer les choses.

- Tu veux peut-être que je te demande l'autorisation, tant que nous y sommes ?

- Exactement ! C'est exactement ce que je veux, Tom !

Le visage du concerné se tordit sous la fureur. Il se leva si brusquement de sa chaise qu'elle racla contre le sol dans un grincement assourdissant :

- Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ?

Ginny se leva à son tour, les joues écarlates, ses yeux lançant des éclairs :

- Pour la seule personne en ce triste monde à pouvoir t'aider à sortir du néant ! Et je ne parle pas _uniquement _du journal, Tom !

La tension de la pièce monta brutalement. Ginny se mordit la lèvre, anxieuse, tandis que Tom pâlissait à vue d'œil. Avait-elle dépassé les limites ? Elle y était allée un peu fort, après tout…

Le mage resta un temps interminable à la fixer sans ciller et sans prononcer un seul mot. Son corps était parcourut de légers tremblements et il serrait ses poings avec tant de force que ses jointures blanchissaient. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, Ginny recula. Son ton était venimeux.

- Tu penses peut-être que j'ai besoin _d'aide _? Je m'en sors très bien dans tout ce que j'entreprends ! Le seul problème restant, c'est toi, Ginevra. Toi et ta fâcheuse manie de nier tout ce qui t'effraie !

Ginny reçu la critique en pleine poitrine et se défendit avec acharnement :

- Tu n'es pas mieux que moi, Tom. Tu te caches derrière ta puissance et ta soi-disant aptitude à tout réussir seul. Sauf que, comme tu l'as dit, tu as besoin de moi. Et tu sais pourquoi, Tom ? Parce que, malgré ce que tu dis, _tu tiens à moi_.

Ginny referma précipitamment sa bouche, comme si elle avait dit une énorme idiotie. En face d'elle, Jedusor bouillonnait de rage. Lorsqu'il répondit, sa voix explosait en terme de décibels :

- Bien sur, que tu as raison ! Tu penses peut-être que je me suis entêté à essayer de te convaincre pendant des mois simplement pour tes beaux yeux ?

Il ne laissa pas le temps à la rouquine de se remettre de ses émotions et enchaîna directement avec le cas de cette dernière :

- Tu es exactement pareille. Depuis le début, tu n'avais d'yeux que pour moi. Tu ne faisais que chercher un moyen de m'oublier mais jamais tu n'y arrivais. J'étais au centre de ton univers, et tu le sais très bien !

Il reprit son souffle avant de poursuivre :

- Et maintenant tu joues les prudes, uniquement parce que tu as peur. Tu es terrifiée à l'idée de te sentir à ta place, parce que cela effacerait la dernière once de regret qui subsiste en toi !

Ginny n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne, car c'était toujours le cas… Mais plutôt qu'il ait, pour la toute première fois, admit qu'elle représentait vraiment quelque chose pour lui. Envahie par une vague déferlante d'émotions, elle ne put empêcher son champ de vision de se brouiller. Au fond d'elle, elle entendait les cris de joie d'une Ginny enfantine et rêveuse qui venait de voir son plus cher désir se réaliser. Sur ses joues coulaient les larmes de soulagement d'une Ginny plus récente. Et ce fut la Ginny du présent qui se jeta sans réfléchir à son cou.

Plus rien ne comptait. Elle avait tant attendu !

- Qu'est-ce que…

La voix de Tom la sortit de sa torpeur. Elle battit des paupières, confuse, et réalisa qu'elle se trouvait en face d'un plan rapproché du sorcier. Lorsqu'elle prit conscience de ses actes, Ginny s'écarta à toute vitesse, une véritable tirade d'excuse déjà prête à franchir ses lèvres. Jedusor leva sa main, l'intimant au silence. Elle referma sa bouche, le visage en feu, le corps vibrant d'une peur dévorante de se faire punir d'une atroce façon. Le mage agita son index vers lui pour l'inciter à se rapprocher. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle s'approcha prudemment, prête à prendre la fuite.

Sans prévenir, il l'attrapa par la taille et la tira vers lui. Ginny atterrit dans la même position que précédemment, à l'exception faite qu'elle en avait parfaitement conscience. Jedusor lui chuchota à l'oreille d'un ton pressant :

- Chacun son tour.

Ginny déglutit faiblement et se laissa faire. Toute compte fait, elle aurait peut-être de la chance… Elle le sentit passer sa main sur le creux de ses hanches, sans doute pour la serrer un peu plus, mais il s'interrompit dans son geste. Elle leva vers lui un regard troublé et interrogateur, auquel il répondit par un sourire victorieux qu'elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre. Elle ne s'était pas dégagée et il jubilait. Dans son manque de réaction, Ginny lui avait prouvé une fois de plus qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de lui résister bien longtemps.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment où tout cela était censé la mener. Peut-être était-elle entrain de faire une grossière erreur, à le laisser faire ainsi. Pourtant, en cet instant, peu lui importait qu'elle se trouve face à un véritable symbole de puissance. Elle ne voyait que Tom. Tom, le manipulateur. Le séducteur. Tom… Le _tentateur_. Le problème était souvent là : avec lui, tout était une question de tentation. Et Merlin savait à quel point elle avait voulu y céder.

* * *

- Non, le mouvement de rotation doit se faire dans _l'autre _sens. Pas celui des aiguilles d'une montre.

Ginny se mordit la lèvre, aussi gênée que si elle avait raté un simple _Wingardium Leviosa_. Pourtant, elle avait beau regarder Tom exercer le sortilège à sa place pour la dixième fois consécutive, elle finissait toujours par falsifier involontairement un bout de l'enchaînement. En même temps, il fallait avoir du cran pour réussir à se concentrer, face à une telle cible. Le mage avait jugé utile d'utiliser Grimm pour, paraît-il, _peaufiner son éducation. _Le sortilège ne porterait pas beaucoup de préjudices, en admettant qu'elle s'arrête à temps, mais Ginny ne parvenait pas à y mettre du sien. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son voisin.

- On peut peut-être passer au sortilège suivant ?

- Certainement pas. Je dois d'abord t'apprendre les bases.

Ginny tenta, l'air implorant :

- Et nous ne pourrions pas utiliser… autre chose qu'une personne ?

Le sorcier ne cacha pas son amusement et haussa ses épaules, pas embêté le moins du monde par sa façon de faire.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de perdre le contrôle. Je t'expliquerai comment t'arrêter.

Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir totalement lui faire confiance sur ce point, mais elle acceptait de lui laisser l'occasion de le prouver. Elle plissa ses paupières et tenta de se concentrer, sa baguette pointée sur le front de Grimm, blanc comme un linge et recouvert de sueur. Il gardait de mauvais souvenirs de sa dernière confrontation avec la rouquine et n'était pas partant pour un second round. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le choix.

Ginny inspira à fond et commença à mouvoir son poignet à la verticale, faisant des allers retours sur une droite imaginaire, tout en essayant de se détendre. Si elle continuait à rester crispée de la sorte, elle continuerait inévitablement à faire des mouvements saccadés et le sortilège n'aboutirait pas. Elle s'efforça d'agiter son arme avec souplesse et, après quelques secondes, entama la rotation en sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Un mince filet vert émeraude, qui n'était pas sans rappeler la couleur du Sortilège de la Mort, s'en échappa et alla s'enrouler autour de la gorge de Grimm. Ginny hésita, sa baguette suspendue et immobile. Pourquoi lui avoir montré à la suite deux sortilèges si semblables ? Tom, qui faisait les cents pas dans son dos, s'éclaircit la gorge. Elle grimaça et pointa finalement l'objet vers l'avant. Une corde s'était matérialisée autour de la nuque du Mangemort et se resserrait de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure que la rouquine s'avançait vers lui. Elle fit un nouveau pas dans sa direction. Grimm poussa une exclamation de douleur, ses mains essayant vainement d'arracher la corde qui l'étouffait et coupait l'entrée d'air dans ses poumons.

Ginny sentit sa main trembler. Qu'attendait Tom pour lui montrer de quelle manière s'arrêter ? Elle n'en était pas capable toute seule, elle ne pouvait plus bouger son bras de sa position d'origine, comme s'il était aimanté et attiré irrésistiblement vers sa victime. Alors pourquoi ne se dépêchait-il pas ? Incapable de détourner ses yeux du visage horrifié du Mangemort, Ginny appela :

- Tom ? Tu… Tu peux venir m'aider ? Je ne sens plus mon bras.

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour venir le bouger.

Elle pâlit. Son cœur lui donna l'impression de se retourner.

- Tu avais promis !

- Je sais bien. Simplement, tu ne pourras t'arrêter qu'avec une volonté suffisante. Je ne peux pas le faire pour toi.

Si elle en avait eu le temps, Ginny se serrait sans doute mise à crier et à sauter sur place, en proie à une véritable crise. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas se le permettre, l'enjeu était bien trop grand. Tentant de garder son calme, elle souffla :

- Tu as dit que tu pouvais m'apprendre.

Jedusor la contourna et apparut dans son champ de vision. Il acquiesça avec une lenteur déconcertante.

- Je vais le faire.

Les yeux écarquillés sous la panique, Ginny s'exclama :

- Dépêche-toi, il va mourir !

D'un geste décontracté, le mage fit apparaître une chaise pour s'y asseoir. Il croisa ses jambes devant lui et sourit, une satisfaction malsaine dans le regard. Il la désigna de sa main :

- C'est à toi de te dépêcher, Ginevra. Tu dois faire en sorte de couper le lien avec la magie qui parcourt ton corps. Tu dois momentanément tirer un trait sur les sensations qu'elle te procure… Ou tu ne pourras pas t'arrêter.

Ginny s'impatienta :

- Comment on fait ?

- C'est à toi de le découvrir.

La rouquine laissa échapper une exclamation dédaigneuse et serra ses dents. Il voulait la laisser se débrouiller seule ? Très bien, elle allait lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui ! Elle resserra ses doigts autour de sa baguette et ferma ses yeux. Inspirant et expirant à fond, elle tenta d'oublier son environnement, de ne pas penser au rictus victorieux de Tom ou de la mine terrorisée de Grimm. Elle devait se focaliser uniquement sur la magie et sur leur lien trop étroit qui ne lui laissait pas la liberté suffisante pour s'en dégager à sa guise. Elle la sentait parfaitement parcourir ses veines, envelopper son corps, réchauffer ses muscles… C'était terriblement enivrant et supprimer cette sensation grisante se révélait être une véritable torture. Pourtant, elle était forcée de s'arrêter, ou le Mangemort perdrait la vie. Alors qu'elle se raccrochait à cette pensée, une nouvelle émergea dans son esprit. Grimm valait-il mieux que Barjow ? Ce dernier avait été supprimé et l'avait mérité… Si Grimm s'avérait plus violent, plus désagréable que son congénère, ne le méritait-il pas également ? Le premier n'avait pas confronté Ginny directement, le second s'était moqué d'elle. Une petite voix lui hurlait de poursuivre, de laisser le pouvoir décider du destin de sa victime. Une autre, d'intensité égale, la sermonnait pour n'avoir ne serait-ce que considéré une telle chose. Alors que les deux possibilités se livraient à une bataille mentale acharnée, le Mangemort étouffait et devenait progressivement bleu. Il n'allait pas tarder à s'écrouler.

Totalement déstabilisée par ce duel qu'elle ne parvenait à maitriser, elle fut étonnée d'entendre la voix de Tom dans le creux de son oreille.

_Pense à ce que tu désires vraiment. Si tu veux le voir mort, ne te gêne pas pour moi. En revanche, si c'est pour recommencer à te torturer l'esprit pendant des jours, oublie ça, et épargne-le. J'ai des dizaines d'incompétents bien pires que celui-ci rampant à mes pieds pour toutes les fois où tu voudras tester d'avantage tes limites. Réfléchis bien, et vite… Parce qu'il ne va pas tarder à craquer._

Ginny rouvrit ses yeux, chamboulée. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait… Pourquoi avoir considéré l'autre possibilité ? Sans plus attendre, elle abaissa sa baguette. L'étrange connexion se rompit, les sensations agréables s'estompèrent. Grimm s'écroula, inconscient mais bien vivant. Soudainement épuisée, Ginny se laissa tomber à genoux contre le sol glacé et se passa une main contre son front moite. Ce qu'elle venait de réaliser l'horrifiait, la blessait et la désorientait totalement. Elle avait _envisagé _tuer le Mangemort. Ça n'aurait pas été un incident. La magie n'aurait pas été coupable. Elle l'aurait fait, pour elle, par envie, si une partie d'elle ne s'y était pas opposée. Un haut-le-cœur lui retourna l'estomac et elle frissonna. Elle se sentait malade.

_- Oubliettes ! _

La rouquine releva sa tête vers Jedusor, qui venait de lancer le sortilège sur son fidèle. Il répondit à sa question muette :

- Je n'aimerais pas que nos petites séances s'ébruitent. Les autres ne sont pas concernés.

Ginny ne put lui répondre, incapable d'ouvrir sa bouche, si ce n'était pour reprendre son souffle. Elle se contenta d'hocher difficilement la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle acceptait sa décision. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant d'adopter finalement une position en tailleur. Elle sortit un élastique de sa poche et remonta ses cheveux en queue de cheval, avant de plaquer ses mains contre ses joues dans l'espoir d'y apporter un peu de fraicheur. Pourquoi était-elle aussi fatiguée ? Le sortilège ne lui avait pourtant pas demandé beaucoup d'énergie.

Tom déplaça sa chaise juste en face d'elle et s'y assit. Il la regarda longuement avant de préciser d'un ton légèrement irrité :

- J'ai l'impression que mentalement, tu n'étais pas prête. Tu dois changer ça, Ginevra. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de peser le pour et le contre à chaque fois que tu te retrouves face à quelqu'un. Tu dois définir tes priorités, faire un choix rapidement. Et surtout, cesse de culpabiliser à chaque fois. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas t'en prendre à quelqu'un qui ne te fais rien, mais n'hésite pas à employer la magie chaque fois que tu devras te défendre, attaquer, te venger, ou punir… Grimm est loin d'être l'un de mes favoris. Il méritait une correction.

Ginny répondit faiblement en se frottant ses bras dénudés :

- J'en suis consciente. Je n'ai pas encore l'habitude… J'ai du mal à départager.

- Tu continues à t'imposer une marge de manoeuvre trop restreinte, là est le problème.

Il se leva et lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Un geste totalement banal, souvent une simple marque de politesse, mais venant de sa part, c'était une véritable invitation. L'attraper reviendrait à signer un contrat définitif sur lequel elle ne pourrait plus revenir. Elle accepterait son soutien, mais se devrait de lui rendre la pareille. Lorsqu'il réalisa que Ginny cherchait à interpréter son geste, Jedusor sourit ironiquement.

- J'avoue que je suis épaté. Tu me comprends plus que je ne le pensais.

Il agita ses doigts pour l'inciter à agir. Ginny n'en fit rien et resta assise, un sourire désabusé sur les lèvres, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, comme si elle cherchait un signe quelconque lui indiquant qu'elle pouvait s'exécuter sans le regretter. Le rictus du sorcier s'agrandit et une lueur anticipatrice vint allumer son regard sombre :

- Je te promets que le sort suivant sera un pur _délice. _

Ginny craqua et lui attrapa la main sans hésiter d'avantage, la mine légèrement plus réjouie qu'auparavant. Tandis qu'il l'entrainait avec elle pour la faire se lever, elle lui demanda avec une pointe d'angoisse :

- Nous n'allons pas utiliser Grimm encore une fois, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, ne t'en fais pas.

Une fois sur ses jambes, Ginny s'accorda un soupir rassuré. Elle n'avait strictement aucune envie de martyriser cet homme d'avantage. De plus, elle devait admettre qu'une partie d'elle craignait une récidive de sa part. Le Mangemort, en plus de ne pas lui inspirer confiance, lui faisait un peu peur avec son visage aux traits durs et son bon mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Grimm avait tout d'une grosse brute sans cervelle. En revanche, sa force physique était apparente et non négligeable. Mine de rien, Ginny préférait ne plus croiser sa route. Tom avait certes effacé de ses souvenirs la seconde attaque de la jeune femme, mais elle préférait ne pas tenter le diable. Elle avait suffisamment de choses en tête pour ne pas avoir à se préoccuper en supplément de lui.

Tom mit fin à ses pensées en pointant brusquement sa baguette sur elle. Ginny tressaillit, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le mage releva son menton, un air de défi dépeint sur son visage :

- Je t'apprends quelque chose de nouveau. Quelque chose que je maitrise.

Ginny fit une moue dubitative.

- C'est à dire ?

- L'Occlumancie et… la Légilimancie, bien évidemment.

La rouquine se pétrifia, paniquée. Une partie d'elle mourrait d'envie de s'y essayer, l'autre, beaucoup plus vaste, lui intimait de refuser. Tom était un Legilimens hors pair et, s'il voulait lui montrer en l'utilisant sur elle, comme elle sentait qu'il désirait le faire, il aurait accès à tout ce qui se tramait dans sa tête. Bien sur, cela ne différait pas tellement de ce qu'il avait fait auparavant, mais les choses avaient changées. Elle refusa d'une petite voix :

- Je ne suis pas sure de le vouloir…

- J'insiste.

Ginny se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitante. Son instinct lui murmurait que c'était risqué, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire, qu'après tout, il avait déjà vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir. Lorsqu'elle s'avoua vaincue et ressortit sa propre baguette de sa poche pour la pointer sur lui, une lueur étrange passa dans ses iris noirs. Il semblait impatient, réjouit… également confiant et surpuissant. Ginny déglutit et jura intérieurement lorsque sa main se mit à trembler. Avec un sourire apeuré, elle implora :

- N'y va pas trop fort, je ne suis pas très douée dans ce domaine.

Jedusor ricana.

- Je le sais. C'est bien la raison pour laquelle il m'était si facile d'entrer dans ton esprit…

Ginny se rembrunit, vexée et légèrement angoissée. Il ajouta avec un ton plus sérieux :

- …c'est pour cela que je dois t'entraîner. Tu es une cible trop facile d'accès.

Elle acquiesça, parfaitement consciente du fait qu'il avait raison.

- Très bien. Mais commence doucement.

- Il te suffit de ne pas penser à des choses qui te fragilisent. Je commence à trois…

Ginny inspira un bon coup et se concentra, se représentant un mur de briques, comme elle avait lu qu'il fallait le faire. Tant que le mur restait en place, elle était en sécurité.

- Un…

Elle devait vider son esprit, oublier tout événement qui serait propice à lui causer du tort. Elle devait mettre de côté tout ce qui pouvait susciter quelconque émotion.

- Deux…

Par dessous tout, elle ne devait surtout pas penser à…

_- Trois !_

La pression dans son crâne augmenta brusquement. Une brique qui se trouvait sur le sommet de son mur mental se décolla et vola en éclat. Toute la première rangée eut le même destin. Puis la deuxième. La troisième… Le reste du mur explosa et Ginny eut l'impression d'être projetée en arrière par une bourrasque violente.

_Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Tom ? J'ai l'impression que personne ne me fait confiance. Personne ne croit que je peux réussir. J'ai l'impression de ne pas être à ma place._

_Tu vaux bien plus que ce qu'ils croient, Ginevra. Je te fais confiance, moi._

Ginny secoua vivement sa tête, assaillie par des images diverses, de tout temps. Il ne devait pas savoir qu'elle pensait constamment à lui, au passé, au présent… Rêvait au futur.

_Tu dois comprendre une chose. Parfois, les personnes qui nous sont le plus proche sont celles qui nous tirent inévitablement en arrière, nous retiennent, et nous empêchent d'avancer. La famille, les amis... seront ceux qui t'empêcheront de te créer l'avenir dont tu rêves._

Elle aurait voulu lui dire d'arrêter, de cesser de fouiller dans ses souvenirs. Pourtant, elle même trouvait ce voyage étrangement enivrant…

_Je suis pratiquement certain que tu repenses à notre baiser._

Non, surtout pas ! Elle ne devait pas se souvenir de ça. Il ne manquerait pas de lui faire une remarque à ce propos. Il s'en ferait une joie.

_Tu n'auras jamais personne, Tom. Tu n'auras que des disciples qui te suivront par peur, et si tu me forces à t'accompagner aujourd'hui, ce sera également mon cas. Toi qui disait vouloir qu'on te suive par envie… Tu t'emmêles totalement dans tes objectifs ! Tu aurais pu avoir tellement plus, si tu t'étais donné la peine…_

_Me suis-je donné suffisamment de peine ? _

_Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Tu emploies toujours les mauvaises méthodes._

_Celle-ci l'était également ?_

Plutôt que de lutter, Ginny ne pouvait que constater que, finalement, il y avait une véritable continuité dans leurs discussions et leurs échanges… Les souvenirs défilèrent, vifs, précis, poignants, _partagés_.

_Tout est de ta faute ! C'est toi qui m'as dit que pour mentir correctement, je devais y croire. C'est toi qui m'embrouilles, avec tes belles paroles !_

_Tu es simplement terrorisée à l'idée de devoir abandonner ta petite vie mensongère que tu t'es construite. Parce que c'est tellement plus simple, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Oui, je suis égoïste ! Et alors ? C'est toi qui m'as tenté !_

_Tenté ? Allons !_

_Je ne considère personne comme mon égal._

_Voilà pourquoi je suis tellement intrigué... N'importe qui de véritablement sensé m'aurait inévitablement placé en tête de sa liste noire après le genre de choses que je t'ai fais, mais toi non. Cette forme de folie me fascine. Tu continues à t'accrocher, même si tu n'oses pas t'en rendre compte. Il y a une partie de toi qui s'est attachée définitivement à moi, et tu ne peux plus t'en défaire. C'est jouissif. Malsain. Presque... Beau._

_Tu as une étrange définition de la beauté._

Soudainement, le film s'arrêta et Ginny ne reprit conscience de son environnement que lorsqu'elle percuta durement le sol. Face contre terre, elle poussa un petit cri de douleur et roula sur son dos pour pouvoir se masser son front endolori. Elle cligna des paupières pour retrouver une vision nette : Tom était penché au-dessus d'elle. Il avait l'air étrange, à la fois énervé et satisfait. Dans tous les cas, il était sans doute frustré qu'elle n'ait pas eut la décence de se défendre un tant soit peu contre le sortilège. Son mur avait été réduit à néant en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire et elle n'avait pas été capable de le repousser, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Au dessus d'elle, Jedusor soupira et lui tendit une nouvelle fois sa main :

- La prochaine fois que tu tombes, tu te débrouilleras seule pour te lever.

Ginny se retint bien de lui dire le fond de sa pensée et l'attrapa sans hésiter, cette fois. Elle chancela légèrement, encore sous le choc de sa chute et de l'intensité des fragments de sa mémoire qui s'étaient déroulés et succédés devant ses yeux. Elle se massa la nuque et traina des pieds jusqu'à sa position initiale. Avec peu d'espoir, elle demanda :

- Je peux essayer, cette fois ? D'entrer dans ton esprit, je veux dire. Tu es un Legilimens hors pair, mais si tu dois en défendre l'entrée, j'aurais peut-être plus de chance.

Le regard du mage s'assombrit nettement, mais il hocha tout de même la tête.

- Très bien, mais après ce sera à nouveau ton tour. Je n'aime pas particulièrement qu'on ait accès à mon esprit.

Ginny eut un sourire insolent.

- Je l'ai déjà fait, une fois. Tu m'y as même invité, la suivante.

- C'est vrai. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Je ne te laisserai essayer qu'une seule fois, sache-le. Si tu échoues, tu devras te contenter d'une autre cible, un autre jour.

Elle accepta sans hésiter. Elle ne s'attendait pas à réussir, mais elle voulait essayer. De plus, Tom avait beau être l'un des meilleurs en Legilimancie, il ne maîtrisait pas parfaitement l'autre branche, même s'il était très doué. La faille serait minuscule et, même s'il n'y avait quasiment aucune chance de la trouver, rien que pour voir l'effet que cela faisait, elle voulait se lancer. Elle lui sourit, débordant d'impatience.

- A trois ?

Il acquiesça, les lèvres pincées. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir accès à ses pensées pour deviner qu'il mourrait d'envie qu'elle échoue. Même si cela arrivait, Ginny n'en éprouvait aucun regret. Car rien que le fait qu'il accepte une _unique _fois de se prêter au jeu, montrait qu'il lui faisait confiance. C'était un luxe que peu de personnes pouvait se permettre, et Ginny se jurait de chérir cette vérité jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, même si elle ne pourrait jamais le mentionner en sa présence.

- Un…

Le visage du mage se tendit. Ses doigts se resserraient autour de son arme. Il brulait de lancer un sortilège quelconque pour l'empêcher par défaut de réussir. Sauf que ce n'était pas réglementaire. Et il avait un fort penchant pour les règles en tout genre.

- Deux…

Elle le vit inspirer à fond et serrer ses dents dans un effort de concentration. Avec un sourire entousiaste, elle s'exclama finalement :

_- Trois ! _

Son esprit s'envola vers le sien et se cogna brutalement contre une véritable muraille. Ginny avait l'impression de flotter, c'était incroyable ! Excepté peut-être pour la sensation désagréable qui l'envahissait chaque fois qu'elle heurtait la barrière mentale de son opposant. Elle la longea patiemment, glissant contre elle avec douceur, cherchant une entrée quelconque. Elle optait pour une méthode totalement différente de la sienne, lui qui s'était décidé pour une attaque violente qui avait fait s'écrouler son mur… Elle, préférait jouer sur l'effet de surprise. Elle se laissa porter dans les airs, frôlant à l'occasion sa protection psychique. Elle aurait presque pu le sentir sursauter.

Contre toute attente, elle tomba sur une minuscule fissure. Son mur était incomplet ! Surprise mais curieuse, elle n'attendit pas un instant et s'y engouffra si silencieusement qu'il ne remarqua sa présence que bien trop tard. Un flot d'images et de sons se répandit. Ginny cru que son cœur allait lâcher.

_Il se tenait devant une glace et observait son reflet. Il s'attarda longuement sur sa peau cireuse, passa ses longs doigts fins et squelettiques sur son front dégarnit. Il se plongea dans ses iris rouge sang, souligna de son index la courbe de son menton. Il y était, il avait finalement terminé sa tache. Son âme était divisée en sept fragments, répartis à des endroits divers et méconnus de tous, en sécurité dans ses Horcruxes. Certes, son apparence avait beaucoup changé et c'était sans doute du à cela, ainsi qu'à tous les sortilèges qu'il avait testés, toutes les potions et toutes les formules qu'il avait découvertes. Mais peu lui importait. Son visage, désormais, était devenu le symbole même de la peur. On ne le regardait qu'avec d'avantage de respect, de crainte et d'admiration. Il n'avait pas besoin de se souvenir de ses anciens traits. Il était devenu Lord Voldemort à part entière, son passé n'avait aucune importance. Il était puissant et envié. Il inspirait la terreur et bientôt, le monde serait à ses pieds. Il éclata d'un rire hystérique et terrifiant. Presque inhumain._

Ginny voulait se détacher de cette vision, fermer ses yeux. Ce geste était pourtant inutile, les souvenirs affluaient dans son esprit, et, pour une raison inconnue, Tom ne l'arrêtait pas. Le décor changea. Elle voyait enfin le Tom qu'elle connaissait… et n'en fut que d'avantage mal à l'aise.

_Il se tenait debout au milieu d'une véritable marre de sang. Son corps en était lui même recouvert tant les dégâts avaient été sévères. Il ressentait une intense satisfaction, un sentiment grisant de puissance qu'il vénérait et chérissait. Il se sentait enfin lui-même. Les corps inanimés jonchaient le sol autour de lui. Les traitres et les incompétents avaient payé. Il ne pouvait se permettre de construire une armée de faibles et d'ignorants. Ceux qui n'avaient pas leur place devaient partir, et il ne pouvait se contenter de les libérer et de les offrir ouvertement au camp adverse. Ils devaient mourir, c'était ainsi. Ils avaient beaucoup hurlé, tandis qu'il les avait torturés de sang froid… Personne n'avait entendu, car il les avait amené au préalable ici, dans les cachots. Il releva sa tête vers le plafond, et songea à Ginevra, endormie deux étages plus haut. Comment réagirait-elle si elle voyait cet aspect destructeur et sanguinaire de sa personnalité ? Ne fuirait-elle pas, face à cette portion d'âme qu'elle connaissait comme étant Lord Voldemort ? Il ne pouvait pas la contenir, elle faisait partie de lui. Et il se sentait autant concerné par celle-ci que par toutes les autres. Il ne pouvait se permettre de ne pas dévoiler à Ginevra toutes les parties de lui qu'elle ne connaissait pas directement. Car elles ne faisaient qu'un, chose qu'elle semblait constamment oublier. Il enjamba le corps de Marvin sans le regarder, mais ne put s'empêcher de se dire que la sorcière allait lui en vouloir. Avec le temps, elle se serait très certainement liée d'amitié avec ce jeune homme, mais il n'était pas assez fort pour rester avec eux. Il n'était qu'un fardeau dont il avait du se débarrasser. Et il avait ce regard pétillant et avide à chaque fois qu'il regardait la rouquine… Il n'appréciait pas cela. Il n'aimait pas qu'on s'intéresse à ce qui lui appartenait._

Ginny se sentit à nouveau tomber contre le sol. Sa baguette lui échappa et roula un peu plus loin. Des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux, elle ne savait pas vraiment de quel côté elle avait atterrit. Son corps tout entier lui semblait s'être transformé en compote et sa tête lui tournait. Elle se sentait nauséeuse. Elle aurait voulu s'enfuir en courant, prendre l'air… Réfléchir au calme. C'était impossible, pourtant.

Elle entendit qu'on se penchait sur elle.

- Je n'aurais pas du insister sur le fait que je suis majoritaire car, souvent... je ne le suis pas.

Il effleura son front du bout des doigts.

- Mais ça ne change rien. Au bout du compte, tu dois m'accepter comme je suis, exactement comme je l'ai fait avec toi.


End file.
